Lores of the Dark II: Lost
by Itsumi Riddle
Summary: Harry busca la manera de devolver su cuerpo a Tom a través de la Piedra, mientras nuevas dificultades surgirán para interponerse en su amistad con Draco y Hermione. Además, un suceso inésperado hará tambalear los cimientos de todo su mundo. DarkHarry
1. Chapter 1

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no me pertenece, es propiedad de JK Rowling. Yo escribo por placer y sin animo de lucro. Mi única recompensa son vuestros comentarios.**

* * *

><p><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

Los angostos y malolientes pasadizos del callejón Nocktun constituían un nuevo testimonio de lo mucho que el Ministerio y la Comunidad Mágica habían marginado las Artes Oscuras de la sociedad, tachándolas como malignas. Un tercio de la financiación pública que estaba destinaba a mantener saludable el callejón Diagon sería suficiente para lubricar su aspecto y arrebatarle esa mala fama que cargaba, injustamente, entre brujas y magos corrientes. Por supuesto, el Ministerio jamás apoyaría dicha derrama.

Pese a ser todavía temprano, los destellos dorados del Sol que renacía el día por el horizonte se hacían allí inapreciables, difuminados por las elevadas paredes de piedra vieja y la estrechez entre un edificio y otro, y resultaban en un ambiente lúgubre y viciado. La mayoría de los establecimientos habían abierto sus puertas unas dos o tres horas atrás, pero la actividad dentro de los locales era escasa, lo que permitía a los pocos forasteros moverse con mayor comodidad.

Una oscura figura destacaba de entre el resto. Con un caminar arrogante y una apariencia proclive a la intimidación, de hombros anchos y elevada estatura, recorría con la mirada los diferentes escaparates de las tiendas del callejón, sin que ninguna vendedora ambulante se atrevería a acercársele. Finalmente, sus ojos se detuvieron en el viejo rotulo "_Borgin&Burkes_" y sus labios se torcieron en una mueca de triunfo, semi oculta por una perilla castaña.

La puerta del establecimiento chirrió al abrirse. La figura avanzó hacía el mostrador desierto, sin fingir ningún interés por la retahíla de objetos tenebrosos que abarrotaban las estanterías de muestra, y tocó la campanilla que colgaba del techo. El lejano eco de un gruñido y el sonido de unos pasos que iban acercándose lo alertó de la próxima llegada del señor Borgin.

El hombrecillo de aspecto envejecido y cabello grasiento examinó al extraño que había entrado en su tienda con ojo calculador, de arriba abajo, y frunció los labios con disgusto al no hallar nada él, ni en su aspecto embrutecido ni en su túnica negra remendada, que delatase un siniestra cantidad de oro oculto en los bolsillos.

El señor Borgin odiaba ser requerido de sus tareas por individuos semejantes, venidos únicamente a curiosear lo que no podían permitirse comprar, y no realizó ningún esfuerzo por ocultar esa molestia de su voz.

- ¿Qué es lo que quiere?

No obstante, el desconocido no pareció sentirse ofendido.

- Me interesaría comprar algunos libros - esclareció con franqueza, tendiéndole una nota que el vendedor se negó a aceptar, tras sacudir el cuello con rechazo.

- Aquí no vendemos libros - refutó con desgana -. Pruebe algunas tiendas más abajo.

Borgin caminaba de nuevo hacía la trastienda privada cuando, sin perder la expresión calmada, el otro hombre lo detuvo antes de que pudiera alejarse.

- A mi costa que usted si dispone de estos ejemplares. Se lo ruego, por favor, haga el favor de comprobar la lista.

Con un semblante que divergía entre la desconfianza y el desinterés, el señor Borgin regresó al mostrador y finalmente aceptó la nota para leerla a regañadientes. El cambio que procedió a aquello fue algo instantáneo. Los párpados del hombre se ampliaron y su rostro, pálido de por sí, perdió cualquier rastro de color. Su postura, antes calmada, casi indiferente, se había convertido en un manojo de nervios. Y, de inmediato, devolvió la nota a manos de su propietario, como si ésta quemara.

- No sé que clase de tienda piensa usted que regento - farfulló con ira -, pero le ordenó ahora mismo que se vaya. Aquí no encontrará nada de lo que está buscando. ¡Fuera!

Las facciones del otro hombre no sufrieron una transformación tan adversa, pero sí que se endurecieron. Disimuladamente, el señor Borgin condujo una mano al bolsillo de su túnica, en busca de la varita.

- Yo que usted no haría eso - los ojos verdes del desconocido relampaguearon con una emoción peligrosa -. Únicamente soy el mensajero, señor Borgin. Pero puedo ser casi igual de peligro que _él _si se me ataca.

- ¿El… mensajero?

- De alguien que espero, usted no haya olvidado. Por su propio bien, señor Borgin.

Existía una amenaza vedada detrás de aquellas palabras. El vendedor parecía ahora más envejecido que nunca. Había desistido en su idea de emplear la varita y mantenía la vista inmóvil sobre aquel rostro extraño. Un cabello castaño, largo y enredado, con una falta de higiene severa, un mentón firme y una barba mal afeitada, cejas gruesas, carillos entrados en carnes, viejas gafas y unos ojos que se ocultaban tras ellas… con un matiz verde que traía a su mente viejos recuerdos, memorias pérdidas sobre alguien del pasado...

No. El señor Borgin sacudió la cabeza y se recriminó a sí mismo por pensar tales estupideces. Aquella era una idea completamente absurda. La apariencia de aquel hombre bien podría tratarse de un disfraz. Un lunático con afición por la magia oscura que pretendía intimidarlo.

Y, pese a todo, aquellos ojos…

El desconocido habló:

- Lo recuerdas… ¿verdad?

- No - Borgin sacudió la frente de nuevo, testarudo -. Lo que usted sugiere es imposible. No me lo creo.

No obstante, ni siquiera él fue capaz de ocultar ese matiz, mezcla homogénea de esperanza y temor, que arrastraba su voz, cubierta de nerviosismo.

- ¿Por qué, no?

Lo curioso es que realmente parecía extrañarse… no entender…

Un lunático, se repitió a sí mismo el señor Borgin. Un completo lunático.

- Bueno… pues porque él está… está…

- ¿Qué? ¿Muerto?

Por primera vez, los ojos del desconocido se estrecharon y manifestó una emoción real en su rostro. Enfado. Furia. El viejo mago retrocedió unos pasos involuntariamente. Se había enfrentado a diversos y poderosos magos a lo largo de su vida. ¿Qué poseía aquel de especial que lograba intimidarlo?

- ¿Eso es lo que está sugiriendo? - continuó sin piedad -. El mago más poderosos de todos los tiempos muerto… ¿por un niño?

Borgin dudó.

- Si no es así, ¿dónde está? ¿Por qué se ha ocultado durante estos doce años? ¿Qué sabes tú de él?

Los ojos verdes se clavaron en su rostro como agujas ponzoñosas capaces de extraer cualquier verdad de sus pensamientos, y el viejo mago supo que lo estaba evaluando del mismo modo que evaluaba él a sus clientes. Por un momento, sintió temor de haber preguntado demasiado. Después, las dudas volvieron a ocupar su mente. La historia que contaba no podía ser cierta. ¿Qué hacía él inclinándose a las ordenes de un lunático? Entonces, volvieron a coincidir sus ojos. Y las dudas se esfumaron con ellos.

- Él se debilito, es cierto - reconoció el extraño -. Y desde aquella noche aguarda su momento para resurgir de nuevo… como todos nosotros.

Probando de tal modo que el valor del que se le achacaba no era fruto de su invención, Borkin se atrevió a preguntar de nuevo.

- ¿Por qué ahora?

- Digamos que cierto objeto legendario a llegado por fin a su alcance; y con él, pronto tendrá posibilidad de recuperar todo su poder. Siempre que usted me ayude… y me entregue lo que le pido. Por supuesto - añadió en el último momento, como si fuese algo tan evidente que no se le hubiera ocurrido advertirlo antes -, a usted se le recompensará debidamente, en todas las formar posibles.

Aquella promesa exudaba a oro. Lujosas cantidades de oro. El rostro del señor Borgin ofreció finalmente su primera sonrisa.

- Por supuesto. Será un honor para mi colaborar en tan notable propósito. Sé bien que el Señor Tenebroso nunca olvida a quien le ha prestado su ayuda.

El desconocido corroboró sus confianza con un ademán elegante. El señor Borgin lo contempló con avidez un segundo más, como si pretendiese obtener de su semblante uniforme las respuestas a cada una de sus preguntas; después se disculpó y dirigió sus pasos hacía la trastienda.

- Tardaré sólo unos minutos.

El comprador asintió y permaneció a la espera, sin permitir que nada, ni en su expresión ni en su postura, evidenciara el posible nerviosismo que pudiera estarlo invadiendo, y que se acrecentaba inevitablemente con el trascurso del tiempo. ¿Cuánto más podría tardar? ¿Sus palabras habrían sido suficiente para convencerlo? ¿O serían un grupo de aurores los siguientes en atravesar dicha puerta? Sea como fuere, el tiempo se le agotaba….

Finalmente, cuando los pocos minutos se hubieron convertido en dos cuarto de hora, el señor Borgin apareció, arrastrando una maleta de viejos libros tras de él.

- Lamento haberlo hecho esperar, señor. Como comprenderá, estos libros se hallaban bien ocultos y no ha sido fácil deshacer los encantamientos que los protegían. ¿Desea disfrazarlos de alguna manera?

- Un conjuro reductor será suficiente.

- Muy bien.

El señor Borgin se inclinó levemente hacía él, como muestra de respeto antes desconocida, y se apresuró a cumplir sus instrucciones. Los volúmenes se encogieron y él los ocultó en una discreta bolsa escarlata, tendiéndoselos al otro hombre, quien los aceptó con un grave asentimiento. Borgin no desvió los codiciosos ojos de su figura mientras éste los revisaba para comprobar que todo estuviese en orden.

- Cuenta con mi agradecimiento, señor Borgin. Creo que esto… - introdujo la mano en su capa hasta obtener una reluciente esfera dorada del tamaño doble de un puño - saldará nuestras cuentas.

El vendedor amplió sus saltones ojos al máximo, sin acabar de creerlo, y aceptó para sí la esfera, después de lo cual la golpeó suavemente con los nudillos en la superficie, asegurándose de que no era hueca.

- ¿Es…? ¿Esto es oro?

El desconocido arqueó las cejas, con elegancia.

- ¿Acaso se merece usted otra cosa?

El señor Bogin tragó saliva varias veces, tratando de hallar la respuesta más adecuada. Sus manos se negaban a separarse de la esfera y tampoco desviaba la vista de ella. Aquel obsequio no sólo equivalía a quinientos galeones de oro, sino que era un objeto único, incapaz de hallar otro igual en la naturaleza, y completamente imbuido en magia.

Si había unos segundos ya había mostrado grandes cantidades de respeto, ahora su cuerpo entero parecía inclinarse al servicio de su poderoso cliente.

- Muchísimas gracias, señor. Muchísimas gracias. Si fuerais tan amable de indicarme el modo para corresponder su generosidad…

Sus palabras fueron interrumpidas por el desconocido con un gesto sentencioso.

- Al contrario. Para mi ha sido un placer hacer negocios con usted, señor Borgin. Tal vez algún día nos encontremos de nuevo.

-Claro, señor. Tan pronto como usted desee.

Finalmente, con plena confianza en que el oro bastaría para comprar el silencio de Borgin, aun cuando dicho silencio fuera únicamente debido a la esperanza de recibir otra pieza semejante algún día, el hombre se colocó la capucha de su capa alrededor de la frente, ocultando así su rostro, y camino hacía la salida de la tienda. Había conseguido su propósito. Ahora debía marcharse.

Su mano había alcanzado ya el picaporte cuando, de nuevo, la voz de Borgin lo detuvo, resonando desde su espalda.

- ¡Señor!

El desconocido atendió la llamada y giró el rostro hacía él con una pizca de desesperación que quizá quedara reflejada en su mirada esmeralda, sumergida en falsa ira. Pero su expresión había cambiado radicalmente; parecía ahora más viejo que nunca, no únicamente viejo, sino ajado. Rendido ante las adversidades de una vida que había sido torcida en su contra sin razones más válidas que la de un odio injustificado.

En la profundidad de esos que un día pudieron ser azules, pero que ahora habían sido corroídos por el tiempo, habitaba una tristeza y una desesperación tan profunda que el otro se sorprendió por no haber percibido antes. Los ecos de una pasado perdido. La ilusión arrebatada de un muchacho joven y entusiasta que, junto a su hermano, decidió haber realidad su sueño y abrir una tienda de reliquias mágicas con capacidades sorprendentes.

- Señor… ¿Cuándo…? ¿Cuándo resurgirá el Señor Tenebroso?

El comprador lo examinó con atención durante apenas unos segundos, que pesaron sobre su corazón del mismo modo de sus latidos; siempre huella tangible del tiempo que se esfumaba. Sin embargo, algo en aquella expresión tan anhelante, en su evidente desesperación, en esa muestra de temerosa esperanza… trajo a su memoria recuerdos de él mismo. Por primera vez, pensó en él y en aquel viejo hombre como seres que pudieran no ser tan diferentes. Y, aun sí se colocaba a sí mismo en un riesgo, supo que él merecía una respuesta.

- Todo su tiempo, señor Borgin. Todo a su tiempo… Él no nos defraudará.

No giró el cuello para observar la reacción del anciano mientras asimilaba sus palabras, ni permaneció en aquel establecimiento para escuchar su posible contestación. Por el contrario, con la mercancía adquirida bien adherida a su mano, atravesó la entrada de la tienda y mantuvo un ritmo tranquilo mientras su figura aún pudo ser divisada a través del cristal del escaparate. Una vez que la distancia alcanzó los seis metros, el desconocido aceleró el paso; y, poco después, comenzó a correr.

Corrió y corrió, y se negó a detenerse hasta que varios minutos hubieron pasado. Para entonces, su antaño imponente figura había menguado, reduciéndose algunos palmos en altura y en tamaño. Sus ojos continuaron siendo verdes, ocultos tras las mismas gafas, pero sin rastro de su barba y su lago cabello. Su rostro se convirtió en el de un niño entrante en las primeras fases de su adolescencia.

Con la respiración descontrolada por el esfuerzo y el corazón palpitando tan fuerte que, en algún momento, temió pudiera escapársele de su pecho, dicho niño recostó su espalda contra la vieja pared de ladrillos e, involuntariamente, sus labios se torcieron en una reluciente sonrisa. ¡Lo había logrado! ¡Tom podría contar con una oportunidad ahora!

Debía regresar a casa y comunicárselo lo antes posible.

Sin perder la sonrisa, Harry Potter extrajo un pequeño traslador de uno de sus bolsillos y agitó la varita ante él, murmurando unos pocas e imprecisas palabras. Cerró los ojos y lo aferró con su palma, mientras con la otra sostenía fieramente la bolsita escarlata. A los pocos segundos, se produjo un pequeño estallido y el joven Potter desapareció del callejón, sin que nadie fuera testigo y sin dejar ningún rastro que lo evidenciara.

* * *

><p>La madrugada había alcanzado a Prive Drive. No había luna, por lo que las estrellas resplandecían con mayor intensidad en el Cielo. La mayoría de los vecinos se hallaban durmiendo, en la seguridad de sus dormitorios y sus camas, tal vez en la compañía del ser amado, aunque a algunos desafortunados les restasen pocos minutos de sueño, pues pronto habrían de despertarse para iniciar la jornada laboral.<p>

Entre los que aún no se habían acostado, destacaba un niño, un niño que pronto dejaría de serlo, pues en pocos días cumpliría los doce años, fecha que para muchos marca el inicio de la adolescencia. Harry Potter permanecía despierto desde hacía casi dos días, en los cuales, sus ojos, ojerosos y enrojecidos por el transcurso del tiempo, no se habían apartado de los gruesos volúmenes de tapas oscuras que cubrían las baldosas de la habitación, excepto para asearse e ingerir pequeñas cantidades de alimentos.

Del triunfo que lo invadiera cuarenta y ocho horas antes, después de que el plan diseñado por él y por Tom hubiera sido un éxito, únicamente restaban pequeñas volutas de humo que se difuminaban más y más con el gastar de las páginas. Había registrado, palabra por palabra, el contenido de cada una de ellas. Y seguía sin encontrar nada. Nada que pudiese resultar útil para sus propósitos.

**~ Harry, es suficiente. Ahora necesitas dormir. Olvídalo y descansa. ~ **

El Diario de tapas renegridas se hallaba a poca distancia de él, sobre el almohadón de la cama, y el muchacho no se sorprendió cuando dichas palabras aparecieron en él surgidas de la nada. Sin embargo, sí se cuestiono si aquella sería la primera vez que Tom escribía esas palabras, o por el contrario, llevaba sugiriéndoselo ya algún tiempo. Tal era el efecto de la magia que imbuía esos libros.

**No te preocupes tanto por mi. Todavía puedo aguantar un poco más. Estoy seguro de que en este encontraré algo.**

**~ Harry, no. He dicho que ya es suficiente.**

El joven mago percibió como si una aureola cálida se instalara en su pecho y, pese al cansancio, sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa inevitable. Amaba sentir el afecto de Tom hacía él. Su conexión tan perfecta…

A decir verdad, los últimos meses en la escuela la había extrañado mucho. Por supuesto que jamás habían dejado de comunicarse, hacerlo durante demasiados días conllevaba en él un estrés inimaginable, pero sí había comenzado a guardarse secretos. No porque quisiera ocultarle las cosas, sino más bien… porque no deseaba inquietarlo, o peor aún, sentir su desaprobación. El asunto del cancerbero, su profunda amistad con Hermione — de la cual si había hablado, pero Harry sabía que había intentado disimular la intensidad de sus sentimientos —, su decisión de robar la Piedra… Pequeñas cosas sin trascendencia pero que impedían que su unión fuera tan perfecta como lo había sido, o como lo era de nuevo.

Desde el primero día de vacaciones, Harry había decidido que tal situación debía llegar a su fin; y durante largas horas, lo había confesado todo. Sorprendentemente, la reacción de Tom no había sido tan mala como hubiera temido.

**Por favor, Tom. Te lo ruego: dime algo. Merezco que estás enfadado, pero…**

"_No lo soportaré si me odias…_"

Aquello no se atrevió a escribirlo.

**~ No estoy enfadado contigo, Harry. Sólo necesitaba tiempo para reflexionar. ~ **

**Ah, ¿no?**

**~ Por supuesto que no, pequeño. Entiendo porque no me contaste aquellas cosas. Y aunque me decepcione que no confiaras en mi, también es culpa mía. Hubo una realidad muy importante que pase por alto. ~ **

**¿De verdad? ¿Cuál es?**

**~ Te estás haciendo mayor. Has crecido. Ya no eres un niño. Ya no me necesitas para tomar tus propias decisiones. ~**

**¡No! Yo siempre voy a necesitarte, Tom.**

**~ Pero no del mismo modo. Siempre voy a preocuparme por ti, Harry, especialmente cuando acometas riesgos estúpidas. Pero prometo que intentaré no enfadarme y respetar tus decisiones. Después de todo, equivocarse es la mejor forma de crecer. ~  
><strong>

**Gracias, Tom. Yo te prometo que, a cambio, siempre confiaré en ti.**

Después de aquella conversación, Harry sintió como si todos sus miedos y cargas más pesadas hubiesen desaparecido. Se sentía liviano y feliz. Feliz porque Tom no se hubiese enfadado, pero también porque comenzara a dejarlo de ver como un niño, para pensar en él como una persona casi madura. Ante todo, feliz por haberse confesado y porque de nuevo había restablecido su unión con él. Tom era la persona más importante en su vida y jamás podría sustituirlo por nada ni nadie.

Por supuesto, aquel no fue el único tema que habían discutido. El enfrentamiento con Voldemort y Quirrell también había sido una parte importante en sus declaraciones. Aún más sorprendente, Tom tampoco lo culpaba. Es más, había ayudado a Harry a librarse de su culpa, aunque un residuo de ésta si permaneciera allí, apalancado en lo más oculto de su corazón.

**Pero… él no pudo resurgir por mi culpa. Es culpa mía que tú aún estés preso en este Diario. Lo estropeé todo.**

**~ En primer lugar, no es culpa tuya. Él te ataco primero; tú únicamente te estabas defendiendo. Y en segundo lugar, él no es yo. Aún si hubiese resurgido hubiera sido un hecho totalmente desenlazado conmigo. Y tampoco creo que sea mi **_**yo **_**real, el que se desunió conmigo. ~ **

**No lo entiendo.**

**~ Bueno, realmente no estoy en posición de afirmarlo con seguridad. Mis memorias son completas hasta la edad de dieciséis años, momento en el que creé este Diario. A partir de ahí, **_**yo **_**dejé de ser yo. Y mis recuerdos dependen de la información que depositó en mí, mi yo original. ~**

**Pero, de alguna manera, tú sigues siendo él.**

**~ Si. Soy la encarnación de un pedazo de su alma. Siempre permaneceremos conectados a causa de ello. ~ **

**¿Y el antiguo Voldemort? ¿Y él que yo vi esa noche?**

**~ Poseo teorías. Mi **_**yo **_**original, después de crearme a mi, creo otros cuatro horrocruxes para que lo mantuvieran con vida indefinidamente. Así, hicieron cuatro pedazos de su alma, más la que aún portaba en su propio cuerpo. La noche en que la maldición asesina rebotó contra él, esa parte de su alma fue destruida, pero su ser no murió porque todavía pervivimos las otras cinco. Lo que tú viste anoche… es un eco perdido de su conciencia. Un ente que no puede morir, porque en realidad no está vivo. El reflejo de lo que fue. Un contenedor que preserva su magia, sus memorias, sus objetivos… pero que no puede hacer uso de ellos. Una sombra. ~**

**¿Y qué ocurriría si hubiese conseguido la Piedra?**

**~ No puedo precisarlo. La Piedra le hubiese generado un nuevo cuerpo. Hubiese vuelto a ser **_**yo**_**, sin serlo del todo. Probablemente, hubiera dado como resultado un ser inestable, obsesionado con los últimos momentos de vida de su predecesor, pues son los que él recordaría más plenamente. ~ **

**¿Y no existen más horrocruxes? ¿Tu yo antiguo no fabrico un plan de reserva por su algo fallaba?**

**~ De nuevo, entramos en las teorías. Tengo algunas sospechas al respecto, pero prefiero no compartirlas todavía. ~ **

Harry no insistió. Por un lado, porque sabía de antemano que sería inútil. Por otro, porque era la primera vez que Tom se sinceraba con él a tal grado, demostrando que sus palabras anteriores eran ciertas, comenzaba a verlo como un adulto. Los Horrocruxes, Voldemort… eran cosas que Harry intuía porque él había dejado entrever, pero jamás en una conversación tan abierta e importante como esta. Le estaba muy agradecido a Tom por ello y todavía más decidido que antes, si es que acaso fue posible, a no traicionar dicha confianza.

**¿Qué ocurre con la Piedra? ¿Crees que servirá para ti?**

**~ Desde luego, es una gran hazaña que la hayas conseguido; aunque temo que este hecho pueda alertar a Dumbledore sobre ti. Se trata de un objeto mágico con valor incalculable y, de un modo u otro, siempre nos resultará útil. ~ **

**¿Pero servirá para concederte un cuerpo?**

**~ Mi caso es extraño, Harry. Además de un horrocruxe fui diseñado con otras funciones complementarias. Tal vez… ~ **

**Tal vez, ¿qué?**

**~ Tal vez sea necesario recuperar algunos volúmenes con información al respecto. ~ **

**¿Volumenes?**

**~ Si. Dos de ellos escritos por mí. El resto los obtuve en mis viajes por Egipto y la Selva Negra. ~ **

**¿Y dónde puedo encontrar esos libros?**

**~ Ocultos en la vieja tienda donde un día trabajé. En la despensa privada de **_**Borgin and Burkes**_**. ~ **

Obtener un frasco de poción multijugos supuso fácil tarea, esencialmente, debido a la ilimitada cantidad de piezas de oro que, gracias a la Piedra, mantenía a su disposición. Bastó con solicitar el pedido y aguardar pacientemente a que una lechuza de alas negras acudiera a entregárselo. Por contra, conjurar el traslador ilegal había requerido un mayor número de esfuerzo y habilidad. Aunque las instrucciones de Tom fueron precisas y facilitaron mucho el trabajo, Harry ni siquiera tenía permiso para realizar magia fuera de la escuela, por lo que tuvo que obligar a Vernon a alquilarle una pequeña habitación en un hotel muggle, en el centro de Londres, donde el número de magos era lo suficientemente alto para que el Ministerio no percibiese nada extraño en una demostración de magia.

Lo más complicado había sido asimilar su papel, pues el aspecto no era suficiente. Debía convencer a Borgin de que realmente acudía en nombre del Señor Tenebroso, hasta que accediera a venderle dichos libros. El oro, por mucho que fuese, no bastaría para que se los entregara de cualquier otro modo.

Harry había ensayado varias veces frente al espejo, intentado visualizarse con el aspecto de aquel muggle gigante que se había hospedado en el mismo hotel que él en Londrés, cuyo aspecto había llamado su atención y, tras robarle algunos cabellos, había sido elegido como representación del su propio "_yo_". Por alguna razón, Tom había sugerido que deshiciera el encanto de sus ojos, para mostrárselos tal cual eran, de fulgurante color verde, y que conservara las gafas. Aun así, si alguna vez el señor Borgin y él coincidían con su auténtico aspecto, sería del todo imposible que éste lo reconociera.

**¿Estás seguro de que no nos delatara? Me inquiera haber revelado demasiado. Él no parecía un hombre en quien confiar…**

**~ Y no lo es. En cierto sentido, su vida ha sido una tragedia. ~ **

**¿Por qué?**

**~ Él y su hermano provenían de una familia de antiguos magos venida a menos. Es decir, que poseían la sangre pero carecían de dinero. Sin embargo, ambos se sentían muy orgullosos de su herencia. Tras finalizar el colegio, juntos viajaron incasablemente alrededor del mundo en busca de objetos mágicos, viejas reliquias pérdidas de nuestra civilización. Las pirámides de Egipto, los templos Mayas, las tumbas del Sahara, los santuarios del Himalaya… Al cabo de los años, habían reunido tantos tesoros que no sabían bien que hacer con ellos. Y decidieron abrir su tienda. ~ **

**¿Borgin&Brukes?**

**~ Si. Sus primeras reliquias eran piezas tan únicas y exquisitas que pronto se extendió fama. Sus bolsillos comenzaron a rebosar de oro, y más importante, las puertas de la más alta sociedad elitista les fueron abiertas. Se convirtieron en una más de las familias que constituían el núcleo de la sociedad mágica a finales del siglo XIX. Incluso el Primer Ministro de aquellos tiempos les entregó un premio por sus contribuciones a la Historia de la Magia. ~ **

**¿Y qué ocurrió después?**

**~ Por desgracia, las cosas cambiaron. Definiciones como **_**magia oscura**_** llegaron a ser consideradas como **_**demostraciones del mal**_**. Los **_**Defensores de la Sangre**_** descendieron hasta convertirse en **_**mentes retrógradas y peligrosas para lo sociedad**_**. Muchos rituales de magia fueron prohibidos y condenados los magos y brujas que los practicaban. El hermano de Borgin fue uno de ellos. Resultó atrapado por una cuartilla de aurores, quienes le tendieron una trampa, y murió en Azkaban. La tienda de ambos fue clausurada y, con amargura, a Borgin no le quedo más remedio que desplazarse y reinaugurarla de nuevo en uno de los peores sectores de la sociedad, entre ratas y alcantarillas, donde los magos sangre pura acuden todavía atraídos por las viejas prácticas, pero ocultos con temor en medio de las tinieblas que brinda la noche. ~ **

Harry meditó un momento en las palabras de Tom, y a su memoria retornó el lisiado vacío que había detectado escondido en los ojos del anciano. Así que esta era su triste historia, el origen de su dolor. La destrucción de sus sueños, la injusta clausura de su tienda, la trágica pérdida de su hermano. ¿Por qué? ¿Cuál era la causa de tanto sufrimiento?

**Me parece una historia horrible.**

**~ Lo es. Con el tiempo, el entusiasta joven que una vez recorrió el mundo en busca de aventuras y reliquias, desapareció; en su lugar sólo quedó el viejo Borgin, un hombre avaro y tacaño, que no siente interés ni conmiseración por nadie excepto por sí mismo. ~ **

**~ Por eso él jamás nos traicionará, Harry. Y como él existen cientos. Miles de personas cuya vida ha sido arrebata y todavía recuerdan… Son ellos quienes defenderán nuestra causa hasta el final. Quienes siempre hallarán razones para luchar por la magia. En ellos siempre seremos capaces de encontrar seguidores. ~ **

El muchacho se sintió totalmente imbuido por sus seductoras palabras. Prácticamente, visualizaba los rostro desconocidos de los que Tom hablaba; sin haberlos conocido nunca, podía imaginar sus vidas, sufrir por su injusto dolor. Él formaba parte de ellos. Y deseó, más que nada, ser él quien rectificara esa situación. Quien los vengara.

Tal vez fue la emoción más intensa que había experimentado en sus casi doce años de vida.

**Nosotros los ayudaremos, ¿verdad Tom? Cuando recuperes tu cuerpo, ¿ya no tendrán por qué esconderse?**

**~ Nunca más. Y tu estarás a mi lado. Juntos, vengaremos lo que ellos sufrieron y devolveremos la magia ala esencia que le corresponde. ~ **

**Haré mi mejor esfuerzo para ayudarte.**

Prometió, jurándose a sí mismo que realmente trabajaría duro para lograrlo. Tal vez no hoy, ni mañana. Tal vez no con los libros que con tanto esfuerzo había reunido esta vez, tal vez con otros diferentes. Pero un día, él ayudaría a Tom a recuperar todo su poder; y entonces, nada ni nadie podría frenarlos.

**~ Entonces duerme, Harry. Es muy tarde ya, y necesitas recuperar fuerzas. Mañana seguiremos investigando. ~  
><strong>

De nuevo, la preocupación que Tom mostraba por él le enterneció. Y, dado que prácticamente sus párpados se cerraban solos, decidió obedecerle.

No había prisa. Un día lo lograrían.

**Buenas noches, Tom.**

**~ Que descanses, pequeño. ~  
><strong>

* * *

><p>¡Konichiwa! ¡WoW! Todavía no puedo creerlo. Después de sólo dos semanas, aquí está completo y términado el epílogo de Lores of the Dark. Debo decir que me siento muy orgullosa del resultado, pues creo que ha quedado exactamente como yo deseaba. Vemos que Harry ha crecido en el trascurso de las vacaciones y que su última aventura le ha servido para madurar. Su relación con Tom sigue firme y cada vez se propone retos más osados, a fin de conseguir su retorno. Antaño fue la Piedra, ahora unos viejos libros.<p>

También he disfrutado mucho escribiendo la historia del señor Borgin, pues fue por completo inintencional. Mientras escribía, iba surgiendo en mi cabeza y supe que debía añadirlo. Y la conclusión, súblime. Cada vez nos acercamos más a lo que, en el futuro, será considerada la pareja Tenebrosa más poderosa de todos los tiempos, XD.

Ahora en serio, perdonan mis delirios, es que estoy contenta y la adrenalina se descontrola. Confio en que hayáis disfrutado el capítulo, y que haya quedado a la altura de vuestras expectativas. De esta forma inicio un nuevo proyecto y sería un sueño para mi, recibir por ccon él tanto apoyo como me brindastéis los números lectores de la precuela.

Para el próximo capítulo, compareceran los duendes, los viejos amigos de Harry, Tom de nuevo, por supuesto, y un personaje cuya aparición muchos lleváis reclamando durante largo tiempo. Además os prometo una nueva jugada maestra de Harry, que poco a poco va limando las uñas (XP). Hasta entonces, ¡cuidaos os mucho!

Con ilusión, Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo II<br>**

La lechuza de las plumas nevadas ululó con suavidad tras posarse sobre el alfeizar de la ventana, ejemplificando un aterrizaje elegante. Sus ambarinos ojos resplandecían como dos fósforos en la negrura de la noche y del extremo inferior de su pata derecha sobresalían dos gruesos sobre precintados, que el animal guardaba celosamente para entregar a su propietario.

El muchacho, Harry Potter, sonrió con emoción al escuchar su reclamo. Apartó los ojos del Diario de tapas renegridas en el que estaba escribiendo, y exclamó un emocionado _¡Hedwig!_, mientras se incorporaba velozmente y cruzaba la estrecha habitación en rápidos de pasos para detenerse a su lado y acariciar con ternura sus alas perladas.

- ¿Qué traes para mi, preciosa?

El animal picoteó suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja en una muestra de cariño, y, después, alzó visiblemente su pata derecha, mostrándole ambos sobres. Harry sonrió con anticipo y comenzó a desatar las ligaduras. Hacía seis días que había enviado a la lechuza a entregar dos cartas a sus mejores amigos de la escuela, Draco Malfoy y Hermione Granger, inquiriendo si sería posible coincidir con ellos en el Callejón Diagon unos días antes del comienzo del curso, y las respuestas habían llegado justo a tiempo.

El primer sobre, del grosor exacto de medio dedo y con una textura que exudaba olor a caro, debía haber sido propiedad de Draco.

_Querido Harry._

_He obligado a mis padres a aceptar tu invitación, así que nos veremos el día veintinueve, al medio día, en la librería de _Flourish y Blotts_. ¿Puedes creerte que pretendiesen quedarse en Francia hasta el último día y realizar las compras por correspondencia? ¡Ni hablar!_

_Supongo que habré mencionado ya en mis cartas lo aburrido que es éste país, y como tu casi no escribes tengo que contentarme con las cartas que me envía Pansy y el resto de los chicos de la escuela. A veces, creo que me voy a morir de aburrimiento. Por lo menos, los franceses no sufren esa estúpida regla que prohíbe realizar magia a los menores de edad, pero tampoco defiere mucho de lo que yo ya hacía en Malfoy Manor._

_Mi padre continúa empeñado en fortalecer sus contactos en el Ministerio Frances; dice que nunca se sabe lo que puede ocurrir en Londres, y que, al fin y al cabo, de Francia proceden nuestras raíces. A mi me parece muy bien, pero Laurie sigue siendo un imbécil y yo tengo que pasar todo el día con él. ¡Sólo porque es un año mayor que nosotros y el hijo de Primer Ministro se cree él-no-se-quién-sabelotodo! Te lo juro. ¡Es peor que Granger!_

_En fin, supongo que nos veremos pronto. Dooby no para de incordiarme para que deje de escribir porque mi madre le ha dado órdenes estrictas de enviarme temprano a la cama. Y desde que te hable sobre ella, Gabrielle se ha vuelto muy pesada. Nunca se cansa de perseguirme, ¡y todo por un estúpido beso! _

_Tuyo, el pobre chico que odia sus vacaciones de verano, _

_Draco._

Harry concluyó de doblar cuidadosamente el pergamino curvando la esquina derecha de sus labios en una sonrisa. En el aislamiento que arrastraba los últimos dos meses de vacaciones, casi había olvidado las razones que lo habían impulsado a convertir a Draco en su mejor amigo. Él siempre lograba hacerle olvidar sus asuntos más graves y lo hacía sentir, de nuevo, como un niño. Un relajado muchacho de doce años.

Las noticias que traía de Francia tampoco suponían ninguna novedad. En un primer momento, el empeño del Señor Malfoy por fortalecer sus contactos con las altas esferas del país gabacho le había resultado curioso, pero tras consultarlo con Tom, éste le había asegurado que era costumbre entre los Malfoy mantener un siempre un seguro fuera de las fronteras Gran Bretaña, por si, llegado un momento, las políticas _promuggle _comenzaban a ser demasiadas y el exilio se convertía en una opción conveniente. Dadas sus raíces y la tolerancia francesa ante cualquier tipo de magia, Francia representaba para ellos la elección más natural.

Con estos pensamientos en mente, Harry empezó a desenrollar el segundo pergamino, aquel que venía firmado por la caligrafía de la que fuera la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts: Hermione Granger, su segunda mejor amiga.

_Querido Harry._

_Me parece estupenda la posibilidad de reunirnos en el Callejón Diagon tres días antes del comienzo del curso. Les he hablado a mis padres mucho de ti este verano, y también solía mencionarte en mis cartas, así que ellos están deseando conocerte. Tal vez, conversar contigo sirva para paliar sus reservas sobre el mundo mágico. Aunque, por desgracia, comienzo a sospechar que la verdadera fuente del problema es que ellos jamás formaran parte de ese mundo. Siendo yo su hija pequeña, es muy duro asumir que su mundo y el mío jamás volverán a ser uno mismo. O al menos, yo me entristezco cuando lo pienso._

_¡Pero basta de declaraciones sombrías! Tengo la impresión de que siempre habla sobre lo mismo en mis cartas, debes estar aburridísimo de leerlas. España es un país sorprendente. Estos días está haciendo muchísima más calor que en julio, y eso que Asturias es una zona muy fresca. He conseguido avanzar mucho con el idioma y, últimamente, ya soy capaz de comunicarme sin ayuda de mis padres._

_La semana pasada, por ejemplo, fui a dar un paseo por la costa y llegué a un viejo caserón que, de alguna manera, antes no estaba ahí. ¡Era la residencia veraniega de una familia de brujos! ¿Puedes creerlo? Guardaron algunos recelos al principio, pues yo era un visitante inesperado, pero cuando comprobaron que era una bruja se mostraron simpatiquísimos._

_En España no existen los internados mágicos. Las distintas familias mágicas se agrupan en diferentes poblaciones entre los novecientos y los veinte mil habitantes, y allí forman sus propias comunidades con escuelas, talleres, tiendas… En lugar de un Ministerio Central, cada población se gobierna a sí misma bajo una institución democrática que deriva, directamente, de las _polis _en la Antigua Grecia. Y a diferencia de Inglaterra, muchísima cantidad de tecnología muggle ha sido asimilada por los magos, adaptándola a las necesidades y reglas de nuestro mundo._

_¿No te parece un ejemplo de vida fascinante?_

_Sin embargo, también es una comunidad muchísimo más cerrada que la inglesa. Los distintos núcleos mágicos permanecen conectados entre sí inmutablemente, pero son imposibles de hallar para cualquier muggle. Los protegen los mismos hechizos que ocultaba Hogwarts y, además, han añadido varios conjuros para que su presencia se haga indetectable a los satélites y a los sensores caloríficos y de movimiento. Y, cuando les pregunté por los nacidos de muggle, no me supieron explicar nada al respecto. ¿Tú crees que desconocerán su existencia?_

_En general, todavía tengo que aprender mucho sobre ellos y pienso pedirle a mis padres viajar de vuelta aquí el año que viene._

_Por otro lado, os hechos de menos a vosotros y estoy deseando que empiece el nuevo año. ¡Ojala las clases resulten tan interesantes como las del año anterior!_

_Te envío un abrazo muy fuerte, Harry._

_Tu mejor amiga, que te quiere,_

_Hermione._

Harry concluyó de leer el pergamino, firmado con la diminuta y ordenada letra de Hermione, y enrolló de nuevo el sobre. Él también había extrañado mucho a la pequeña bruja marisabidilla, quien despertaba en él un inusitado instinto de ternura y protector, algo similar a lo que sentiría de tener una hermana pequeña, o eso creía.

Las noticias que traía de España le complacían. Dado que su amistad y sus planes para el futuro entraban en incompatibilidad directa, y no pretendía renunciar a ella a no ser que se hiciese estrictamente necesario, debía expandir los límites impuestos en su mente sobre el bien y el mal, y la luz y la oscuridad, e inculcarle que había mucho más allá de la sesgada información que enunciaban sus libros. Cualquier sesgo de conocimiento que se distanciara del modelo autoimpuesto por el Ministerio Británico era un avance en tal dirección. Y además, ahora ya sabía que regalarle en su próximo cumpleaños.

Sonriendo ante este pensamiento, Harry cruzó la habitación y depositó ambas cartas, correctamente dobladas, en un montoncito similar, encima de un estante, donde había ido guardando todas las recibidas durante el verano. La perspectiva de encontrarse mañana con sus amigos lo emocionada, pero su estómago continuaba contraído a causa de los nervios y dicha emoción no era suficiente para disipar las dudas y el temor ante los hechos que estaban por acaecer.

Tumbándose de nuevo sobre la cama, con la espalda y el cuello reafirmados en varios almohadones, Harry recogió entre sus manos el Diario de las tapas Negras, murmuró un suave conjunto indetectable por el cual la pluma se recargaba de tinta sola, y volvió a escribir.

**Tom, ¿estás completamente seguro de que es una buena idea?**

**~ Es un plan arriesgado, no lo niego. Pero también es la mejor opción que tenemos. Si actúas como te he enseñado y como tú has aprendido, todo saldrá bien. ~ **

**De acuerdo. **

Aún a pesar de los nervios que continuaban carcomiéndolo, lo último que Harry pretendía era decepcionarlo. Antes prefería ser cazado y encerrado. De modo que se vio obligado a añadir:

**No te decepcionaré.**

Y la repuesta de Tom fue su recompensa.

**~ Ya sé que no lo harás, pequeño. Nunca lo haces. ~ **

…

Los rayos dorados del Sol se reflectaban con intensidad en los distintos escaparates del Callejón Diagon, en el que sería recordado como uno de los últimos días calurosos del verano londinense. Sin prestar ninguna atención a su rededor, la menuda figura de Harry Potter, que se difuminaba aún entre las numerosas y elegantes capas que hoy vestía, ascendió por la escalinata exterior hasta las gruesas puertas de bronce que franqueaban la entrada del Banco de los Magos.

La imponente fachada de mármol blanco y piedras preciosas, huella tangible de la opulencia en la que trajinaban los duendes, quedó oculta tras su espalda. El salón principal, un complejo estrecho y alargado, que probablemente superaría los cincuenta metros de largo, permanecía cubierto de trabajadores sentados en taburetes y absortos en sus tareas. Harry avanzó por el interminable pasillo, ignorando los recelos que se suscitaba a su paso, y no se detuvo hasta alcanzar el asiento principal, que se alzaba sobre el resto, situado en medio de las dos hileras.

El duende que allí se sentaba continuó escribiendo, en lo que Harry interpretó como una forma educada de despreciar su presencia. No se permitió amilanarse por ello.

- Disculpe - pronunció con fuerte y clara -. Me gustaría tratar algunos temas sobre mi Cámara con el Director del banco. En privado, de ser posible.

Su pedido no fue recibido por una expresión afable, aunque estaba prevenido. El duende había fruncido las curvas de su rostro con desagrado y se inclinaba hacía él como si fuera una molestia la que desease aplastar, nadie que mereciese la dedicación de su tiempo.

- ¿Tienes usted una cita?

- Me temo que no me ha sido posible concertarla. Sin embargo, se trata de un asunto urgente; insisto, por favor.

Intencionalmente, Harry tiñó sus palabras con una poderosa forma de sugestión que Tom le había enseñado, y que había estado practicando durante el verano en la mente de sus tíos. Un encantamiento algo menos efectivo que la Legilimancia, pero también menos conocido, lo que dificultaba su localización. Muy útil para coaccionar a las mentes más vulnerables y desprotegidas.

Si bien Harry no esperaba grandes resultados en la mente de aquel duende, quien de por sí era una criatura mágica con sus propios escudos, tal vez la pequeña muestra de poder bastase para persuadirlo.

Sea por la razón que fuese, funciono:

- De acuerdo - los diminutos ojos del duende se clavaron en él escudriñándolo con recelo y desconfianza, pero después asintió -. Esperé aquí unos instantes.

Harry lo observó desaparecer detrás de su alto escritorio con una sonrisa de triunfo. No hubo de aguardar mucho hasta que él regresara.

- Señor Potter. Sígame, por favor.

La Sala a la que lo condujo era pequeña en comparación con el Salón Principal, pero majestuosamente decorada. Las paredes permanecían recubiertas por tapices de oro brillantes y cada mueble constituía un lujo. Excluyendo la predominancia de colores cálidos, había algo en ella que recordaba mucho a Harry su propio dormitorio en Slytherin. De pie, frente a unos sillones de estilo isabelino, un duende uniformado con una túnica cuya calidad ridiculizaba la suya propia, que había sido bordada a mano con seda de color esmeralda, lo aguardaba muy serio.

- Señor Potter - inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacía él -. Debo advertirle que no suelo conceder entrevistas sin cita previa, pero me pudo la curiosidad de conocerle. Su nombre es muy famoso… incluso entre nuestro pueblo.

Tal vez fuera consecuencia traviesa de la luz, pero Harry hubiera jurado que sus ojos ambarinos brillaban peligrosamente al pronunciar eso último. La impresión abarcó sólo un instante.

- Le agradezco sinceramente su amabilidad - manifestó el joven, hundiendo su espalda en una reverencia de profundo respeto -. ¿Me permitiría tomar asiento?

Tras una inclinación de cabeza del duende, se acomodó en el sofá. Éste tardo poco en sentarse a su lado, en un sillón que era uno centímetros más elevado, y al que se accedía mediante una pequeña escalinata. Harry lo observó y curvo los labios con nerviosismo.

- Lo siento. Me siento algo nervioso - se disculpó, desviando los ojos con nerviosismo -. ¿Le molestaría si conjurase una taza té?

En lugar de contestar, el duende chascó los dedos e inmediatamente apareció uno de sus subordinados llevando en sus manos una bandeja con dos tazas humeantes, que depositó en una pequeña mesa frente a ellos. Harry lo agradeció con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas, incomodo por causar tantas molestias. Tras un nuevo gesto del Director, volvieron a quedarse a solas.

- ¿Y bien señor Potter? - inquirió el duende -. ¿Cuál era tan importante asunto que requería mi atención?

El muchacho no respondió de inmediato, sino que efectuó un largo sorbo a su taza, cuyo líquido ardiente le escaldó la lengua. Conteniendo un gemido de dolor, volvió a depositar el té sobre la mesa. Sus manos juguetearon inquietas entre la bandeja. En ningún momento estableció contacto visual directo con el duende.

- En realidad, se trata más bien de una consulta. Vera, un buen amigo me ha pedido que yo… - las palabras murieron en sus labios; sus ojos se hallaban fijos sobre la humeante taza que correspondía al duende, la cual éste aún no había probado -. Usted no… Quiero decir, ¿a ustedes no les gusta está bebida? Porque me sentiría incomodo si por mi culpa se siente ofendido. Tal vez deberíamos…

Un bufido iracundo interrumpió su diatriba. El duende lo taladró con impaciencia. Harry se encogió en su asiento. Esa pequeña raza adquiría un matiz peligroso cuando se enfadaba. Impaciente, el director del banco condujo la taza a su boca y le dio un largo sorbo. Después, encaró al muchacho.

- Como has comprado, nosotros ingerimos el té de la misma forma que tu raza. Ahora, muchacho, haz el favor de exponer tu planteamiento. Mi tiempo se traduce en oro y tú lo estás desperdiciando.

- Lo siento - de nuevo, Harry volvió a disculparse, pero está vez su rostro había adquirido un matiz diferente. Ya no parecía nervioso y su vergüenza había desaparecido, si es que alguna vez había sido real y no únicamente un acto. La seriedad emponzoñaba sus facciones -. Pero era necesario. Ahora, rogándole que no se agite, me veo en la obligación de hacerle una pregunta. ¿Cuál es la opinión de su gente y la suya personal sobre el Señor Oscuro?

Los ojos del _goblin_, diminutos en general, se amplificaron hasta límites insospechados. Sus rasgos sufrieron una transformación inmediata: sorpresa, desconfianza, traición, enfado, impotencia, odio. Daba la impresión de que luchaba por levantarse y algo, una mano invisible, se lo impedía.

- Los duendes nos mantenemos neutrales en las guerras de los magos. Sus dirigentes sucumben pronto y, a veces, muy rápido. Sus asuntos no nos afectan - las tres frases la farfulló velozmente, casi en un sonido incomprensible; más ahora parecía morderse la legua para no continuar, intentando detener unas palabras que surgieron igualmente -. Pero a diferencia de los magos comunes, y de ese Ministerio inútil que no hace más que meter sus fauces donde no le llaman, el Señor Oscuro respetaba nuestra especie. No nos consideraba ni iguales ni inferiores, sino criaturas mágicas como entidad propia. No inventaba mentiras sobre nosotros codiciando varitas, cuando jamás nos interesaron; conocía y respetaba nuestra propia magia, y jamás nos despreció por nuestro tamaño - para ese punto, el duende había amplificado los párpados horrorizado de sus propias palabras, pero por más ademanes que hiciera, continuaba siendo incapaz de detener sus declaraciones -. Los duendes lamentamos su caída y rezamos por que llegue el día que resurja de nuevo.

La última frase fue farfullada aún más velozmente, con una visible expresión de horror empañando sus facciones. Ante cualquier juzgado, aquella sería una prueba incriminatoria. En la mente del duende, que trabaja con una rapidez asombrosa, él acaba de condenar a su especie frente a los magos, y hubiese preferido morir antes de ser el responsable de dicho apocalipsis.

Sin embargo, el semblante del muchacho permanecía uniforme, tranquilo, como si nada hubiera ocurrido para alarmarse; es más, como si aquel se tratara de un resultado previsto. Impotente a la hora de rectificar el tiempo, el Director lo taladró con odio, con un frío y poderoso odio, pero tampoco logró así que se inmutara. Su siguiente movimiento, por contra, si fue inesperado y muy desconcertante. Harry asió entre sus manos la taza de té de la que había bebido el duende, emponzoñada por una ineludible cantidad de _veritaserum_, la condujo a su boca y, ante su incrédula mirada, la ingirió entera.

Después, aguardó algunos breves momentos a que hiciera su efecto, y empezó a hablar con expresiones lentas y pausadas.

- No deseo ningún daño ni perjuicio para usted, ni para su especie, a la que admiró y respeto del mismo modo que el Señor Oscuro hacía. Lamentó haberlo obligado mediante engaños la Poción de la Verdad, pero la única forma de asegurarme que sus pensamientos continuaban siendo favorables respecto a Él. Existen demasiado intereses externos y estoy exponiendo mi vida al acudir aquí, a hablar a sinceramente con usted. Si yo juro solemnemente por la magia que moriré antes de repetir a nadie lo que usted me ha confesado, ¿negociará conmigo?

A juzgar por el aspecto de su rostro, el duende estaba aún más sorprendido que al principio, cuando la fuerza del _veritaserum _lo había capturado de repente obligándole a confesar cosas inconfesables. Había torcido sus cejas y su mentón parecía recubierto de un millar de diminutas venas y arrugas, antes invisibles. Sus ojos ambarinos, de nuevo casi ocultos entre las pieles rugosas de su cara, permanecían clavados en el muchacho. El odio de antaño resplandecía, escondido ahora, entre una fachada de interés e infinita curiosidad; la codicia también chispeaba entre ambos sentimientos. Y parecía desarrollar una lucha interna contra sí mismo.

- Pronuncie el juramento - exigió al fin, sin prometer nada a cambio.

Harry accedió.

- Lo juro por la magia; jamás revelaré nada de lo acaecido en está sala, ni hablaré de modo alguno que pueda perjudicarles.

El ambiente se estremeció a su alrededor. La magia había asimilado el juramente y las consecuencias de romperlo podían ser fatales. El Director gruñó con satisfacción y alivio, y comenzó a mordisquearse los dientes. Un pequeño tic nervioso sacudía su barbilla y mentón. Sus centelleantes ojos no se desviaron del muchacho, fracasando en su intento por inmutarlo, pues éste permaneció aguardando con calma. Una calma extraña, humilde y distinguida a la vez, que el confería un aire familiar que no se le hacía del todo desconocido al duende. Traía a su memoria viejos recuerdos de años remotos y mejores. Y esos ojos verdes…

Si lo que insinuaba era cierto… Ese muchacho, Harry Potter, el nombre que maldecían los de su especie… El escudo de la luz… Las consecuencias y los beneficios de su traición podrían ser tremendos… Más aún, siendo él el primero en saberlo.

Finalmente el _goblin _se rindió a su avaricia, casi a regañadientes.

- Muy bien - accedió -. Di lo que tengas que decir.

El muchacho, que había aguardado con calma mientras esperaba un veredicto, irguió ahora su espalda y clavó sus inquisitivos ojos en el duende con seriedad. Este era su momento. No había vuelta atrás.

Una ráfaga de nervios apabulló su estómago y Harry agradeció mentalmente su buen tino por no haber desayunado, o temía haber vomitado la ingesta. Ninguna de estas emociones se leía en su rostro. Por el contrario, sus facciones constituían la personificación perfecta de una mezcla heterogénea entre confianza y la tranquilidad.

- El señor Tom Riddle me envía a depositar algunos objetos en su cámara. Desea que os trasmita su agradecimiento por haberos ocupado de ella estos últimos once años y os asegura que dicha lealtad será recompensada pronto.

- … ¿El Señor Tom Riddle? - balbuceó el duende tras algunos segundos en los que parecía haber perdido la voz -.

Harry asintió. La escabrosa criatura se inclinó hacía él con desconfianza, en afán de hacerlo sentir diminuto, y formuló una pregunta cuya respuesta no iba destinada a suplir sus dudas, sino a reflejar su desprecio y desconfianza por él ser que se sentaba frente a él.

- ¿Y por qué debería estar un muchachito joven como tú en contacto con alguien como él? - cuestiono con malicia. Lo que no esperaba era la absoluta y atronadora verdad que recibió a cambio.

- Porque él es mi maestro, mi mentor y mi familia. Mi única familia desde que fallecieron mis padres. Y yo le sirvo fielmente.

No hubo respuesta para aquello. Harry aguardó con paciencia varios segundos y, tras evidenciar que su interlocutor no se pronunciaría ni en contra ni a favor, añadió:

- Él solicita a los duendes que restablezcan el funcionamiento de sus cuentas en los países europeos, Oceanía, América y Rusia. Su nombre de ser mencionado de nuevo entre los antiguos círculos, siempre, con la mayor discreción posible.

- Él solicita… - la expresión del duden continuaba siendo moralmente seria, casi reflexiva, mas Harry ya no dudaba de que creyera su historia, ahora sus recelos iban enfocados por otro camino -. Él solicita… - repitió en un susurró pausado -. ¿Y qué obtendríamos los duendes a cambio, señor Potter?

- Su gratitud eterna.

Harry no dudó en declarar aquello. El Director frunció el ceño con incomodidad y su rostro se descompuso en una lucha interna. Aquella promesa de por sí no era nada, pero pudiera llegar a ser mucho. Tal vez un poco más de persuasión aún fuese necesaria; comprendió era el momento de jugar su última y principal carta.

- Él siempre fue generoso con quienes le ayudaron - evocó Harry -. Si respondéis ahora a su llamada, vuestra especie será la primera en ser considerada cuando retorne al poder. Y él también se compromete a eliminar, personalmente, a cualquiera que desee arrebataos vuestra exclusividad…. Últimamente, se escuchan muchos rumores sobre proyectos para la creación de un nuevo banco regido exclusivamente por magos… Un hecho así sería fatal para vuestra economía, ¿no es cierto? - pauso un momento para observar la reacción del duende, pero su rostro permanecía imperito -. Él lo impedirá.

El duende clavó en él sus ojos, fríos y afilados como escarpias de hielo, y, por un segundo, Harry temió haber hablado demasiado. La simple mención de esos rumores constituía un batacazo tremendo al orgullo y la vanidad de los goblin. Sin embargo, el temor a que fueran ciertos, un temor sustentado, fue mucho mayor que el oprobio generado.

- ¿Cómo sé que es una historia cierta? ¿Qué me asegura que puedo confiar en usted para esto?

Harry contuvo una sonrisa de triunfo. Lo sabía, lo había convencido. Únicamente debía responder con humildad sus preguntas para paliar su orgullo y aguardar un poco más.

- Todo cuanto he pronunciado ha sido bajo los efectos de la Pócima de la Verdad, que usted mismo ha ingerido - resaltó con calma -. Habrá sentido sus efectos. No es posible mentir bajo su influencia. Además, el señor Riddle también me ha hecho entrega de su llave y se ha asegurado de que mi sangre baste para disolver los hechizos que contiene.

El director del banco no pareció sorprenderse por éste hecho, aunque si amplifico los párpados imperceptiblemente ante la mención de la sangre. Ahora necesitaba deliberar en silencio y el muchacho debió comprenderlo, porque no interrumpió sus meditaciones. Al cabo de varios minutos, que Harry tomó por horas, alzó la vista para enfocarlo de nuevo.

Y sonreía.

- Muy bien, Señor Potter - declaró muy seguro de sí mismo y de sus palabras -. Tenemos un trato.

Harry sonrió; no pudo evitarlo. Por primera vez desde que iniciara la negociación, con el premio ya garantizado, los labios del se arquearon en una sonrisa de alivio y de triunfo. En un intento de disimular este hecho y no aparentar maleducado — debía cuidar su frágiles relaciones — inclinó la cabeza había el duende en señal de agradecimiento. Éste correspondió su gesto. Se había incorporado y le tendía la mano a Harry.

- ¿Sellamos el pacto?

El muchacho avanzó hacía él, acortando en pocos pasos la distancia que los separaba, y extendió su brazo con una sonrisa. Pero antes de que ambas manos terminaran de unirse, justo cuando sus pieles ya se rozaban, una intensa ráfaga de dolor agudo atravesó su mejilla, hincándose en él como si hubiese sido atravesado por diez dagas, impulsando a su cuerpo a retroceder como un resorte.

Sus labios emitieron un gemido de queja. Sus dedos se escurrieron hasta su pómulo y descubrieron en ella un corte profundo y muy húmedo. Sangre. Sus ojos identificaron con incredulidad la sustancia y después contemplaron al duende, quien sonreía con maldad mientras lamía con gusto el líquido carmesí que brillaba en sus uñas, totalmente confuso.

- Nuestro trato no ha variado - advirtió éste, tan serio como complacido -. Esto es sólo un recordatorio de la magia que poseemos los duendes, señor Potter. Por si su Señor se siente tentado a traicionarnos o… - torció los labios en una mueca mezquina -, por si a usted le entran nuevos deseos de envenenar mi bebida.

El arañazo escocía. El goblin le había hecho un corte profundo, de, al menos, un par de centímetros, y toda su mejilla ardía, aumentando así el riego sanguíneo. Con una mueca perversa, suscitando un oscuro placer por sus acciones, le tendió a Harry un pañuelo de seda blanca e inmaculado para que cubriera su herida. Un par de gotas de sangre había emponzoñado ya su túnica nueva. El muchacho lo aceptó tras sufrir un pequeño mareo. Hasta ahí llegaron sus contemplaciones.

- Ahora, si es tan amable, señor Potter - efectuó un largo ademán con la mano, invitándolo a seguirlo -. Le mostraré el camino.

…

La Cámara de Tom Riddle no era de las más profundas, pues tampoco poseía demasiados objetos valiosos, aunque si una basta cantidad de oro. El mismo Tom había reconocido a Harry que sus tesoros más valiosos prefería guardarlos en las cámaras de sus seguidores más fieles, para evitar así que pudieran ser apresados en un único robo. Probablemente, se hallara a la misma distancia de la superficie que la de los Potter, pero el muchacho se mareó igualmente. El ardiente Sol y las ráfagas de aire tormentoso que lo sacudieron al llegar a la superficie, en las escalinatas exteriores del banco que daban al Callejón Diagon, no colaboraron para disipar dicho mareo.

Camuflándose entre el avasallador gentío, Harry abordó las aceras en busca de alguna salida a un callejón más estrecho y sombrío, y, cuando lo halló, se escurrió por su entramada entrada; a los pocos metros, se permitió caer al suelo, con las piernas extendidas y la espalda reafirmada contra la fría pared de piedra.

Siguiendo las instrucciones del propio Tom, había depositado en su cámara tanto la Piedra, como los libros prohibidos sobre _Horrocruxes_, los cuales no habían ayudado mucho a alcanzar cualquier resultado. Más importante, había seleccionado la cantidad de oro que sería apartada para donarla a distintos proyectos y asociaciones en _pro _de la magia negra, disimuladamente por los duendes. Su nombre sería escuchado de nuevo entre los viejos círculos europeos y aquello advertiría a sus antiguos seguidores, anunciando que el retorno estaba próximo. Aunque ni Harry ni Tom sabían todavía como lograr ese retorno, Tom siempre decía a Harry que tuviera fe en la Magia, que ésta actuaba de maneras extrañas e inexplicables, y que siempre lo había favorecido. Bajo esa perspectiva, sólo restaba esperar. Cuando Tom resucitase habría una legión de magos y criaturas mágicas aguardando para colocarse a sus órdenes.

Tras percibir como los latidos de su corazón comenzaban a decelerar, el muchacho se permitió a sí mismo tomar una bocanada de aire profunda, y cerró los ojos por varios segundos, abstrayéndose de la realidad, en una técnica de relajación muggle sobre la que había leído hacía unos meses y había asimilado para sí, con algunas connotaciones distintas. Cuando volvió a abrir los párpados, ya se sentía más relajado. El estrés acumulado en el banco, donde era imposible manifestarlo, se había disipado como volutas de humo que volaban lejos por el horizonte. Debía sentirse satisfecho. Había cumplido con creces su objetivo y un pequeño corte en su mejilla era todo lo que habían exigido a cambio.

Sonrió ante esta idea, recuperando el ánimo. Asió la varita con sus dedos, que permanecía oculta en el bolsillo interior de la túnica, y la sacudió frente a sí murmurando un simple conjuro sanador. No ocurrió nada. Con una mueca desconcertada, Harry realizo otro hechizo, ésta vez algo más potente. Un dolor lacerante comenzó a latir en su mejilla, como si la estuviese devorando por dentro. El muchacho gritó y después obligó a su magia a poner fin al sortilegio. El dolor se desvaneció, dejando tras de sí un eco punzante.

No más conjuros, decidió Harry velozmente. Probablemente, los duendes poseyeran una magia especial que neutralizaba el efecto de la varita.

En su lugar, la sacudió con un movimiento elegante para limpiar la sangre seca alrededor de la herida y las pequeñas gotitas que se habían escurrido por su túnica. Después, conjuró un ligero _aguameti _con el que limpiarla y la secó con el pañuelo de seda blanca, que ahora aparecía contaminado por un círculo carmesí en su centro. Por último, condujo su mano al pecho y palpó allí, escondido entre las capas de ropa, la forma y el grosor del diario de tapas negras que llevaba consigo a cualquier parte, pese a no ser capaz de utilizarlo sino en la seguridad del hogar. Tom se alegría mucho cuando le llevara las buenas nuevas. De inmediato, aquel contacto le hizo recuperar su ánimo y se sintió entusiasmado. Los nervios habían quedado atrás mientras trabajaba y los deseos de reunirse con sus amigos retornaron pronto a su corazón.

Faltaba poco para el medio día.

…

- Muchas gracias, Señor Florean.

Harry sonrió con entusiasmo tras recoger su helado y le tendió tres sickle de plata al heladero, como precio por el cucurucho de chocolate recubierto por caramelo. Un dulce de chocolate era justo lo que necesitaba para activar su metabolismo al máximo.

- ¡Oh, no! Señor Potter, no se preocupe. Es regalo de la casa.

- ¿Está usted seguro?

Tras entregarle una deslumbrante sonrisa a cambio, después de que el mago insistiera hasta tres veces que el pedido iba por cuenta suya, Harry se alejó de la heladería saboreando el cucurucho con las papilas gustativas muy satisfechas. Atravesó la fachaza del Emporio de la Lechuza, cruzó a la otra cera de la calle, y emprendió el camino hacía la Librería de Flourish y Blotts.

Pocos metros antes de llegar al establecimiento, cuando ya se podía leer el rotulo anaranjado desde lejos y divisar las cien cabezas que enturbiaban la entrada, una cabellera castaña y rizada, algo menos enredada que la última vez, pero igualmente conocida, es escindió de entre la multitud y corrió hasta llegar a su encuentro.

- ¡Harry! - la muchacha se arrojó de improvisó a sus brazos, provocando que casi tirara el helado; Harry sonrió contento por verla y feliz con su entusiasmo, y correspondió su abrazo -.

- Yo también te he hecho de menos, Hermione - declaró con cariño, estrechándola fuerte -. Pero me estás aplastando…

La broma provocó que la muchacho se sonrojara y se apartará un poco de él, con las mejillas teñidas en escarlata, quedando ambos rostros frente a frente. Por primera vez desde el final del curso, Harry tuvo posibilidad de examinar de cerca los cambios que habían sucedido en ella durante el verano.

En los pocos meses, había crecido algunos centímetros, como él mismo, pero continuaba sin alcanzar su altura. Las antaño circulares curvas de su mentón y barbilla se había estirado ligeramente, adquiriendo una forma más madura, que se debatía por dejar atrás la redondez infantil sin lograrlo del todo. Sus ojos continuaban con el mismo resplandor chocolatado y sus incisivos superiores seguían siendo anormalmente largos, pero su cabello ya no parecía tan enmarañado, sino que había adquirido una melena de delineados rizos castaños. A Harry le costó creer que en realidad ella era casi un mayor que él, pues parecía más joven. Sin embargo, el brillo inteligente que siempre asomaba tras las sombras de su rostro permanecía inmutable pese al tiempo.

- Has crecido mucho, Harry - dijo la niña; verificando que ella no era la única que estaba siendo objeto de evaluación -. Ahora ya no pareces tan niño.

Hermione sonrió al pronunciar aquello y se mordió el labio con sus incisivos superiores en un gesto de tierno nerviosismo. Harry correspondió su sonrisa. Ella volvió a abrazarlo con emoción. Su mejor amigo. Casi se sentía incapaz de describir lo mucho que lo había echado de menos. A Harry le complació su entusiasmo, pues suscitaba en él un calor inusual en su pecho. La niña despertaba en él mucha ternura, aflorando su parte humana.

La escena no se extendería mucho, pues pronto se vio interrumpida.

- Deja algo para los demás, Granger - se burló una voz arrogante que no alcanza a ser aún la de un hombre, sino que continuaba perteneciendo a un muchacho -. ¿O es que quieres merendarte a Harry tú solita?

La joven se separó de su amigo muy avergonzada y giró el rostro para encontrar la altanera mirada de Draco Malfoy, que los contemplaba a ambos con las cejas alzadas y una expresión no muy disimulada de disgusto. Su rasgo más llamativo, ese cabello rubio tan claro que podría confundirse con hebras de plata, resplandecía bajo el Sol del callejón y continuaba exactamente igual que el año anterior, el mismo corte y la misma largura, lo que hacía difícil identificar otros posibles cambios. Sin embargo, sus pópulos resaltaban ahora más que hacía unos meses y su barbilla había adquirido una exquisita curvatura ovalada. A diferencia de Harry, su altura también había aumentado considerablemente. Ahora lo sobrepasaba con creces.

Malfoy avanzó un par de pasos hacía ellos, sin deshacer esa expresión de evidente superioridad tan típica él, heredada por la línea paterna de la familia, examinó el reloj de su muñeca y curvó los labios en una mueca de desprecio elegante.

- Llegas tarde, Potter - recriminó con frialdad -. Como siempre.

El susodicho bufó y le devolvió el misma tipo expresión, sin que sus palabras lo amilanaran un mínimo:

- Te recordaré esa frase cuando hayamos de madrugar para asistir a alguna clase - replicó a su vez, con voz muy seria.

Rubio y moreno estuvieron taladrándose los ojos durante cinco segundos exactos, sin pronunciar frase alguna, sin mostrar ninguna señal de reconocimiento. Después, simultáneamente, como si hubiesen estado coordinados por las agujas de un reloj invisible, ambos sonrieron sonrisas cargadas de diversión. Y sus cuerpos se juntaron en un abrazo.

- No veas la falta que me has hecho en ese vertedero de Francia - reconoció el rubio con disgusto, recuperando su tono de voz habitual, aquel que empleaba cuando no pretendía despreciar a la gente -. Estuve a _esto _de morir de aburrimiento. Aunque tal vez hubiese sido buena idea… - su rostro se tornó reflexivo -. Por lo menos, así hubiera hecho sentir culpables a mis padres por provocar mi muerte.

Harry no pudo reprimir una carcajada. Draco siempre lograba emerger su lado más despreocupado infantil. Sus amigos, se daba cuenta ahora, después de tres frases intercambiadas con ellos sin que ningún pensamiento sobre el Banco, los Duendes, Voldemort o los Horrocruxes lo asaltara, eran la roca que lo mantenía sujeto al mundo. Quien le impedía perder él enfoque en la realidad.

- ¡Nos vengaremos de ellos portándonos muy mal en la escuela! - propuso entonces; solución que ensanchó aún más la vengativa y maléfica sonrisa de Draco.

- ¡Harry!

La única niña del trío lo miró con reproche. Reproche que se disipó sustituido por un sonrojo cuando Harry apartó delicadamente un mechón de su cabello que enturbiaba sus mejillas para ocultarlos detrás de su oreja, guiñándole un ojo.

- No te preocupes tanto, Hermione. Este año tú también tienes que participar en nuestras aventuras.

Draco bufó con disgusto ante esa sugerencia, pero Harry lo ignoró con descaro. Sus ojos escudriñaban alrededor en busca de algo.

- A propósito, ¿dónde están vuestros padres?

La bruja respondió primero y lo hizo muy rápidamente, casi por instinto, evidenciando que los tres meses de verano no había eliminado su costumbre de ser la primera en las clases.

- Los míos se han quedado en Gringotts, intercambiando dinero muggle por mágico, pero les he dicho que acudan aquí cuando terminen.

Harry asintió y se giró hacía Draco.

- ¿Y los tuyos?

- Yo he venido sólo con mi padre - bufo éste, como su la idea no le complaciera demasiado -. Mi madre ha preferido quedarse en Francia para asistir a una reunión de gala a la que nos habían invitado y la veré mañana. Se suponía que tenía que comprarme unas escobas, pero antes ha dicho que necesitaba realizar un recado…

Dicho esto, examinó a su alrededor, como esperara que su padre apareciese en ese momento justo. Al no lograrlo gruñó con enfado. Harry recordó la intención de Lucius Malfoy de donar siete escobas Nimbus 2001 para el equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin si Draco conseguía una plaza en el mismo. Siendo así, era normal que Draco se impacientara. La paciencia nunca había entrado en su limitada lista de virtudes. Irónicamente, quizá fuera por ello que Harry lo apreciaba tanto.

La voz de Hermione lo trajo de regreso a la realidad del Callejón, lejos de sus cavilaciones.

- ¿Vosotros tenéis ya los libros? Yo los pedí por correspondencia a principios del verano, para ir estudiándolos mientras. Pero comparados con todos los hechizos que aprendimos el año pasado, casi parecen demasiado fáciles…

Draco resopló sonoramente; muestra de un disgusto que ésta vez no iba enfocado a la bruja.

- Eso es típico de Hogwarts. Yo ni siquiera me he molestado en echar un vistazo a los míos… ¡Para lo que van a servir!

Totalmente de acuerdo con él, Harry se obligó a admitir:

- Yo aún tengo que comprarlos. Intenté pedirlos por correo, pero me dijeron que los de Defensa se habían agotado - observó su alrededor con desgana; la librería estaba demasiado abaratada para sentirse cómodo entrando en ella -. ¿Por qué hay tanta gente?

- Gilderoy Lockart está firmando libros - contestó su amigo, como si aquello despejara cualquier duda -.

- ¿Quién?

Harry jamás había escuchado ese nombre, ni lo había leído en ningún libro. Estaba convencido que Tom tampoco lo había mencionado nunca.

- Un farsante que trae a todas las tías locas -gruñó el otro con disgusto -.

Hermione frunció las cejas con desaprobación.

- Eso no es cierto, Malfoy.

- ¿El qué? ¿Lo de farsante o lo de que os trae a todas locas? - sonrió con descaro, una sonrisa que se convirtió pronto en una sonrisa de absoluta y reprobatoria malicia -. ¡Oh! Lo había olvidado, Granger. Tú ya tienes a Harry, ¿no?

La bruja amplifico los párpados y abrió los labios para replicar, mortalmente ofendida, cuando Harry se obligó a sí mismo a interrumpir la creciente discusión, antes de que desembocara en un cataclismo. Casi había olvidado lo difícil que era convivir con esos dos cabezotas. ¿Tan difícil sería que se llevaran un poco mejor?

- ¡Chicos! ¡Basta, por favor! - sus ojos vagaron alrededor, buscando alguna salida sin hallarla; finalmente, se posaron en el rotulo brillante de la librería - ¿Por qué no vamos dentro a ojear el ambiente?

Contrario a lo que pudiera ocurrir, por dentro, Flourish y Blotts estaba aún más repleta de lo que se vislumbraba por fuera. Harry contuvo un gruñido cuando un mago con sobrepeso le aplastó el pie y lo obligó a retroceder hacía atrás varios metros, y se le escapó una maldición cuando un grupo de niños pequeño paso corriendo por su lado atropellándolo repetidamente. Una bruja de mediana edad lo oyó y se dirigió a él con enfado.

- Jovencito, por favor; hay niños presentes. Ponte a la fila y deja de molestar.

Harry tuvo que morderse en labio con fuerza para no replicar. Escucho las carcajadas cortadas de Draco tras él y le envió a su amigo una mueca asesina. Incluso Hermione parecía divertida de su tortura. Se obligó a sí mismo a avanzara algunos metros más entre empujones y examinó a su alrededor en busca de algún encargado que pudiera atenderle y venderle los libros, pero todo el mundo permanecía absorto en el escenario de unos metros más allá, donde un tipo muy rubio con los dientes muy blancos sonría incesantemente mientras recibía flashes. Aquel debía de ser el famoso Gilderoy Lockart; el farsante, según Draco.

Tras muchos empujones, colocando distancia entre ellos y la fila, los tres lograron apoderarse de un pequeño hueco vacío, a la izquierda del escenario.

- Supongo que podemos esperar aquí hasta que todo esto acabe.

Harry se mostró de acuerdo a la sugerencia de Hermione. Por desgracia, la paz no abarcó demasiado. Un hombre pequeño e irritable que merodeaba por allí sacando fotos con una gran cámara negra, que echaba humaredas de color púrpura a cada destello cegador del flash, invadió su territorio.

- Fuera de aquí - gruñó a Draco, retrocediendo para lograr una toma mejor -. Es para el diario _El Profeta_.

Éste se irguió, completamente molesto por el empujón, y lo taladró con ira. Aquella era la gota que colmaba el vaso de su horrible día.

- ¡Tunante decrépito! - lo insultó, descargando por fin toda la frustración que llevaba acumulada -. ¡Mi padre es quien financia la mitad de su Diario!

El reportero se giró hacía él con incredulidad y una replica en los labios, pero algo le impidió pronunciarla. Sus ojos permanecían ahora anclados en el muchacho moreno que acompañaba a aquel maleducado rubio y, rebosante de incredulidad, no desviaba la vista de la cicatriz. ¿Era posible que la suerte le sonriera de tal manera?

- Harry Potter… - susurró el nombre como si pudiera cargar algún embrujo -. ¡Eres Harry Potter!

La librería entera se quedo en silencio y cientos de rostros se giraron hacía él. Harry deseó que la tierra lo tragara. Los murmullos comenzaron a extenderse. Susurros y exclamaciones dirigidas hacía él. Gilderoy Lockart también se había incorporado de su asiento y lo señalaba con una marcada sonrisa que a Harry le puso los pelos de punta.

- ¡Traerlo aquí! - le ordenó al reportero en seguida; y cualquiera hubiese visto que de no habérselo impedido la multitud lo hubiera arrastrado al escenario el mismo -. Tiene que compartir la portada conmigo.

Unos dedos afilados como anclas se clavaron en su brazo y Harry estuvo a punto de verse irremediablemente arrastrado hacía el escenario; por pura suerte, logró libertarse tiempo. El periodista hizo ademán de agarrarlo de nuevo y el muchacho retrocedió unos pasos, con su cerebro a trabajando al máximo. Se negaba a convertirse en un maniquí precioso para un viejo mago y un cuentista con cabello de ángel. Pero tampoco encontraba los medios para escapar de la situación.

- ¡Espere! - exclamó, tras ocurrírsele una idea brillante -. Tal vez usted pueda fotografiarme junto a mis amigos - señaló a Draco y a Hermione -.

El reportero frunció el ceño meditabundo. Aquella era una petición inesperada. Sin duda, la portada con Lockart vendería mucho mejor. Pero era difícil negarse a la petición de ese adorable muchacho que fijaba en él sus ojos verdes con esperanza y que una vez había salvado en el mundo mágico. Intuyendo sus dudas, dado que la persuasión mental no había sido del todo suficiente, Harry movió su segunda carta. Retrocedió algunos pasos más y se colocó, de nuevo, a la vera de sus mejores amigos.

- Se los presentaré. Él es Draco Malfoy, el hijo de Lucius Malfoy, y ella se llama Hermione Granger. Sus padres son muggles, pero ella es una bruja brillante. Tal vez usted pueda conocer al padre de Draco.

Si los ojos del periodista se habían ampliado con sorpresa ante la mención del primer nombre, para el cual Draco había mostrado su expresión más altanera, con la mención del segundo, de origen muggle, éstos chisparon cargados de codicia, visualizando ya el escandaloso titular que arrasaría las listas de más vendidos durante varias semanas.

- Muy bien, señor Potter - consintió, con una sonrisa; para el reportero, Lockart había quedado ya olvidado en la trastienda -. Si son tan amables de posar los tres para mí…

Hermione sonrió algo cohibida a los flashes cuando apuntaron hacía ella y Harry escurrió una mano por su cintura para relajarla; rodeó con la otra los hombros de Draco. Éste sí se hallaba en su salsa. Había compuesto en su rostro una sonrisa torcida, sin perder esa expresión de arrogancia que resaltaba sus pópulos y afinaba sus facciones. Varios haces de luz capturaron su imagen desde varias direcciones. Cuando concluyó la sesión fotográfica, el periodista se acercó de nuevo a hablar con él.

- Ahora, señor Potter, ¿sería tan amable de responder algunas preguntas?

- Claro.

El muchacho accedió, contento tras haber logrado su objetivo, y pensó que una entrevista tampoco perjudicaría sus planes. Draco y Hermione le comunicaron mediante señas que lo esperarían en la parte de afuera. Éste primero parecía caminar entre crisoles y no fue extraño que, mientras caminaba, provocara más suspiros entre las pequeñas de la tienda que el propio Gilderoy.

Cuando, finalmente, logró escapar de la infestada librería con la entrevista completa y un fajo de gruesos libros que su futuro profesor de Defensa le había regalado, en un intento por centrar en él la atención pérdida, Harry suspiró con alivio y buscó a sus amigos. No tardó mucho en localizarlos, aguardando sentados en unos escalones de madera que conectaban el recibidor de la tienda con el Callejón.

- ¿Qué tal la entrevista?

- No ha estado mal - el adolescente sonrió a la bruja -. Me han prometido que nos mandarían un ejemplar gratuito a cada uno cuando fuera publicada.

- ¡Eh! - Draco había fruncido las cejas con disgusto, fruto de una horrible injusticia -. ¡Yo en Francia tuve que pagar doce sickle por leer un artículo sobre mi cumpleaños! ¿Por qué todo lo francés tiene que ser una mierda?

Hermione amplificó los párpados sorprendida, debatiéndose entre si era o no un engaño. ¿Un artículo por su cumpleaños? ¿De tanto dinero disponía? Harry planeaba responder con una burla, entre risas, cuando una voz fría y muy grave se dirigió a él desde su espalda, interrumpiendo la distendida escena.

- Señor Potter.

Una voz deslizante, con sutiles matices de peligro, que envolvía al oyente en una burbuja de persuasión y magnificencia. Una voz que Harry reconocía, a pesar de sólo haberla escuchado una vez. Y un aura gris y poderosa, rebosante de magia, quizá no tan fuerte como la de Dumbledore pero mucho más afín a él mismo y sus características. Harry adivinó su identidad mucho antes de que sus ojos conectaran, antes de que Hermione se incorporara y retrocediera, intimidada sin entender el porqué, y antes de que Draco separase sus labios en una exclamación de reconocimiento: _"¡Padre!"_.

- Señor Malfoy - inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacía él, en una muestra de respeto que solía ser usual entre magos de las antiguas familias -.

Lucius Malfoy correspondió su gesto.

- Felicidades por el acto que ha representando hace unos instantes. Ha sido más de lo que cabría esperar de en un mago de su edad.

Harry adquirió su expresión más inocente.

- Sólo han sido unas cuantas fotos, Señor Malfoy.

- Y también una sutil manera de demostrar sus convicciones - enfatizó el mago -. Admirable cuadro: usted, un respetado sangre limpia, y una… ¿Cómo dijo? ¡Ah, si…! Brillante hija de muggles.

Los ojos del padre, del mismo gris congelado que los de su hijo, pero sin la presencia de esas motitas azul congelado que alumbraban la mirada de Draco, herencia directa del gen Black de su madre, taladraron los de Harry con desconfianza y admiración a la vez. Tal vez hubiese intentado ir más allá, abordar los ojos para llegar a la mente, de no haber percibido las fortísimas barreras mentales con las que Harry protegía sus pensamientos y secretos.

- Eso es lo que dije - corroboró el muchacho sin amilanarse -. Y, dado que ésta es la primera vez que tratamos personalmente, permítame agradecerle, de nuevo, por mi regalo de cumpleaños. Me ha sido asombrosamente útil para mis propósitos.

Los fríos ojos grises del mago resplandecieron con reconocimiento. Se trataba de la copia de un maniscrito muy antiguo y de valor incalculable, que habían poseído los Black durante generaciones y que ahora pertenecía a Narcissa, en el que detallaba la Historia, el Origen y la Evolución de las Viejas Familias en Gran Bretaña desde antes de que el nacimiento de Cristo y su falsa fe se extendieran por la isla. Un documento de incomparable que Draco había mencionado en su primer encuentro en el tren, el curso pasado, y cuya existencia había suscitado un inconmensurable interés en Harry. En esa época, el joven Malfoy ya se había comprometido con él a prestárselo algún día.

- Celebro que lo hayas disfrutado. Reconozco que guardaba la esperanza de que dicho ejemplar te instase a... cambiar de opinión respecto a algunas compañías.

Harry frunció los labios con disgusto, incomodo por la mirada de desprecio que el hombre había dirigido a Hermione, pero mantuvo una expresión educada.

- La magia es magia, señor Malfoy. Y yo admiro el talento y la inteligencia por encima de todo.

- Un talento y una inteligencia que mal enfocadas bien podrían suponer el exterminio completo de nuestra especie - replicó el mago, que aún así, parecía guardar cierto respeto por sus opiniones -.

- Entonces - declaró Harry, mortalmente serio -, me verá abogar por la correcta reeducación de los mismos y las precauciones necesarias para protegernos, pero nunca por su exterminio.

Lucius Malfoy asintió. Ambos continuaban defendiendo puntos de vista distintos y, sin embargo, era capaz de entender el razonamiento del otro. El hombre echó una ojeada a su alrededor; varios magos y brujas los observaban atentos a sus palabras. No convenía llamar tanto la atención.

- Interesante sugerencia - reconoció -. Pero tal vez debamos seguir discutiendo el asunto en un espacio más privado. La invitación para que venga a pasar las Navidades en nuestra mansión sigue abierta. Confío en que este año no ocurra ningún incidente que le impida aceptarla.

Harry sonrió conforme, ejemplificando una perfecta inclinación de cabeza.

- También yo lo espero.

Se sostuvieron mutuamente la mirada durante largos instantes, tras los cuales el señor Malfoy compuso también una ligera inclinación con la que corresponder a Harry. Después centró la atención en su hijo, que había estado siguiendo el debate sin tener claro por cuál de las dos bandas decantarse, con una extraña sensación de incomodidad que iba creciendo en su estómago conforme escuchaba a su padre abogar de la erradicación de los sangre sucia como Hermione; por supuesto, sin mencionar el nombre ni sus intenciones directamente. Él no soportaba a la bruja que quería robarle la atención de Harry, así que, ¿por qué sentía esa ráfaga de compasión ante sus ojos llorosos y por la falta de expresividad en sus acciones?

- Draco - abstrayéndose de sus reflexiones, con un profundo sentido de culpa y vergüenza, el muchacho atendió la llamada de su padre -. Tenía entendido que querías comprar unas escobas… ¿Nos vamos?

El adolescente asintió y se despidió de Harry, prometiendo ambos encontrarse en el tren dentro de una par de días. También dirigió a Hermione un "_Cuídate, Granger_", muy cuidadoso para que no se escuchase demasiado sarcástico, pero tampoco demasiado amable. La bruja quizá apreciera su esfuerzo porque le propició una pequeña y tímida sonrisa a cambio, que hizo sentir a Draco muy incomodo.

Harry siguió la estela su amigo hasta que éste se perdió entre los muchos brujos y brujas que visitaban el Callejón, en dirección a la Casa del Quidditch. Su tiempo con él le había sabido a poco, pero dentro de nada tendrían todo un curso por delante para ponerse al día. Y el encuentro con Lucius Malfoy había derivado en un debate tan esclarecedor como fascinante. Sus ojos se centraron entonces en Hermione, que permanecía inmóvil sobre las escaleras. Tal vez que ella hubiera estado presente durante el debate no había sido tan buena idea.

- ¿Estás bien?

La niña asintió con el cuello rígidamente, todavía sin mirarlo.

- Sé sincera… - suplicó el muchacho -.

Hermione clavó la vista en sus ojos. El corazón de Harry se contrajo por la culpa al ver las lágrimas ocultas deslizándose por ellos.

- ¿Tú crees lo que él ha dicho? - inquirió con voz muy suave, casi como si sintiese miedo de manifestar sus temores con demasiada fuerza, o como si temiese que al ser escuchados éstos pudiesen hacerse realidad - ¿Qué los que somos como yo supondremos la aniquilación de nuestra raza?

Harry suspiró profundamente. Se trataba de una pregunta demasiado complicada. Sin embargo, su amiga merecía una respuesta sincera.

- Yo creo muchas cosas, Hermione. Creo que sí, cada muggle que adquiere conocimiento sobre la magia pone en riesgo nuestro mundo; y existen demasiados _muggleborns _que no comprenden la necesidad del secreto y lo comparten con demasiada soltura. También creo que si cerráramos nuestra sociedad y únicamente se realizasen matrimonios entre sangre limpia, los magos no extinguiríamos en seguida. Cada corriente de pensamiento supone un riesgo, y los que se ciegan defendiendo una sola postura descuidan las consecuencias que podría traer la otra. Por eso yo prefiero juzgar a las personas por lo que son y no por lo que representan - la miró a los ojos con cariño -. Y tú eres mi mejor amiga.

La niña sonrió con ternura ante esa declaración y lentamente su rostro fue recuperando el entusiasmo. Harry la contempló satisfecho mientras se recomponía. El curso anterior ya había descubierto que odiaba ver sufrir a los que le importaban y todavía se sentía peor si parte de ese sentimiento venía derivado por su culpa.

- ¿Quiénes que vayamos a buscar a mis padres al banco? - propuso ella un poco más tarde -. Están tardando tanto que no me extrañaría que se hubiesen perdido.

Su amigo asintió.

Juntos, olvidando tras de sí cualquier tristeza o rencor por lo sucedido, atravesaron las puertas acristaladas de Flourish y Blotts y se internaron en el Callejón Diagon. Mientras atravesaban la tienda de varitas del Señor Olivander y cruzaban a la cera contraria, donde relucía el escaparate de una tienda de Artículos para Cocina, Hermione pensó que poco importaba lo que el Señor Malfoy pensase sobre ella y sobre sus padres no mágicos. Ella era una bruja poderosa, eso afirmaba Harry, con un cerebro brillante y un gran talento, y algún día emplearía ambos atributos en defensa de la magia. Y cuando eso sucediese, ni Malfo ni ningún otro serían capaces de negarle, de nuevo, un lugar en el mundo al que ella pertenecía: en compañía de sus amigos, entre unicornios, bosques mágicos, calderos de peltre y lechuzas mensajeras.

* * *

><p>Bueno, hasta aquí ha llegado. He dedecir que es el capítulo más largo que he escrito e mi vida, y que dudo que los demás alcanzacen esta la largura, pero es mi pequeña recompensa para las <strong>treinta y dos personas<strong> que me dejaron su comentario en el capítulo anterior, haciendome sentir, de repente, inmensamente feliz. A cada una de ellas ya les he dado las gracias personalmente, con excepción de los anónimos, a los que la página me porhibe responder aquí, pero igualmente les digo: **¡GRACIAS!** Y si me he olvidado a alguien más, ruego a éste que me perdone. ¡Es que han sido tantos y los he ido respondiendo poco a poco, que podría habérseme pasado alguno! **Por cierto, OilegorBlack , no sé si eres consciente de que tienes la opción de recibir PM desactivada, pero te aviso igualmente**, por si no lo sabes y desear modificarlo.

Sobre el capítulo, jodidamente largo. Sí, se que ya lo he mencionado, pero lo repito de nuevo. Jodidamente largo. Pensé que nunca lo acabaría. Así que ojala vosotros lo disfrutéis mucho y mi esfuerzo haya valido la pena. Llevo cinco horas escribiendo así que, sí, probablemente deliro, XD.

Me encanta la aventura de Harry en el Banco, ha sido difícil representar al duende, pero me he relamido con maldad en la parte del arañazo. Vemos que Tom y él siguen decididos a sacar su imperio adelante. El encuentro con Malfoy, aunque breve, también ha sido intenso. Y disfrute mucho escribiendo las cartas de Draco y Hermione, sobre todo la de ella, haciendo mención a mi España querida (lo de querida porque lo dice la canción que sino a mi, por como van las cosas ahora, ni fú ni fá..). Y no sé que más añadir.

Consejos, recomendaciones, críticas, sugenrecias... todo será bien recibido. Os manfo un saludo muy fuerte, tomodachis.

Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>ADVERTENCIA: Para los que vayais a leer este capítulo, os recomiendo <span>REVISAR ANTES<span>, si no lo habéis hecho, un pequeño un one shot anexo a la historia que hayen mi perfil, Lores of the Dark: SERPIENTES. De otro modo, pudiera haber cosas que os resultaran confusas y detalles importantes que no comperndieras en absoluto.**

* * *

><p><strong> A las personas que me dejaron su reviews anónimo (Kyut, Lunina, Nacho e Itari), la página no me permite contestar los reviews desde aquí, pero si me dejais vuestro correo junto al comentario, separado por espacios (para que la página no lo borre), y os los contestaré con mucho gusto.<br>**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo III<strong>

El Sol se escondía entre las sombras del horizonte tras un día largo. Harry Potter repaso mentalmente la cantidad de logros que había reunido y supo con seguridad que Tom se sentiría satisfecho cuando se lo contara. Mientras avanzaba por los estrechos pasadizos del Callejón Carleon, a la búsqueda de una zona despejada para emplear el traslador ilegal que había adquirido algunas semanas antes, el muchacho rememoró también su breve entrevista con los padres de Hermione, el señor y la señora Granger.

Ambos le habían parecido gente simpática y se habían mostrado entusiasmados al conocerlo, mostrando su aprobación ante la idea de que fuera el mejor amigo de su hija. Sin embargo, aunque aceptaran la magia, también defendían la idea de que ésta debería ser compatible con la educación muggle, y a la legua se observaba su disgusto porque su única hija no fuera a heredar la famosa clínica dental londinense que ellos habían fundado.

Con un hondo suspiro de resignación, consciente de su impotencia para trastocar las creencias de los padres de su amiga, ni para distanciar a ésta de ellos — aquel sería un camino que debería recorrer por sí misma — Harry torció en una esquina a la derecha y se infiltró en las breñas de piedra de un edificio abandonado. Corría el rumor de que aquel callejón había sido refugio de magos y brujas mucho antes de que se construyera el primer edificio en el Callejón Diagon, en los tiempos del joven Merlín, cuando el rey Uther, padre del famoso rey Arturo, llevo a cabo una cruzada contra la magia y capturó y quemó a cientos de druidas y sacerdotisas, obligando al resto a sumirse en el anonimato. En la actualidad, su antigua gloria había desaparecido. Tan sólo los descendientes de las familias más viejas mantenían cierto conocimiento de aquellos sucesos; para el resto, aquel Callejón se había convertido en un territorio inútil y abandonado, pasto yermo para matorrales y edificios derruidos.

Atrapado en el dolor y la impotencia que producía en él tal abandonado, Harry extrajo la pequeña esfera plateada del bolsillo interior de su túnica, agito la varia pronunciando unas pocas e inteligibles palabras, y contó hasta tres. En esos tres segundos exactos aún quedo tiempo para jurarse a sí mismo que aquella, y muchas otras injusticias como aquella, serían eliminadas cuando Tom recuperara el poder. Entonces, la magia del traslador se activó y aprisionó su cuerpo, y, durante largos momentos, únicamente pudo percibir giros y más giros sobre su cabeza, y una gran sensación de asfixia alrededor de su estómago. Finalmente, el efecto se desvaneció tan rápido como había surgido.

Había regresado a Prive Drive.

Los ojos del muchacho repasaron con satisfacción las paredes descoloridas, que en algún punto eran azules y en otro parecían ser blancas, y los escasos muebles que componían su dormitorio. La pequeña y destartalada cama desecha, el escritorio rebosante de libros y pergaminos, el estante con cartas y más libros, el baúl del colegio abierto a los píes de la cama, la jaula vacía de Hedwig — probablemente el animal hubiese ido a dar un paseo —, y el preciado calendario que marcaba el ansiado comienzo del nuevo curso. Un conjunto muy pobre si se comparaba con su enorme y lujoso dormitorio en Hogwarts, pero suficiente como cuartel general durante el verano.

Pese a que se moría de ganas por hablar inmediatamente con Tom, por contarle su éxito en el banco y relatarle las últimas novedades, su estómago gruñó y rugió contra la idea, y Harry no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la razón de sus súplicas. Un helado de chocolate y la bebida gaseosa que había ingerido en el Caldero Chorreante, convidado por los padres de su amiga, no bastaban para satisfacer su apetito, ni para cubrir el gasto energético invertido durante el día. Necesitaba alimentarse decentemente.

Con urgencia, sin desperdiciar algunos minutos en sustituir su túnica de mago por otra ropa más muggle, un gesto que Harry sabía que irritaría los Dursley, quienes se sentirían impotentes por no poder hacer algo al respecto, el muchacho dejó atrás su dormitorio y se internó por las escaleras que daban al piso inferior. Una vez abajo caminó directamente hasta la cocina.

Traspasó el umbral con decisión, pero sin producir ruidos que alertaran de su presencia; y entre las barnizadas paredes, las baldosillas recreando paisajes invernales y los carísimos electrodomésticos, sus ojos hallaron una escena tan cómica como extraña, que lo distrajo temporalmente del apetito que lo consumía. Su tía Petunia, quien había prescindido de su típico delantal crema sobre la bata casera, iba vestida hoy con un elegante vestido de color salmón, inclinaba la espalda sobre la pulcra encimera de mármol pulido y se dedicaba a decorar con pequeñas frutillas rojo sangre un exquisito pudín de nata montada que hacía agua la boca a sus espectadores. Su hijo Dudley, cuyos golosos y diminutos ojos no se desviaban del anhelado postre, permanecía de pie a su lado y ella no cesaba de vigilar sus movimientos con el rabillo del ojo, evidenciando una desconfianza justificada.

- ¡Oh no, cielo! - la mujer sacudió de un severo manotazo la mano de su querido hijo, tras que éste, como hipnotizado por la suave crema y las frutillas, realizara su primer intento por apoderarse de una ración de pastel -. Es para cuando lleguen los Meison.

- ¿Tenemos visita?

Harry mentiría si negase el profundo placer que sintió observando cómo se deformaban las expresiones de ambos Dursley, cuando la pregunta los alertó de su presencia. El ambiente mismo pareció crisparse, perdiendo la anterior intimidad. Los párpados de su tía se ampliaron imperceptiblemente y sus ojos adquirieron un arco temeroso, semi oculto por una cortina de humo traslucido. Sus músculos se tensaron y su cuerpo entero se torció, de forma instintiva, en una postura de defensa, mientras su largo cuello se curvaba algunos centímetros mostrando reverencia, o, quizá, más probablemente, protegiéndose de un posible contacto visual. El idiota de Dudley dejo escapar un breve chillido de terror, se encogió sobre sí mismo y trató de esconder su enorme cuerpo tras la delgada figura de su madre. Ambos lo temían y ninguno de los sabría precisar exactamente el porqué.

Pobres, pobres muggles, se burló Harry en silencio, sin sentir realmente esa compasión. Así solía ocurrir con la mayoría de ellos; su subconsciente los advertía de tantísimas cosas y ellos, en cambio, eran capaces de comprender tan pocas... Pero una reflexión que comúnmente le conducía a una indiferencia absoluta por su especie o, tal vez, a una pequeña ración de piedad, cuando era referida a éstos que transcurrieron su tierna infancia maltratándolo, y tratando de reafirmar a golpes su propia superioridad, cambiaba radicalmente. La indiferencia dejaba paso a un sádico y satisfactorio placer que manaba del tormento que les impartía con sus maltratos psicológicos, y el pavor que ellos sentían ante su presencia ardía en su sangre deliciosamente dulce. Como el vino más dulce.

- Se trata… de un asunto de negocios… Una reunión con tu tío… - balbuceó finalmente Petunia como respuesta a su pregunta, una vez controlado su miedo por su presencia, sin duda temerosa de que su sobrino decidiera participar en dicha cena.

Harry se encogió de hombros con cierta indiferencia. Convivir con otros muggles no le interesaba.

- No me quedaré mucho rato - afirmó secamente, mientras rodeaba la encimera de mármol perlado para tomar asiento en una de las cuatro sillas que rodeaban la mesa de cristal traslucido de la cocina -. Sólo he bajado para satisfacer mi estómago.

Tras dirigirle una elocuente mirada a la mujer que por sangre, debía llamar tía, Harry aguardó con silenciosa paciencia mientras ésta asentía, sumisamente, una única vez y se apresuraba a alinear la ensalada con aceite, vinagre y sal, y depositaba frente a él la fuente de lechugas, cebollas, tiras de zanahoria, tomate, ajo, aceitunas, y gruesos granos de maíz cocido, todo exquisitamente presentado, y se colocaba de pie algunos pasos de distancia, esperando por su aprobación. Él no se molestó en concedérsela, ni tampoco le prestó atención. Asió el tenedor entre sus dedos y pinchó dos tiras de lechugas aderezadas con medio tomate, que introdujo con lentitud en su boca. La mastico saboreándola y, después, repitió la operación. Petunia pareció captar la idea.

Con una lentitud que rayaba la parsimonia, Harry fue haciendo desaparecer la ensalada de la fuente y, después, engulló también el exquisito guiso de ternasco asado con patatas, tras que su tía le diera un repaso en la sartén para calentarlo. Al concluir el segundo plato se sintió saciado. Ni siquiera la chisporroteante pata de cerdo que iba derritiéndose a fuego lento en el horno le produjo ningún interés.

Harry pretendía acabar ya con el juego y regresar mansamente a su habitación, donde Tom lo estaría esperando. Pero ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de incorporarse cuando la enorme figura de Vernon Dursley atravesó el umbral de la cocina, malversando sus intenciones, y avanzó apresuradamente hacía su esposa, ansioso ante la posibilidad de que en cualquier momento sonara el timbre anunciando a sus invitados.

- ¡Petunia, querida! ¿Sabes qué hora…?

Pero no concluyó la frase; sus pies se clavaron automáticamente en el suelo al comprender que ésta no lo contemplaba a él, sino en la delgada figura que se hallaba unos cuantos pasos más allá, sentado en la cabecera de su mesa, revolviendo con desgana el tenedor ante un plato casi vacío, y contemplándolos a ambos con una expresión que denotaba profundo aburrimiento.

- ¡Él! - clamó, retrocediendo algunos metros y volviéndole la espalda, únicamente con valor para enfrentar a su esposa -. ¿Qué hace…? ¿Qué hace él aquí? Quedemos que hoy no estaría aquí… Precisamente… Por eso… Los Meison…

Su enfado era tal que parecía incapaz de conexionar las palabras. Harry curvó los labios con desprecio. Torturar a aquel cerdo con bigote era todavía más satisfactorio que poner a prueba a si tía.

- Mis asuntos concluyeron antes de lo esperado - lo interrumpió con amabilidad-. Pero no te disgustes, tío. No tengo ninguna intención de arruinar tus negocios. Subiré ahora mismo a mi habitación y me estaré allí calladito, para que nadie note que estoy - prometió; la incredulidad y la esperanza surcaron los rostros de ambos Dursley, los cuales aún lo contemplaban con desconfianza -. Sin embargo… antes de eso… - Harry sonrió cruelmente -, quisiera probar un trocito de ese delicioso pastel.

No fue necesario que señalara al exquisito pudín de crema y para montada para que, con una mueca de horror, tía Petunia entendiera de qué pastel hablaba. Vernon, en cambio, hubo de seguir la línea que marcaba su brazo para caer en cuenta, y cuando lo comprendió gruñó del mismo modo que rugiría un toro enjaulado.

- ¡No! - los pelos de su bigote se erizaron tras pronunciar esa negación -. ¡No! Me niego.

El río de esmeralda fundida que relucía en los ojos de Harry, comúnmente como un océano de color en calma, brillo de un modo peligroso. Sin pretenderlo, su tío retrocedió unos pasos, mientras su tía trataba de esconderse tras él y le cogía del brazo para que cambiara de idea. El temor resplandecía en aquellos diminutos ojos azules casi con la misma fuerza que el odio. Hubiera sido fácil para Harry subyugarlo y privarle de toda voluntad, pero entonces el juego habría terminado demasiado rápido.

- ¿Por qué no, tío? Tan sólo un trozo de pastel y me iré... Desapareceré como si no existiera. ¿No conviene eso a tus negocios?

El muchacho sonrió dulcemente extendiendo la invitación, lo cual pareció crispar aún más a su tío. Su esposa susurró algo parecido a un "Vernon, por favor…" que alcanzó sus odios, pero, completamente obcecado, no fue capaz prestarle atención.

- ¡He dicho que no! Es hora de revelarnos contra este anormal, Petunia, o nos tendrá perpetuamente aterrorizados. ¿Y sabes lo que he descubierto? ¡Él no está en capacidad de hacer magia fuera de ese colegio de anormales! Ya no puede amenazarnos. ¡Está en nuestras manos! - exclamó esto y esbozó una sonrisa que, encuadrado en su rostro con forma de morsa, no tendría nada que envidiar a la de un psicópata -.

Harry se preguntó si ese estúpido muggle había sido lo suficientemente atrevido para registrar entre sus cosas hasta hallar la nota, valiéndose de que él estaba fuera y lo había avisado. La sola idea de imaginarlo manoseando sus cosas más intímidas y ensuciando con su esencia las páginas de sus libros lo enfureció. Se puso en pie como un resorte inflado de ira.

- ¡Tú! - clavó sus ojos en él y lo taladró con odio -. ¡Muggle asqueroso! ¿Piensas que yo necesito ese tipo de magia para tenerte a mis pies como el gusano que eres? ¡Te has equivocado!

Por los labios de Harry ya no surgían palabras, sino siseos, siseos que Vernon no comprendía pero que arrastraban una fuerza capaz de hacerlo caer al suelo de rodillas y reventar sus ojos de puro terror. El idioma de las serpientes poseía esa cualidad. Si se trasmitía la suficiente intensidad, si se sobrecargaba de emociones, si se trataba de un verdadero parselmouth, aunque los oyentes no comprendieran, lo que pretendía trasmitir calaba directamente en sus corazones.

- Sin un solo movimiento la varita - continuó Harry, sin piedad, ante el enorme hombre caído -, en este mismo momento, podría hacerte gemir como un cerdo y llorar como un bebé aterrorizado, podría matarte velozmente en un delicioso suspiro o podría torturarte hasta que tus cuerdas vocales quedaran destrozadas de tanto gritar y, aun así, continuarías pidiéndome que te mate y acabe con tu sufrimiento. Podría hacerlo… y lo disfrutaría. Pero no vales la pena - le dirigió una mirada de profundo desprecio -. Estás a salvo, de momento. Y ahora - clavó los ojos en su tía, que hasta entonces había permanecido muda temblando y conteniendo unos sollozos -, quiero saborear mi trozo de tarta -.

Su vista se desvió hacía el pastel y no fue necesario que cambiara de idioma para que Petunia captara el mensaje y se apresurara a cortar y servírsela, todavía gimiendo aterrorizada e incapaz de controlar los temblores que sacudían todo su cuerpo. Sus manos temblaban tanto que Harry se sorprendió de que consiguiera depositar el plato frente a él en la mensa sin haberlo tirado antes, pero no sintió compasión. Por el contrario, reparó por primera vez en la figura de Dudley, escondida tras el aparador, quien parecía más asustado aún que sus padres, que le propio Vernon que continuaba con las manos y las piernas ancladas en el suelo, a cuatro patas, y le sonrió con maldad.

- Delicioso - dijo, de nuevo en calma, retornando al idioma común, después de saborear la primera cucharada y relamerse los labios con la punta de la lengua -. Tú también querías un poco de pastel, ¿verdad Dudley? ¿Por qué no le sirves otro trozo, Petunia? Vamos, Dudley, ven aquí a sentarte conmigo.

Por deliciosa y dulce que fuera la tarta, y pese a sus anteriores esfuerzos por conseguir un bocado, saltaba a la vista que acudir junto a Harry era la última cosa que Dudley deseaba hacer en el mundo, pero una mirada amenazante de éste bastó para que accediera. Temblando descontroladamente y con la vista inmóvil en las baldosas del suelo, se incorporó y salió del pequeño escondite en el que se había recluido, con la esperanza de pasar desapercibido. Harry no contuvo sus ganas de reír ante la visión de la mancha oscura que se iba formando en la delantera de sus pantalones mientras avanzaba hacía él.

- Vamos, primo. Ya eres un poco mayorcito para eso, ¿no crees? - se burló -. Además, no tienes nada que temer. Incluso en el caso de que yo un día decidiera cargármelo a él - señaló a Vernon -, jamás pondría un dedo sobre ti. La sangre es sagrada, ¿cierto? Y tú y yo compartimos algo más que una poca. Ahora, come.

Con Dudley a su lado realizando aparentes esfuerzos por tragar la comida, Harry relamió la última cucharada de su pastel y, aunque sentía ya su estómago lleno, pidió a Petunia otro trozo más. Cuando también lo acabó, todavía permaneció sentado y vigilante hasta que su primo hizo lo propio con el suyo.

- Perfecto - asintió entonces -. Ha sido una cena perfecta, ¿no os parece? - examinó a su alredor y se sintió satisfecho cuando tres cabezas se inclinaron repetidamente hacía él, corroborando sus palabras, aunque sus mentes no pudieran estar más lejos de su afirmación -. Y ahora, si me disculpáis, me retiraré a mi habitación. Tal como prometí, no perjudicaré tus negocios. Me iré y no os molestaré más.

El muchacho no aguardó para observar las reacciones de sus tíos ni su posible respuesta, ni tampoco se detuvo cuando el timbre exterior de la casa fue pulsado mientras él atravesaba el estrecho recibidor en dirección a las escaleras. Había sido divertido jugar con los muggles y reconocía que, probablemente, hubiera pagado un poco con ellos sus frustraciones, su rabia injustificada contra los padres de Hermione y el escozor que, cada vez más, abrasaba la mejilla donde ese maldito duende le había arañado. Pero ya no le interesaban.

Conteniendo una mueca de dolor, abrió rápidamente el destartalado armario de su dormitorio, deshizo el hechizo que disimulaba el corte de su mejilla y exclamó una maldición al contemplar en el espejo el color amarillo viscoso que había adquirido la herida; sin duda, se había infectado. Horas atrás, en el Callejón Diagon, tras comprobar que la magia era incapaz de sanarla, la había limpiado al estilo muggle y luego se había aplicado a sí mismo un encantamiento desilusionador, que disimulaba la herida, pero ahora se arrepentía, preguntándose si ese mismo influjo de magia había sido el causante de tal infección.

¡Puto duende salvaje!

Sin que su mente repara un momento en los Dursley ni sus visitas, Harry abandonó su habitación y se dirigió hacía el lavabo principal de esa planta, uno que compartían él y Dudley durante el verano, rebuscó entre el botiquín blanco con la cruz roja que había colgado sobre la pared, a la izquierda del palangana de mármol, y extrajo unas gasas, un frasco de mercromina y una caja de tiritas. Se lavo y desinfecto la herida con las dos primeras y después la cubrió con una de las terceras. Todavía escocía, pero el dolor parecía ir disminuyendo progresivamente desde que había retirado el hechizo que lo cubría. Con un poco de suerte, la herida se había hecho casi imperceptible dentro de un par de días, cuando regresara a Hogwarts.

Aliviado ante esta corriente de pensamiento, el muchacho guardo los utensilios en el botiquín, se deshizo de cualquier resto de sangre — sería muy imprudente permitir que cualquier pudiera apoderarse de una muestra — cerró la puerta del baño y regresó a su dormitorio, murmuró un pequeño conjuro, imperceptible a los sensores del Ministerio, para que nadie pudiese atravesar la entrada sin su conocimiento, y se dijo a sí mismo que ya era hora de consultar todo lo ocurrido con Tom. El día había sido largo y él le aconsejaría qué hacer.

...

**¿Estás diciendo qué ese insignificante duende se atrevió a hacerte daño? ¿Sabiendo quién te había enviado? ¿Cómo pudo atreverse? Te doy mi palabra, Harry. ¡Pagará por ello! ~**

Pese a tratarse sólo de algunas pocas palabras escritas en inofensivo Diario de tapas negras, algo pareció revolverse en el ambiente de acuerdo a la ira de su contenedor. Harry observó como una corriente de aire sacudía los pergaminos desenrollados que había sobre su mesa y la luz de su mesilla tembló durante unos segundos, como si fuera a apagarse, aunque no lo hizo. Una plácida sensación de calor se apoderó de su pecho. Sentir esa fortísima preocupación de Tom hacía él era como una droga adictiva, de la que nunca tenía suficiente.

El muchacho extrajo de su boca el bolígrafo que se hallaba mordisqueando y corrigió su postura en la cama. Su espalda se reclinó sobre la cabecera tostada de la cama y sus rodillas se contrajeron, permitiéndole apoyar el Diario sobre ellas. Inmediatamente se sintió más cómodo para continuar escribiendo.

Primero, debía calmar la preocupación de su compañero.

Tampoco es para tanto. Fue sólo un arañazo. A mi me pareció un precio justo a pagar, a cambio de lo que hemos conseguido. El problema está en que intenté sanarlo con magia, y más tarde ocultarlo. Creo que el contacto entre ambas magias es incompatible y por eso el corte se ha infectado.

**~ Desde luego que lo es. Deber****ía haberte avisado, pero pensé que lo sabías. Es una regla elemental que deberían haberos enseñado en Hogwarts, y que infla el orgullo de los duendes. Su forma de demostrar a los magos que sus hechizos son inútiles contra ellos, y que, por el contrario, nosotros estamos vulnerables ante su magia. ~**

**¿****Y eso es cierto?**

**~ Relativamente. Tal vez su sangre los proteja del Avada Kedavra la mayoría de las veces, pero existen otras muchísimas formas de destruirlos con o sin varita. El Diffindo, por ejemplo, al tratarse de un hechizo físico, es muy efectivo. ****…**** ¿Le administraste la poción? ~**

**Si. Junto al Veritaserum. Y no sospechó nada.**

**~ Excelente. Después lo que me has contado, casi desearía que decidiera traicionarnos. En cuanto mi nombre brote de sus labios su cerebro colapsará y él morirá en el acto. Es el único final que merece después de haberte dañado. ~**

**Tom. Lo digo en serio. No ha sido para tanto. Simplemente, la criatura necesitaba un modo para resarcir su orgullo.**

**~ Eso no le da derecho a tocarte, Harry. Y muchos menos a herirte. Nadie tiene ese derecho. ~**

**Pero ahora estoy bien. He tratado la herida con remedios muggles y sanará en tres o cuatro días. Entonces supongo que podré usar la magia para eliminar a cicatriz.**

**~ Si. ~**

No dijo nada más. A Harry le sorprendió que fuese tan escueto. Aunque no pudiera disimular la mariposas que pareciese ahondar en su estómago, volando y agitando sus alas, mientras Tom afirmaba que nadie tenía derecho a dañarle — mientras mostraba su irritación ante la idea de que otros lo tocaran —, tampoco deseba que una minucia como la ocurrida lo afectara al punto de perder todo lo conseguido durante el verano. No soportaría si Tom volvía a tratarlo como un niño. Harry ansiaba más que nada ser un adulto, su igual a su lado, y no planeaba que pequeños cortes o heridas inofensivas se convirtiera en un obstáculo que vallara ese camino.

¿Qué es lo que piensas, Tom?

**~ Es un sentimiento extra****ño que no comprendo****…**** Pero creo que me siento culpable. Nunca me había sucedido. ~**

**No tienes razones para sentir culpabilidad.**

**~ Desde luego que las tengo. Y nunca me han importado nada. Sin embargo, contigo****…**** Acabas de cumplir doce años y yo te envíe a un lugar peligroso. ~**

**Sé cuidarme solo. Tú mismo dijiste que ya no soy ningún niño. Y estaba preparado.**

**~ Si. Lo estabas. Y, precisamente, creo que eso es lo que genera en mi tal remordimiento. Otro niño normal jamás lo hubiese estado. A veces, tengo la impresión de te he robado la infancia del mismo modo que un día me robaron la mía, hace tanto tiempo. ~**

Un sentimiento de horror se extendió en el pecho de Harry, quien de repente se vio poseído por unas ganas terribles de llorar. ¿Era aquella su angustia o pertenecía a Tom, trasmitida involuntariamente a través de las páginas amarillentas del Diario? ¿Por qué debía sentirse culpable? Él se lo había dado todo. Sin él, Harry no tendría nada. ¿Cómo era capaz de sentirse culpable? Y, especialmente, por su culpa.

**T****ú no me quitaste nada. Yo nunca hubiera tenido infancia. Tú me salvaste de esos muggles odiosos que me maltrataban y me otorgaste la magia, me enseñaste como defendedme, estuviste conmigo****…**

…_Te convertiste en mi única razón para existir_. Pero Harry no reunió el valor para escribir aquello.

**¿****Por qué te sientes culpable de haberme salvado?**

**~ Pude haberlo hecho mejor. Pero en aquellos primeros años no me interesabas. ~**

El muchacho tuvo la desgarradora impresión de que si continuaban por ese camino ambos se iban a hacer mucho daño involuntariamente. Había verdades que era mejor no conocer. Lo importante era lo que había sucedido después. Que se querían.

**¡****Basta, Tom! No quiero seguir hablando de esto. Tú no debes sentirte culpable por mí, porque si lo haces, entonces yo me odio a mí mismo por hacerte sentir así. Tú y yo somos lo que somos gracias a ti, y si yo no me arrepiento, ¿por qué debes atormentarnos?**

**~ Porque, tal vez, un día, en el futuro, tus pensamientos cambien y llegues a odiarme tanto como me amas ahora. ~**

No. Imposible. Harry sintió un terror absoluto ante la simple posibilidad. Antes prefería arrancarse a sí mismo el corazón y devorarlo mientras moría. Seguramente, aquello dolería menos. La simple idea de odiar a Tom resultaba tan desgarradora como inconcebible. Sería mejor estar muerto.

Por suerte, tales palabras fueron la última reflexión a aquel argumento que Tom mostraría en muchas noches que siguieron a esa. Y, acode con la voluntad de Harry, cambio de tema.

**~ Cu****éntame más cosas sobre tu viaje al Callejón Diagon. ¿Qué hiciste después de abandonar el banco? ~**

El muchacho obedeció, contento por poseer una excusa para distraer su mente. Le hablo del encuentro con Lucius Malfoy y con sus amigos del colegio, sin excluir un ápice de la emoción que había sentido al encontrarse con ambos, por mucho que el uno fuera un sangre pura y la otra una hija de muggles, del incidente con el reportero de Profeta, de su magistral forma para salir bien parado del asunto y de la entrevista que le había concedido a éste unos minutos después. Le relató también cuales había sido sus sentimientos más profundos al respecto, con una sinceridad que Harry reservaba exclusivamente para Tom.

Tom escuchó y asimiló la información al tiempo que él la escribía, y siempre apuntillaba sus relatos con alguna que otra frase, bien fuera para aconsejarle o para indagar más profundamente en un asunto que había captado su especial interés. Cuando concluyeron de hablar era ya más de media noche y, tras el esfuerzo del día, Harry se sentía agotado. Tom se disculpó por entretenerlo tanto y le dio las buenas noches.

**~ Que descanses, peque****ño. ~**

El adolescente se arrebujó entre sus sábanas y pensó que caería dormido rápidamente. No obstante, cuando se hallaba sumido en ese deleitable estado entre el sueño y la conciencia, las punzantes palabras que creía haber olvidado, aquellas que había pronunciado Tom hacía tan sólo unas horas, volvieron a cernirse sobre él como sombras amenazantes. Y, en medio de aquella oscuridad, Harry volvió a repetirse a sí mismo que prefería morir antes de que se cumplieran.

Él jamás odiaría a Tom. El sería incapaz de odiar a Tom. Antes la muerte. De cualquier modo, tampoco era capaz de imaginar ningún descabellado motivo para que aquello ocurriera. Él y Tom permanecerían juntos para siempre, y el joven Harry era incapaz de visualizar un mundo donde esto no fuera así. Cualquier otra posibilidad... era sólo una tontería.

Mucho más tranquilo tras estas reflexiones, volvió a girar su cuerpo entre las sabanas, cerró los párpados y apenas tardó algo de tiempo en apagarse la luz de su cuerpo. En dos días empezaría Hogwarts y, entonces, lejos de ese asqueroso mundo muggle, las cosas irían todavía mejor.

* * *

><p>La plataforma del andén nueve y tres cuartos estaba rebosante de individuos vestidos con túnica y de algunos otros con un aspecto más muggle. A diferencia del año anterior, cuando Harry había ordenado a su tío que lo trajera a Londres de madrugada, está vez se había valido del traslador ilegal para aparecerse en el interior de unos baños muggles de la estación, y, tras traspasar la barrera del andén, se había encontrado ante infinidad de familias que venían a despedirse de sus hijos y de padres que daban sus últimos consejos a éstos mientras, en las vías, la vieja locomotora escarlata emitía los primeros silbidos de advertencia.<p>

La escena trajo a él una sensación de vacío cuyo origen no quiso explorar. Harry condujo la mano a su pecho de un modo instintivo, verificando que Tom seguía con él, y, sintiéndose muchísimo mejor ante su cercanía, comenzó a abrirse paso entre el gentío.

No le costó casi tiempo localizar varias caras conocidas. Los eventos finales del curso anterior habían hecho su nombre aún más conocido y varios compañeros suyos de otras casas giraban sus rostros para saludarlo con entusiasmo. Sin embargo, aunque se mostró educado y amable con todos, no halló ningún Slytherin entre ellos; la mayoría eran mestizos o nacidos muggles. Pronto dilucidó que las familias que empleaban la aparición como forma de llegada, tal cual los Malfoy, debían haber sido asignadas al otro lado del andén.

Frunciendo el ceño con disgusto, y rumiando nuevamente lo injustas que era las reglas que vetaban la magia para los menores de diecisiete años, Harry se vio obligado a arrastrar manualmente su baúl con el carrito y la jaula de Hedwig hacía las vías. Sin embargo, cuando se disponía a cargar el pesado trasto para introducirlo en el vagón, una cabellera azabache de corte distinto al suyo surgió para ayudarlo, revelando ante sí una cara conocido.

- ¿Te ayudo con eso, Harry?

- Muchas gracias, Neville - sonrió al muchacho regordete y de faz amistosa que había aparecido ante sí. Entre los dos empujaron el baúl y, con algo de esfuerzo, lograron introducirlo al vagón -. ¿Qué tal el verano?

- Con mi abuela… - precisó, como si aquello lo explicara todo; sin embargo, después, su rostro se animo -. Me permitió ir una semana a casa de mi tío Pole en Australia, como recompensa Extraordinario que obtuve en Herbología, así que no ha estado tan mal.

- Que envidia... - expresó, mientras se esforzaba por colocar la jaula de Hedwig sobre el mismo estante donde había guardado su baúl y acallar a la lechuza, que ululaba en protesta, poco convencida de la seguridad de aquel lugar -. ¡Por favor Hedwig! Yo apenas he salido de la casa de los muggles en todo el verano.

Ambos muchachos compartieron una mirada diferente, como si se estuvieran contemplando a sí mismos en el espejo; y comprendieron que ambos mantenían, al menos, una cosa en común. Sus padres los habían abandonado. La conexión duró apenas un instante. Hasta que alguien los interrumpió

- ¡Harry! - un rostro dulce y femenino avanzó hasta él y lo apretujó en un abrazo envolvente -. Llevaba un rato buscándote. ¡Y Neville! Me alegro mucho de volver a verte - se giró hacía el otro muchacho y le tendió la mano en un gesto amistoso -.

Ambos muchachos le devolvieron los saludos, correspondiendo en gran medida su afecto.

- Hola, Hermione - sonrió Harry a su mejor amiga -.

- Es un placer verte de nuevo, Hermione - Neville también dedico una tímida sonrisa a la niña, su única verdadera amiga en la torre de Gryffindor. Después dirigió una mirada incómoda a la ventana, a través de la cual una mujer mayor de aspecto severo le hacía señas para que se acercara -. Tengo que irme - suspiró -. Creo que mi abuela quiere despedirse. Pero antes quiero darte las gracias por mi regalo de cumpleaños, Harry. Fue magnifico. Gracias.

Sus palabras hicieron que Hermione observara a Harry con curiosidad indiscreta, pero éste hizo un gesto con la cabeza para quitarle importancia al asunto.

- Que va, Neville. No fue nada comparado con el estupendo juego de ajedrez que me enviaste por Navidades. Pero me alegro que te guste.

Las mejillas de Neville adquirieron un leve tinte de rosado antes que éste se despidiera de ellos nuevamente, y saltara del vagón con torpeza para atender la llamada de su abuela. Harry siguió su estela mientras se alejaba con algo similar a conmiseración y tristeza. Hermione centró en él sus ojos chocolates, escaneándolo con curiosidad. La locomotora expulsó un nuevo silbido de advertencia. En pocos minutos partirían hacía Hogwarts.

- ¿Qué le regalaste?

- El Herbolomago. Un juego de mesa similar al tetrix muggles dirigido a la Herbología, sólo que con premios o castigos mágicos - explicó, ante la expresión de desconcierto de su amiga -. Hace que te crezca el pelo o la barba, si no adivinas las propiedades del Cabellus. O que el color de tu cara se vuelva verde, sino te recuerdas el nombre científico para el Lazo Verde.

- Suena divertido…

- Si tanto te gusta, aún estoy a tiempo de devolver tu regalo de cumpleaños... - la tentó en broma -.

- ¿Me has comprado algo?

La expresión de marcada sorpresa en el rostro de Hermione desconcertó más Harry de lo que hubiera previsto. Tanto como el breve sonrojo que se extendió por sus mejillas infantiles.

- No seas tonta. ¿Cómo se me ocurriría regalarle algo a Neville y a ti no? A Draco también le compré una cosilla… - mencionó sin especificar, pensando que sería mejor no mencionar el Manual Oscuro para Venganzas Indetectables frente a ella -.

Sin embargo, la mención del nombre de Draco bastó para que Hermione perdiera su interés en los regalos. La niña frunció el ceño en una expresión que divergía entre el desinterés y la resignación. No es que hubiera echado de menos al rubio durante las vacaciones, ni muchísimo menos, aunque reconocía que su comportamiento no había sido del todo desagradable en su reunión en el Callejón. Sin embargo, la figura imponente y oscura de su padre permanecía muy lúcida en su mente. Después de haberlo conocido, creía que podía entender un poquito más, sólo un poquito, su forma de ser insufrible y creída, aunque todavía no lo gustara.

- ¿Has hablado con él?

- No - Harry suspiró con derrota -. Supongo que ha debido aparecerse con sus padres al otro lado del andén. ¿Quieres que busquemos su compartimento?

Hermione asintió y ambos echaron a andar por los estrechos pasillos. La locomotora silbó de nuevo y Harry supo, sin necesidad de comprobar el reloj, que éste sería el último aviso. En breve, el traqueteo del tres deslizándose por las vías se haría presente.

Tal como había ocurrido en el andén, varios estudiantes que divagan por los pasillos se detenían para saludarlo; algunos también se asomaban en las ventanas de sus compartimentos. Harry aprovechaba el momento para presentarles a Hermione. Sin embargo, Draco todavía no aparecía. Y sólo les quedaba por explorar el último vagón.

- ¡Hermione, espera!

La niña giró el rostro para encontrarse con una de sus compañeras de dormitorio en Gryffindor, Lavender Brown, quien se sonrojo profundamente cuando Harry le dirigió un ademán de reconocimiento. El año anterior, junto a Parvarti, le había enviado una postal de unos gatitos a la enfermería. Éste aprovechó para agradecerle el gesto.

- No… No fue nada, Harry - tartamudeó, completamente roja -. Hermione, ¿puedes venir conmigo un momento?

Interpretando el gesto difuso de la niña como una afirmación, la agarró por el brazo y la arrastró hacía uno de los compartimentos del vagón anterior. Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de exclamar un "¡Seguiré buscando!" cuando su estela despareció de su vista. Suspirando, con la incómoda sensación de haber sido abandonado, continuó la búsqueda.

Pero tuvo suerte. Dos compartimentos más allá y la inconfundible cabellera de Draco apareció detrás de una puerta. Éste se asomó un momento, lo reconoció, sonrió, giró el rostro hacía quienes aún aguardaban el interior, cuya identidad Harry no podía ver pero imaginaba, y aprovechó para presumir un poco.

- ¡Es Harry! ¿Lo veis? Os dije que le había escuchado - se regodeó, satisfecho con su acierto -.

- Hola, Draco - saludó a su mejor amigo con una sonrisa privada -.

Éste avanzó unos pasos hacía él y le estrechó la mano. Sonreía; y sus ojos grises brillaban como piezas de un iceberg desmembradas en un mar de azul oscuro. Quizá hubiera deseado abrazarlo, del mismo modo en que había hecho al encontrarse en el Callejón Diagon, pero no hubiese sido correcto efectuar tal gesto de debilidad ante otros Slytherin.

- ¿Qué tal compañero?

- Estoy en Inglaterra y todavía sigo aburrido - Draco se encogió de hombros con descaro habitual -. ¿Y tú?

Pero Harry ni siquiera tuvo tiempo para elaborar una respuesta. Otras voces se alzaron desde el compartimento abierto, requiriendo su atención. Daphne Greengrass se había levando y le sonreía desde la puerta y Zabini también lo observaba desde la ventana, con la ceja derecha alzada. Los últimos acontecimientos del curso anterior, cuando éste y Theo había dejado caer lo qué sabían y le había dado su reconocimiento, retornaron a su mente. Aún no sabía hasta qué punto confiar en ellos. Ni en su silencio.

Draco palmeó su espalda y se introdujo con él en el compartimento. Sus compañeros Slytherin lo saludaron viéndose bastante satisfechos con su presencia y algunos, como Daphne o Theo, le dedicaron discretas sonrisas de bienvenida. A diferencia de él, que debería cambiarse pronto, la mayoría vestían ya las túnicas del colegio. Y aunque existían aún cientos de kilómetros separándolos de la escuela, entre ese mar de verde y plata, a Harry lo asaltó la súbita impresión de hallarse de nuevo en casa.

Las serpientes se hallaban casi siempre cómodas entre otras serpientes, recordó.

- ¿Qué hay de tus guardaespaldas? - preguntó en broma a Draco tras acomodarse en el banco, con él a su derecha, sorprendido por la destacable ausencia de Crabbe y Goyle -. ¿No me digas que al final han repetido el curso?

Un corillo de risas maliciosas se extendió por el compartimente. Draco torció los labios, sin ninguna intención de defenderlos.

- ¡Ocupaban juntos medio compartimento! - protestó, como si la mera imagen fuera algo tan grotesco como incompresible -. No me ha quedado más remedio que pedirles que buscaran otro… Creo que Millicent ha ido con ellos.

- Hugh... - Harry emitió un gruñido poco comprometido como respuesta; tampoco es que esa información le sorprendiera mucho -. ¿Y Diana?

Aquello si que era extraño. El curso anterior pocas veces la había visto separada de Daphne. Pero la niña, adolescente ahora, se corrigió a sí mismo Harry tras examinarla de un modo más detenido, no dio muestras de sentirse afectada. Por el contrario. Sacudió los hombros con indiferencia, en un movimiento elegante que provocó que su cascada de rizos dorados se agitara al aire, congelando por un momento algo en el interior de Harry, y mencionó algo como que había preferido quedarse a jugar con las Hufflepuff.

Aunque a Harry le hubiese gustado verla, ni siquiera se le ocurrió mencionar a Anne. Seguro que se hallaba escondida en algún compartimento de equipaje, con el rostro oculto tras las páginas de un grueso libro, y no aparecería hasta el banquete de selección. A su lado, Theo también parecía enfrascado en el contenido de un viejo volumen, pero cuando Harry pretendía preguntarle al respecto, la puerta del compartimento volvió a abrirse.

- ¡Harry! ¡Estás aquí! Por fin he conseguido librarme de ella. No entiendo que… - la voz de Hermione murió progresivamente, mientras su cerebro iba analizándose que se hallaba en un compartimento repleto de Slytherin que la miraban con desconfianza y visible desaprobación -. Lo siento. No quise entrar sin llamar… Yo…

Gracias a Dios, Harry interrumpió sus patéticas disculpas.

- ¿Qué quería Lavender, Hermione?

- Nada - rechazó ésta, aún avergonzada -. Sólo hablar de tonterías.

A Harry no le paso desapercibido cómo ella esquivaba su mirada mientras decía esto, pero tampoco le concedió importancia. Tal vez fuera un asunto privado. Por el contrario, examinó al resto de sus compañeros. Aún quedaba algo de espacio en el compartimento, pero debía pedirles permiso.

- ¿Os importa si se sienta con nosotros?

Ninguno respondió nada. Draco había torcido sus facciones en una expresión que connotaba tanta resignación como disgusto, muy similar a la que adquiría el rostro de Hermione cuando Harry lo mencionaba a él, pero los demás permanecían inexpresivos. Daphe fue la primera que reunió valor para afrontarlo.

- Yo no creo que haya hueco - dictaminó con una voz que, si hacía unos minutos, Harry había considerado extremadamente dulce, ahora rechinaba en sus oídos -. Debería buscarse otro compartimento. Uno para personas como ella. Junto a sus inestimables Gryffindor.

La bilis se acumuló en su garganta ante tal afrenta. Hermione no era una Gryffindor más, ni siquiera una sangre sucia más. Ella era especial. Soberbiamente inteligente. Eficaz como ninguna. Con algo de entrenamiento y reeducación, una de sus piezas más valiosas. Pero Harry no replicó, ni mostró una pizca de su furia. Simplemente se incorporó y efectuó un ademán de aceptación.

- Está bien - dijo, caminando hasta la puerta -. Vamos, Hermione - intentó tomarla de la mano para arrastrarla lejos -. Busquemos otro compartimento.

Su amiga sacudió la cabeza avergonzada, rechazando su tentativa.

- Harry, espera. Por mi culpa n…

- Yo no tengo ningún problema conque ella se quede - la interrumpió una voz justo cuando él atravesaba el umbral. Sorprendido, Harry giró el cuello hacía Blaise. Éste no lo miraba a él, sino que parecía muy concentrado examinando el hueco del compartimento -. Daphne se ha equivocado. A mi me parece que aquí hay hueco de sobra.

La mencionada, cuyo hermoso rostro evidenciaba una incomodidad superior a la de Hermione al saberse rechazada, asintió mansamente. Ella no había deseado que Harry se marchara. Seguía pensando que la sangre sucia no tenía lugar allí, pero no quería que él se marchara.

- Yo tampoco tengo ningún problema si ella se queda - una nueva voz se alzó en su defensa; Theodore Nott había alzado los ojos del libro que leía para examinar a la muchacha. Hermione se revolvió sintiéndose algo incómoda ante tal escrutinio, aunque no rechazada. Él era el único Slytherin que alguna vez la había saludado por los pasillos -. Es inteligente. Puede sentarse a mi lado.

Fiel a sus palabras, apartó una mochila oscura cargada de libros que ocupaba espacio en el banco a su lado y la invitó a tomar su lugar. Harry posó los ojos en Pansy, la única que aún no había manifestado su opinión, y vio que ésta no se pronunciaría en contra, ni tampoco a favor. A ella la presencia de Hermione le era indiferente, siempre que no se acercara demasiado a Draco.

Finalmente, guiando a Hermione de la mano, Harry retrocedió sobre su pasos y se sentó al lado de ella, mientras ésta ocupaba el lugar que el había ofrecido Theo.

- Gracias - tartamudeó la niña -.

- No hay de qué.

Theodore inclinó la cabeza hacía ella con educación, pero pronto volvió a hallarse demasiado absorto en su lectura para tratar de entablar conversación con él.

El anterior enfrentamiento, y la amenaza velada de Harry de abandonarlos si negaban su lugar a Hermione, aún pesaba en el ambiente. Éste se dijo a sí mismo que debería hacer un esfuerzo por disipar esa sensación, pero la ira aún bullía en su sangre con demasiada intensidad para encontrar el medio. Sorprendentemente, de nuevo, fue Zabini quien lo salvo.

- Me siento curioso, Potter. Dinos, ¿qué has estado haciendo este verano?

Aquello fue más bien una petición expresada como una orden. Aun así, Harry no se molestó. Por el contrario. Sintió como su enfado se deshacía en la sangre. Tampoco le fue desapercibido el disimulado cruce de miradas que se produjo entre Theo y Zabini y, de nuevo, no supo si se hallaba ante una trampa, o si, por contra, debía permitirles conocer algo más al respecto.

- Atormentar a mis parientes muggles, lo que más - respondió con cierta inocencia -. Aunque también he llevado acabo un par de tratos ventajosos con los duendes, y he conseguido un par de libros a buen precio en el Viejo Callejón. ¿Y vosotros?

Zabini fue el primero en tomar la palabra, mientras sus inteligentes y vivaces ojos oscuros aún analizaban a Harry, tal vez estudiando los posibles significados ocultos tras su respuesta.

- Mi madre se ha vuelto a casar, esta vez con un hechicero de Alaska. Estuvo con ellas las dos semanas anteriores de la boda y después me fui con Carthy a Moskú, a la mansión de Alexandre.

- ¿Carthy?

- Mi elfo doméstico.

- ¿Y qué hiciste allí?

Está vez, Blaise dudó. Sus inexpresivos ojos negros recorrieron a los presentes hasta detenerse en Hermione por algunos segundos, segundos que bastaron para que la bruja se avergonzara, y después se encogió de hombros muy lentamente. No dejaba trasparentar ninguna emoción.

- Me gusta Moskú. No hay forma de pasar calor allí. Y, además, el Ministerio Ruso permite a todos aquellos magos que hallan iniciado ya su formación practicar magia en sus hogares. Por no hablar de sus cuadros… es increíble la información que se puede obtener de ellos si se la pides correctamente, ¿verdad, Nott?

Él y Theo compartieron una sonrisa privada, que nadie más supo entender. Pansy se giró hacía el segundo con interés encubierto. El muchacho correspondió con una mirada tan profunda como enrevesada.

- ¿Y tú que has hecho?

- Básicamente, investigar. Estoy empezando a trabajar en una tesis sobre Aplicaciones Prácticas a la magia - explicó -. Me gustaría conseguir una Beca para trabajar en el Departamento de Misterios después de realizar mis TIMOS. Si logró convencer a mi padre.

- ¿No son necesarios los Éxtasis para trabajar en el Ministerio?

Fue la primera pregunta que se atrevió a realizar Hermione. Pero la curiosidad que sentía era demasiado fuerte para reprimirla, pese a la vergüenza.

- Comúnmente sí, pero los Inefables son expertos en hacer justo lo contrario de lo que se espera del resto - sonrió un poco -. Hace aproximadamente una década que comenzaron a sentirse insatisfechos de los alumnos que recibían de Hogwarts, y decidieron ofrecer una Beca para quien prefiriese abandonar la preparación de los EXTASIS y entrar directamente en su departamento. Se supone que, una vez allí, te preparan como es debido.

- ¿Cuáles son los requisitos?

- Elaborar una tesis práctica, además de teórica, sobre el argumento que tú elijas - respondió rápidamente -. Y conseguir la mejor nota del curso en cada TIMO al que te presentes. Te exigen como mínimo nueve.

- Pero, ¿y si no lo consigues? ¿Qué pasa con todo el trabajo?

A Harry no le sorprendió que Theo se encogiera los hombros y no supiese muy bien como responder a aquella pregunta. Por supuesto que lo lograría. Quedaría el primero. Igual que había ocurrido con los exámenes de este curso. Puede que él, Harry, lograra vencerlo si se enfrentaran en un duelo o combate, incluso puede que Draco o Blaise, o hasta Pansy, consiguieran derrotarlo. Pero los exámenes eran materia distinta, donde la precisión primaba más allá de la originalidad o el poder. Y Theo era invencible en ese ámbito. Superior incluso a Hermione. Ganaría.

- ¿Qué hay sobre ti, Pansy? - interrumpió Draco, probando que la discusión sobre los Inefables ya había dado de sí -. Aún no te perdono que no aparecieras por Francia en todo el verano.

El rubio acompañó su protesta de un puchero muy cómico, en el que había intentado combinar, sin éxito, la aflicción con la preponderancia. Harry contuvo una carcajada. Ya se burlaría de él cuando estuvieran en privado.

- Mis padres se empeñaron en pasar los dos meses de verano en Australia, y no quisieron ni oír de otra posibilidad. Decían que era la mejor forma de superar la muerte de mi abuela… - explicó, como si todo aquello a ella le pareciera una soberana tontería -. Por suerte, en la isla no existe ningún control para la magia en menores, y me fue posible realizar algunos hechizos para protegerme de ese horrible Sol y de la apestosa arena del mar. Tú me perdonas por no haber ido a verte, ¿verdad, Draco?

Éste, a su lado, tragó saliva y asintió. Ella le sonrió a cambio y apartó con delicadeza un mechón rubio que se había deslizado por su frente. Después, volvió a examinar su propio cabello, tan liso como el curso anterior.

Su discurso había dejado boquiabierto a la mayoría. Hermione, a su derecha, había ampliado mucho los párpados con incredulidad, y un poco más allá, Harry escuchó como Theo bufaba con desprecio. Zabini fue el único que no mostró ningún cambio en su expresión, pues hasta Daphne había tratado de dibujar en sus labios una sonrisa compresiva y amable, aunque el efecto no fuera del todo eficaz. Él comprendió que Daphne no había sido la única en desarrollarse esas vacaciones.

- ¿Y tú, Daphne? ¿Qué has hecho?

- Sinceramente, no mucho - la muchacha, que había vuelto a capturar la atención de Harry con sus profundos ojos azules, para disgusto de Hermione, sacudió el cabello y se encogió de hombros con elegancia -. Viajé con mis padres y mi hermana a los Estados Unidos un par de semanas, pero los magos de allí están demasiado contaminados por las costumbres muggles para obtener mi aprobación. Ni siquiera visten ya como nosotros, y les encanta emplear la magia para ganar escalas en su sociedad. Es insoportable. Así que me alegre cuando regresamos a Londres antes de lo esperado.

Harry frunció el ceño tras escucharla, a disgusto con esa realidad, y no se percató de la incomodidad que llenaba a su amiga muggleborn, unos pocos centímetros más allá. Ni tampoco de la mirada que Daphne lanzó a Hermione después, cuando él ya no observaba, haciéndole saber sin disimulo que en su rechazo por lo muggle la incluía también a ella.

Sin embargo, Draco sí se percató. Tal vez cruzara por su mente la figura de su padre en la librería del Callejón Diagon, la expresión secretamente desolada del rostro de Hermione mientras ésta escuchaba hablar a él y a Harry. Tal vez se sintiera culpable o extrañamente incómodo al verla sufrir. Tal vez, simplemente, no soportara las lágrimas, ni las suyas ni las de nadie — aunque fuesen lágrimas sin derramar como las de Hermione —. Tal vez se sintiese aburrido de la conversación. Tal vez Daphne no le cayese del todo bien. O tal vez, en el fondo, el niño consentido al que Narcissa leía cuentos antes de ir a dormir, fuera mucho más sensible que aquel otro niño criado por unos horrendos tíos a los que odiaba, y cuya única influencia positiva provenía de un caído y poderoso Señor Oscuro con aspiraciones a conquistar el mundo.

Sea como fuese, interrumpió.

- ¿Habéis oído las últimas noticias? Arthur Weasley ha presentado un proyecto de ley al Wizengamot para que se permita registrar, sin causa ni aviso previo, el hogar de cualquier sangre pura con seis generaciones de antigüedad. ¡Es indignante! Mi padre dice que en realidad él es un sopla gaitas y que todo es cosa de Dumbledore…

Tal como pretendía, aquella declaración causó el caos y Daphne ya no encontró más oportunidades para seguir instigando a Hermione. La ira en el rostro de sus amigos era más que palpable. Sin embargo, él vio a Hermione respirar con alivio, y por un momento, poco después de felicitarse a sí mismo por haber prestado tanta atención a las aburridas monsergas con las que su padre atosigaba a él y a su madre desde primera hora de la mañana mientras estuvieron en Francia, Draco se sintió culpable por haberla ayudado. Al fin y acabo, ella era una sangre sucia. ¡Qué más daba que sufriera!

Pero luego se dijo a sí mismo que lo había hecho por Harry. Él era su amigo y, por una extraña e incompresible razón, él apreciaba a esa sabelotodo presumida. Le hubiese dolido verla triste. Sí. Draco la había defendido únicamente por Harry. Ignorando el hecho de que, en realidad, Harry ni había llegado a vislumbrar esa tristeza, sino que él había sido él único en percatarse, el adolescente comenzó a encontrarse mucho más a gusto consigo mismo y pronto sintió deseos de intervenir en la conversación.

Tal cual, de esa forma, transcurrió el resto del viaje. Blaise, Harry y Draco enfrascados en una discusión en la que Daphne trataba de intervenir de cuándo en cuándo, sin que sus ideas fueran demasiado apreciadas, Pansy en silencio fingiendo que prestaba atención, cuando en realidad sus ojos y su ceño fruncido, expresión de claro disgusto, no se desviaban de Theodore Nott y Hermione, quienes por su parte habían iniciado otro tema de conversación y se hallaban absolutamente enfrascados analizando las siete posibles formas de contrarrestar las Cinco Excepciones de Ley de Gamp sobre Transformaciones Elementales.

Sólo eran siete adolescentes cuyas decisiones, en el futuro, contribuirían a cambiar el mundo mágico de un modo que, por ahora, ni siquiera alcanzaban a imaginar. Siete adolescentes que discutían, se amaban, y se odiaban entre ellos. Siete adolescentes con poco en común y con unas diferencias entre ellos que quizá fueran insalvables. Pero cuando el tren se detuvo en la estación de Hosgmeade, los siete muchachos sintieron al mismo tiempo que habían regresado a casa.

Y Hogwarts los estaba esperando a los siete.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí llega. Confieso que se me han hecho dos semanas eternas. He escrito como tres versiones distintas del capítulo y nunca me convencía del todo, hasta que al final ayer dije basta y hoy os subo esto. Confio en que, pese a mis dudas, vosotros lo encontreis aceptable, y ojala que os guste tanto como los anteriores. No tengo mucho que decir. A lo mejor todo se debe al subidon que me he metido con los libros de Anne Rice, confieso que me resulta imposible pensar en otra cosa que no sean Armand y Marius o Lestat, y por eso el capítulo me resulta tan extraño, pero lo importante es que he logrado sacarlo adelante.<p>

También he comenzado el nuevo año en la univesidad y... ¡eh! antes de ayer fue mi cumpleaños. Aunque tuvieron que recordarmelo para que me acordara.. XD

Os mando un saludo, tomodachis.

Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IV<strong>

La noche había caído profundamente sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts cuando el tren arribó en la estación. El viaje, sin embargo, había resultado un trayecto fluido, poniéndose al día, y Harry casi lamento que éste llegara a su fin. La locomotora silbó varias veces con potencia y los pasillos colapsaron de alumnos que luchaban por ocupar los primeros puestos en los carruajes, comprobando mientras tanto que ninguno de sus amigo quedaba atrás. El compartimento de Slytherin prefirió aguardar a que la multitud se hubiera dispersado antes de iniciar cualquier tentativa. Cuando lo hicieron, comprobaron sin sorpresa que varios Ravenclaw de su curso se habían tomado la misma opción.

Siendo ambas las casas más afines de Hogwarts — inteligencia y astucia iban siempre de la mano; muchos hijos de Slytherin eran designados a Ravenclaw y muchos hijos de Ravenclaw eran enviados a Slytherin —, aún cuando los Ravenclaw se esforzaran en ocultar dicha dualidad, no fue extraño que varios de sus compañeros se detuvieran a saludarlos y el propio Harry se acercara a ellos.

- ¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Potter?

- Productivas. ¿Y las tuyas, Stewart?

- Mi padre y el de Boot suspendieron las vacaciones para presentar a sus colegas del Wizengamot una proyecto de ley que protege el patrimonio de los sangre limpia ante cualquier sucio intento de ataque.

- ¿Supongo que la propuesta de Arthur Weasley tiene mucho que ver con eso?

- ¡Ese despreciable traidor! El único medio que tiene para no sentirse un desgraciado es atacar las fortunas de los demás.

- Pero Dumbledore lo respalda - intervino Boot, que en algún punto había acabado uniéndose a ellos -. No es prudente mostrar en publico nuestra aversión hacía él. Especialmente, tan cerca de los muros del castillo.

Steward pareció dudar un momento, como si aún tuviera varias declaraciones que añadir, pero finalmente asintió con resignación y se despidió de Harry con un asentimiento educado. La expresión de clara desconfianza que surcaba el rostro de Boot no le fue desapercibido al muchacho, pero le restó importancia cuando comprendió que no es que Terry no se fiara de él por _ser _un Slytherin, sino por considerarlo un _posible _un traidor entre los Slytherin. La revelación sobre su identidad conllevaría más tiempo. Mientras tanto, sacaría el máximo provecho a esa confusión generalizada.

- ¡Harry, date prisa!

Hermione lo llamaba desde uno de los carruajes.

- ¡Un momento!

Echó a correr hacía su amiga. El resto de sus compañeros había asumido ya sus asientos en las carrozas y los corceles que tiraban de las riendas se encabritaban con impaciencia. Unos caballos de aspecto esquelético y abrasante color negro, con alas y cabeza en forma de de dragón, que no había estado allí al comienzo de curso del año anterior. T_hestral_.

Harry no se asustó al verlos, ni creyó volverse loco. Por el contrario. Tom ya le había puesto al corriente, anunciándo que tras presenciar la muerte de Quirrell lo más seguro es que fuera capaz de apreciar sus formas. Sin embargo, si fue una sorpresa cuando contempló el reflejo de estos animales dibujado en las pupilas de Theodore Nott, y, por unos segundos, Harry se preguntó a quién habría perdido él.

Pronto todos estos pensamientos desaparecieron de su mente. La visión del castillo rociado por las luces nocturnas, esas que le conferían un soplo dorado y casi espiritual, encendió una llama en su pecho cuyo fuego no supo entender.

De pronto, ante la visión de sus enormes torres de piedra y sus imponentes murallas, se sintió como si durante meses hubiera estado echando en falta a un amigo muy preciado, y únicamente ahora, cuando volvía a reencontrarse con él, se hacía consciente del dolor acarreado por dicha separación. Juzgando las expresiones del resto de sus compañeros, especialmente aquellos que, como él, podían considerarse huérfanos, dicha sensación era algo compartido. Para ellos, Hogwarts era mucho más que una escuela.

Se había convertido en su hogar.

...

El conserje aguardaba ante las viejas puertas de roble para conducir a los últimos rezagados por al Gran Comedor, mientras gruñía palabras malsonantes y taladraba sus jóvenes rostros con desconfianza. Harry se dijo a sí mismo que prefería la acogida del curso del curso anterior, aunque, seguramente, la profesora McGonagall se hallaría ocupada atendiendo a los nuevos alumnos de primero.

Cuando, finalmente, el grupo atravesó las puertas del comedor, la visión de las cuatro mesas sobre el cielo hechizado, las banderas de las cuatro casas hondeando sobre los cubiertos dorados y las armaduras de plata, recordaron a Harry que este era el odioso momento donde el protocolo lo obligaba a separarse de Hermione. Asumió el hecho con desgana.

- ¿Estarás bien?

- Claro que sí, Harry. No te preocupes. ¡Mira! Neville me ha reservado un sitio.

El muchacho dirigió su mirada a la mesa escarlata, donde, efectivamente, el joven Longbottom hacía señas para atraer a su amiga a un asiento vacío, ganándose algunas expresiones reprobatorias entre sus compañeros mayores. Aquel gesto lo tranquilizó un poco.

- No creo que podamos vernos después de la cena… ¿Quedamos mañana antes del desayuno?

Hermione asintió con entusiasmo.

- Así tendremos oportunidad de comprobar nuestros horarios.

Se despidió de ella con una breve sonrisa, antes de ser tironeado hacía su propia mesa por Draco. Le gustó comprobar que Theo también le deseaba suerte. Exigir algo parecido del resto ya sería pedir demasiado. Por ahora.

Una extraña sensación de incomodidad lo asaltó conforme avanzaba hacía su propia mesa, franqueado por sus amigos, y no se disipó al llegar a aquel entorno conocido, ni cuando varias caras conocidas de alumnos mayores se alzaron para saludarlo, ni al tomar asiento en el banco. Sin embargo, ante la llegada de la severa profesora McGonagall, seguida por una larga fila de nuevos alumnos, Harry consiguió arrastrar la extraña sensación a un profundo rincón de su mente.

- Son bastante más que nosotros… - se sorprendió en voz alta, sin dirigirse a nadie en concreto -.

- Es natural - Pansy respondió con indiferencia -. Si tenemos en cuenta que la nuestra fue una de las últimas generaciones sacudidas por la guerra.

Aquella afirmación no carecía de sentido; el mismo había barajado una teoría semejante el año anterior. Los alumnos de primero fueron desfilando por el largo pasillo central y se detuvieron ante el viejo taburete sobre el cual reposaba el sombrero. Transcurrieron unos momentos de silencio, mientras la subdirectora desenrollaba el pergamino, momentos que Draco aprovechó para burlarse de él en un susurró.

- ¡Mira ese crío! No ha dejado de mirarte. ¡Y esa de ahí! ¡Fíjate! A la pelirroja se está cayendo la baba. ¡Está claro que le gustas, Harry!

- ¡Oh! Vete a la mierda, Draco - lo insultó, pese a que sus labios lo estaban traicionado con una involuntaria sonrisa -. Yo creo que eres tú a quién miran. Ya sabes... son los Malfoy quienes no saben pasar desapercibidos.

- Doy fe de ello - Blaise sonrió malignamente, pero su anécdota se vio interrumpida cuando un prefecto de sexto año los mandó callar con una mirada envenenada -. Si supieras lo que…

- ¡Silencio! Los de segundo, ¡dejad de molestar!

Draco torció los labios con satisfacción, viendo como otros recibían la bronca por la conversación que él había iniciado. Especialmente Zabini. Seguro que su estúpida historia era tan falsa como vejatoria, dejando el mal lugar el nombre de los Malfoy. Harry sonrió, anticipando los pensamiento de su mejor amigo, y comenzó a prestar atención a la selección donde la profesora McGonagall ya había empezado a gritar el primer nombre.

- ¡Audrey Adams! - el diminuta niño avanzó hacía el estrado, y el sombrero se entretuvo unos pocos segundos con ella -. ¡Hufflepuff!

Inmediatamente, una ronda de aplausos estalló desde la mesa de los tejones para recibirla. Algunos alumnos de otras casas también aplaudieron por consideración. Harry se halló entre ellos, aunque el esquivo dolor de cabeza volvía a torturarlo.

El proceso se repitió con una interminable lista de nuevos nombres.

- Héctor Amacius… ¡Gryffindor!

Durante varios minutos, McGongall siguió cumpliendo con su tarea. Una diminuta niña de cabello muy rubio, Alexandra Astorovia , fue la primera en ser desigada a Slytherin. A diferencia de los otros alumnos de primero, la mayoría muy tímidos, ella sonrió con anticipo, devolvió el sombrero a la subdirectora y caminó con la frente erguida hasta ocupar su lugar en la mesa. Mientras aplaudía junto al resto, Harry dedujo que era hija de magos.

- ¿La conoces? - le susurró a Draco -.

- Mi padre dice que la suya es una familia muy rica, pero que carecen de una influencia real en el Ministerio. Emigraron de Rusia hace unas cinco o seis generaciones, en los tiempos de la Gran Guerra.

Harry asintió y ambos guardaron silencio para evitar que los prefectos volvieran a centrar su atención sobre ellos. Dos nuevos alumnos fueron llamados a Gryffindor y otro más a Hufflepuff. Un pequeño revuelo se produjo en el comedor ante la mención del siguiente nombre, Mary Anne Cameron. Obviamente nerviosa, ignorando los susurros que se extendían a su alrededor, la niña ascendió hasta el estrado y se convirtió en la primera adquisición Ravenclaw del curso. Tropezó un par de veces mientras trataba de alcanzar su mesa y fue recibida por un efusivo aplauso de sus compañeros. Algunos de ellos, incluso se acercaron a tenderle la mano. Hijos de muggles y mestizos en su mayoría, observó Harry.

- ¿Qué pasa con ella?

- Ni idea.

- ¿Vosotros sabéis algo?

Pero ningunos de sus compañeros supo decir nada al respecto. Un alumno de tercer curso, con quien Harry había mantenido relaciones cordiales el año pasado, se inclinó para susurrar una explicación.

- Creo que es sobrina del Primer Ministro Muggle. He escuchado como algunos _muggleborn _le preguntaban acerca de su tío en el tren.

- ¡Huj! Pariente de un muggle poderoso… Esperemos que no de problemas - varias cabezas asintieron mostrando su conformación con las palabras de Montague. Harry, quien nunca había mantenido tratos directos con él, reconsideró su opinión sobre el Slytherin de cuarto año.

La selección continuó extendiéndose y Harry no reconoció más nombres. La incomoda sensación que había percibido al entrar en el Gran Comedor había derivado a un leve dolor de cabeza, y para distraerse, dado que Draco se hallaba todavía más aburrido, comenzó a jugar con él a una variación mágica del "_piedra, papel, tijera_", en el que empleando la varita se proyectaba la sombra de tres animales mágicos que luchaba entre sí. Cuando su águila estaba a punto de engullir por tercera vez a la serpiente de Draco, éste detuvo el juego.

- ¡Eh! ¡Eso es trampa! Faltaban segundos para que ganara este punto…

- ¡Chsss! - lo silenció su amigo, quien ya no parecía nada concentrado en el juego; sus ojos estaban fijos sobre la enclenque figura que ahora portaba el sombrero -. ¡Decidme que me he vuelto loco! - miró a su alrededor con súplica -. ¿Ha dicho "Weasley"? ¡No puede haber otro Weasley!

Dahpne mostró el mismo desacuerdo que él.

- Se reproducen como conejos…

- Su padre no tiene dinero para alimentarlos y se lo quiere quitar a los nuestros…

- Son unos traidores a la magia…

Harry dedujo que la opinión general estaba ampliamente influenciada por los ridículos intentos del patriarca de arremeter contra el patrimonio de sus familias. El mismo disfrutaría descuartizando a Arthur Weasley con gusto, si se presentara la ocasión. Sus relaciones con el Weasley más joven hasta ahora tampoco habían sido mucho mejores. Ronald Weasley era un niño mezquino y despreciable, aunque los gemelos no estaban tan mal. Sus payasadas eran muy divertidas.

- ¡Bah! No sé porque tarda tanto el sombrero. Que la envíen ya a Gryffindor. Son los únicos capaces de soportar su peste.

Efectivamente, no transcurrió mucho para que se hicieran realidad esas palabras.

¡_Gryffindor_!

La casa de los leones estallo en un aplauso anticipado. Harry observó como la muchacha, mortalmente cohibida, con las mejillas en el mismo color rojo que su pelo, devolvía el sombrero a McGonagall y caminaba hacía su nueva mesa. Sin embargo, no entendió el significado de la mirada nostálgica que dirigió hacía su propia casa, y la luz no del todo satisfecha que brillaba en sus ojos. Comprobó como los gemelos se acercaban a ella para animarla. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte, la última de los Weasley no tendría demasiado en común con su contraparte masculino.

Ella había sido de las últimas en ser sorteadas, McGonagall apenas pronunció un par de nombres más, cuando, finalmente, la ceremonia de selección concluyó. El director se puso en pie y adquirió protagonismo para anunciar unas pocas palabras a las cuales ningún Slytherin prestó verdadera atención. Su propio jefe de casa tenía por costumbre notificar las normativas más serias a los prefectos mediante una lista, que luego éstos colocaban a la vista de todos en la Sala Común. El estómago de Harry gruñó con anticipo, mientras sus ojos no se desviaban los cubiertos de oro vacíos, que en breve serían ocupados por las más deliciosos guisos y dulces. A juzgar por los rostros ansiosos de los demás, no era el único hambriento.

...

Curiosamente, conformé más se alejaba del cielo descubierto del Gran Comedor y se introducía en el aire viciado de las mazmorras, más disminuía su migraña. Cuando se detuvo ante el tapiz con el escudo de Slytherin, casi se sentía totalmente recuperado. Los nuevos alumnos accedieron primero, guiados por los prefectos de quinto, mientras los de sexto y séptimo se encargaban de facilitar las contraseñas al resto.

- Todavía nos queda nuestra propia selección - recordó Draco, sin que su voz connotara demasiado entusiasmo.

Harry se mostró parcialmente de acuerdo. Su cuerpo se hallaba agotado después del largo día, y su mente soñaba con la calidez y el confort de sus nuevas sábanas glaucas y con la ultra comodidad de los almohadones de plumas. Sin embargo, ante los recuerdos de su propia selección, del mordisco de la serpiente, de aquellos ojos esmeralda que lo vigilaban mientras dos colmillos se hundían en su piel y saboreaban el sabor de su sangre, un calor abrasante se extendió por su estómago, como una ráfaga de fuego.

El grabado del joven Salazar Slytherin permanecía inalterable, sin que la más minúscula mota quedara impresa enturbiando su superficie. Harry contempló el mismo rostro anguloso que el año anterior había calificado como "infinitamente hermoso" y que ahora traía a su memoria visiones de un ser espectral, que sólo lo visitaba en sus sueños. Un cabello largo y azabache, con el color aterciopelado del cielo en sus noches más oscuras, y una piel desposeída de cualquier impureza. Una colección de elegantes y delicados rasgos, y una nariz aristocrática, a juego con su mentón. Especialmente destacaban sus ojos, que parecían poseer vida propia. Verdes por completo, licuosos, sin matices altisonantes, el resultado perfecto de una esmeralda fundida.

Desde hacía varios meses, nada podía contrarrestar la sensación de que aquellos ojos lo observaban. Que sus iris, ocultos tras ese fundido tan similar al suyo, espiaban todos sus movimientos, aún cuando, cada vez que él volviera su rostro en un intento por atraparlos, fuera incapaz de hallar en ellos nada más allá de la indiferencia más absoluta

Por estricto orden alfabético, los prefectos fueron llamando a los veintitrés nuevos alumnos. Con mayor o menor reticencia, cada uno de ellos dio un paso al frente colocándose ante el cuadro y fue mordido por la serpiente. Finalmente, cuando el último hubo completado el ritual, todos fueron conducidos a la Sala Circular para ser informados de su posición. A Harry no le sorprendió comprobar como la niña rusa por la que antes había consultado a Draco, Alexandra Astorovia, era elegida primera por delante de las demás féminas. Andrei Lamotte fue seleccionado como su contraparte masculino.

- ¡Alumnos de segundo! Acompañadme, por favor.

Brenda Flint, sobrina del capitán de Quidditch de su casa, y prefecta de sexto año, condujo a todo su curso a un lugar apartado de la Sala Común, destruyendo en el proceso las esperanzas de Harry de retirarse a descansar inmediatamente tras la selección. Tal vez ella captara su mueca de decepción, pues las primeras palabras de su discurso parecían estar expresadas específicamente para él.

- Existen algunas cosas que debéis saber antes de retiraos a la intimidad de vuestros dormitorios. En primer lugar, recordaros que el año anterior Slytherin fue galardonada con la Copa de las Casas por octava vez consecutiva. Parte de este resultado fue debido a las acciones de algunos miembros de vuestro curso - en este punto, Harry estuvo completamente seguro de que sus ojos se clavaban en él y en Draco, quien esquivo la mirada -, y, por supuesto, os estamos agradecidos. No obstante, también advertimos que no toleraremos nada menos para este nuevo año. La casa de Salazar debe representar dignamente sus ideales siempre que…

- ¡Pues menuda forma de proporcionarnos ánimos! - susurró una voz femenina a su lado -.

Interiormente, Harry estuvo de acuerdo con el comentario de Daphne, pero contuvo las ganas por cualquier intervención y continuó escuchando a la prefecta en silencio.

- Así mismo, como alumnos ya iniciados en Hogwarts, confiamos en que continúes manteniendo un nivel óptimo en las clases. Incluso en aquellas que no merezcan vuestro total respeto - matizó esta última frase; Harry no tuvo dudas sobre qué clases entraban en este ámbito -. El profesor Snape me ha proporcionado vuestros horarios y yo me he tomado la libertad de depositarlos junto a vuestros cuartos. Por último, mediante voluntarios de los cursos superiores, a los alumnos de segundo, tercero y cuarto se les ofrece la posibilidad de estudiar la Historia de Nuestras Viejas Familias, una herramienta muy útil en general para los magos y brujas de nuestra sociedad y, de un modo específico, para quienes estén interesados en tomar el TIMO de Historia de la Magia.

Aquella nueva posibilidad capturó totalmente la atención de Harry, quien de repente se sintió muy despierto. Tom nunca le había comentado nada al respecto, tal vez se tratase de una tradición inaugurada con posteridad a él.

- Flint - la llamó, y dio un paso al frente -.

La prefecta clavó sus ojos en él.

- ¿Si, Potter?

- ¿Estás clases son exclusivamente para Slytherin o pueden tomar parte miembros de otras casas?

- Aceptamos algunos miembros de Ravenclaw si éstos solicitan su entrada previamente - respondió con sequedad -; pero únicamente porque sus familiares Slytherin han considerado prudente informales al respecto. No queremos leones entre nosotros, Potter. Ni _leonas_. Sobra decir que ningún profesor a excepción de nuestro Jefe de Casa, y muchísimo menos el director, es consciente de estas… tareas extraescolares. Y confiamos en que todo continúe así durante muchos años, ¿está claro? - agitó la varita amenazadoramente -.

El propio Harry asintió y algunos de sus compañeros retrocedieron espantados. Si se lo proponía, Brenda Flint podía resultar bastante más aterradora que su tío Marcus, incluso con el bate y la escoba de éste formando parte del lote.

Entusiasmado ante la idea de aprender a partir de otros, alejándose para variar de los libros, Harry fue el primero es escribir su nombre en aquella lista. Todos sus amigos continuaron su ejemplo de inmediato, aunque Draco refunfuñaba.

- Dudo que pueda aprender algo que no me haya enseñado antes mi padre…

Finalmente, la prefecta se despidió de ellos y les advirtió que entraría en contacto con algunos para informar del horario de las nuevas actividades extraescolares, como serían nombradas desde aquel momento.

...

Cobijado en su dormitorio, tras una larga y refrescante ducha, Harry suspiró con placer mientras las sedas de su nuevo pijama sustituían las recias telas del clásico uniforme, asentándose su cuerpo con la suavidad de una tierna caricia. Lo había elegido de un color verde brillante, similar al del año anterior y a juego con sus ojos, aunque por solicitud suya el emblema de la casa Slytherin había sido bordado en su pecho con hilos de plata, originados por la cola de un unicornio, y, por sugerencia de Tom, la seda también había sido hechizada para repeler cualquier hechizo arrojado contra el usuario mientras su consciencia durmiera. A Harry esto último le parecía demasiado excesivo, pero el año anterior el bezoar casi había acabado salvándole la vida, por lo que accedió sin protestar.

Concluyó de asearse en el lavabo y dejo paso a Draco, que había preferido emplearlo segundo después de escribir una carta a su madre. A Harry le sorprendió que comenzara a desnudarse para la ducha mientras él todavía estaba presente — su estancia en Francia debía haberlo desinhibido —, y se abstuvo cuidadosamente, pese a su curiosidad, de echar un vistazo.

Por unos vergonzosos momentos, mientras su cabellos terminaba de secarse, se preguntó si el cuerpo de Draco habría experimentado las mimas transformaciones que el suyo durante el verano, si habría comenzado a crecerle pelo en las axilas o incluso… _ahí abajo_. Harry no era tonto, aunque ahora mismo, mientras procuraba no espiar entre las cortinas de la bañera, se sintiera como uno. Había leído suficientes libros de biología para comprender los cambios que conllevaba la adolescencia. Sin embargo, consultar el tema con otra persona de su edad sería interesante… Si conseguía no fallecer antes a causa de la vergüenza.

- ¡Mierda! Harry, ¿puedes pasarme el champú?

Con las mejillas ardientes, como si hubiera sido sorprendido en el desarrollo de una travesura, Harry vocalizó un ruido anómalo para asentir, subyugó totalmente la corriente de pensamiento, y ojeó el lavabo en busca del frasco. Descubrió que se trataba de la misma marca de poción que él había regalado a Draco las Navidades pasadas, a la que, sin duda, su amigo se había vuelto adicto.

- Gracias, tío.

El lenguaje de Draco también se había vulgarizado durante las vacaciones.

...

Cansado del largo día y poco dispuesto a lidiar con esas inquietantes emociones propias de la pubertad, Harry arrojó el uniforme sucio al cesto, abandonó el cuarto de aseo, atravesó la habitación velozmente, tomó impulso, apartó los doseles, y se arrojó con fuerza contra el inmenso colchón, comprobando que éste era aún más cómodo de lo que recordaba. Todo ello en menos de cinco segundos. Una carcajada brotó de sus labios ante la emoción de su propio cuerpo. Se sentía entusiasmado de estar de nuevo en casa.

Harry comenzó a analizar su dormitorio, complacido en las formas familiares. El baúl con los libros y los demás trastos de la escuela descansaba ya a los pies de su cama, exactamente igual que el año anterior. Esta vez, ordenaría a los elfos que ordenaran sus pertenencias durante la noche, como había hecho Draco.

El mismo armario de madera caoba donde guardar sus túnicas, el mismo escritorio donde solía completar los ejercicios cada vez que no era capaz de acabarlos en la Biblioteca, los mismos viejos y queridos volúmenes sobre la antigua estantería, los sillones de plumas, los cojines de terciopelo verde, los tapices en las paredes, las imágenes móviles del techo… Todo seguía igual que ayer.

O casi todo.

Por desgracia, había una cosa que sí había cambiado.

Sus ojos se estancaron en el hueco vacío del suelo donde antaño debió haberse hallado el vivero de su serpiente; en aquel hogar que había construido para ella durante los largos meses del curso anterior. Pero _Sky _no volvería a ocuparlo. Jamás volvería a dormir sobre él, o a enroscarse alrededor de su brazo, ni a bromear sobre la sangre dulce de sus amigos, ni a llamarlo "_amo Harry_". Había muerto. Aplastada bajo la luz de un relámpago verde, al cual se había arrojado para salvarle la vida.

Se había ido y no iba a volver.

Aquella certeza que había aprendido a asimilar durante el verano, se convertía ahora en una realidad demasiado tormentosa para aceptar. De pronto, la sensación de pérdida, más allá de la propia muerte, lo golpeó de lleno.

La verdad de la muerte.

Se había ido y no iba a volver.

- Olvídalo.

- ¿Qué? - su cuello se giró hacía Draco, que mantenía la vista fija en el mismo punto muerto que él -.

- Olvídalo - repitió -. Te estás torturando.

Harry buscó sus ojos, esos ojos grises con matices de cielo azul congelado, que tan familiares le resultaban ahora, y que creía haber vislumbrado en otra ocasión con anterioridad… Quizá en medio de un sueño. Los ojos de su mejor amigo.

- ¿Tú no lo has hecho?

- ¡Huh! - Draco curvó los labios en una sonrisa irónica, que no constituía parte habitual de su repertorio de expresiones -. Más que tú.

Instintivamente, se acercó a Harry y se acomodó sobre su cama. A su derecha, con la espalda tumbada sobre el colchón y los ojos fijos sobre el techo. Harry también recostó su cuerpo, pero giró el cuello hacía él, integrándolo a su marco visual. Draco no respondió ante ese contacto.

- Los primeros días en Francia fueron horribles, ¿sabes? - dijo, con una voz forzadamente monótona -. Yo creí que lo tenía superado, pero en Hogwarts era fácil. Estabas tú, las clases, los profesores, Pansy, el resto de los chicos… incluso Granger. La primera noche que dormí en Francia, sólo, en un cuarto que apenas reconocía, me desperté sintiendo que el cuerpo entero me ardía. Que Él había regresado y que me hacía de nuevo… _Eso - _la maldición imperdonable _-. _Mis padres llegaron corriendo… Mis gritos les habían despertado. Y yo no fui capaz de decirles nada para tranquilizarlos. Pero los sueños… las pesadillas… no se detuvieron. Durante dos semanas tuve terror por dormirme, y cuando menos dormía más fácil me resultaba creer que los fantasmas de mis sueños podrían convertirse en reales. Hasta que una noche me desperté y encontré a mi madre dormida a mi lado, y estaba llorando. Tú no lo entiendes - Draco mantuvo contacto directo con él durante un segundo -. Ella nunca, jamás, había llorado antes. Pero lo estaba haciendo… por mi culpa.

Harry respetó los momentos de silencio posteados por su amigo. Al iniciar la conversación, no había imaginado unas revelaciones tan personales, y no podía cuantificar el esfuerzo que Draco estaba haciendo por confiar en él. Se prometió a sí mismo que, de alguna manera, se haría merecedor de esa confianza.

A los pocos minutos, Draco retomó la palabra y su voz trasmitía un matiz diferente. Más usual, menos trascendente.

- Después de verla llorar, llegué a una conclusión muy sencilla. Yo estaba vivo, él estaba muerto. No merecía que sufriera por él, ni tampoco que lo temiera. Y aún si lo merecía… me daba igual. Yo estaba vivo, mi madre estaba viva, mi padre estaba vivo. Y yo iba a disfrutar de esa vida. Así que tú - giró el cuello hacía Harry, incorporó su espalda, cruzó sus piernas y lo miró con resplandeciente entusiasmo -, debes hacer lo mismo. Estamos vivos. Y es normal que la eches de menos. Pero seguramente _Sky _aceptaría con gusto dar su vida dos veces para mantenernos a salvo. Ahora tú debes honrar ese sacrificio viviendo.

- ¿Al igual que has hecho tú en Francia con Gabrielle? - fue una pregunta tonta, destinada simplemente a ser una broma para aliviar la tensión, pero Harry se sintió estúpido nada más pronunciarla.

Sin embargo, Draco sonrió ampliamente. Sus labios se curvaron, sus ojos se iluminaron con chispas de colores, y su rostro recuperó esa expresión que era una mezcla de arrogancia y familiaridad, aquella por la que Harry sentía tanto cariño.

Era sorprendente. La experiencia del curso anterior lo había marcado más de lo previsto y, sin embargo, en muchos aspectos, Draco estaba demostrando ser más maduro emocionalmente que Harry. O quizá más rápido en asimilar esa madurez e impedir que ésta marcara las únicas pautas en su vida.

Conversaron hasta pasada la media noche. La mitad del tiempo trataron recuerdos de viejas bromas o planes salvajes para poner a prueba durante el curso. La otra mitad la aprovecharon para ponerse al día sobre sus vacaciones, de un modo más personal y privado de lo permitido mientras sus otros compañeros estaban presentes. Draco hizo a Harry corroborar su promesa de que estas Navidades, sin ningún loco intentaba matarlo de nuevo, pasaría al menos tres noches durmiendo en Malfoy Manor. Él se comprometió con gusto.

- Ya veras cuando conozcas a ese elfo chalado de Dooby. ¡No vas a creerlo! Y mis regalos de cumpleaños de este año… ¡Los caballos alados son los mejores!

Por desgracia, el día siguiente era el inicio del curso y llegó un momento en que se hizo necesario retirarse a dormir. Harry se despidió de Draco ofreciéndole las buenas noches y su amigo correspondió su deseo. Ambos se recostaron en sus camas y corrieron los finos doseles plateados para guardar un poco la intimidad.

Harry palpó entre las sabanas bajo su almohadón y obtuvo entre sus manos el Diario de Tom. Por muy cansado que se sintiese, se había prometido a sí mismo no dejar pasar un día sin ponerse en contacto con él, y, hoy especialmente, había un montón de cosas que deseaba contarle.

...

**~ ¿Qué tal el día, Harry? ~**

**No ha estado mal. Tenías razón en lo que dijiste sobre Blaise y Zabini. Incluso han tolerado que Hermione se siente con nosotros para evitar que yo me marchara.**

**~ Es natural. Las serpientes son fieles cuando identifican a su líder. ~**

**También me he divertido mucho con Draco. Y he conocido varios alumnos de primero de nuestra casa. Creo que su desarrollo puede ser interesantes.**

**~ ¿No ha surgido ningún problema con nadie? Todavía recuerdo el enfrentamiento que tuviste el año pasado con ese traidor a la sangre, Weasley. ~**

**Aún no lo he visto. Aunque después de que Draco y yo le salváramos la vida no parecía tan interesado en molestarnos. Su hermana pequeña ha sido seleccionada a Gryffindor. Y su padre se ha hecho famoso entre todo los magos respetables por un proyecto de ley en el que intenta despojar de su fortuna a cualquier pura sangre con seis generaciones de antigüedad.**

**~ Ridículo. ~**

**A Lucius Malfoy no se lo parece. Ha puesto en marcha todo su arsenal de contactos y galeones para impedir que la ley llegue a la corte, incluso aunque sabe que el Wizengamot la rechazaría de pleno.**

**~ No es una cuestión de dinero, Harry. Sino de honor. Hace dos décadas nadie se había planteado una ignominia semejante. Pero desde que se inició el reinado de Dumbledore pareciera que los prejuicios sólo existen por un lado. ~**

**Sabes que las cosas son como son. Y que algún día conseguiremos cambiarlas.**

**~ Lo sé. ~**

**Háblame sobre las tutorías de la Historia de las Nuestras Viejas Familias. Los alumnos mayores se han ofrecido a impartir unas clases extras a los de segundo. Parece ser una tradición. ¿Sabes algo al respecto?**

**~ Harry, yo inicié esa tradición. ~**

**¿Cómo?**

**~ En mis años de estudiante. Aunque reconozco que me sorprende que aún siga vigente. Pensé que después de mi caída el temor sería demasiado grande para arriesgarse a ser sorprendidos. ~**

**¿En serio la iniciaste tú? Flint no te mencionó en absoluto. Aunque lo cierto es que tampoco proporcionó muchos detalles. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?**

**~ La información en un arma peligrosa, Harry. Por ese motivo los gobiernos siempre han luchado por vetársela a su pueblo. No puedes esperar que las personas se unan a ti en una revolución si no conocen antes de dónde venimos, cuál es nuestro origen, qué hemos perdido, qué desean arrebatarnos, y por qué hemos de luchar. Yo abrí las consciencias de mis contemporáneos. ~**

**¿Cómo?**

**~ Durante mis largos años de estudiante, indagué la Historia y el Origen de nuestra magia, así como su evolución, y descubrí secretos que los más grandes magos habían oculto tras su muerte hasta que alguien digno apareciera para arrebatarlos. Pero no podía permanecer en silencio con dicha información. Necesitaba compartirla y, al mismo tiempo, engendrar seguidores. ~**

**¿Y qué hiciste?**

**~ La compartí primero con algunos elegidos cercanos a mí. Pero después decidí que sería una herramienta muy útil forjar las mentes desde su inicio. Y comencé a instruir a los alumnos más pequeños, primero con disimulo, sin ofrecerles más conocimiento del que podían digerir; lentamente, ahondando más en los principios. Cuando yo abandoné Hogwarts, esos mismos alumnos había crecido lo suficiente para impartir esas lecciones a otros nuevos. Fueron mis primeros mortifagos. Lo más leales. ~**

**Esa es una historia fascinante. ¿Sobre qué les enseñaste?**

**~ Eso no te lo voy a decir. Primero, porque lo que puede ser revelado lo aprenderás en las lecciones. Será una experiencia nueva para ti ser aleccionado en Historia por alguien competente. ~**

**¿Y lo qué no puede ser revelado?**

**~ Esos son los conocimiento que yo adquirí y decidí mantener en privado para mí. Generalmente, se trata de Diarios de grandes Señores Oscuros, y antiquísimos libros de Magia Negra. Tú serás mi igual algún día, Harry, y tendrás acceso a ellos. Pero antes deberás hallarlos por ti mismo. Yo no voy a ayudarte en esa tarea. ~**

Harry adivinó de inmediato el significado oculto tras las enrevesadas palabras de Tom.

La Cámara de los Secretos.

**~ Exactamente. Cuando halles su entrada, demostrarás que ya estás listo para asimilar lo que guarda en su interior. ~**

El muchacho decidió no replicar. Sabía, por experiencia del año pasado, que la decisión de Tom en ese ámbito era irrevocable. Protestar sólo serviría para convencerlo aún más de que su punto de vista era el acertado. Además, lo que Tom le estaba contando resultaba fascinante.

Una pequeña parte de él, quizá la parte más infantil, se frustraba imaginando la infinidad tiempo tendría que pasar hasta que él fuera capaz de encontrar dicha Cámara, siendo que el año anterior apenas había logrado algún avance y que el propio Tom no lo había conseguido hasta su quinto año. Sin embargo, el resto de sí, un resto dominante, permanecía absorto en cada nueva palabra que Tom pronunciaba, aprendiendo de ella, deleitándose con ella y amándolo aún más por ella. A ese resto no le hubiese importado no hallar la Cámara nunca, no mientras Tom hubiera seguido con él cada noche, no mientras lo hubiera seguido considerando un ser especial. Su igual. Su único igual.

* * *

><p>Espero que hayais disfrutado el capítulo. Personalmente, he quedado más satisfecha con él que con su homologo anterior, donde creo que me excedí un poco insetando demasiadas lineas de pensamiento entre los dialogos, pero tal vez sea sólo una opinión personal. Confio en que vosotros me digas que pensáis al respecto.<p>

En este capítulo nos hemos introducido en Hogwarts. Hemos ahondado un poco en la relación de Harry con las otras casas, con su propia, y con Draco. Me he encanta Draco. Es un personaje que me fascina, tiene dentro de sí tantos más matices que es un reto escribir sobre él. Espero que os haya gustado. Ahora ya sabemos de dónde proceden esos arranques de sensibilidad que el chapter anterior lo condujeron a defender a Hermione, provienen de su enfrentamiento con Quirrel o, mas concretamente, de las secuelas derivadas de esa tortura.

Harry poco a poco se va convirtiendo en un adolescente, con los cambios corporales que eso conlleva, y también ha sido un tema tratado, aunque casi de pasada. Sé que quizá os parezcan un poco precoces, pero yo tomo como modelo de su conducta a mi hermana de once años y a mi otra hermana de trece, y os lo aseguro, los chavales de once años están mucho más salidos de lo que pueda parecer en un primero momento. El sexo y el alcohol ya tienen cabida en sus mentes, sino en sus vidas. Rigiendo por ahí, yo creo que va todo bastante acorde. (Respectando el hecho de que yo soy femina y he tenido que investigar en libros de psicologia y medicina para ponerme en el lugar de un chico, XD). Mis lectores masculinos, que sois bastantes: si algo falla no os ofendais, avisadme y yo lo rectificare con gusto.

Y cambiando tragiversalmente de tema... ¿he mencionado ya a alguien que estoy viciadísima a Star Trek? O, bueno, realmente, a la estunpendísima a cannonica pareja que hacen Jim y Spock. ¡Los adoro! He debido leerme como cien fic en ingles sobre ellos, y he visto como unas diez veces la peli de 2009. La TOS todavía la tengo en proceso. Si alguien comparte esta aficción, ¡por favor! ¡que me lo diga!

Finalmente, tras esta gran rayada de mi frikismo, me despido de todos ustedes. Un gran saludo colectivo. O, como diría Spock,

¡**LARGA VIDA Y PROSPERIDAD**!

Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo V<strong>

La sedosa musicalidad del himno de Slytherin todavía pulsaba en los oídos de Harry cuando abandonó su dormitorio en dirección a la Sala Común. Draco aún se estaba vistiendo, mientras refunfuñaba voz alta sobre los ridículos horarios de las clases a primera hora. Dado que sus palabrotas se habían convertido en útiles valiosos para incrementar el malestar de Harry, grave ya a causa de la falta de sueño, éste había inventado una excusa y había decidido esperarlo recostado en uno de los sillones de cuero de la Sala Común.

Algunos de sus compañeros de curso desfilaron frente a él y abandonaron la Sala perdiéndose a través del retrato, con expresiones soñolientas sospechosamente similares a la suya. Unos pocos cabecearon hacía él y otros parecían demasiado cansados para connotar su presencia.

La primera semana del curso había transcurrido sin ningún suceso paranormal que trastocara sus hábitos. El día anterior había sido lunes, y a medianoche habían sido obligados a asistir a su primera lección de Astronomía. Lamentablemente, a diferencial del año anterior, las dos primeras horas del martes no habían sido anuladas para que repusieran el sueño perdido, sino que ahora debían soportar dos interminables horas de Defensa dirigidas por ese farsante hipócrita que era Lockart.

Aun así, en opinión de Harry, la lección de Astronomía había resultado… interesante.

...

- Todavía no comprendo la finalidad de está asignatura - había sentenciado Hermione la noche anterior, mientras ella, Harry y Draco por las empinadas escaleras de la torre -. Aprender a identificar las diferentes estrellas y el flujo planetario puede llegar a ser fascinante, pero es sencillo obtener los mismos resultados estudiando un mapa estelar. ¿Por qué la incluirían en el programa escolar?

Harry se planteó la pregunta durante varios instantes, sin encontrar una respuesta satisfactoria. Por costumbre, él había supuesto que la Astronomía era una más de esas asignaturas sin sentido práctico en Hogwarts, como Historia o Defensa. Pero si reflexionaba bien, la profesora Sinistra no parecía tan inútil como el resto de sus colegas.

¿Cuál era la respuesta?

- ¡Ahí vamos de nuevo, Granger! De nuevo mostrando tu absoluto desconocimiento sobre el mundo mágico.

Hermione y Harry giraron su atención en Draco, que aplaudía con una actitud de insufrible pedantería. La muchacha frunció los labios por el insulto. Ambos había peleado la tarde anterior por causa de una estupidez relacionada sobre la medicina muggle, después de que Draco hiciese un comentario despectivo sobre los "matasanos" y Hermione saltase ofendida a defender el honor de sus padres. Era evidente para Harry que ninguno de os dos iba a desaprovechar la ocasión para insultarse.

La niña alzó las cejas con escepticismo.

- ¿Vas a explicármelo tú?

- Por supuesto que sí, _sabelotodo_. Escucha y aprende. Durante siglos, antes de Dumbledore, la Astronomía fue una asignatura fundamental en el desarrollo de Hogwarts, donde los alumnos aprendían todo respecto a las estrellas, los ciclos lunares y los movimientos planetarios. Pero siempre bajo un fin práctico, que tú echas de menos.

- Ilumíname.

- Los rituales.

- ¿Rituales? - la palabra capturó totalmente la atención de Hermione, que dejo atrás el sarcasmo y giró su rostro hacía Harry -. ¿Rituales cómo… vender el alma al Diablo y… esas cosas?

- De nuevo piensas en muggle, Granger - Draco se anticipó Harry, quien, de cualquier manera, estaba absorto en lo que relataba su amigo. Hacía años que Tom le había informado sobre la existencia de los Rituales Antiguos, pero nunca había añadido que tuvieran que ver con la Astronomía -. Vuestro Dios Cristiano y vuestro Diablos no nos afectan a nosotros para nada. La magia de los Rituales es mucho más vieja.

Tanto como Hermione detestaba destapar su curiosidad frente a Draco y requerir una respuesta de él, la materia que trataban resultaba demasiado fascinante para dejarlo pasar por orgullo.

- ¿Cómo de vieja?

- Milenios de antigüedad. Los Druidas y las Sacerdotisas de la Diosa, como se hacían llamar los magos y las brujas en este continente, ya los practicaban. Y los mismo se puede decir de los Oráculos y los Sacerdotes de Egipto, Grecia, e incluso Roma, antes de que fuera infectada por los adoradores del Único Dios.

Estaban llegando a la terraza de Astronomía. La mente de Hermione, al igual que la de Harry, continuaba repleta de nuevas preguntas y dudas. Draco, sin duda, estaba disfrutando de la repentina atención.

En su opinión, era un cambio agradable saber cosas que la sabelotodo ignoraba, pero todavía era un cambio mayor que ella ya no lo mirara con esa mueca de disimulado desprecio a su inteligencia, como si fuera algo así como un troll de aspecto perfecto pero incapaz de comprender los términos más sencillos, sino que pareciera verdaderamente interesada en sus palabras. Que lo mirara como usualmente miraba a Harry, la fuente que ella creía de todo conocimiento. E incluso que le hiciera preguntas:

- ¿Qué tipo de rituales se llevaban a cabo?

- De todo tipo, creo. Mi padre dice que los rituales son útiles cuando deseas conseguir algo que no puedes adquirir de otra manera, pero que siempre hay que entregar algo a cambio del mismo valor. Si se cumple esa regla, su poder es infinito.

- ¿Cualquier cosa? - Harry, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, irrumpió la conversación. Sus ojos ardían con una avidez que a Draco le resultó extraña, pero comprendió tras que formulara la siguiente pregunta -. Cualquier cosa... ¿Incluso resucitar a los muertos? - Y aún pendiente de la respuesta, su mente ya adelantaba con excitación las infinitas posibilidades que abriría para él ese conocimiento.

Resucitar a los muertos. O devolver el cuerpo a un Horrocruxe.

- Bueno, supongo… - Draco no parecía tan convencido como antes; la posibilidad escapaba a su sabiduría. Nunca había debatido un tema tan serio, nada que exigiera tanto a cambio -. Técnicamente, supongo que sería posible. Existen muchas leyendas al respecto. Creo que el cuerpo del fallecido debía permanecer en perfecto estado, y que por el retorno de una vida, había que entregar una vida a cambio.

- Eso es horrible… - Hermione demudó el rostro espantada -.

Draco se encogió de hombros, negándose a reconocer que interiormente compartía unos sentimientos similares a los de ella. Habían llegado a la entrada del aula. Sorprendentemente, la ascensión alrededor de la torre se había hecho breve.

- La mayoría de los rituales se realizaban para pedir lluvia para las cosechas, o para que un amigo sanara de una enfermedad, o para que un embarazo llegara a bien término. Bastaba con entregar unas garrafas de buen vino, los restos sobrantes de una cosecha o, bueno, a veces, el sacrificio de una animal.

- Ya veo... - pero la aclaración sólo parecía haber calmado un poco las reticencias de Hermione -.

- Y por eso es tan importante la Astronomía - concluyó el rubio con entusiasmo, mientras se dirigían a sus asientos al fondo de la terraza; algunos de sus compañeros efectuaron señas de advertencia hacía ellos, pero imbuidos en la conversación ninguno de los tres se percató -. Un ritual no obtendría validez alguna si no se realizara en el día preciso, o cuando la luna está en cuarto menguante, o cuando Venus, la Tierra, y Marte formen un triangulo equilátero en relación al Sol.

- Excelente valoración de mi asignatura, señor Malfoy - irrumpió una voz detrás de su espalda -.

Los tres muchachos giraron el rostro al mismo tiempo, descubriendo el severo rostro de la profesora Sinistra que los escrutaba a escasos centímetros de distancia. Draco tragó saliva y las mejillas del Hermione adquirieron un tinte anormalmente rojo. Harry intentó escapar del ensimismamiento en que se había sumido tras reparar en la posibilidad del retorno de Tom, y afrontar la reprimenda junto a sus amigos.

- Quince puntos para Slytherin - la sorpresa no cabía en sí en la expresión de los tres amigos -.

El rostro de Aurora Sinistra había adquirido una expresión insondable, imposible de definir, y sus profundos oscuros escondían un mar de inmensidad dentro de ellos, sin revelar nada. Harry pensó que esta era la primera que tenía ocasión para examinarla tan de cerca. Su aura mágica, sin ser tan poderosa como la de otros magos, parecía… infinta; y agotada.

Los ojos de la profesora repararon un segundo en los suyos, recelosos, antes de centrar su mirada en el resto de la clase.

- Ahora, hagan el favor de ocupar sus asientos - ordenó rígidamente -. Hace exactamente dos minutos que debería haber empezado mi clase. ¡Ah! Y señor Malfoy...

- ¿Si, profesora?

- Tan generosa como me he mostrado, asegúrese, la próxima vez, de no volver compartir sus conocimientos tan descuidadamente, o me veré obligado a castigarlo. Y se lo advierto, un castigo de mi parte es lo menos grave que puede ocurrirle si no aprende a tener más cuidado.

Draco asintió mansamente, avergonzado por el reproche que él reconocía cierto, mientras tomaban asiento en su pupitre; Harry intentó de nuevo distraer su mente, con algo más éxito. El resto de la lección versó sobre las Lunas de Júpiter y su relación con el ciclo elíptico del planeta.

Cuando regresaron a sus dormitorios, pasaban las dos de la mañana, y Harry se hallaba tan rendido que apenas tuvo tiempo de escribir un breve "buenas noches" a Tom en el Diario antes de sucumbir por completo al sueño. Sin embargo, el tema de los rituales permaneció muy claro en su mente, y planeaba discutirlo ampliamente con Tom tan pronto como surgiera oportunidad.

...

- Repítemelo de nuevo - susurró Draco desde el pupitre de al lado, sentados ambos en el fondo del aula de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras -. ¿Por qué no haces como con Historia y mandas esta clase paseo? Eres el gran Harry Potter. Seguro que te aprueban igual.

- ¡Fuiste tú quien me suplicó de rodillas que no te dejara solo con esta tortura! - replicó Harry, en otro susurró -.

- Ya, pero si yo hubiese sido tú, me hubiera ignorado a mí mismo.

Su amigo sonrió de lado. En ese momento, Lockart lanzó una mirada envenenada en su dirección y ambos decidieron guardar silencio por unos instantes. Este año, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras era la única asignatura que los Slytherin no compartían con los Gryffindor, sino con los Huflepuff, lo que era casi más molesto, porque éstos alborotaban lo mismo que los anteriores y ni siquiera estaba Hermione para compartir pupitre con ellos.

Sin embargo, a pesar de su sublime intelecto, ella no parecía aborrecer tanto al susodicho profesor como ellos, aunque tampoco demostraba el mismo entusiasmo ante su presencia que el resto de sus compañeras. Draco se burlaba diciendo que ella ya tenía bastante con Harry, aunque éste último solía ignorarlo.

Sea como fuere, los pupitres de primera línea de la clase estaban rebosantes de niñas, para disgusto de sus compañeros masculinos, que, independientemente de la casa, no soportaban al profesor. Pansy y Daphne, con su frío intelecto Slytherin, eran las únicas de las presentes que no parecían haber caído presas de dicha "epidemia", como la había apodado Blaise, con disgusto, la semana anterior. Incluso Dhiana había sucumbido al calor de su sonrisa.

Durante la primera clase, la semana anterior, pese a conocer de sobre la reputación de Lockart como farsante, Draco se había mostrado reacio a burlarse y a reírse de sus gilipolleces. La experiencia del curso pasado aún permanecía muy vivida en su mente. Sin embargo, a medida que la clase avanzaba, se había hecho cada vez más y más difícil resistirse. Al cabo de cuarenta minutos, acabó por sucumbir a la tentación.

- Al fin y al cabo - se excusó a Harry -. Éste no tiene ningún turbante en la cabeza donde esconder ningún bicho raro. ¿Qué va a hacer? ¿Aterrorizarnos con "la sonrisa más encantadora" de todas?

Harry tampoco consintió convertirse en el monigote de Lockart. Desde el principio, rechazó sus esfuerzos por arrastrarlo al frente de la clase, o por emplearlo como personaje secundario para representar el papel de cualquiera de sus libros. En consecuencia, el profesor parecía haber adquirido un ligero rencor hacía él.

- Señor Potter, dígame. ¿Cuál es el nombre del conjuro que yo empleé con éxito en dos ocasiones para derrotar a una Banshee de los lagos de Laykol?

- Ni idea, Señor. Pero realmente dudo que fuera un conjuro efectivo si tuvo que usarlo en dos ocasiones - replicó con un descaro poco propio de él -.

Un coro de risas coreó su respuesta, en las que, sin duda, Draco se mantenía líder. Gilderoy torció el ceño y examinó a Harry con frustración, como tratando de comprender que había de mal en él.

- Señor Potter - lo amonestó secamente -. Le advierto que como siga errando respuestas tan sencillas tendré que empezar a restarle puntos. Señorita Bones - centró la atención en una chica de la multitud que agitaba en alto la mano -. Usted misma, por favor.

Draco y él compartieron una mirada. Sobraban las demás palabras.

...

El Miércoles por la tarde, después de una asfixiante clase doble de pociones y una hora con el Profesor Flitwick en la que había practicado los encantamientos aturdidores de menor grado, Brenda Flint anunciar que la profesora Sprout había enfermado y que, en consecuencia, su curso disponía de una tarde de recreo. Tras advertirles que en su tiempo de libro ejemplificaran un comportamiento que no avergonzara la casa, se marchó dejando tras de sí unos alumnos emocionados.

De inmediato, Draco sugirió acudir al campo de Quidditch a ensayar para las pruebas que tendrían lugar en tres días, donde llevarían a cabo un partido improvisado. Aunque Harry todavía no había decidido si iba o no a presentarse, se sorprendió al descubrir que había echado de menos el Quidditch durante las vacaciones. Todavía amaba volar. La sensación de ingravidez, la capacidad de surcar el Cielo libremente sin que nadie pudiera imponer allí sus límites. Era algo maravilloso.

Cuando el juego acabo, fue a reunirse con Hermione y Theo en las gradas, que había declinado la invitación para jugar y había asumido el papel de árbitros. Draco, Blaise y el resto caminaban algunos pasos por detrás.

- ¿Te apetecería acompañarme a la cabaña de Hagrid antes de volver al castillo? - propuso a la muchacha, recordando que aún debía una visita al viejo guardabosques -.

Ella aceptó de buena gana. Harry centró la atención en su amigo.

- ¿Draco?

- Creo que prefiero rehusar.

Una forma educada de decirlo. Harry escaneó con la mirada al resto de sus amigos, por si alguno parecía interesado, pero ninguno de ellos aceptó establecer contacto visual con él. Se encogió de hombros con diversión. Esa era su forma de comunicarse.

...

El fornido guardabosques se mostró muy contento de verlos, pese a la confusión inicial en la que los había tomado por cierto ganador tres veces a "La Sonrisa Más Encantadora" por Corazón de Bruja; entre amenas conversaciones y risas, la tarde transcurrió de un modo veloz y divertido. La noche comenzaba a arrojarse con rapidez sobre los terrones colindantes al castillo, cuando Harry se dijo a sí mismo que pronto sería hora de retirarse y consideró la posibilidad, si Hermione no se oponía, de dirigirse directamente al Gran Comedor. Su estómago rugía hambriento.

Tal vez Hagrid llegará a escuchar esas protestas, porque ofreció a Harry por tercera vez un té de menta y una bandeja de pastas caseras que el muchacho volvió a rehusar educadamente, con la habilidad de una serpiente. La pobre Hermione no tuvo tanta suerte.

Mientras el gigante tatareaba una vieja cancioncilla y ponía a hervir la tetera, de pie, entre los trastos viejos que se acumulaban alrededor de los fogones, la bruja hacía evidentes esfuerzos por no atragantarse con la galleta casera y Harry contenía sus carcajadas.

De alguna manera irracional y quizá estúpida, aquella era una escena entrañable.

- De verdad, Hagrid. Es que apenas tengo hambre. Me había comido una tostada con mermelada poco antes de venir aquí - se excusó la niña con las mejillas coloradas, tras que Hagrid insistiera en que no fuera tímida y cogiera cuántas pastas quisiera.

Harry se hallaba a punto de sugerir vilmente que aquel accidente había sucedido durante la hora del almuerzo, cuando un movimiento rapaz llamó su atención fuera de la cabaña. Se incorporó de la silla movido por la curiosidad, cuya pata trastabillaba, y rodeó la redonda mesa de madera para aproximarse a la ventana más próxima. Afuera sólo se divisaba una negrura otoñal. Sin embargo, juraría…

- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

- No es nada - sacudió la cabeza en un gesto despreocupado para su amiga; Hagrid también había dejado de remover el té y lo observaba -. Sólo… ¿Os importa si salgo un momento? Creo que he visto a alguien conocido.

- ¿No habrán entrado en el Bosque Prohibido? ¡Cómo sean otra vez esos gemelos…!

- Tranquilo, Hagrid. Es sólo una amiga. Creo que se dirigía al campo de Quidditch - mintió, deslizándose hacía la puerta -. Hermione, ¿te importa?

Pese a sus ojos castaños, que ardían con mil interrogantes no pronunciados, la niña asintió y le dedico una sonrisa amistosa.

- Claro que no, Harry. Te espero aquí - el muchacho asintió y abrió el picaporte, internándose en la oscuridad -. ¡No tardes demasiado! - le alcanzó la voz cuando ya estaba lejos de la cabaña de Hagrid.

Él asintió, aunque no estaba muy seguro de que ella Hermione contemplar su gesto.

Había mentido a Hagrid. Conforme me aproximaba a los límites lechosos del Bosque Prohibido, una sensación de ahogo iba apoderándose de su pecho. Todavía no olvidaba cómo estuvo a punto de morir allí. El dolor de cabeza que lo había estado torturando desde el comienzo del curso tampoco contribuía. Sin embargo, necesitaba arriesgarse. Tal esfuerzo se vería recompensado.

Efectivamente, era ella. Su instinto no se había equivocado.

- Anne - adelantó un paso hacia la muchacha -.

Ésta giró el rostro con sobresalto en dirección hacía él. Sus profundos ojos oscuros atravesaron por completo los suyos induciendo en él una sensación familiar. La de hallarse ante algo más grande de lo qué podía comprender. Confusión… y tristeza. Pero, de cuando en cuando, también se iluminaban con una luz plateada, como la que reflejan los rayos del Sol al chocar contra la Luna, y sin pretenderlo, te hablaban sobre una esperanza.

- Harry… - lo reconoció con asombro; inmediatamente frunció el ceño con reproche -. No deberías estar aquí.

- Estaba con Hermione en la caballa de Hagrid, y te vi pasar - se excusó, sin comprender muy bien por qué -. No te he visto estos días en clase.

- He estado enferma… Pero ya me he recuperado.

- Bien… Me alegro.

Harry se sintió un tonto nada más decirlo.

Llevaba desde principios de curso intentando arrinconarla para conversar con ella, pero las oportunidades se habían ido escapando una a una. En primer lugar, porque Anne sabía como ser esquiva, pero también por la urgencia y el estrés de los primeros días. Después de la primera semana, ella había desaparecido misteriosamente y nadie sabía donde encontrarla. Ahora, Harry se sentía algo estúpido por las incontables teorías locas que había desarrollado en su mente.

Tras tantos intentos fallidos por hablar con ella, sería estúpido no encontrar ahora nada medianamente inteligente que decir. Pensó en preguntarle por sus vacaciones, como habría hecho con el resto, pero su intención le avisaba que una pregunta sobre su intimidad no sería bien recibida. Debía buscar otra opción.

- ¿Qué haces aquí? - no es que la anterior se hubiera escuchado mucho peor. De inmediato, los hombros de Anne se tensaron, y sus grandes y expresivos ojos castaños se ocultaron bajo un velo de indiferencia que no dejaba trasparentar nada. A Harry no le gustó esa reacción -. Quiero decir que, ¿qué…? Bueno, yo no…

La muchacha sonrió y sus iris volvieron a expresar algún sentimiento. Quizá encontrara tierno el hecho de que trastabillara con las palabras. Harry lo encontraba ridículo.

- Quería venir hace tiempo, pero primero estaba las clases y luego Madame Pomfrey no me dejaba salir - el muchacho parpadeó con confusión -. Lo siento mucho, Harry - se disculpó con sinceridad -. Sé que debí haberte pedido permiso, pero tú estabas inconsciente y yo sabía lo que Dumbledore pretendía con ella, así que le pedí su cuerpo y la enterré aquí.

Los engranajes de su cerebro codificaron la información de un modo extraño. Harry supo en seguida de que hablaba ella.

- _Sky_… - clavó la vista sobre el montículo de piedra donde la niña estaba arrodillada, y se percató de la pequeña inscripción tallada que antes había pasado por alto -. Tú… ¿hiciste una tumba para ella?

Anne asintió, repentinamente tímida.

Harry sintió muchas cosas. Vergüenza por no haberse preocupado debidamente del destino de su serpiente. Gratitud hacía esa extraña niña que se había ocupado por él. Confusión. Mucha confusión. Había sido Anne quien le suplicara que llevara a _Sky _con él, esa noche de hacía tres meses. Y más tarde, la presencia _Sky _les había salvado la vida.

Ninguno de los muchos interrogantes que invadían su mente fue expresado por su boca. En su lugar, volvió a contemplar a la muchacha, que parecía extrañamente ansiosa en antítesis con su indiferente calma habitual, casi como si temiera que él la culpara, y una única palabra emergió de su interior.

Una única palabra capaz de expresar un sentimiento.

- Gracias.

Anne sonrió. Su ojos parecieron iluminarse dentro de la oscuridad opacada que siempre los acompañaba y su rostro adquirió una expresión muy dulce, que ocasiono una cálida sensación en el pecho del muchacho.

- ¿Quieres que la despidamos juntos? - ofreció, recibiendo un asentimiento a cambio.

Ambos se arrodillaron en la húmeda tierra y bajo la luz de las primeras estrellas ofrecieron su último adiós a la serpiente que había sido más que una mascota, más que un amigo. A aquella que había entrado su vida a cambio por salvarlos.

_Adi__ós Sky. Siempre te recordaremos_.

...

Harry regresó pocos minutos después a la cabaña de Hagrid y, una vez allí, se despidió del guardabosques y emprendió el camino al castillo en compañía de Hermione. Su amiga se mostró extrañamente silenciosa durante el breve trayecto.

Draco los estaba esperando junto a las puertas de roble del Gran Comedor, enfuruñado por su tardanza. Daphne lo acompañaba y cuando los vio llegar, dedico una brillante sonrisa a Harry dejando al descubierto sus pequeños y perfectos blancos, coronados por sus rizos de oro, removiendo un placentero y curioso aguijón en el vientre del muchacho. Gracias a Salazar, sus mejillas no se sonrojaron.

Harry los saludó a ambos con normalidad y después centró su atención en Hermione.

- ¿Nos vemos mañana antes del desayuno?

Ésta asintió sin contestar. Sus labios habían adoptado una curva rígida de disgusto, y sus ojos resplandecían inusualmente brillantes, pero marcados por la sombra de la tristeza y la decepción. Harry intentar preguntar qué iba mal, pero la rápida estela de Hermione se había disuelto entre la gruesa masa de estudiantes uniformados mucho antes de que el despegara los labios.

Confuso, Harry se cuestiono que habría podido ocurrir y, lentamente, se vio enfrascado en una nueva discusión con Draco sobre su forma de juego en escoba. No reparó en cómo se incrementaba la preciosa sonrisa de Daphne, ni en el oscuro brillo de triunfo que asomaba de sus ojos. Cuando ésta formuló una pregunta sobre las reglas del Quidditch, él respondió con tranquilidad.

Después de la cena, en la intimidad de su Sala Común, se llevó a cabo el primer torneo de ajedrez de la temporada. Ni Harry ni Draco participaron, hubiesen sido eliminados en la primera ronda, pero permanecieron allí para brindar su apoyo a Theodore, que había quedado primero el curso anterior, y a Blaise, que también era bastante bueno.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando el resto de sus amigos dormía, detrás de la delicadas cortinas de seda que protegían la intimidad de su cama, Harry atrajo hacía sí el Diario de Tom y se sumergió en la magia de sus páginas.

...

**¿Crees ****que sería posible? ¿Obtener un cuerpo para ti a través de un ritual?**

**~ Sin duda, es una opción. Pero yo ya la había considerado. ~ **

**¿****Qué? Nunca me dijiste nada al respecto.**

**~ Porque por el momento es una posibilidad inútil. Entiendo esto, Harry. Existen millones de Rituales Antiguos que podríamos emplear, pero todos ellos exigen un precio a cambio. Cosas que, ni tú ni yo, por el momento, estamos en capacidad de entregar. ~ **

**¿****Qué cosas?**

**~ Sacrificios oscuros. Una magia que va mucho más allá del sacrificio humano. No voy a hablarte de ello. Podría ser fatal para ti saber al respecto, siendo que aún no estás preparado para soportar esa carga. ~ **

**¿****Y algún día****…****?**

**~ Algún día, tal vez. ~ **

Harry no insistió. Sabía que Tom no cedería y, por otro lado, le asustaba pensar qué tipo de magia podría ser capaz de inspirar en Tom ese respeto. No estaba seguro de querer saberlo.

Cambio de tema.

**He hablado con Anne. Ella construy****ó una tumba para Sky el año anterior.**

**~ ¿En serio? ~ **

**Si. Es una chica muy extraña. Más de lo normal, quiero decir. Fue ella quien me obligó a llevar a **_**Sky **_**cuando fuimos a por la Piedra, y a veces creo que sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. ¿Es eso posible?**

**~ La videncia es un don muy raro, incluso en el mundo mágico. Aunque existen otros medios por los que podría haber obtenido ese conocimiento. ¿Crees que es peligrosa? ~**

**No.**

**~ Entonces, olvídalo. Si tu destino es descubrir su secreto se revelará a ti, tarde o temprano. ~ **

Harry aceptó aquella sugerencia. De cualquier modo, no había mucho más que pudiese hacer. Aunque Anne lo intrigaba. Ese brillo especial en sus ojos que parecía esconder el conocimiento del mundo. Intentó olvidar el asunto y colocar sus pensamientos en orden.

**Creo Hermione se ha enfadado conmigo.**

**~ ¿Por qué? ~ **

**No lo sé. La he dejado un momento en la cabaña de Hagrid, para hablar con Anne, pero ella ha dicho que le importaba. Creo que ha sido al llegar al castillo. Pero es imposible que yo haya dicho algo que la haya molestado. **

**~ ¿Draco iba con vosotros? ~ **

**No. Él y Daphne nos estaban esperando en la entrada. Estaba un poco enfadado porque llegábamos tarde pero no le ha dicho nada ella.**

**~ Harry, ¿has considerado la posibilidad de que esa niña vea en ti algo más que un amigo? ~ **

Sus mejillas se encendieron. Y no debido a la sugerencia de Tom — hacía meses que Draco se burlaba de él con el mismo argumento —. Sino por que fuera el propio Tom quien lo sugiriese.

**Claro que no. Hermione y yo somos****…**** somos sólo amigos. Ella es mi mejor amiga.**

**~ Conozco cuáles son tus sentimientos por ella, pero deberías asegurarte que ella es reciproca con los tuyos de la misma manera. ~ **

**Lo consideraré. **

Prometió, sin ninguna intención de cumplirlo realmente. Hermione era su mejor amiga, pensar en ella de cualquier otro modo — especialmente cuando ni siquiera comprendía todavía qué modo era ese — resultaría extremadamente… raro. E incomodo. Aunque no tan incomodo como mantener con Tom esa conversación.

Sus mejillas ya no era la única parte de su cuerpo que ardía. Su corazón latía acelerado. Harry pensó que declarar su amor a la profesora McGongall en medio de un Gran Comedor rellenó de gente, no sería la mitad de vergonzoso. No quería volver a hablar de chicas con Tom. Ni de chicos. Nunca, nunca, nunca.

**Estoy muy cansado. ¿Seguimos hablando mañana?**

**~ Claro, pequeño. No sé por qué tengo la impresión de que siempre te arrebato horas necesarias de sueño. ~ **

**Pero jamás descansaría igual bien si tú no estuvieses a mi lado. Así que no tienes que sentirte culpable.**

**~ Gracias por eso, Harry. Hasta mañana. ~ **

**Hasta mañana, Tom.**

**~ Te quiero, pequeño. ~ **

Harry cerró el Diario sintiéndose algo tonto por esa última confesión, sin que dejase de ser cierta. Por supuesto que no sería capaz de descansar igual de bien sin él. Ni siquiera era capaz de imaginar lo que haría si algún día Tom llegaba a faltarle. Se volvería loco, probablemente. Pero Tom lo quería. Lo había reconocido ahí mismo. Le quería y no tenía razones para abandonarlo. Harry cuidaría de él, cuidaría de su Diario hasta que un día encontraran el medio de otorgarle un cuerpo. Y entonces…

El estómago de Harry se estremeció como si una docena de mariposas hubiera invadido de su vientre y agitara ahora sus alas al viento. Lo que ocurriría después lo analizaría más adelante, cuando estuviera preparado. Por ahora, los detalles perdían importancia absorbidos por el sueño principal.

Él y Tom fortaleciéndose juntos y viviendo juntos para siempre.

De acuerdo a esa teoría, Harry revolvió su cuerpo y se acurrucó entre sus sabanas, abrazando con fuerza el almohadón. Y, aunque pensara en ella, no fue la expresión herida de Hermione la imagen que trajo su mente antes de dormir, ni los dulces ojos de Anne que tanta ternura le inspiraban, ni la melena rizada de Daphne que caía apasionadamente por su espalda y que provocaba en su estómago un aguijoneo que no podía controlar; ni tampoco la divertida risa de Draco. Lo que su mente trajo fue la sombra de unos rubíes que antaño pudieron haber sido esmeraldas de reluciente verde, unos rubíes que resplandecían en la oscuridad realizando promesas de futuro, y que dejaban paso a unas manos muy blancas que lo acariciaban.

A la mañana siguiente, Harry no recordaría nada de aquel sueño.

* * *

><p>¡Sorpresa! XD<p>

Como veis, terminé el capítulo y no pude resistir las ganas de actualizar, aunque me había propuesto esperar hasta la semana que viene. Espero que lo hayais disfrutado. Tal vez penseis que no he revelado nada relevante para la trama general, pero cuidado: éste capítulo sienta las bases de varias cosas imoportantes.

Para el próximo chapter auguro un enfrentamiento monumental entre dos grandes magos del momento, y la heroica intervención del profesor de pociones, que sé que lo echais de menos.

Ummm. Es extraño. Tenía varias cosas más que añadir, pero es como si las hubiera olvidado todas. Así que mejor me callo y me despido.

Un fuerte saludo, tomodachi. Gracias por vuestros comentarios. Son la gasolina que me anima a seguir escribiendo.

Vuestra, Anzu.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VI<strong>

El sábado por la mañana, Harry se desligó por segunda vez de los sanos hábitos que había adquirido el curso anterior y decidió permanecer en la cama hasta pasadas las doce. No dormía y, a juzgar por la discontinua respiración de Draco éste tampoco lo hacía, pero encontraba curiosamente revitalizante dar vueltas y giros entre las sábanas aferrándose a ellas sin pensar en nada en particular. O así era, hasta que comenzó a aburrirse.

- ¿Draco?

Un gruñido inteligible derivó del extremó opuesto de la habitación.

- ¿Estás despierto?

- ¡Ahora sí! - fue la malhumorada respuesta -.

- Lo siento - se disculpó, recibiendo un nuevo gruñido a cambio -.

Harry cerró los ojos y se forzó a sí mismo a permanecer en silencio, para no molestar a su amigo. Se aburría. Repasó sus posibilidades. Hablar con Tom sería una gran idea, si la noche anterior no hubieran agotado cualquier tema de conversación quedándose hasta pasadas las cuatro. También podría vestirse y buscar a Hermione, pero seguro que estaba en la Biblioteca con Theo, y hoy él no tenía ninguna gana de hacer los deberes.

Esos dos se habían vuelto muy amigos, pensó de repente. Para disgusto de Pansy. Harry no sabía de dónde había surgido ese último pensamiento.

- El sábado que viene es el cumpleaños de Hermione - comentó en voz alta; tres minutos exactos habían sido el tiempo completo que logró permanecer en silencio -.

- ¿Y a mi que coño me importa, Potter?

La voz de su amigo replicó desde el otro extremo del dormitorio. El que se dirigiera a él por su apellido era un buen cuantificador para juzgar la gravedad de su enfado.

Definitivamente, entablar una conversación amistosa con Draco a "primeras horas" de la mañana, nunca podría resultar una idea exitosa. ¿Y de dónde procedía ese "coño"? El año anterior habría empelado un término similar a "serpientes" o "cantinflas". Alguien en Francia debía haber sido una muy mala influencia.

Harry se preguntó si se trataría de Gabrielle, la chica a la que Draco decía que había besado. Tal vez quiso preguntarle al respecto, pero, por alguna razón, no se atrevió. En su lugar, decidió persistir con el tema original.

- Todavía no he encontrado un regalo para ella… - en realidad sí que había comprado algo, pero no estaba seguro de que fuese suficiente -.

La voz de Draco volvió a replicar desde el fondo de la habitación.

- Te lo repito. ¿Y a mi qué coño me importa?

- ¡Oh! Venga, no seas así - lo reprendió Harry sin tomarse sus insultos en serio -. La verdad es que si tengo un regalo, pero había pensado que también podríamos prepararle una fiesta sorpresa, o algo así…

Después de que Hermione se retirara ofendida a su mesa en el Gran Comedor, sin que Harry comprendiera los motivos, la niña no había vuelto a dar muestras de enfado en toda la semana, aunque al principio si se había mostrado extremadamente lejana y cortes, cosa que molestaba a Harry. Se le ocurrió que quizá una fiesta fuera la oportunidad perfecta para olvidar lo que fuera que había que olvidar y hacer las paces.

Draco no parecía opinar lo mismo.

- ¿Una fiesta? ¿Granger? ¿Estás loco? - después de esa gran demostración de fluidez, se detuvo un momento y Harry escuchó como apartaba las sábanas y gateaba sobre el colchón, para alcanzar los doseles y permitir que la luz entrara. De ese modo, pudieron establecer contacto visual -. ¿Y dónde piensas celebrarla? ¿En la Biblioteca?

Harry cabeceó, reconociendo su punto. Si lo meditaba bien, tal vez una fiesta no fuera la mejor idea.

- Debe haber alguna otra forma de cerebrar un cumpleaños…

- ¡Oh, esta bien! - tras un largo y teatral suspiró Draco tomó las riendas -. Yo me encargaré. Creo que tengo un par de buenas ideas que pueden gustar a tu _sabelotodo_.

Harry lo examinó con recelo.

- ¡Lo digo en serio! - insistió, alzando las manos en actitud pacificadora -. Sólo exigiré dos cosas a cambio.

- Te escuchó.

Draco adoptó una actitud grave y trascendental.

- La primera y más importante, mientras no haya clase, no volverás a despertar a estas inhumanas horas de la mañana en lo que queda de curso.

- ¿Eso significa que puedo despertar un poco antes? - se burló de él Harry con una sonrisa; pero rectificó en seguida ante su expresión furibunda y nada divertida -. De acuerdo, vale. Es un trato. Pero más vale que tu idea merezca la pena. ¿La segunda condición?

Su amigo prefirió mantener la intriga durante unos segundos, en los que Harry aguardó expectante, hasta que su propio genio se impaciento, robándole la delantera.

- ¡Oh! ¡Al cuerno! - el rubio curvó los labios y saltó de la cama con energía-. Vámonos ya a desayunar. ¡Me muero de hambre!

Harry aceptó rápidamente esa condición, sin oponer ningún tipo de problema. Él también se sentía hambriento.

Ambos sustituyeron sus pijamas por las túnicas de la escuela y acordaron relegar la ducha para más tarde. A los pocos minutos, atravesaron el lienzo que los llevaría fuera de la Sala Común y abandonaron el territorio de las mazmorras.

**S**

El Gran Comedor se hallaba prácticamente desierto. La mesa del profesorado estaba totalmente vacía, aunque aún quedaban algunos alumnos poco madrugadores repartidos entre las cuatro mesas. Un par de alumnos Huflepuff de cuarto curso, con quienes Harry no había tratado en su vida, cabecearan hacía él con sonrisas aprobatorias cuando se cruzaron en la entrada del salón. Unas chicas mayores de Ravenclaw también lo saludaron desde su mesa. Ernie MacMillan, Hannah Abbott y Justin Finch-Fletchley sonrieron al pasar por su lado y el primero propició unos golpecitos rimbombantes en su espalda, mientras asentía y murmuraba: _"Bien hecho, Potter. Bien hecho."_

Harry apenas fue capaz de cabecear en su dirección, totalmente confuso. No recordaba haber realizado ninguna acción fuera de lo normal que mereciese tal reconocimiento. No en los últimos días. Y no que ellos supieran. Al menos, el dolor de cabeza que lo había torturado los últimos días parecía haberse paliado.

- De acuerdo - clavó los ojos en Draco, mientras ambos caminaban hacía su propia mesa -. Esto empieza a parecer muy raro. ¿Qué crees ocurre?

Éste sacudió los hombros, tan perdido como el propio Harry.

- ¿Han descubierto de que superaste la pruebas y que eres el nuevo Buscador de Slytherin? - probó con la primera opción que cruzó por su mente -.

Harry negó con la cabeza. De alguna manera dudaba que se tratara de eso.

Las pruebas para entrar en el equipo de Quidditch había tenido lugar la tarde pasada y él se había pasado la mañana entera del viernes debatiéndose entre presentarse o no. Le gustaba el deporte y demás estaba añadir que amaba volar, pero, de alguna manera, no estaba muy convencido de querer ganarse una reputación como "héroe" deportivo de al escuela, ni mucho menos de convertirse en una pilar representativo del enfrentamiento entre las casas. En un giro inesperado de la situación, había sido Theo quien acabó convenciéndole.

- Eres bueno y disfrutas siéndolo - había declarado con acierto, en un momento en que ambos se hallaban leyendo a solas en una de las mesas de la Sala Común -. Deberías no darle tantas vueltas y presentarte.

Harry había protestado. Seguía sin encontrar un sentido práctico a participar en aquel juego y los entrenamientos ocupaban varias tardes a la semana. Si por lo menos lograse hallarle alguna utilidad…

- Potter - Theo había aparcado la pluma sobre el tintero y lo había contemplado como si hubiese de reunir infinita paciencia -. Hablamos de un juego en el que siete personas vuelan en escoba y arriesgan sus vidas por atrapar unas ridículas pelotas, mientras otras dos de ellas están intentando cargárselos. Por supuesto que no tiene ninguna utilidad.

En ese punto, Harry había enarcado ambas cejas. Si aquella era su forma de convencerlo… Pero Theo había continuado antes de que él pudiera intervenir, silenciando su replica.

- Sin embargo - objetó, y sus ojos viajaron rápidamente al otro extremo de la Sala Común, donde una muchacha vestida de verde y plata, con una melena lisa de un perfecto color tinto, compartía un chiste con sus amigas -. Últimamente he descubierto que no siempre tiene que existir un motivo para impulsarte a hacer cosas. A veces, las haces solo porque… disfrutas.

Sus ojos habían regresado aún más velozmente Harry de lo que se habían retirado, y más tarde éste creería haber imaginado tal movimiento —Theodore Nott nunca tendría motivos para vigilar a la impenetrable Pansy Parkinson; nunca —. Pero el mensaje se había quedado grabado en su mente, y, de alguna manera, Harry supo en ese instante que Tom se habría mostrado de acuerdo con Theo.

Seis horas más tarde estaba siendo seleccionado como Buscador de su casa y Theo y Blaise le sonreían desde las gradas. Éste último no se había presentado porque el papel que a él le gustaba ejercitar era el de Guardián, y Tobías Glenn no se retiraba hasta el año que viene. Sin embargo, ambos habían acudido allí para apoyarlo y Harry no pudo sino saludarlos desde el aire, felicitándose a sí mismo por haber seguido su consejo.

**S**

- Creo que tienes razón - la voz de Draco a su lado, mientras caminaba por el estrecho pasillo para llegar a su mesa en el Gran Comedor -. Que la noticia se haya infiltrado no explica porque los Hufflepuff y los Ravenclaw están tan contentos. Ni tampoco que sólo te feliciten a ti, siendo que yo me he convertido en el nuevo cazador estrella de la casa - añadió guiñándole un ojo con su clásica expresión de suficiencia, mientras sonreía ufanamente a nadie en particular -.

En ese momento, una melena de rizos dorados emergió desde su mesa y les hizo señas con el brazo para que se acercaran. La sonrisa de Daphne brillaba de un modo especial y Harry agradeció que, esta vez, su estómago apenas aguijoneara, mientras intuía su entusiasmo estaba relacionado con la extraña manera de comportarse del resto del mundo.

- ¡Harry! ¡Draco! - los llamó desde la distancia, aprovechando que no había ni maestros ni prefectos cerca -. ¡Venid aquí! Tenéis que leer esto.

Cuando llegaron a su altura, tendió un ejemplar del periódico a ambos. La primera página del Profeta resplandecía con letras esmeraldas y púrpuras, y el titular resultaba ya de por sí muy revelador. Harry le arrebató el pergamino a Draco, aún no convencido de lo que veía, y se sentó sobre el banco de madera a analizarlo.

**El Nino-Que-Vivió habla por fin. Entrevista personal con Harry James Potter.**

El joven Harry, que recientemente cumplió los doce años, pero que posee una extraordinaria madurez para su edad, es famoso en el mundo mágico por ser el héroe que venció a Quien-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado, siendo todavía un bebe, y por sus padres, asesinados fatídicamente la misma noche de su victoria, el auror James Potter y la carismática Lily Evans.

Después de que el director de Hogwarts, Albus Dumbledore, entregara sus custodia a sus únicos parientes vivos, una respetable familia de muggles, el mundo mágico se mantuvo ignorante de su ubicación y crecimiento por once largos, hasta que éste periodista tuvo la suerte de cruzar sus caminos con los del joven Potter en Flourish y Blotts, una reconocida librería del Callejón Diagon.

Tímido y encantador en cada momento, una mezcla deliciosamente homogénea si me lo preguntan, Harry accedió a tomarse una fotos para este Diario, El Profeta, a condición de que con él fueran fotografiados sus amigos, el señor Draco Malfoy, primogénito de la respetable línea sangre pura Malfoy, y la señorita Hermione Granger, una inteligente hija de muggles.

A continuación queda textualmente plasmado el contenido de la interesante entrevista que servidor tuvo la suerte de mantener con el joven Potter para conocimiento del público. Confío en que se sorprendan y aplaudan tanto como yo al notar la madurez y la firmeza con la que El Salvador del Mundo Mágico expone sus creencias.

**Señor Potter…**

_¡Oh! Llámeme Harry, por favor. Me hace sentir si no que es usted un profesor de la escuela._

**Harry. Sé que ésta es tú última semana de vacaciones. ¿Guardas deseos de regresar a la escuela?**

_Bastantes, sí. No puedo negar que disfruto del tiempo libre, y que he llevado a cabo unas cuantas actividades interesantes durante el verano. Pero Hogwarts es mi hogar por encima de todo._

**¿Más que la casa de tus parientes muggle?**

_Bueno… yo… Usted sabe, ellos son mis tíos... Debo estarles agradecido por haberme cuidado. Pero lo cierto es que a ellos les asusta la magia… Nunca me dijeron que yo era un mago hasta que llegó la carta de Hogwarts y… solían enfadarse mucho cuando ocurrían cosas extrañas a mí alrededor. En la escuela… es todo distinto._

**¿Dices que ellos nunca te hablaron sobre la magia? Perdona que insista, pero no estoy seguro de haber entendido bien. ¿Harry Potter nunca supo de la existencia del Mundo Mágico hasta que te llegó tu carta?**

(En este punto el Señor Potter se mostró extremadamente tímido y avergonzado).

_No, lo siento. Mis tíos me dijeron que mis padres habían muerto en un accidente de coche. Pero supongo que es normal… Hagrid tuvo que explicármelo todo cuando vino a traerme mi carta._

**¿Hagrid? ¿El guardabosques que trabaja en Hogwarts?**

_Sí. El fue el primero en hablarme del mundo mágico, y de lo que de verdad les ocurrió a mis padres. Y en enseñarme la magia. Reconozco que al principio me costó mucho creerlo… Y me enfade con mis tíos… Pero ahora entiendo que es normal. _

**¿Considera normal que lo engañaran?**

_Bueno, tal vez normal no sea palabra correcta. Pero ellos son muggles, creo que entiendo que los pocos muggles que conocen la existencia de la magia se sientan asustados, o incluso celosos. Aunque ellos sean mis tíos, pertenecemos a mundos diferentes._

**Detecto una pizca de menosprecio hacia los muggles. **

_Al contrario. Los respeto. Mi mejor amiga es hija de muggles y estoy deseando que me presente a sus padres. He quedado hoy para verme con ellos. _

**Pero, aun así, opina que son diferentes.**

_¿Es que acaso no lo son? Ellos no pueden hacer magia y nosotros sí. Y ellos son capaces de realizar un montón de hazañas que los magos, en general, creerían imposibles. _

_¿Sabe? En mi escaso tiempo dentro del mundo mágico, he notado que cuanto más partidaria se declara una familia de defender a los muggles, más los infravalora. Conozco a un chico en mi curso que parece hablar de ellos siempre como si fueran mascotas inofensivas para los magos; y su padre es un miembro respetado del Ministerio que trabaja por la seguridad de los muggles._

**Y usted está en contra de dicha descripción.**

_Por supuesto. Sería incapaz de enumerar la larga cantidad de cosas en las que los muggles nos superan. Ellos han viajado al espacio, han paseado por la luna. Poseen un conocimiento del cuerpo humano mucho más avanzado, han conseguido logros en la modificación genética e incluso están trabajando en el diseño de clones. Son capaces de hacer que una ciudad como Londres estalle y desaparezca en cinco segundos. No creo que estos sean logros para menospreciar._

**Desde luego, debo mostrarme de acuerdo contigo. Aunque reconozco mi desconocimiento hacia estas materias.**

_Yo creo que ese es precisamente el problema. Ningún mago, ni puro ni mestizo, conoce de verdad a los muggles. Supongo que en mi caso no se aplica porque yo he formado parte de ellos. Somos comunidades totalmente dispares y creo primordial guardar celosamente el secreto, porque mi mayor temor no es que algún Señor Oscuro se alcé y decida masacrar a los muggles, sino que los muggles, al descubrir nuestra existencia, nos masacren a nosotros._

(En este punto, ambos necesitemos una pausa para meditar en tan profundas — y, desde mi personal visión, sabias — declaraciones. Después decidí retomar el hilo de la conversación a partir de un tema mucho más liviano).

**Tengo entendido que, para sorpresa de algunos, fuiste sorteado a Slytherin como tu casa en Hogwarts.**

_Así fue. Y me siento orgullosa de mi casa. Aunque no entiendo porqué debió ser una sorpresa._

**Quien-Tu-Sabes fue también a Slytherin.**

_Cierto. Pero sigo sin verle relevancia. _

_¿Sabe? Esa es otra cosa que desprecio del mundo mágico, enfrentar a los alumnos desde que son tan jóvenes simplemente por pertenecer a una casa u otra. Esa famosa rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor… Hermione va a Gryffindor, y eso no impide que se lleve mejor conmigo que con mucho de su casa. O Neville Longbottom. Él y yo somos amigos y no hay ningún problema._

**Sin embargo, siempre existe cierta coyuntura entre la casa Slytherin y la mayoría de los magos Oscuros…**

_Soy incapaz de negarlo. Por favor, ¿puedo preguntarle a Casa fue designado usted en el colegio?_

**Hufflepuff**_._

_Interesante. Siguiendo los rumores que circulan en Hogwarts sobre esa casa, usted debería ser un inútil bueno para nada. Después de todo, las otras tres casas siempre dicen que a Hufflepuff son destinados los estudiantes desechados por los otros tres fundadores. Pero yo veo que no es así. Usted es un prestigioso reportero del periódico más prestigioso de Gran Bretaña. Desde mi punto de vista, usted ha triunfado. _

**Entiendo lo que quieres decir.**

_Me alegro que así sea. Porque tanta rivalidad entre Slytherin y Gryffindor… Hubo compañeros que me odiaron o me consideraron un traidor sin conocerme, simplemente porque fui destinado a mi casa. ¿Pero qué político, sea Slytherin o no, logra ascender escaños en el Ministerio sin algo de ambición y de astucia? ¿Eso los hace malvados? ¿He de ser considerado malvado sólo porque un viejo sombrero andrajoso decidió que iría bien en Slytherin? _

**Por supuesto que no.**

_Se lo agradezco. Pero hay mucha gente que sí lo cree. Piensan en Slytherin y en magos oscuros, piensan en Gryffindor y en magos de la luz. Es como si las demás casas no existieran. Pero podría nombrar una decena de Ravenclaw cuyas mentes son más que brillantes. Como Pius Thicknesse, el Jefe del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica, o Amicus Steward, embajador de Gran Bretaña ante los Ministerios de Francia, Alemania y Rusia. O los Hufflepuff. Augusto Macmillan, el tío de un compañero de mi curso, Ernie Macmillan, es el sanador más prestigioso que posee San Mungo, y, probablemente, el cirujano más capacitado del mundo mágico. _

_En base a esto, creo deberíamos empezar a respetar a los magos y las brujas por lo que son, y no por la casa a la que son seleccionados._

**Una postura muy sabia. Me has convencido. También noto que estás altamente informado sobre el terreno político. ¿Has pensado dedicarte algún día a la política?**

_Aún soy muy joven para plantearme mi futuro, ¿no cree? Por ahora, creo que la política no me atrae tanto como un buen equipo de Quidditch profesional._

**Está bien. Gracias Harry. No quiero robarte más de tu tiempo. Muchas gracias por tus palabras y mucha suerte para el curso próximo en Hogwarts.**

_Gracias a usted. ¡Cuídese mucho!_

Harry dobló el periódico por la mitad cuando terminó de leer la entrevista y contempló con ansiedad como Draco todavía permanecía con los ojos clavados sobre el folleto. Daphne, a su derecha, lo contemplaba con algo similar a la adoración. Él se sentía satisfecho. Las reacciones de los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff a su alrededor cobraban ahora sentido.

Con la rutina del curso y las pruebas para el equipo de Quidditch, había olvidado por completo que aún tenían que publicar su entrevista. Lógicamente, el Profeta había preferido esperar a que las vacaciones concluyeran y a que todo el mundo estuviera sumido de nuevo en su rutina para provocar un mayor impacto. Un movimiento inteligente. Harry debería escribir una carta de agradecimiento para felicitarles.

Finalmente, Draco concluyó de leer el artículo y sus iris de gris congelado abandonaron el papel reciclado y se centraron en Harry.

- ¿Y bien? - presionó éste, con una pizca de nerviosismo.

Su juicio era para él importante. Confiaba en lo haber molestado a Draco con nada de lo declarado en la entrevista. Y, a decir verdad, esperaba obtener su aprobación.

Lentamente, los labios del joven Malfoy fueron formando una sonrisa irónica.

- Los has jodido - una frase correcta para resumir el profundo triunfo que Harry sentía en esos momentos.

Sí, los había jodido. A Dumbledore, a sus amados Gryffindor, y a los ridículos traidores como Ronald Weasley y su padre. No una victoria muy grande, claro. Pero su primera acción en una guerra que todavía no había comenzado. Harry se encontraba satisfecho. No; sus emociones iban más allá de eso. Se sentía orgulloso.

Las reacciones del resto de las casas no se hicieron esperar. La mayoría de los Ravenclaw y los Hufflepuff con los que Harry se cruzaba imitaban el comportamiento de sus compañeros por la mañana. Lo saludaban con una inclinación de cabeza, o le sonreían con simpatía. Eran muchos los que guardaban cierto resquemor a los Slytherin y a los Gryffindor, sobre todo, por acaparar la atención y la gloria. Él había henchido su orgullo herido al mencionar sus propias y olvidadas hazañas

Algunos pocos, muy pocos sin embargo, y en su mayoría nacidos de muggles, se negaban a reconocer su presencia y le dirigían muecas de ofensa y desprecio cada vez que él pasaba por su lado. La declaración de Harry al afirmar que temía más lo que los muggles pudieran hacer a los magos, que los que los magos pudiesen hacer contra los muggles no les había sentado bien. Pero era normal. No todos podían estar de su parte. Y aún así la gran mayoría lo apoyaba.

Por motivos evidentes, toda la casa Slytherin estaba también de su parte. Era un poco extraño porque hasta el momento Harry apenas había mantenido contacto con los cursos superiores. Pero, de repente, miradas que antaño lo perseguían severas o con desconfianza ya no estaba ahí. Continuaba siendo objetó de estudio… pero era casi… como si lo admiraran. O como si representase — tan fascinante como engañoso — un difícil rompecabezas que ellos estaban dispuestos a resolver.

Brenda Flint, la severa perfecta de sexo año, ni siquiera lo había renegado cuando lo había sorprendido corriendo por las mazmorras con Draco. En su lugar, le había dedicado un asentimiento amistoso. Graham Montague, un alumno de cuarto años que hasta entonces siempre lo había despreciado por su amistad por Hermione, y cuyo tío y abuelos habían servido a las órdenes de Voldemort, tampoco parecía tan dispuesto a torturarlo sádicamente con la mirada; no obstante, aún guardaba sus reservas.

Harry lo entendía. Era pronto para desvelar en público sus auténticas afiliaciones, y la entrevista, aunque dejaba sutilmente en evidencia que su apoyo no pertenecía exclusivamente al bando de la luz, lo más que hacía era clasificarlo como un sujeto neutral en la próxima guerra. Suficiente por ahora. Por _ahora_.

Probablemente, de las cuatro casas, la reacción de ciertos Gryffindor era la que más le divertía. Muchos le dirigían miradas envenenadas y de la repugnancia más absoluta. Otros, como Ronald Weasley, se atrevían a encararlo directamente.

Harry se había cruzado con él por la Biblioteca mientras iba en busca de Hermione — la única leona cuya opinión hacia la entrevista realmente le importaba —. Ron estaba rondando alrededor de una estantería junto a la que debía ser su hermana pequeña. Harry se había cruzado alguna vez con la niña, mientras felicitaba a sus hermanos gemelos por alguna de sus bromas, por lo que le había dirigido un leve gesto de inclinación como saludo. Ella se había sonrojado profundamente, como siempre ocurría, y había ocultado rápidamente su rostro detrás una gruesa pirámide de libros. En ese punto, Weasley había notado su presencia.

Su rostro se había tornado rojo por la furia y había avanzando un paso para encararlo.

- ¡Traidor! Estás acabado, Potter - lo amenazó -. Nadie va a confiar en ti después de esa… - pareció martillear su cabeza en busca del insulto apropiado; uno que fuera lo bastante fuerte -…sucia entrevista.

Harry arqueó ambas cejas con aburrimiento. Lamentaba que Draco no estuviese allí con él porque su amigo era mucho más hábil en rebajarse al nivel de Ronald para contraatacar sus insultos. Se suponía que ahora debía contestarle con un comentario ingenioso y después derrotarlo humillantemente si se atrevía a sacar la varita.

Una absoluta pérdida de tiempo.

- Ignórame, Weasley - ordenó con desgana -. Creí que habías aprendido a hacerlo después de que te salvara la vida el curso pasado.

Trató de avanzar hacia la estantería del fondo, pero Weasley se lo impidió.

- ¡No! Yo lo sabía. Sabía que había ido allí para robar la Piedra, no para protegerla. Y ya no me importa lo que Dumbledore diga… ¡Deberías alejarte de Hermione! ¡No voy a dejar que le hagas daño!

En diferencia con lo demás, ese último comentario sí captó el interés de Harry. No. No la ridícula amenaza para que se alejase de su mejor amiga. La mención del director de Hogwarts ¿Qué le había dicho Dumbledore a Weasley exactamente?

Ronald había sacado su varita y lo apuntaba airado. Harry se planteó la posibilidad de desarmarlo y emplear Legilimancia contra él para averiguarlo. Pero antes de que pudiera actuar, alguien se interpuso. La propia hermana del niño lo agarraba de la manga e impedía que pudiera apuntar a Harry con su varita. Ese sí que era un giro sorprendente.

- Ron, déjalo en paz o se lo diré a mamá.

Pese a lo infantil que pudiera resultar la amenaza, surgió efecto. Las mejillas de Weasley ardieron de un color más intenso aún que su pelo y, lentamente, mientras lo taladraba con odio, bajo su varita.

- No siempre te librarás tan fácilmente, Potter - lo amenazó -.

Harry curvó los labios para formar una expresión burlona.

- ¿Sabes lo más patético de ti, Weasley? - preguntó con tranquilidad, mientras cruzaba por su lado hacia las estanterías del fondo -. No son tus túnicas de su segunda mano, ni tu falta de talento, ni tus celos. No. Lo más patético de ti es ver como tu mismo te odias por ello sin aceptarlo, y después intentas maniobrar ese odio hacia un blanco más fácil. Eres patético. Das pena. Eres tan lamentable… - maniobró sus ojos para que se cruzaran con los de la niña, quien ahora lo contemplaba un poco asustada -, que hasta tu propia familia se avergüenza.

Sonrió cruelmente, mientras un insano placer se extendía por su pecho. La expresión furibunda de Ronald se difuminaba ahora en una mueca confusa, que abarca desprecio, odio y miedo. Una parte de él deseó continuar allí, torturando psicológicamente sus defensas hasta derrumbarlo totalmente. Pero otra, más compasiva, lo forzó a seguir adelante.

Ese placer por la tortura, por la dominación… El mismo que había experimentado ese verano controlando a los Dursley… No había estado ahí el año anterior. Mientras caminaba por las secciones menos transitadas de la Biblioteca, a Harry se le ocurrió pensar que tal vez Tom no fuera tan buena influencia. Después, sus labios se torcieron por la oscura ocurrencia.

Encontró a Hermione en una de las mesas de la sección de Herbó logia, una muy poco transitada por el hedor a hierba seca y moho que exudaban la mayoría de los libros. Como suponía, Theo se hallaba con ella. Aunque, en su momento, apenas había prestado atención a cualquier cosa dicha por Weasley, viendo a su amiga tan cerca el temor lo embargo. ¿Y si era cierto? ¿Y si se había sentido insultada por sus comentarios hacia los muggles?

No. Si así fuera, Hermione lo decepcionaría. Él le había enseñado bien. Y también le había explicado con anterioridad su postura. De cualquier modo, la única forma de averiguarlo era hablando con ella.

Se acercó con cautela. Aunque Harry no se hubiese extrañado si Theo hubiese sabido de su presencia desde el principio, tampoco le preocupaba. Los ojos de Theo poseían la cualidad de ver todo en todos los lugares, pero sus labios jamás revelaban lo descubierto. Por esa misma razón, Harry decidió que podía llevar a cabo su conversación privada con Hermione con él estando presente.

- Hola, Hermione. Theo - saludo a ambos con naturalidad, tomando asiento en una silla vacía alrededor de la mesa -.

- Harry - el muchacho cabeceó hacia él brevemente antes de centrarse de nuevo en sus deberes -.

- Buenos días - su amiga lo contempló traviesa mientras aparcaba su pluma en la mesa y alzaba amabas cejas -. ¿O debería decir buenas tardes?

Él le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa culpable.

- Se me han pegado las sábanas… - reconoció con facilidad, antes de plantearse como introducir sutilmente tema de la entrevista -. ¿Habéis leído el Profeta esta mañana?

La sutileza nunca había sido su fuerte

- Potter - Theo alzó el rostro de sus libros para dirigirle una sonrisa burlona -. _Todo _el mundo ha leído el Profeta esta mañana.

- ¿En serio?

- Incluso los profesores tenían a la vista sus ejemplares del periódico - enfatizó la pequeña bruja -. Yo dudaba si esperarte en el Gran Comedor, pero Theo dijo que sabrías encontrarnos en la Biblioteca.

Harry lo contempló un momento. A primera vista no parecía molesta, si hubiera de apostar, lo haría por un sentimiento más bien contrario. Sus grandes ojos castaños resplandecían con inteligencia mientras sus dedos enroscaban la pluma desordenando de uno de sus mechones de cabello. Pero aún así, no podía estar del todo seguro.

Debería plantear la cuestión de forma directa.

- Entonces… ¿qué os ha parecido la entrevista? - preguntó, ignorando el ligero calambre de nerviosismo que habitaba en su estómago.

Adelantándose a Hermione, Theo fue el primero en manifestar su opinión. Seguramente, había estado trabajando en ella con anterioridad.

- Socialmente correcta. Enfocada hábilmente a los centros de tu interés y con silencios no pronunciados que revelan más de ti que tus propias declaraciones. Personalmente, la apruebo. Pero te ganarás enemigos poderosos con ella - sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa casi depredadora antes de concluir la oración y sus impactantes ojos marinos resplandecieron de un modo especial -. Dumbledore no parecía particularmente feliz mientras la leía.

El corazón de Harry volcó, extendiéndose en su pecho un delicioso placer. Había evitado concientemente cualquier interacción o contacto con el director desde principios de curso. Su presencia enviaba corrientes de insano temor en su dirección. Lo temía porque era peligroso y porque, de momento, poseía control sobre él. Pero porque lo temía, lo odiaba. Lo odiaba casi tan profundamente como Tom. Tom también se sentiría feliz al saber que con sus acciones lo había contrariado.

- Yo también creo que es un buen trabajo - la bruja intervino sorprendiendo a Harry con su irrupción; había vuelto a ensimismarse en sus pensamientos -. Ya conocía tus opiniones por lo que no me sorprenden, pero supiste expresarlas de la manera correcta. Además, estoy de acuerdo. Los magos infravaloran a los muggles y eso es peligroso. La falta de conocimientos es la herramienta más empleada por los grandes dictadores de la historia.

Hermione parecía totalmente convencida de sus palabras, por lo que Harry se recriminó a sí mismo haber esperado una reacción diferente. Por supuesto que su amiga lo apoyaría. Él personalmente le había reeducado, el curso anterior. Y, pensaran lo que pensasen entonces otros, no se había equivocado al apostar por ella.

* * *

><p>Aquí lo corto. Sé que el capítulo anterior prometí un enfrentamiento interesante, y que Snape tendría su aparición, pero la largura del capítulo se me fue de las manos, más allá de las treinta páginas, y decidí que era mejor partirlo en dos que eliminar partes ya escritas. De todos modos, como la segunda parte la tengo ya concluida, si me dejais suficientes reviews que mejoren mi humor os subo lo que queda del capítulo el martes o el miércoles próximo. Sino, esperar hasta el finde toca. XD<p>

Espero que os haya gustado. Yo he disfrutado particularmente con la parte de la entrevista, y os prometó que a partir de ahora la prensa dará que hablar.

¡Ahora me voy, que estoy en Zaragoza, soy Pilares... ¡Y a emborracharme toca!

Un saludo a todos los lectores. Os quiere,

Anzu.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VII<br>**

_**(Capítulo VI, parte B)**_

Aquella noche, tras los doseles de terciopelo verde que rodeaban su cama, Harry trascribió al Diario la entrevista completa y después percibió cómo su ego se henchía tras los halagos de Tom.

**~ Felicitaciones. Se trata de un movimiento inesperado y el viejo se odiará a sí mismo por no haberlo prevenido. Pero deberás guardar cuidado con él, redoblará sus esfuerzos por controlarte a partir de ahora. ~ **

**Lo sé.**

**~ También es útil para otros propósitos. Me pregunto cuantos de mis viejos mortífagos serán capaces de sospechar la verdad. ~ **

**Lucius podría hacerlo. **

**~ Sin duda, él sería capaz. Siempre fue más inteligente que el resto, y posee algunas pistas. Tal vez sea el único que se libre de mi terrible castigo cuando regrese. ~ **

**Pero ni siquiera Lucius me relacionará a mí con los extraños rumores que se extienden por Europa.**

**~ ¿Has sabido algo de eso? ¿Los duendes están cumpliendo su palabra? ~ **

**Después de las pruebas de Quidditch, regresé al vestuario porque había olvidado un libro. Draco me acompañaba. Detrás de la puerta, escuchemos a Flint y Mulciber discutir al respecto.**

**~ ¿Mulciber? ~ **

**Adrian Mulciber. Su padre fue un mortífago, encarcelado en Azkaban después de la primera guerra, y su madre fue asesinada como venganza pocos meses después por una bruja de la luz. Él era un niño entonces, y los Flint se hicieron cargo de su crianza.**

**~ ¡Ah! Su abuelo fue conmigo a Hogwarts. Creo que también recuerdo a su padre. Un mortífago fiel y poderoso. ~**

**Su hijo se le parece. Cursa todavía quinto y discutía con Flint porque éste planea abandonar la escuela para buscar a ese emergente Señor Oscuro, e integrarse a sus filas.**

**~ Es natural que busque venganza. Disuádelo de marcharse si puedes, pero no te coloques en una posición de peligro. ~ **

**¿Lo acogerás entre tus mortífagos?**

**~ Su familia me sirvió con lealtad. ~**

…

**~ ¿Celoso, pequeño? ~**

**Por supuesto que no.**

Mentía. Sus mejillas ardieron con vergüenza mientras se esforzaba por mantener el control de sus emociones. Despreciaba los celos por considerarlos un sentimiento inútil y no tenía razones para estarlo. Pero aquella era la primera vez que Tom mostraba interés por un individuo ajeno a él. Y Mulciber era inteligente, mayor y más poderoso. Se le ocurría la espantosa idea de que tal vez pudiera servir a Tom mejor de lo que lo hacía Harry. Tal vez, con su ayuda, Tom sí lograría recuperar su cuerpo.

Sus celos pronto se probaron infundados.

**~ No tienes porqué estarlo. Él será un servidor más entre cientos. Tú, por el contrario, pequeño, serás siempre especial para mí.**

**Gracias Tom. Te quiero.**

Los primer años, o incluso al comienzo del curso anterior, a Harry le hubiera costado mucho escribir esas palabras. O incluso reconocerlas en voz alta. Ahora había cambiado. Harry sospechaba que la cercanía y los lazos forjados con sus amigos eran los culpables de esa nueva sensibilidad. Sea como fuere, su estómago ardía y corazón latía a ritmos insospechados cada vez que se atrevía a poner ese mensaje por escrito para Tom. Para delicia y sorpresa de Harry, éste había adquirido la costumbre de corresponderle.

**~ Y yo a ti. Descansa, pequeño. Hasta mañana. ~**

Harry cerró el cuadernillo de tapas renegridas imaginando, por un momento, lo espantosa que sería su vida sin la presencia de Tom. Su cerebro apenas podía funcionar normalmente cuando no estaba cerca. En las horas de clases, en la Biblioteca, en los descansos para las comidas… incluso durante los entrenamiento para el Quidditch. Tom siempre lo acompaña. El Diario adherido a su pecho mediante un conjuro que lo hacia invisible para cualquiera excepto él, siempre que mantuviese el contacto con su propia piel.

Las noches era el único momento en que el Diario abandonaba su pecho y quedaba oculto bajo el almohadón, pero Harry continuaba sintiéndolo cerca. Y cuando, por cualquier razón, debía apartarlo de sí y depositarlo unos metros más allá, para tomar una ducha o para cambiarse de túnica, su ausencia pesaba como el plomo y lo mantenía híper nervioso e incapaz de concentrarse. A veces Harry se cuestionaba a sí mismo si tal grado de dependencia entraba dentro de lo normal, acaso de lo saludable. Pero siempre evitaba buscar una respuesta.

No deseba que nada cambiara. Quería a Tom con él, a su lado para siempre.

**S**

Tras la publicación de la entrevista, Harry tuvo que esperar hasta el lunes siguiente para analizar por sí mismo las reacciones de los distintos profesores. La profesora McGonagall fue la primera en dejarse notar. Durante la sesión doble de Transformaciones, no realizó mención alguna a El Profeta; impartió su clase con seriedad y con el decoro que era costumbre. Sin embargo, las dos únicas veces que Harry levantó su mano, sólo para probarla, eligió escuchar la respuesta por parte de Dean Thomas y Alice McGonall, dos alumnos sangre sucia. Una forma sutil de demostrar su apoyo.

El profesor de Encantamiento y el favorito de Harry, Filius Flitwick, se probó a sí mismo puramente imparcial. Su actitud positiva hacía el muchacho no ejemplificó ningún cambio. La profesora Sprout lo examinó con interés cuando entró en su clase y Harry hubiera jurado que parecía interesada.

La clase de pociones, por contra, se convirtió en una auténtica pesadilla. Snape le arrebató veinticinco puntos por motivos tan dispares como ridículos, incluyendo respirar demasiado alto, y no cesó un segundo de taladrarlo a los ojos con una expresión asesina. Harry sospechaba que, independientemente de sus sentimientos personales, Snape odiaría cualquier acción de su parte que lo pusiera a él en peligro.

La reacción más sorprendente tuvo lugar, sin duda, durante la lección de Astronomía. Aurora Sinistra ya había captado su interés con anterioridad, cuando decidió premiar a Draco en lugar de castigarlo después de su explicación sobre los Rituales Antiguos. En esta ocasión sus ojos continuaron opacos, sin traicionar a su mente, pero no se apartaron de los de Harry. Parecía atrapada. Y nuevamente le asaltó esa sensación, como si hubiera algo mal en su aura, demasiado viciada, demasiado… consumida.

Sería otro misterio para resolver a lo largo del curso.

**S**

El miércoles por la mañana el dolor de cabeza se hizo insoportable. Harry casi vomitó la única cucharada de cereales que había ingerido en el desayuno y el cráneo le ardía; lo sentía a punto de estallar.

- Harry, ¿te encuentras bien?

La pregunta llegó a sus oídos como un eco sordo, proveniente de lejos. No reunió fuerzas para responder a Draco. O a Blaise. O a quien quiera que fuese que hubiera formulado la pregunta. Había sufrido dolores similares desde el principio del curso, algunos días más intensos que otros. Especialmente en los almuerzos y en las cenas. Pero nunca tanto como hoy. El tormento era demasiado grande. El dolor lo torturaba. No le permitía pensar.

Harry saltó del bando y corrió hacía las puertas de Gran Comedor sin dar explicaciones. Necesitaba alejarse. El dolor solía menguar cuando se alejaba del falso cielo cubierto de nubes. Pero hoy no disminuía. Tal vez debería ir a visitar a Madame Pomfrey. Tal vez fuera culpa suya. Tal vez tuviera algo mal en el cerebro.

Mientras barajaba la idea, sus pies ya lo habían conducido lejos del calor del castillo, hacía bajo, hacía las mazmorras, donde se sentía a salvo.

- Señor Potter - alguien lo llamaba -. Señor Potter, ¿se encuentra bien?

Era una voz armoniosa… casi envolvente, que trasmitía confianza, familiaridad. Harry se sintió tentado por ella. Había reclinado su frente sobre la fría piedra deuna de las columnas del pasillo y había intentado aislar su mente, hacerla inconsciente del dolor físico tal como Tom le había enseñado; de ese modo el dolor menguó un poco, aunque todavía siguiese presente.

- Señor Potter…

Giró el cuello para encontrar al emisor de la voz… y su corazón se congeló. Albus Dumbledore se hallaba detenido a escasos centímetros de él y lo escaneaba con sus profundos ojos azules escondidos tras sus gafas de media luna. Su túnica escarlata con estrellas de plata que caían del cielo de forma parecía una burla expresa para él.

Harry cerró los ojos y se maldijo a sí mismo. El dolor había regresado y disminuía notablemente su concentración. No podía hacerle frente ahora mismo. No precisamente a él. No precisamente ahora.

- Hijo - la manó del hombre se posó sobre su hombro, como si fuera su deseo infundirle fuerzas -. ¿Qué te ocurre?

Harry retrocedió ante ese contacto. Un contacto sucio y contaminado, sin pizca de humanidad que lo hizo sentir asustado… y muy frío. Parpadeó varias veces, tratando de concentrarse en la imagen que tenía frente a sí.

Deliraba.

- No me ocurre nada, profesor Dumbledore - consiguió vocalizar con esfuerzo -. Pero creo que necesito ir a la enfermería.

- Por supuesto.

El director asintió hacía él, o al menos eso creyó visualizar Harry, pero no se movió para permitir que se alejara. Por el contrario. Mantuvo el azul brillante de su iris inmóvil sobre sus ojos.

- Hay algunas pocas cosas que pretendía discutir contigo desde hace tiempo – declaró con tranquilidad serena, empleando de nuevo ese tono de voz paternal -.

Harry pensó que lo odiaba.

Parpadeó de nuevo. Debía sobreponerse.

El dolor. El dolor era tan potente. Sería muy fácil sucumbir ante el dolor…

Inclinó de nuevo su frente contra la fría y piedra e imaginó lo fácil que sería rendirse y caer en la inconsciencia

¡No! Eso dejaría su mente desprotegida para Dumbledore.

Pero sería tan fácil…

Si lo hacía, estaría traicionando a Tom.

Harry reunió fuerzas y luchó por hacerle frente con desesperación.

Tom. Debía concentrarse por Tom.

- Sería un honor hablar con usted, profesor - mintió, reforzando los escudos que defendía su mente -. Pero no creo que este sea un buen momento. De verdad necesito ir a la enfermería.

- Por supuesto - repitió el director, de nuevo sin intención de permitir que se marchara -. Serán sólo unos minutos. Leí tu entrevista en El Profeta y estoy muy asombrado. Nunca había conocido a un muchacho de tu edad tan maduro como tu. Sin embargo, debo reconocer que algunas de tus opiniones también me… me preocupan.

Harry cerró los ojos. Los abrió de nuevo y no sintió miedo al enfrentarlo. El dolor lo consumía todo. ¿Qué representaba el temor en su contra?

- Usted es el director de Hogwarts - señaló astutamente -. Me sorprende que le preocuparle las opiniones de un alumno de segundo año.

- ¡Ah! - los ojos azules chispearon con diversión por un segundo, detrás de sus gafas, antes de centrar de nuevo toda su atención Harry -. Pero tú no eres un alumno corriente, mi muchacho. Tus padres, Lily y James, fueron íntimos amigos míos antes de que Lord Voldemort los asesinara. Ellos me pidieron que cuidara de ti. Prácticamente, te dejaron a mi cuidado.

Muy astuta jugada por parte del viejo, traer a su memoria el nombre de sus padres y recordarle quien había sido responsable de su asesinato, precisamente, cuando en la entrevista él había declarado temas más a los muggles que a un posible Señor Oscuro. El muy idiota había errado completamente su táctica, sin sospechar en lo más mínimo la inquebrantable relación que ya se había forjado entre su "pupilo" y dicho Señor Oscuro.

En otro momento, Harry hubiese fingido interés ante la mención de sus progenitores y hubiese manipulado su aura para que trasmitiese emociones negativas, como dolor y tristeza. Pero, esta vez, el dolor era demasiado fuerte y él estaba empleando toda su concentración para mantenerse en pie y afrontar la conversación.

Continuó mudo.

Cuando se hizo evidente para Dumbledore que había fracasado en su intento por obtener una reacción, el director volvió a tomar la palabra.

- Me preocupo, Harry. Y me entristezco - el rostro del anciano tembló y, por un segundo, pareció que una lágrima escaparía de sus ojos deslizándose entre sus párpados -; porque sospechó que muchas de tus creencias no provienen exclusivamente de ti, sino que otros te han forzado a adquirirlas.

Harry curvó los labios en una sonrisa burlona que aumentó aún más el dolor. Pero no había podido resistirse. Tal vez fuese a causa a su estado delirante, pero lo que Dumbledore insinuaba resultaba tan, pero tan hilarante proviniendo de él. Tuvo que morderse el labio para no reír a carcajadas.

- Le aseguro, director, que todo lo que ha leído, tanto si le complace como si no, es exclusivamente opinión mía - sostuvo con confianza -.

Dumbledore ni siquiera escuchó sus palabras. Gastaba toda su concentración en contemplarlo con una mirada de infinita tristeza.

- Tal vez creas que así es, muchacho, pero eres demasiado joven para entenderlo. Me preocupan algunas de sus compañías… como el joven Malfoy. Hay tantas cosas que ignoras sobre esa familia, Harry… especialmente en referencia a su padre. Sería un error dejarte guiar por lo que ellos crean, en vez de por lo que tú sabes que es justo. Lo acabarás lamentado. Yo quiero ahorrarte ese dolor - lo contempló con ojos suplicantes -. Por eso necesito que abras los ojos.

Era un gran actor. Tan bueno, que si hubiese sido otro, Harry le habría creído. Pero sus intentos serían infructuosos cada vez que intentase enfrentar su relación con Tom. La ira ardió en sus ojos de ese color tan similar a la esmeralda, que también podía representar el fuego del Avada Kedavra.

- Draco es mi mejor amigo - sentenció con firmeza; su deber para con su amigo aumentaba sus fuerzas -. Director o no, usted no tiene ningún derecho de criticarlo.

- De acuerdo - Dumbledore asintió y accedió a su petición sin oponer apenas problemas. Tal renuncia alertó a Harry más que cualquier otra cosa. Reforzó sus escudos mentales -. Hablemos entonces de la Piedra. ¿Qué fue lo que de verdad ocurrió con la Piedra, Harry?

La pregunta lo cazó totalmente por sorpresa. Los ojos azules se clavaron sobre los suyos como ganchos afilados, negándose a liberarlo. Había mucho más detrás de esos ojos. Cosas que aterrorizarían a cualquiera capaz de sentir su poder.

La Piedra. La Piedra…

Las imágenes se superponían en su mente sin llegar a determinar cual era la verdadera.

La Piedra que se perdía desde el interior del espejo, cuando éste estallaba al ser golpeado por una maldición esmeralda.

Sí, la Piedra… sí; se había perdido.

No; no pérdida. La Piedra que él extrajo de la túnica de Draco cuando Quirrell ya había muerto y que ahora guardaba a salvo en…

¡No! Harry cerró los ojos y se negó a entregar su ubicación. El dolor de cabeza aumentó. La Piedra estaba pérdida. Se había perdido. Había desaparecido para siempre, junto con el espejo.

_¡No, Harry! ¡La verdad! ¿Dónde está la Piedra?_

Harry se mordió la lengua hasta palpar el sabor salado de la sangre. Esto le ayudo a despejar levemente la bruma que rodeaba su consciencia. Había una voz. Una voz que resonaba amplificada desde cada parte de su cabeza, una y otra vez, y que le ordenaba… No. Harry no podía obedecer a la voz. No _debía_. Entonces el dolor aumentaba desgarrándolo desde dentro y de nuevo era incapaz de pensar.

Blanco. Espacios en blanco.

Y de súbito, los hechos concordaron.

Lo comprendió todo.

El dolor que lo perseguía desde el comienzo del curso, los ataques que estaban sufriendo sus defensas, los ojos fríos y escaneantes del director, el dolor que se hacía más pronunciado durante las comidas… Todo. Todo cobraba sentido.

Harry comprendió, y entonces obró de la única manera lógica que permitía la situación: huyó. Echó a correr internándose en la profundidad de las mazmorras. Corrió sin saber a dónde se dirigía ni cuál era el camino que transitaba. Corrió únicamente para alejarse. Para crear distancia entre él y esa presencia que lo había estado torturando durante tantos días, tratando de colarse en sus defensas, de invadir su privacidad.

El director lo seguía de cerca, podía sentirlo.

No importaba. Él sólo debía correr y alejarse. Entre las brumas adoloridas de su mente, destacaba una realidad completamente firme. Protegería a Tom. A cualquier costo. Y si Dumbledore lo encontraba… Entonces sería su fin.

Por eso debía continuar corriendo, aunque su cuerpo se estremeciera con cada paso y su cerebro se hallara poco a poco más próximo a estallar.

Escapar...

La voz del director resonaba llamándolo a lo lejos.

_Harry, detente. Nadie va hacerte daño._

Continuar alejándose…

Lo hizo.

Hasta que su cuerpo se estrelló con una masa rígida y uniforme, y extrañamente cálida. Harry alzó el rostro. No había notado dolor al chocar; la presión en su cabeza se hallaba demasiado presente para permitirle percibir cualquier otro estímulo físico. Aun así, no parecía un material constituido de roca, ni de cemento.

¿Qué había detenido su huida?

Un hombre. Un hombre de nariz ganchuda, cabello grasiento y rostro de color cenizo. Un hombre cuyo nombre el conocía.

- Profesor Snape…

El susurró escapó de sus labios con una corriente de alivio.

De repente, se sintió a salvo.

Tan agotado que ni siquiera era capaz de delimitar sus acciones, Harry se aferró a su túnica oscura y gastada con todas las fuerzas que fue capaz de reunir. Si Snape estaba aquí, él detendría a Dumbledore. Harry retenerlo con él hasta que llegara, como fuera. No podía permitir que se escapara. No lo haría…

Harry no contaba con que fueran las propias manos del profesor quienes lo agarraran del cuello y lo arrojaran lejos de su cuerpo como si fuera un insecto asqueroso o un virus muy contagioso. Aquel gesto no lo hizo darse por vencido. Volvió a aferrarse a él de nuevo, con más fuerza.

- ¡Maldita sea, Potter! - Snape volvió a lanzarlo lejos como una mueca de repulsión y de asco -. ¿Qué diablos creé que está haciendo?

Intentó expresarse, explicar… Sólo logró pronunciar incoherencias.

- Está aquí. En mi mente. Lleva semanas en mi mente… ¡Me hace daño! No le deje. Él no debe… Yo no…

- ¡Potter! - el profesor lo agarró y lo sacudió por los hombros bruscamente, sin una pizca de delicadeza -. Cálmese. ¿Qué ridiculeces está diciendo? ¿Quién está en su mente?

La respuesta fue expulsada fácilmente por sus labios.

- ¡Dumbledore!

Escepticismo e impaciencia brillaron en los ojos aguiluchos del profesor.

- ¿El director? ¿Por qué iba él a…?

- Severus… - una llamada de atención Un susurró armonioso que lo interrumpió antes de que pudiera acabar su pregunta. Snape y Harry giraron el rostro hacía la alta e imponente figura que se acercaba a ellos; el segundo se aferró aún más al primero, mientras cerraba los ojos para apaciguar el dolor -. Severus, puedes retirarte. Este es un asunto entre Harry y yo.

El temor inundó a Harry a causa de sus palabras. No. Snape no iba a marcharse. No _debía _marcharse. Para evitarlo, clavó sus dedos en la túnica aún con más fuerza.

El hombre frunció el ceño con disgusto ante esa reacción.

- Director, ¿qué esta ocurriendo?

Con un suspiro resignado, los ojos de hielo abandonaron la nuca del muchacho y se centraron en el profesor. Aquello era un error. Severus no debería haber aparecido. Sus acciones eran ante todo correctas y justificadas por el Bien Mayor, pero él estaba demasiado comprometido emocionalmente. Sus sentimientos, tan confusos como ambivalentes, quizá no le permitieran comprender la sabiduría de sus movimientos.

Aun así, debía intentarlo. Su lealtad era valiosa y de él podría depender el futuro de la próxima guerra.

- ¿Recuerdas aquello que hablamos hace unos días? - evocó con voz tranquila -. El joven Harry y yo estamos manteniendo una fructuosa conversación al respecto.

Snape pareció dudar. Harry se asustó. Dumbledore no iba ganar. Él no iba a permitirlo. Aun si debía olvidar su orgullo y suplicar de rodillas por ayuda.

- ¡Miente! - exclamó sacudiendo el cuerpo de su profesor como si aquello hiciera más fácil que Snape le creyera -. Él está en mi mente. ¡Lleva días torturando mi mente! - una fulminante corriente de dolor atravesó su frente con más intensidad aún que las anteriores; Harry aulló y cayó al suelo incapaz de sostenerse -. Deténgalo… Por favor – una súplica; desde la fría y húmeda piedra, Harry capturó con sus ojos verdes las orbes renegridas de su profesor -. Haga que se detenga…

Fue su último ruego. Después fue incapaz de percibir nada. La esencia de Albus Dumbledore continuaba muy presente en su mente y Harry necesitó recurrir a toda su energía para impedir que éste traspasara finalmente sus escudos resquebrajados y se apoderara de su conciencia.

Jamás recordaba haber vivido una experiencia tan aterradora. El Cruciatus que había recibido el año anterior atacaba sus nervios, sus órganos vitales, y era aún más doloroso. Pero siempre un dolor físico. No como ahora. Harry sentía como si, a cada segundo trascurrido, estuviese siendo violado brutalmente. Sólo que no era su cuerpo el expuesto ante tal violación, sino su mente.

Aún peor. Su alma. Su conciencia. Su privacidad. Todo de él. Todo lo que él era. Todo lo que le hacía mantener su identidad. Dumbledore luchaba por arrebatárselo.

Las voces de los adultos hacían eco en sus oídos sin cobrar para él sentido alguno.

Los hombres discutían…

Frases enfurecidas…

"_¡No tenía derecho!"_

"_Te hable de mis sospechas. Era un mal necesario,"_

"_Usted mismo lo dijo. Sus escudos eran demasiado fuertes para tratar de romperlos contra su voluntad."_

"_Precisamente, alguien debió enseñarle…"_

"_¡Podría haberlo matado! ¡Podría haber destruido su mente para siempre!"_

"_Tuve cuidado."_

"_No lo creo."_

"_Severus, este chico estaba dispuesto a sacrificarse antes que a revelar los secretos que oculta en su mente. Si mis sospechas son ciertas, si Lucius lo controla… Debemos averiguarlo."_

"_No cuente conmigo, Dumbledore. Voy a llevar al crío a la enfermería y no voy a permitir que lo haga pasar por algo semejante de nuevo. Si para ello yo también he de ponerme en contacto con los periódicos, o con el Ministro de Magia, lo haré."_

"_Tu preocupación es excesiva para tratarse del niño a quien supuestamente odias."_

"_¡Usted sabe porqué! ¡Usted es el único en conocer mis razones!"_

"_Está bien, Severus. Ocúpate de él, pero evita la enfermería. Sólo daría lugar a preguntas inoportunas."_

"_Déme su palabra."_

"_La tienes. No volveré a tratar de invadir su mente… por ahora." _

Entonces las voces se silenciaron y el dolor comenzó a menguar… hasta desaparecer por completo. No existía el dolor, ni el tormento. Su mente libre. Por fin libre.

Extenuado, lo último que Harry percibió antes de sumirse en la inconsciencia fue unos brazos muy cálidos que lo rodeaban.

**S**

Despertó sin poseer conciencia ni del tiempo ni del espacio. No sabía cuántas horas habían transcurrido ni dónde se encontraba. Ni siquiera sabía si era de día o de noche pues no había ventanas alumbrando la habitación, sólo unas cuantas velas y un fuego ardiendo en una vieja chimenea. Aun así, el ambiente seguía siendo frío. Harry se encogió entre las mantas.

El movimiento debió atraer la atención de la presencia en la cual él no había reparado.

- Has despertado - sobresaltado, Harry giró el cuello hacía dónde provenía la voz. Las orbes negras de su profesor de pociones lo observan -. Cuatro horas antes de lo que él predijo.

Curvo los labios con desprecio.

Harry no comprendió el significado de sus palabras en un principio, ni tampoco qué hacía él allí, recostado en una cama que parecía pertenecer a Snape. Sin embargo, lentamente, los recuerdos volvieron a su mente.

¡_Dumbledore_!

Junto con la exclamación, todo su cuerpo se coloco en guardia; pero no existían señales de que el viejo director anduviese cerca. Aquello lo relajó un poco.

Snape no lo miraba a él. Su atención estaba centrada en el caldero cuyo contenido, un líquido de color rubí intenso, burbujeaba con lentitud en el suelo a varios metros de Harry, desde el extremo opuesto de la habitación. El profesor revolvía la poción y murmuraba palabra inteligibles de cuando en cuando, ignorando por completo la presencia de su alumno.

Harry respiró aliviado. La situación ya era bastante incomoda de por sí, para incluirle una atención no deseada. Además, necesitaba espacio para colocar en orden sus pensamientos. Dumbledore no había logrado traspasar sus escudos, de eso estaba seguro. Sus secretos estaban a salvo. Y Snape lo había ayudado.

Pero, ¿qué había obligado a retirarse al director antes de conseguir lo que deseaba? Había arriesgado mucho con su ataque para abandonar sin obtener nada. ¿Qué había motivado su retirada?

Una idea congeló su mente de súbito, paralizándolo por el terror. Desechando la inmovilidad, sus manos se lanzaron rápidamente contra su pecho. Nada. Vacío. No había nada allí. Contempló a Snape con horror.

El pánico lo invadió.

Ya no importaba nada.

- ¡Tom! ¡El Diario! ¿¡Dónde…!

- Cálmese - los ojos de Snape lo martillearon con desaprobación e indiferencia, la primera motivada por haberlo obligado a despegar su atención de la poción que realizaba -. Me encontré algo confuso sobre la forma correcta de ayudarlo a sanar su mente tras el ataque, por lo que me tomé la libertad de recurrir a su ayuda. Ha sido bastante útil. Como puede ver, él sigue a salvo en aquel rincón.

Harry siguió la estela de su mirada hasta una pequeña mesilla localizada a pocos metros de su cama. Aparecía cubierta de papeles y pergaminos revueltos, pero encima de ellos sobresalía un discreto cuadernillo de tapas negras. Sin pensar, aún invadido por la ansiedad, se lanzó para recuperarlo.

El alivio inundó sus venas cuando el Diario entro en contacto con la piel de sus manos. La presencia de Tom vibraba tan próxima que resultaba casi… embriagador. De alguna manera, Harry supo que Tom también lo había sentido, y el que el Diario era ya consciente de su cercanía y de que se hallaba a salvo.

Únicamente deseo estar sólo para poder hablar con él. Pero no lo estaba. Por el rabillo de ojo, vio como Snape fruncía el ceño con disgusto. Su demostración de dependencia no lo había emocionado. Harry respiró profundamente y se obligó a sí mismo a relajarse, a demostrar que mantenía el control.

Abrazando todavía el Diario, caminó de vuelta a la cama. Se introdujo en ella y se arropó entre las mantas, pero no se acostó sino permaneció sentado. Por primera vez, se percató de que continuaba vestido todavía con el uniforme del colegio, sólo que sin la capa, y se sintió aliviado. A pesar de haberlo salvado, y de que él se hubiera aferrado a él por ayuda, Snape desvistiéndolo y cuidando de él con la ternura de un padre no era una imagen muy cautivadora. La fría indiferencia le sentaba mejor.

- ¿Cómo consiguió encontrarlo? - fue una pregunta movida por el deseo de relajar el ambiente encrespado, pero también por la curiosidad. Si lo averiguaba, podría perfeccionar los hechizos para la próxima vez -.

Snape respondió sin apartar la vista del caldero, con voz monótona y monocorde.

- No hay ningún misterio. Yo ya sabía que él estaba ahí, por lo que la búsqueda fue más fácil. Empleé un hechizo simple para obligar a tus manos a sostenerlo y después para que lo dejaran caer al suelo.

Las mejillas de Harry se sonrojaron, avergonzado porque sus defensas hubiesen sido burladas con un método tan simple. Pero no podía verdaderamente sentirse ofendido o asustado, no con Tom de nuevo tan próximo a él.

- Gracias por salvarme de Dumbledore - le costó tres minutos exactos reunir el valor para pronunciar esa declaración -. Y por… ya sabe… por haberme traído aquí.

- No fue mi elección. El director me ordenó expresamente que yo me ocupara de usted - replicó rápidamente; una hábil excusa para esquivar el primer agradecimiento, y el hecho de que de verdad, voluntariamente, lo había ayudado. Divertido, Harry luchó para que sus labios no se contrajeran en una pequeña sonrisa, lo que provocó que el profesor lo contemplara con disgusto -. ¿Ni siquiera va a preguntarme cuánto tiempo ha estado inconsciente? - Harry abrió los labios para hablar pero fue interrumpido -. Dos días y diecinueve horas. Son las tres y media de la madrugada del jueves.

Vaya. Eso era más tiempo del que Harry esperaba. Aunque teniendo en cuenta de la gravedad del ataque, no era de extrañar que su mente hubiera necesitado tanto para sanarse a sí misma. Por lo menos ahora se sentía bien, con fuerza y restablecido.

Forzado por el silencio del crío, Snape tomó de nuevo la palabra con desgana.

- Su prolongada ausencia y el hecho de que no se le permitía recibir visitas ha provocado varias sospechas en la escuela. El señor Malfoy y la señorita Granger, particularmente, fueron sorprendidos en dos ocasiones tratando de colarse en la enfermería para verlo.

- ¿¡Draco y Hermione! ¿Juntos? - Harry no pudo evitar interrumpir, ganándose una mirada envenenada por parte de su profesor -. Lo siento - se disculpó rápidamente -.

Aun así, no dejaba de resultar hilarante.

- Si, Potter. Juntos - las delgadas cejas del hombre se contrajeron con impaciencia -. Juntos lo intentaron y juntos fueron castigados. Ahora, escúcheme atentamente. La versión oficial, y la que usted comunicará a sus compañeros, es que fue contagiado con Fiebre de Dragón y que tuvo que ser trasladado a San Mungo para ser tratado. Permaneció inconsciente la mayor parte del tiempo y apenas recuerda nada de lo ocurrido. ¿Me entiende?

- Si, profesor – Harry asintió, tomándose sus palabras en serio -. ¿Y qué hay de Dumbledore?

- El director está convencido de que yo modifiqué su memoria correctamente, y, por la tanto, de que no guardará conocimiento alguno del accidente.

Por supuesto. Eso tenía sentido. Dumbledore jamás se hubiera atrevido a entrar en su mente tan descaradamente sin contar con un plan de reserva con el que protegerse. Harry se preguntó qué habría ocurrido si Snape no hubiera aparecido milagrosamente a tiempo. ¿Habría atravesado Dumbledore sus escudos? ¿O habría empleado un hechizo, no sólo para hacerle olvidar, sino para manipular favorablemente sus memorias? La mera idea era aterrorizante.

Severus suspiró con cansancio. Debería estar acostumbrado. Las cosas en su vida nunca tendían a ocurrir como era correcto, disfrutaban más retorciéndose para joderlo. Una parte de él se odiaba por esto. Todo por éste… éste crío. La viva imagen de su asqueroso padre. Él se había entrenado a sí mismo para odiarlo, aún cuando estuviese decidido a proteger su vida a costa de la suya. Y hubiese sido tan fácil, tan fácil…

En sus fantasías, siempre lo había vislumbrado del mismo modo. Un niño Gryffindor, vestido con túnicas de sangre y oro. Tan ingenuo como arrogante; pomposo pero mediocre; manipulable y pueril… una mezcla que hacía honor a su apellido. La miniatura perfecta de su padre. Un padre al que Severus aún odiaba, aunque estuviese ya muerto. Y la venganza, el desquite… habría sido tan dulce.

Debería haberlo sido.

Pero el niño resultó Slytherin, aunque en un principio Severus decidiera que había elegido la casa sólo para torturarle. Pero no. Resultó ser Slytherin… _de verdad_. James Potter se hubiera mutilado a sí mismo antes de aceptar un hueco la casa de las Serpientes.

También entraba el hecho de que no era un idiota, como él había predicho. El crío era inteligente, había que reconocérselo; tan inteligente que Severus no sabría precisar hasta que punto. Y poderoso. Y astuto. Y… oscuro. Y, aun así, carecía de prejuicios y conservaba en sus ojos, esos ojos verdes que tantos recuerdos traían a su mente, una inocencia y un calor que Severus había contemplado una vez antes, en otra persona.

Contra su voluntad, contra su buen juicio, en lo más profundo de su alma, pues en los niveles menos interiorizados lo negaba, Severus sabía cuán fácil se había hecho últimamente verla a ella en él. Únicamente a ella. Porque no podía ser un Potter el que se hallaba ahora sentado frente a él. Era todo lo contrario a un Potter. En cambio, el hijo de Lily, con esos ojos, con esa herencia… Lo veía a ella en él, únicamente a ella. Y a veces, algunas veces, era tan fácil, tan fácil como peligroso, imaginar que no había nadie más. O incluso….

No. Snape detuvo en seguida esa resbaladiza línea de pensamiento. Perderse en fantasmas o en errores del pasado carecía totalmente de utilidad. El presente, el ahora, era la único que aún importaba.

- Escúcheme, Potter - sus ojos se posaron en los de su alumno y, por primera vez, el glacial habitual fue sustituido por un pequeño deje de humanidad -. Entiendo que la experiencia de hace unos días haya resultado traumática para usted, pero es primordial que no dé ninguna muestra de ello frente el director. Cualquier comportamiento anormal en su presencia dará lugar a sospechas. Cualquier sospecha… usted ya sabe lo que puedo ocurrir.

- Si…

Harry lo sabía. Desde luego que lo sabía.

- Por alguna razón, Dumbledore cree que tienes en tu poder la Piedra Filosofal. No - lo detuvo antes de que Harry pudiese a negar las acusaciones -. Ahórrate tus excusas. No me interesan. La dificultad aquí no es si él está equivocado o no, sino que él así lo cree. También sospecha que Lucius Malfoy ha encontrado la forma de llegar a tu mente para manipularte.

- ¡Pero eso ridículo! - el muchacho interrumpió de nuevo, ganándose otra mirada de advertencia -. ¡Ni siquiera he hablado con Lucius más de una vez!

- De nuevo, Potter. Que sea verdad o no carece de importancia. Lo que importa es que él lo cree.

Harry asintió, viendo la sabiduría de esas palabras. Se detuvo a reflexionar por un momento. Sus ojos verdes se posaron sobre las orbes renegridas de su profesor.

- ¿Qué cree usted que debo hacer?

- Como he dicho, actuar con normalidad. No hacer nada que dé lugar a sospechas. Y, por supuesto, prescindir de ridículas entrevistas cuyo único objetivo, pareciera, es enfurecer a los magos que aún poseen todo el control sobre ti.

Harry se negó a sonrojarse por la reprimenda. No había sido ese el objetivo de sus acciones, y no tenía por qué avergonzase. El artículo del Profeta había superado con creces los objetivos para los que fue diseñado. Aunque, por otro lado, Snape podía tener razón. Harry tendría que evitar llamar la atención sobre sí mismo con actos semejantes. Por el momento.

La conversación entre ambos no se extendió mucho más. Ambos habían dicho ya, prácticamente, todo lo que había qué decir. Snape añadió unas pocas advertencias y después ofreció a Harry la última dosis de la poción con la que lo había estado medicando. Harry la aceptó agradecido y la bebió toda en unos pocos sorbos, aliviado porque su sabor no fuera tan exótico como su apariencia. Después envolvió el Diario alrededor de su cuello, se rebulló con la capa y se dispuso a retirarse.

- Profesor - lo llamó en el último momento, girando el cuello hacía él mientras con su mano izquierda sostenía aún el picaporte -. Creo que necesito algo de tiempo para reconstituir mis escudos en orden y aprender a actuar normalmente. ¿Podría darme permiso para no asistir hoy a clases?

Snape frunció el ceño con disgusto. Era evidente que la pregunta no le había complacido.

- Soy su Jefe de Casa, Potter, no uno de sus complices - respondió secamente -. Tenga por seguro que si lo atrapo vagando por los pasillos, en lugar de estar en clase, perderá algo más que unos puntos.

Harry asintió y forzó a sus labios a reprimir la sonrisa burlona hasta que se halló fuera de las paredes del aula. Snape no le había otorgado el permiso explícitamente, pero tampoco se lo había negado. En su lugar, había propiciado una amenaza. Si lo atrapaba, lo castigaría. _Si lo atrapaba_. Eso era fácil. Después de todo, Harry no planeaba dejarse atrapar.

**S**

Amanecía. Sentado sobre una roca en los límites del Bosque Prohibido, Harry contempló con admiración como los primeros rayos del Sol llameaban en el horizonte dotando al cielo de un millón de tonalidades diferentes, tan espectaculares como su propio reflejo en las calmadas aguas del lago. Aquel era un refugio único, que él había descubierto durante las madrugadas de su primer año. Un exclusivo remanso de paz y armonía. Debía sentirse afortunado por poseerlo.

Junto a él, sobre su pecho y todavía abierto, descansaba el Diario de Tom. La calma con la que el objeto reposaba ahora era un hiperbólico contraste con la ira y el odio de hacía unos momentos. Harry jamás había percibido sus emociones con tanta intensidad. Su poder superaba por mucho el límite que una vez creyó establecer. La roca bajo él se había resquebrajado como el mismo hielo y las aguas del lago se agitaron embravecidas. La magia había eclipsado el ambiente. Odio. Ira. Impotencia. Rencor.

Hasta que, al final, una frase trajo de vuelta la calma.

**~ Lo mataré, pequeño. Te lo juro. Por atreverse a tocarte. Un día lo mataré. ~ **

Y Harry aceptó.

**Lo sé, Tom. Ya lo sé.**

**S**

Fue difícil reintegrarse a las clases, pero todavía más hacer frente a esa mirada celeste que abrasaba su nuca cada vez que introducía un pie dentro del Gran Comedor. A pesar de las repetidas advertencias de Snape sobre pasar desapercibido, era incapaz de hacer frente a esa mirada, o de controlar el agudo escalofrío que recorría su cuello cada vez que la sentía presente. Le aterraba. Y detestaba a Dumbledore por hacerlo sentir tan indefenso, tan jodidamente débil, casi más que por sus incansables esfuerzos de atentar contra su mente.

Harry tomó la determinación de fortificar aún más sus escudos y de investigar sobre pociones que los hicieran infranqueables.

Durante dos días completos se mantuvo evitando el Gran Comedor con cualquier excusa posible. El viernes Draco lo convenció para asistir a la merienda y a la cena. El sábado por la tarde fue la primera vez que consiguió dominar el temblor de su nuca y hacer frente a los ojos del viejo. El domingo por la mañana llegó incluso a sonreírle. Harry sabía que necesitaría tiempo, pero que, finalmente, también lograría superar las secuelas del incidente, que el terror lo abandonaría, y que volvería a ser capaz de plantarle cara sin miedo.

**S**

Ese mismo domingo – extraño, pues la semana había pasado demasiado rápido – era también el cumpleaños de Hermione, y Harry tenía preparados sus regalos. El primero, un grueso y valioso volumen sobre las distintas eras de la magia en Europa. Para entregarle el segundo, Harry envolvió a Hermione en su capa invisible y la introdujo de extranjis en su dormitorio. Cubrió sus ojos y la obligó a caminar hasta la chimenea.

- Harry, ¿tú estás seguro de que esto es _legal_? – la voz de la bruja sonaba preocupada -.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – indignado, Harry disipó sus temores.

Bueno, lo era. Hermione no tenía porque saber que había sido Lucius quien lo convirtiera en legal, explícitamente para ellos, y sólo por unas pocas horas. Harry aún no sabía como se las había apañado Draco para convencer a su padre de que pidiera al Departamento de Transportes Mágicos una cobertura especial con una chimenea muggle, pero estaba seguro de que no había empleado las auténticas razones. Y, aun así, estaba profundamente agradecido con su amigo por haberlo logrado.

El rostro de Hermione cuando las llamas esmeraldas la trasportaron a casa no tuvo precio. Ni sus lágrimas cuando se reencontró con sus padres, y con su abuela, y con la cena especial que éstos habían preparado para ella. Ni la brillante sonrisa que le dedico a Harry cuando comprendió lo que había hecho por ella, ni su abrazo de agradecimiento.

El muchacho supo en ese instante que cualquier reticencia que hubiera podido existir entre ellos había desaparecido. Volvían a ser los mejores amigos. Cualquier esfuerzo al respecto… había merecido la pena.

* * *

><p>Estoy enferma. Muy enferma. ¡Jooo! Si, ya sé que no os interesa pero estoy enferma y depre poque después de sólo tres putos días bebiendo y haciendo el loko acabé en la cama encerrada con cuarenta del fiebre. Así que si el capítulo tiene algunas fallas, especialmente en la recta final, excusadme. Ni siquiera sé como he podido acabarlo a tiempo para hoy. Entre Ibuprofeno y Paracetamol, supongo.<p>

De todos modos, espero que os haya gustado. El enfrentamiento con Dumbledore y la aclamadísima intervención de Snape, que mucha/os ardías por ella desde hace tiempo. Básicamente, eso abarca todo el capítulo. Yo he disfrutado especialmente de la charla tan "amistosa" que se produce entre alumnos y profesor después de que éste despierte del coma. Y por supuesto, de las lineas compartidas con Tom en el principio!

Muchísimas gracias a los lectores y especialmente, a aquello que me premian con su comentario. Sabeis que os quiero. Y no sé como agradecerlos lo feliz que me haceis. ^^

De verdad, ojala que os haya gustado. Os mando un abrazo - de lejos, para no contagiaros - y no escribo nada más que me da dolor de cabeza, ¬¬

Un saludo muy fuerte y hasta pronto.

Anzu.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo VIII<strong>

Un desgarrador aullido recorrió las ramas de los árboles del Bosque Prohibido esfumándose entre sus hojas. Hacía mucho frío. No nevaba, pero el gélido ambiente de la última noche de octubre congelaba el aire a su paso. Harry tembló y, a su izquierda, percibió cómo sus dos amigos se arrebujaban aún más entre sus recias capas de invierno. Los sentía muy próximos a él, aún si apenas era capaz de distinguir algo más que sus sombras. La Luna era llena, pero de su luz filtrada por las altísimas copas de los robles y los pinos apenas llegaba como un hasta ellos. La noche sólo dejaba espacio para la oscuridad, y para el centelleante claro localizado varios metros más allá.

El claro. La razón que los había atraído. Un claro sin árboles; un heptágono perfecto de piedras que adquirían un brillo plateado en contacto con la Luna… Como en las viejas leyendas.

- Estoy congelado – el muchacho tiritó entre dientes, luchando contra el apabullante frío que castañeaba su mandíbula –. Hemos pasado casi un mes vigilando… No creo que aparezca hoy... ¡Vámonos!

- Todavía faltan tres minutos para la medianoche – la voz de Draco replicó en un murmullo -. Esperemos un poco más.

Harry entrecerró los ojos con impaciencia y sus dientes castañetearon de nuevo, ganándose una mirada enfurecida de su mejor amigo. Objetivamente, él podía entender por qué Draco insistía. ¿Cómo iba a molestarle el frío con esa capa de piel de dragón tan gruesa ajustándose perfectamente a su cuerpo? Pero él estaba congelado.

- Al menos, dejadme encender un fuego. ¡Me voy a morir de frío!

- ¡Potter! – una replica malhumorada que puso fin a sus planes -. Se supone que estamos vigilando aquí de incógnito. ¿Cómo coño va a aparecer el hombre de la capa si encendemos un fuego que le indique el punto exacto en el que estamos?

Draco había empleado su apellido, lo que daba fe de lo muy en serio que se tomaba este asunto. Harry ya lo sabía, pero era un poco difícil mostrar interés con el cerebro congelado. Además, ¿por qué su amigo lo estaba observando como si él fuese un pelín retrasado?

- ¡Eso ya lo sé! – replicó airadamente -. Pero podríamos…

Harry intentó concluir la frase, pero alguien había colocado una mano en su boca y le impedía pronunciar palabra. Giró el cuello para encontrarse con la severa mirada de una bruja adolescente. Hermione los había capturado tanto a él como a Draco, y sus ojos se mantenían fijos en un punto exacto localizado unos cincuenta metros al noroeste.

- ¡Ssh! ¡Silencio los dos! – requirió en un susurró triunfante, pero muy poca paciencia -. Creo que he visto a alguien acercándose.

Por undécima vez en lo que iba de noche, Harry enfocó con los ojos el punto del horizonte que examinaba su amiga con muy pocas esperanzas.

Si lo intentaba, resultaba muy fácil olvidar el frío asfixiante a su rededor y fingir que se hallaba en mitad del banquete del Gran Comedor, sentado en su mesa junto a los otros Slytherin, arropado por el calor de las miles de velas que hervían a su alrededor y por el delicioso aroma a pastel de calabaza y a los demás dulces especiales que deleitaban la noche de Halloween.

Con algo de esfuerzo, Harry incluso era capaz de ignorar los desafortunados acontecimientos que, tantos días atrás, lo habían conducido a él hoy aquí, a una noche helada entre las oscuras inmediaciones del Bosque Prohibido.

* * *

><p>Harry había decidido reincorporarse a las clases el viernes, el último día de la semana, y su presencia había provocado en las aulas un pequeño revuelo. Por supuesto, Draco y Hermione se había arrojado a sus brazos murmurando palabras de alivio de forma frenética, pero no habían sido los únicos. A los pocos días de su regreso, los estudiantes barajaban ya diversas teorías respecto al origen de su desaparición, algunas más grotescas que otras. Unas pocas incluso se acercaban peligrosamente a la verdad.<p>

Resultaba extraño. Siendo Hogwarts tan propenso a los accidentes, era habitual que varios estudiantes fueran recluidos durante días o semanas en la enfermería. Sin embargo, el hecho de que Draco y Hermione hubieran conseguido colarse en el recinto una noche para encontrarlo, sin éxito, había disparado las alarmas. Esto y que, después de ser descubiertos, ambos hubieran perdido cincuenta puntos para sus casas y hubiesen sido severamente castigados a trabajar por las noches en el Bosque Prohibido – un castigo desproporcionado, en opinión de Harry –, sólo había servido para incrementar aún más las sospechas.

Escondido tras unos estantes en la sección menos concurrida de la Biblioteca, Harry había escuchado cómo un Ravenclaw de tercer año exponía en susurros a sus compañeros más cercanos como Dumbledore debía habérselo llevado a un cuartel secreto para torturarlo como reprimenda tras la entrevista. Por la mirada sabihonda y desconfiada que algunos Gryffindor mayores le dedicaban, no era el único en barajar dicha teoría. Harry procuraba ignorarlos, consciente de que ellos nunca sabrían cuán cerca estaban de la verdad.

Enfrentarse a Draco y Hermione había sido un poco más complicado. Desde el principio, ambos se mostraron de acuerdo y decididos a no aceptar cualquier excusa por creíble que fuera. Sabían que algo extraño estaba ocurriendo y no planeaban detenerse hasta averiguarlo.

- Estuve a _esto_ de escribir a mi padre – Draco enfatizó un espacio muy pequeño con los dedos, mientras recorría nerviosamente la habitación sin detenerse para mirar a Harry -. Pero Granger y yo decidimos darte tiempo hasta el fin de semana.

Harry suspiró con agobio, instruyéndose mentalmente para recitar nuevamente la oxidada mentira. Los personajes tintados en el techo de su dormitorio representaban sus viñetas con movimientos lentos y pausados, contrastando con el espíritu agitado del adolescente rubio. Hermione estaba sentada rígidamente, con las piernas cruzadas sobre la alfombra, junto a las llamas crepitantes del fuego de la chimenea, pero su predisposición para aceptar una excusa era tan nula como la de Draco.

Pese a sus formulas opuestas para enfrentar la situación, Harry casi no era capaz de apreciar rencor entre ellos y apenas quedaban restos de la habitual tirantez. El hecho de que la bruja hubiese sido la única de entre todos los Slytherin en concordar con Draco qué algo extraño estaba sucediendo, y la única que aceptase investigar junto a él – Crabbe y Goyle no contaban, su presencia sólo hubiera entorpecido la búsqueda –, aparcando por unos días la animosidad entre ellos, había supuesto un cambio importante en su relación. Por lo menos, ahora… se toleraban.

El problema, pensó Harry, llegaba cuándo esa nueva capacidad para trabajar juntos se revolvía en su contra. Entonces era mucho más difícil resistir.

Hermione trajo consigo la prueba.

- Y no te servirá nada mentirnos, Harry – advirtió con cólera, mientras contraía las aletas de su nariz –. Sabemos que Pomfrey no conocía nada sobre tu enfermedad. Ella nos sorprendió la segunda vez que intentamos colarnos y no nos creía cuando le dijimos que sólo queríamos verte. Snape tuvo que explicarle que te habían trasladado a San Mungo de urgencia y que por eso nadie sabía nada.

Draco y Hermione lo contemplaron con ojos acusadores y Harry se rebanaba los sesos en busca de una excusa creíble que inventar.

- Bien – farfulló con importancia, sin encontrar alguna –. ¿Acaso no confiáis en Snape?

Los párpados de Hermione se retrajeron con disgusto. La bruja era lo suficientemente inteligente para comprender qué había convertido una discusión racional en un acto de fe, en una prueba de confianza. Harry reconocía que quizá no fuera la incógnita más inteligente que plantear, pero no se le ocurría otra.

La cuestión iba en su mayoría dirigida a Draco.

- ¡Por supuesto que sí! – siguiendo las previsiones de Harry, éste replicó muy indignado -. Snape ha sido siempre amigo de mi familia y jamás nos ha traicionado. ¡Por supuesto que confío en él!

- En ese ca…

- Pero tampoco olvido que es un Slytherin, Harry. Y que trabaja para Dumbledore – el giro de la conversación fue tan repentino como acertado –. Si el director le pidiera hacer algo que fuera en contra de sus deseos, y él necesitara conservar su cuartada, Snape lo haría.

Harry se quedo sin palabras. Totalmente sorprendido por esa nueva madurez y objetividad venida de Draco. Había logrado echar por tierra su argumento porque ambos sabían que lo dicho era cierto. Un Slytherin sólo era fiel a sí mismo, y aquellos a los que amaba. Ni Draco ni Hermione conocían el amor truncado de su profesor de pociones, ni cómo la lealtad a ese amor había sido traspasada de la madre al hijo.

El adolescente se recrimino a sí mismo por haber olvidado que las emociones de los Slytherin no son tan fáciles de manipular como la de los Gryffindor.

- Además, Harry – la bruja tomó la palabra de nuevo con soltura. Harry se vio obligado a rectificar con desgana: _tan fáciles de manipular_ _como_ _casi__ todos los Gryffindor_. Hermione era una excepción –. Independientemente del argumento anterior, nosotros sabemos que Snape mentía esta vez. ¿Por qué no nos cuentas la verdad? ¿Acaso no confías en nosotros?

Ridículamente, se sintió herido por la acusación.

- Confío en vosotros. Claro que confío en vosotros – declaró tozudamente -. Lo que ocurre es que no es una cuestión de confianza.

Ninguno de los dos le creía. Fue fácil para Harry verlo, distinguir la herida detrás de las capas de enojo e irritación en sus ojos, en las orbes profundamente castañas de su mejor amiga, y en los copos de nieve congelados que alumbraban la mirada de su mejor amigo. Harry sabía que su insistencia por descubrir la verdad no derivaba de una intromisión chismosa en su vida, sino de la preocupación que les había causado su desaparición.

Ambos se negaban a resignarse con la mentira porque sospechaban que algo se ocultaba tras la verdad, algo que podía ser peligroso para Harry. Tanto Draco como Hermione habían aparcado sus diferencias a un lado y habían sido castigados por tratar de encontrarlo. Los dos se preocupaban por él, de verdad. Como nadie – excepto Tom – se había preocupado nunca.

Un sentimiento muy cálido abarcó el pecho de Harry al tomar consciencia de esto y deseo contárselo todo; demostrarles que esa confianza, esa preocupación, era un sentimiento reciproco. Pero no podía hacerlo.

Dumbledore ya sospechaba de él; estaba convencido de que Harry ocultaba la Piedra, lo que significaba que _algo_ debía haberlo hecho sospechar. Más probablemente, _alguien_. Las opciones se resumían en tres: Draco, Ronald, y él mismo. Por alguna razón, dudaba que fuera él. Dumbledore podría haber intentado introducirse en su mente mientras estuvo inconsciente, pero sus instintos le indicaban que tal cosa nunca había ocurrido.

Lo había consultado con Tom y él estaba de acuerdo. Debían haber sido Draco y Ronald los que, de alguna manera, involuntariamente en el caso de su amigo, dispararan sus sospechas. Quirrell había dejado inconsciente a Draco después de que éste consiguiera materializar la Piedra fuera del espejo, por lo que ignoraba lo que había sucedido con ella después. Extrañamente, ni siquiera se había molestado en preguntar. La experiencia cercana a la muerte había eliminado cualquier interés.

Sin embargo, Harry había afirmado que la Piedra se había roto junto con el espejo. Dumbledore podría haber descubierto fácilmente esa mentira, así como sus verdaderas motivaciones para ir tras la Piedra – quedarse con ella –, y, a partir de ahí, comenzar a sospechar. En el peor de los casos, podría haber desecho el _Oblivate_ que él le aplico a Ronald después de emplear Legilimancia contra él para obtener la información que deseaba, y, entonces, ciertamente, _tendría_ motivos para sospechar.

Supuestos. Todo era jugar con supuestos.

Lo único cierto es que el año anterior él había cometido demasiados errores: había infravalorado las capacidades del viejo de un modo muy imprudente, y se había rehusado a pedir consejo a Tom guiado por un infantil deseo de demostrar que podía hacer frente a los hechos por sí mismo. Ahora estaba pagando por ello.

Recordaba haber afirmado algo similar en su Diario hacía unos días. Contra su propia creencia de que no lo merecía, Tom lo había consolado.

**~ No te tortures tanto, Harry. El curso pasado fue difícil para ti. Acabas de cumplir once años y enfrentaste, no sólo tu primer contacto con el mundo mágico, sino también con personas tangibles que pudieran significar algo para ti. ~ **

**Aun así, debí…**

**~ No te lamentes. Piensa que los errores que cometiste sirvieron para hacerte ser como eres ahora. Ni yo mismo dejo de sorprenderme a veces con tu madurez. ~**

**Pero Dumbledore sospecha de mí. Él es peligroso; lo sé ahora. Y es vital que no nos descubra todavía.**

**~ Si. Ahí tienes razón. Hay de evitar que lo haga… ~**

Pese a la insistencia de Harry, no había añadido nada más, lo que condujo al muchacho a creer que Tom estaba elaborando un plan, pero que no lo compartiría con el todavía.

Ahora se enfrentaba a una encrucijada difícil. El deseo de sincerarse con sus dos mejores amigos se enfrentaba a la probabilidad real de que Dumbledore se inmiscuyera en sus mentes a la búsqueda de dicha verdad, desenmascarando la mentira de Snape y el hecho de que Harry conservaba correctamente sus recuerdos. El riesgo era demasiado gran para jugársela.

Draco y Hermione lo contemplaban ansiosos, como una mezcla de anhelo y confianza. Si, al menos, existiese otra manera… La idea se le ocurrió tan de repente que fue como si una luz se encendiese en su cerebro trayendo la posibilidad consigo.

- Confío en vosotros – repitió la formulación que sus labios habían pronunciado hacía unos instantes -. Por supuesto que confío en vosotros. Como si fuerais mi familia. Draco, ¿tú familia confía en ti, verdad?

Con una perpleja expresión que denotaba su confusión por el cambio de argumento, su amigo asintió. Aquello no era suficiente. Harry se atrevió a insistir un poco.

- ¿Confía en ti? Tu padre, por ejemplo. ¿Te lo cuenta _todo_? ¿Todo? ¿Sin temor a que esa información pueda ser extendida? Porque sabe que tú jamás se lo comunicarás _voluntariamente_ a otro…

Draco frunció el ceño indignado.

- ¡Por supuesto que jamás compartiría nuestros secretos! Por eso, él… – sus párpados se estrechó –. Excepto… - contempló a Harry como si por fin entendiera –. Es por eso… ¿¡Él lo hizo!

Harry asintió.

- Entiendes, entonces, por qué no puedo arriesgarme a que ocurra de nuevo.

- Si... - Draco cabeceó hacía él con asentimiento -.

Hermione observaba en silencio el intercambio que se había llevado a cabo entre ambos, consciente de la existencia de un "algo" no declarado que a ella se le escapaba. Pero no le complació ese asentimiento por parte de Draco. Él no podía rendirse ahora. Habían acordado que insistirían hasta el final por ayudar a Harry.

Ella no iba a permitirlo.

- Detente un momento, Malfoy. Harry no entiendo que…

- ¡Cállate, Granger! – el adolescente rubio la interrumpió con muy malos modales. Ofendida, Hermione dirigió una mirada furibunda a su espalda que él ignoró completamente. Se había incorporado y rebuscaba entre los trastos guardados en su enorme baúl -. ¡Aquí ésta! – exclamó triunfante, sosteniendo entre sus manos un viejo volumen de tapas de piel arrugadas -. La semana pasada fue tu cumpleaños, ¿no? Bien, pues aquí tienes – lanzó el pesado volumen contra la muchacha que tuve que incorporarse rápidamente para atraparlo al vuelo; las esquinas delanteras se clavaron contra su estómago -. Mi regalo de cumpleaños.

La sorpresa fue tan gran que incluso le permitió ignorar el dolor de su abdomen. Hermione echo un vistazo a las letras corroídas del título.

- _Ritos de magia ancestrales: Legilimens and Oclumens_ – leyó en voz alta, después clavo sus ojos en Draco -. ¿Qué diablos significa eso? No, espera. Olvídalo. ¿Tú me estás dando un regalo de cumpleaños? – contrajo los párpados con desconfianza –. ¿¡O estás intentando sobornarme para que no pregunte a Harry!

- ¡No seas ridícula, Granger! – la interrumpió Draco, no muy cómodo ante la mirada de esos ojos castaños clavados en él con acusación y reproche –. Primero, no es un soborno, es un préstamo. Lo lees y lo devuelves. ¿Queda claro? Segundo, simplemente… léelo. Si después continuas con dudas, entonces… pregunta. ¿De acuerdo?

Hermione no estaba de acuerdo. Y planeaba seguir insistiendo. Pero existía un matiz suplicante difícil de ignorar en la mirada que le estaba dirigiendo su mejor amigo. Parecía realmente importante para Harry que accediera. Sus dedos acariciaron distraídamente la portada del viejo volumen. _Legilimens_… El nombre no le resultaba familiar. Estaba segura de no haberlo escuchado nunca.

¿Por qué era tan importante?

- Después de leerlo, ¿me contarás que es lo que de verdad te ha ocurrido?

Harry sacudió la cabeza para corregirla.

- Después de leerlo, entenderás porqué no puedo revelar nada.

Bien, decidió Hermione. Aquel era un acuerdo suficientemente bueno, por el momento. Pero si después de leerlo seguía sin comprender sus motivos, insistiría. Incansablemente.

Sus ojos vagaron perdidos por el dormitorio durante unos segundos y se toparon con la mirada burlona de Draco. Sonreía con suficiencia, con los labios torcidos hacía la derecha, como su fiera plenamente consciente de sus pensamientos y se estuviera carcajeando de ellos. Idiota presumido, lo criticó en su mente. Pero no pudo pasar por alto el hecho de que la cantidad de veneno que acumulaba el insulto palidecía insignificante comparada con la que habría reunido tan sólo unos días atrás. Su estómago se contrajo con excitación al recordar los motivos.

Hermione clavó los ojos en Harry. Tal vez era su propio turno para confesar secretos. A juzgar por la expresión emocionada del adolescente rubio a su izquierda, no había sido la única en llegar a la misma conclusión.

- ¿Qué es lo que ocurre?

Harry percibió en seguida que sus amigos ocultaban algo. Las pupilas negruzcas de Hermione reflejaban el baile de las llamas de la chimenea y pareciesen crepitar con el mismo entusiasmo; había olvidado su anterior postura sobre la alfombra para colocarse de rodillas, con los puños contraídos por el entusiasmo. Draco había aparcado su inquieto caminar por el dormitorio y se hallaba cómodamente tendido sobre uno de los sillones próximos a él mismo; sonreía profusamente, pero no había rastro de su típica sonrisa torcida. Sus labios estirados dejaban al descubierto una hilera perfecta de dientes blanquecinos. La sonrisa dotaba a todo su rostro de un aire depredador y lobuno que contrastaba fuertemente con su redondez infantil.

- Descubrirás que no eres el único en guardar tus secretos – la voz de Draco que escuchó como un susurro deslizante que, por un segundo, a Harry le recordó muchísimo a Lucius Malfoy -. Y no vas a creer lo que encontramos en el bosque una noche durante nuestro castigo, ¿verdad que no, Granger?

La bruja sonrió emocionada.

- Fue alucinante, Harry. Todavía no me creo que tuviéramos oportunidad de experimentar en persona algo semejante.

- ¿A qué os referís?– la curiosidad hervía en el estómago del muchacho azabache; no era un secreto que el bosque ocultaba muchos misterios –. ¿Qué es lo que encontrasteis?

El adolescente rubio sonrió una vez más, antes de tomar la palabra.

* * *

><p>El silencio en aquella parte del bosque era tan incisivo que Hermione únicamente era capaz de escuchar su corazón, que palpitaba en un ritmo tan constante como acelerado. <em>Pum, Pum, Pum<em>. La cuenta atrás para un suceso terrible. La funesta oscuridad que convertía el lento tambaleo ramas de los árboles en garras de bestias enfurecidas y el gemir del viento en aullidos terribles propiciados por centenas de victimas trasmitía esa sensación.

Hermione se obligó a sí misma a guardar la compostura y trató de enfocar sus emociones en algo menos dañino que el miedo. Desde pequeña, nunca había sido una niña que temiera a la oscuridad como los otros niños, era demasiado sensata y demasiado lógica para dejarse arrastrar por ese sentimiento. La oscuridad no representaba sino la ausencia de luz. La oscuridad no podía hacerle daño. Las bestias que se ocultaban tras ella, por contra, si que podían.

¡Aggg! Todo era culpa de Draco Malfoy.

Eso es. Poco a poco, Hermione percibió como la ira, la frustración y el desprecio hacían acopio dentro de ella, serenando los temblores. Su mano derecha aprisionó la varita aún con más fuerza, mientras por sus labios asomaban maldiciones que le encantaría poner en práctica con si ridículo peinado de revista y con su carísima capa de piel de dragón. Si no fuera por ese petulante, grosero, gilipollas e inmaduro niño consentido, ella jamás se hubiese visto en esta situación.

Él había sido quien convenciera al blando de Hagrid para que los dejase solos, con la mísera excusa de "abarcar así más terreno"; él había sido quien insistiera en que sería mejor acudir directamente a su cabaña a esperarlo "hasta que ese estúpido gigantón regrese"; y él había sido quien discutiera con ella cuando Hermione se había negado a seguir su sugerencia – estaban cumpliendo un castigo, no habría sido legal escaquearse –.

Por su culpa se habían desviado del camino hasta acabar pendiéndose en el Bosque Prohibido, por su culpa Hermione vagaba ahora sola Merlin-sabe-por-dónde y rodeada-de-quién- sabe-qué-criaturas, y por su culpa Snape los había sorprendido al intentar colarse en la enfermería, obligándoles a cumplir este ridículo castigo. Bueno, tal vez la última parte fuera algo exagerada; Hermione aún continuaba muy preocupada por Harry y no se arrepentía de haber sido ella quien propusiera buscarlo. Pero todo lo demás _sí_ había sido culpa suya. Exclusivamente suya.

Creer ahora que hace un par de días atrás casi había estado apunto de reconocer que él no era, necesariamente, tan obtuso como aparentaba. Que había una pequeña cantidad de materia gris oculta tras sus facciones de niño bonito y clasista. ¡Ja!

- ¡Engreído, petulante y gilipollas! – las palabras escapaban como un susurro quedo de sus labios, que la ayuda a concentrarse y a disipar el temor de hallarse perdida -. Bastardo, hipócrita, petulante, baboso, miedica, me las pagarás…

- ¡_Buuuuuuh_! – el aterrador sonido escapó de la nada -.

- _¡AHHHHHHHH_! – Hermione percibió como unas garras se clavaban en su cintura tirando de ella y ni siquiera se detuvo para pensar, sino que comenzó a lanzar maldiciones a diestro y siniestro, presa del pánico –. ¡Impedimenta! ¡Desmaius! ¡Confundus! ¡Incendio!

Draco tuvo retroceder de un brinco y arrojarse contra un árbol para evitar que una llamarada de fuego pulverizase su bello y digno rostro.

- ¡Granger, loca! – escupió con ira, mientras conjuraba un escudo a su alrededor que desvió otra llamarada -. Soy sólo yo, deja de disparar.

- ¡Tú! – tras reconocer su voz y analizar sus palabras, comprendiendo que en realidad su vida no estaba en peligro y que nadie la había atacado, la muchacha se giró hacía él con los ojos enrojecido por la furia -. ¡Asno estúpido!

- ¿A quién llamas asno, Granger? – el adolescente se giró hacía ella mortalmente ofendido -. Tú eres la cabra loca que casi me achicharra.

- Porque me atascaste por la espalda. Y porque nos perdimos por tu culpa. De verdad, Malfoy, que no sé como Harry te aguanta.

Tal vez no fuese una declaración muy atinada, pero el frío, el miedo y la adrenalina tras el reciente "ataque" era todo lo que Hermione creía poder soportar en una noche. Su empatía y educación podía irse al cuerno por una noche. Harry todavía estaba perdido, sin saber dónde, y a Malfoy sólo se le ocurría dar ese tipo de sustos.

- ¿A mi? ¿Y qué me decís de ti? Una pobre _sangresucia_ con ínfulas de ser muy inteligente – sus ojos grises se oscurecieron por un segundo –. Agradece que yo sea su amigo, Grander, de lo contrario hay mil y un bichos que estarían encantados de devorarte esta noche. Y seguro que mi padre me compraba otra escoba si conseguía que alguno se diera un festín.

La bruja estrechó los párpados con desprecio, incapaz de creer lo que acababa de escuchar. Pero Malfoy parecía haberse hartado ya de la discusión.

- Vamos, hay que encontrar el camino. Y camina delante, así, si algún hombre loco nos ataca te verá a ti primero y me dará a mí posibilidades de escapar corriendo.

Hermione masajeó la replica en sus labios, pero se contuvo. La última frase no había sido formulada con tanto veneno como sería habitual, sino más bien como un intento por silenciar el miedo real tras la mención de los hombres lobo. Y realmente deseaba abandonar el bosque. Si Malfoy era capaz de encontrar el sendero…

No reconoció, ni siquiera ante sí misma, que el temor había disminuido un poco desde que se hallaba él a su lado.

- Malfoy, detente – habían caminado varios minutos cuando, con un susurro, Hermione obligó a su compañero a detenerse –. Creo que he oído un ruido.

- Imaginaciones tuyas…

Pero Hermione lo escuchó otra vez. Como el eco de la hierba seca al ser aplastada por unos pies. Alguien se acercaba. Y, ésta vez, ella no había sido la única en percatarse.

- ¡Corre! Tenemos que escondernos – tiró de su manga, pero él no se movía –. Draco, venga. Por favor.

Temblaba. Y él también temblaba. Mucho. Aún más que ella. Entre las sombras que constituían los árboles, el perfil de una figura comenzaba a distinguirse. Una figura alta y delgada, y con sus rasgos ocultos tras una capa tan oscura como la misma noche.

- ¡Draco…!

Hermione casi sollozaba con terror mientras intentaba arrastrar a su compañero, que se había quedado inmóvil, con los pies congelados en un punto del suelo. Él veía a la figura aproximarse, pero en su mente era otra forma la que adquiría esa visión; un rostro tan pálido como la muerte, un unicornio agonizante y líneas de sangre descendiendo desde sus cadavéricos labios.

Jamás había logrado olvidar a la criatura habida en el bosque durante un castigo el año anterior. Ni el terror que paralizó sus sentidos, ni la sangre, ni ese par de ojos rojo como rubíes que se clavaron sobre él haciéndole desear su propia muerte.

Con un esfuerzo extremo, Hermione consiguió que sus pies se movieran y lo arrastro hasta una madriguera próxima, arrojándolo al suelo y acurrucándose ella misma junto a él. La escalofriante figura había girado el rostro hacía donde ellos se ocultaban y aprendido el camino hacía ellos.

- Draco, por favor… - fue un susurro desesperado –. Sé está acercando, tienes que hacer algo.

Él no respondía. Sus ojos se mantenían muy abiertos e inmóviles, presos de la desesperanza. La propia Hermione se sentía a punto de desfallecer. Pero no. Había que sobrevivir. Por sus padres. Por Harry. Ella todavía debía encontrarlo, saberlo a salvo.

Sus manos se estrellaron contra las mejillas del adolescente reduciendo un ruido seco. Primero la derecha con la palma y a continuación la izquierda con el dorso. _Plaf. Plaf_. Y el dolor, o quizá la indignación, lo hicieron reaccionar. Finalmente, los ojos grises mostraron algo de vida.

- Haz algo – volvió a susurrar –.

Draco se estrujo el cerebro, por primera vez en su vida, sin sentirse molesto por la compañía de la muchacha. El temor por su vida iba mucho más allá del riego de contagio por una sangre sucia. Dijese lo que dijera su padre, ahora se enfrentaba a un temor real. Y ella lo había salvado. Lo había arrastrado con ella cuando bien pudiera haberlo abandonado para obtener ventaja huyendo.

- _¡__Uectus Human!_

Aquel era un hechizo que le había enseñado su padre, después de que él insistiera hasta la saciedad en que lo entrenase. Supuestamente, hacia invisible a ojos humanos a quien lo lanzara, a cuantos se hallaran en contacto físico con él. Supuestamente. Porque jamás había logrado realizarlo correctamente. Pero aquella era su última apuesta, si no resultaba…

La figura encapucha llegó a su altura. Draco y Hermione eran capaces ya de escuchar su respiración, por lo que, con los párpados fuertemente cerrados, contuvieron la suya.

Un segundo… No ocurrió nada.

Dos segundos… Tampoco.

Tres segundos… Incluso se atrevieron a abrir los ojos. Él encapuchado continuaba a la búsqueda, pero ya se había alejado de su lado. Ambos adolescentes se permitieron respirar y Hermione pensó que nunca se había sentido tan agradecida de que su corazón latiera. Ninguno de los dos se percató de su cercanía, de que se hallaban prácticamente abrazos, y si lo hicieron… ninguno de los dos se preocupó por remediarlo.

Una luz plateada iluminó el claro. La figura se había situado en el centro de un círculo de piedras, un hexágono perfecto, y erigía su varita hacía el cielo. Un hexágono perfecto…

- ¡Salazar!

Draco lo comprendió primero y no pudo evitar la exclamación. Sus pupilas brillaron con codicia, como si hubiesen olvidado por completo el anterior miedo. El encapuchado no era un vampiro, se había equivocado. Era un mago. Un mago oscuro. Un mago oscuro que invocaba a la Magia Antigua para…

- ¡Un ritual! ¡Un ritual de Magia Antigua! – a su lado, Hermione también lo había comprendido. Curiosamente, aquello no le molestó -. ¿Vamos a presenciar un ritual? – una pregunta expresada casi como afirmación, que arrastraba las misma ansias y deseos que él mismo estaba sintiendo –.

Los Rituales Antiguos. La manifestación más pura de la Magia. Allá donde todo estaba a su alcance. Recordaba a la perfección la lección improvisada que había impartido para Granger hacía unas pocas semanas. Realmente, ¿la suerte iba a convertirlos en tan afortunados?

No. Nunca. La voz del guardabosque resonó a lo lejos, venida hasta ellos con el viento. Los llamaba. Y se acercaba peligrosamente a su ubicación. El encapuchado, la materialización de todos los deseos de Draco puestos al alcance de su mano, huyó despavorido. La luz cesó su canto y él jamás en su vida había maldecido tanto a ese estúpido guardabosques. Tras un vistazo rápido a sus decepcionados ojos castaños, Draco hubiese apostado su mano derecha a que Hermione hacia lo mismo. Pues bien, su sueño había huido. Pero volvería. El círculo estaba intacto por lo que tenía que volver. Y cuando lo hiciera, ambos lo estarían esperando.

* * *

><p>Si, pese al mes transcurrido desde entonces, Harry recordaba perfectamente los detalles más mínimos de aquella conversación. Superando el terror que había conllevado ese encuentro, impulsado uno por la curiosidad y la otra por un ávido deseo de conocimiento, Draco y Hermione habían acordado continuar asistiendo al bosque cada noche, escondiéndose cerca del claro, con la esperanza de que el encapuchado apareciese de nuevo para completar el ritual. Contagiado por tales deseos, había resultado algo natural para Harry unirse a ellos en ese momento. Bonita idea que ahora maldecía mil veces.<p>

El bosque volvió a agitar sus ramas, arrastrando consigo un viento helado. Durante cuatro semanas, sin excluir una única noche, los tres habían abandonado la seguridad de sus dormitorios para sufrir frío y sueño aguardando en vano que un sujeto misterioso apareciese, arriesgándose a los peligros que traía consigo el Bosque Prohibido. Al menos, las precauciones de Draco habían servido para evitar toparse con alguna criatura peligrosa y Harry aferró con discreción el palo de su escoba para recordarse a sí mismo que disponían de un escape si ésta se presentaba. Pocos seres oscuros serían capaces de seguirlos por el aire.

Pero algo le decía a Harry que tanto esfuerzo acabaría siendo inútil. La falta de sueño comenzaba a repercutir en sus clases, se sentía continuamente cansado, apenas le quedaba tiempo para comportarlo con Tom y empezaba a sospechar que la figura encapuchada había sido sólo una alucinación de sus amigos, producida por el miedo de hallarse perdido.

- Vámonos – insistió de nuevo, ignorando la mirada furibunda y ofendida de Hermione. En cambio, centró su atención en Draco, reservaba un argumento infalible para él -. Mañana es nuestro primer partido de Quidditch, ¿no querrás que acabemos dormidos sobre la escoba?

Aquello lo hizo dudar. Harry no comprendía bien de dónde surgía esa obsesión de Draco por atrapar al encapuchado, pero sí sabía cuán importante era para él realizar un buen papel en el partido de mañana. Eso le cerraría la boca a los Gryffindor que anunciaban por doquier que su única manera de entrar en el equipo había sido comprando su puesto en el equipo.

Separó los labios y Harry cruzó sus dedos por haberlo convencido. Si Draco accedía a marcharse, serían dos contra uno y Hermione se vería obligada a ceder aún en contra de sus deseos.

El ruido de la hierba siendo escachada por algo interrumpió cualquier declaración. Eso había sido el eco de un paso, no había duda. Los tres amigos se observaron entre sí, con los párpados muy abiertos, y después dirigieron sus miradas al punto donde provenía el ruido, el lugar que había sido señalado por Hermione hacía unos pocos segundos.

La figura encapuchada cobró forma ante ellos y, de inmediato, Harry supo con seguridad que nunca se había tratado de una ilusión. Estaba allí de verdad, corpórea y de carne y hueso. Tal real como él. Caminaba deprisa, con paso raudo, y no se detuvo hasta ocupar el centro del círculo de piedras, convirtiendo en el vértice del hexágono constituido por ellas.

Aún oculta por la capa, se la notaba tensa. Examinó a su rededor un par de veces, antes de sacar la varita, y, en una ocasión, sus ojos se posaron sobre ellos sin verlos. Harry, Draco y Hermione se estrecharon aún más contra las paredes de la capa invisible. Entonces comenzó.

Una luz plateada descendió del cielo e iluminó el círculo, en respuesta a un movimiento de su varita. Comenzó a tallar extrañas formas sobre las piedras desde su posición inmóvil en el centro. Escribió una runa sobre cada piedra. Entonces sus brazos se alzaron hacía el cielo y Hermione contuvo un gemido de horror. Su piel se cubrió de cortes sangrantes que en seguida tiñeron la túnica de granate muy oscuro, en contraste con el negro anterior. Pese al dolor, de la figura no emitió ningún sonido.

- ¿Qué es lo que está haciendo? – fue un susurró que se perdió en la oscuridad.

A su derecha, Draco parecía igual de horrorizado que la bruja. Había ampliado los párpados y su piel estaba muy pálida. Demasiado.

- Contén las ganas de vomitar – ordenó Harry, en otro susurró –. Así es como funciona el ritual, se entrega algo a cambio de algo. Su sangre debe de ser el precio.

Era el único de los tres que aún mantenía una pizca de calma. Pero ni siquiera el estaba preparado para lo siguiente.

De entre la espesura del bosque, fue aproximándose un resplandor plateado. Cuando más se acercaba, más concisa era su forma y más se incrementaban sus sospechas. Hasta hacía unos minutos, Harry lo hubiese creído imposible. Los unicornios eran criaturas de insólito poder mágico y muy pocas veces se exponían a sí mismos ante los magos, muchísimo menos se dejaban alcanzar por ellos. Pero éste caminaba hacía el centro del círculo de piedras impulsado por un extraño brillo opacado en la luz de sus ojos, como si fuese una fuerza mayor quien lo arrastrara, quien lo hubiese obligado a acudir.

Se detuvo ante la figura encapuchada e inclinó su crin hacía él. Ésta acarició levemente su cuerno, pero después comenzó a tintar su cuerpo de extrañas runas inscritas con su propia sangre. Cuando el proceso acabó, el mago agitó su varita en dirección al cielo y la luz plateada se desvaneció de repente. Como preso de una posesión que hubiera finalizado de repente, el unicornio relinchó y huyó velozmente desapareciendo de la escena. El encapuchado permaneció inmóvil unos instantes y él mismo comenzó a alejarse de la escena. Pronto, su sombra se perdió entre la oscuridad tenebrosa que arrastraban los árboles del bosque.

Harry contempló a Draco y después desvió la vista hacía su amiga. Ninguno de los tres dijo nada. Habían muerto las palabras. Lentamente, como si ellos mismo también hubiesen sido presas del conjuro, comenzaron a arrastrar sus pies y alejarse de allí.

**S**

El domingo por la mañana, Flint los sacudió con rabia a ambos, prometiendo hacer su vida un infierno si perdían el partido por su culpa. Tras lo sucedido en el bosque, ambos se habían quedado dormidos ignorando el canto del despertador y él había tenido que acudir en persona a despertarlos.

Harry intentó concentrarse en el juego y olvidarse del cansancio que lo atormentaba y de las dudas que le suscitaba lo ocurrido la noche anterior. El buscador del equipo de Ravenclaw no se lo puso fácil. Había sido el primero en divisar la Snith y si no la había atrapado había sido gracias a una bludger certeramente disparada de Marcus. El descuido lo había sacudido lo suficiente para sacar a flote lo mejor de sí.

Dos horas y treinta y tres minutos después, Harry atrapaba la Snith después de un vuelo tan arriesgado como admirable. La había divisado casi a la vez y ambos se había lanzado a por ella en un descenso en picado, pero el buscador de Ravenclaw se había rendido antes, asustado al ver el suelo tan cerca, y Harry había conseguido atraparla tras un aterrizaje asombroso. Tras los estruendosos aplausos que venían desde las gradas y los rostros encantados de su equipo, un par de castillas rotas y un ematoma en la espalda no parecía un precio tan alto.

Draco también había conseguido un gran triunfo. Cuatro de los nueve tantos marcados habían sido obra suya, y en los otros cinco había colaborado de forma directa. Como resultado de su actuación, Slytherin no sólo ganaba el partido sino que se situaba líder en la Copa con bastantes puntos de ventaja sobre las otras casas.

Pero todo ello parecía un sueño para Harry mientras regresaba a su dormitorio después de que Madame Pomfrey soldara sus costillas. Mientras tumbaba sobre el colchón, cerraba las cortinas de doseles y sacaba el Diario de Tom.

Ansiaba contárselo todo, sin ocultar nada. Y así lo hizo.

Después aguardo con nerviosismo su sentencia sobre los eventos de la noche anterior.

**~ Es muy extraño, Harry. Magía muy oscura y muy poderosa. Por lo que me cuentas, yo reconozco ese ritual. ~**

**¿Y qué es lo extraño?  
><strong>

** ~ Que vosotros no lo presenciasteis completo, sino únicamente el principio… ~ **

Tom ni quiso revelar más al respecto. Confiaba en que Harry resolviera el misterio por sí mismo. El muchacho recordó una vez más el ritual, las runas talladas con magia en las piedras, la sangre y, ante todo, la mirada de horror en los ojos del unicornio. ¿Qué significaba?

Únicamente el principio, aseguraba Tom…

En tal caso, él y sus amigos todavía tenían mucho trabajo qué hacer en lo que quedaba del curso para desentrañar el misterio.

* * *

><p>¡Konichiwa! No sé si estoy del todo satisfecha sobre cómo ha quedado el capítulo. Se me rompió el portatil, por una mierda de la pantalla, y me las he tenido que arreglar para ir escribiendo en algún ciber y a mano cuando me surgían ideas para pasarlas al orde rápidamente una vez que lo han devuelto. Lo que quiero decir, es que lo escribí en tantas veces que no sé si guarda la continuedad. E intentado corregir algunas escenas y este es el resultado, espero que os halla gustado.<p>

De entrada, tenemos un nuevo misterio. El encapuchado del bosque... ¿quién será, será? XD

Para el próximo capítulo, algo que todos esperaias con ganas: ¡Navidades en mansión Malfoy! No sé si lo podré tener listo para el viernes que viene, o será para dentro de dos semanas. Lo cierto es que la uni me tiene un poco estresada. Tengo que entregar cinco trabajos bastante complicados y voy algo escasa de tiempo. Como sea, haré mi mejor esfuerzo por el resultado. ¡Que ganas tengo de que aparezca Lucius!

Un saludo a todos, amados lectores.

Anzu.

**¿REVIEWS?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo IX<br>**

Noviembre fue un mes muy frío. Pocos días después de aquella tenebrosa noche de Halloween, Harry e despertó un día y descubrió que un manto de blanca y esponjosa nieve había caído sobre los terrenos de Hogwarts. Las copas de las elevadas torres resplandecían como piedras preciosas en contraste con el pálido Sol de la mañana y, aunque todavía quedaban dos semanas para Navidad, existía cierta magia especial que bañaba el ambiente.

Habían transcurrido tres meses desde el inicio del curso, por lo que la vida de los estudiantes estaba sumergida ahora en una exquisita cotidianeidad que, sorprendentemente, no resultaba pesada, sino que evitaba un mayor desorden. La Sala Común de Slytherin se hallaba desierta, los alumnos que no dormían, que eran la mayoría, se habían retirado hacia tiempo a desayunar. Sentado frente a un elegante sillón próximo al fuego, Harry se sintió lo suficientemente confiado para descubrir el Diario de su escondite y sostenerlo entre sus manos. Sus dedos acariciaron las tapas.

Harry se maravillo con su textura, la cual tenía muy poco que ver con el tacto del cuero viejo y corroído. Resultaba suave y delicada, y sumamente embriagadora. La ventana a algo mucho más grande. A un poder inimaginable. Harry sentía, y estaba casi convencido de que no eran alucinaciones suyas, que el Diario vibraba ante su toque, como si estuviera respondiendo a él. Únicamente a él.

La necesidad de hablar con Ton se hizo demasiado grande, lo suficiente para olvidar, incluso, dónde se encontraba o quién podría verlo.

**Buenos días, Tom.**

**~ Hola, pequeño. ¿Qué tal has descansado? ¿Has asistido ya a tu primera clase de Historia? ~ **

**Sí, y ha sido emocionante. Brenda Flint es muy buena profesora, aunque todavía no puedo creer que conceptos tan básicos y necesarios estén excluidos del programa de la escuela.**

**~ Ten esto siempre en mente, Harry. Resulta mucho más fácil dominar a las mentes dormidas que aquellas que alcanzan la sabiduría. No es para nada de extrañar que se os quiera mantener en la ignorancia. ~ **

**Lo sé. Pero aun así…**

Costaba mucho resignarse.

Aquel sábado por la mañana, tanto él como Draco se había despertado temprano para acudir a la primera clase de Historia de las Familias Antigua, impartida por los prefectos de sexto años, Brenda Flint y George Morrigan, en una privada dentro de su Sala Común unas horas antes del desayuno. La lección había superado las expectativas de Harry.

Habían aprendido como, durante milenios ajenos a los dos últimas, los magos no ocultaban su identidad a los muggles, sino que aprovechaban sus dones para dirigirlos, siendo venerados por estos. Sacerdotes, Oraculos, Videntes, Vestales, Druidas, Chamanes… Tras la llegada de Cristo y su Dios Único, sin embargo, las cosas comenzaron a cambiar. Lentamente, al ritmo en que se desmoronaba el grandioso imperio romano, la magia comenzó a ser mal vista en la sociedad, y los magos comenzaron a ocultarse.

Incluso con el anonimato al que se veían obligados a someter sus poderes, la gran mayoría continuó ocupando puestos de poder y de alcurnia en las cortes más importantes de los países de Europa. Algunos, como la familia Malfoy, se convirtieron en consejeros de reyes autoritarios, como la monarquía francesa. Otros, como la extinta línea Boleyn, llegaron a formar parte de la familia real de Inglaterra.

Fatalmente, al cabo de los siglos, el secreto consiguió filtrarse en la sociedad. Los magos de la actualidad achacan la culpa los _muggleborn_, quienes comúnmente eran detectados y adoptados por familias sangre-pura para educarlos y desarrollar sus poderes. Estos debieron compartir el secreto con sus familias de origen, o tal vez éste fuese declarado por algunos a curas o sacerdotes en secreto de confesión, o en umbral de la muerte. De cualquier modo, así comenzó la caza de brujas. Y en 1689, después de sufrir grandes bajas y pérdidas, los distintos Ministerio de los países del mundo occidental firmaron el Estatuto Internacional del Secreto.

En la actualidad, había afirmado Morrigan, ganándose la aprobación de Harry, era más necesario que nunca el cumplimiento de dicha cláusula. En su locura por la dominación, los muggles habían inventado diversas y efectivas armas de destrucción que, indudablemente, serían dirigidas contra los magos al conocer su existencia. Por desgracia, había añadido, el Ministerio se había vuelto más inconsciente que nunca en ese ámbito, y sobre los hijos de muggles que campaban por Hogwarts con libertad no existía ninguna restricción que les impidiera revelar el secreto a sus familias, y el propio Ministro Mágico se revelaba a sí mismo ante su homologo muggle, despreciando las consecuencias.

El tiempo había volado literalmente para Harry, que escuchaba sin pestañear, con los ojos brillantes por la codicia, todo cuando contaban los prefectos, una confirmación añorada para sus propias creencias y convicciones personales. Ahora estaba más convencido que nunca de que sus planes eran correctos, y de que necesitaría a Tom para llevarlos a cabos.

**~ Realmente te ha afectado la lección. ~**

**Si. Creo que sí. El mundo te necesita Tom. Nuestro mundo. Necesita que lo guíes antes de que sea demasiado tarde.**

**~ De eso estoy convencido, Harry. Y no lo defraudaremos. Ni tú no yo lo defraudaremos. ~ **

Sus palabras se mantuvieron brillantes durante unos momentos sobre el cuaderno, imperecederas y eternas, antes de desparecer en un borrón claro como siempre lo hacían.

La emoción inundaba el pecho de Harry como cada vez que hablaban del futuro, pero a veces deseaba con tanta fuerza que ese futuro se convirtiera en presente para comenzar a vivirlo, que la impaciencia le vencía. Prefirió cambiar de tema.

**Anoche acudimos al bosque de nuevo. Era el último día del ciclo de la luna llena, pero no apareció.**

**~ Era de suponer. La nieve es ahora demasiado espesa y cubre las piedras. Si sigues mi consejo, aguardarás a que transcurra Enero antes de intentarlo de nuevo. ~**

**Hermione y Draco no lo permitirán. Están incluso más obsesionados que yo en descubrir la identidad del encapuchado. No imaginas lo que me costo convencerlos para acudir sólo a vigilar las noches de luna llena.**

**~ Todavía sigue conmoviéndome tu inocencia, Harry. No conozco a tus amigos tanto como tú lo haces, pero dudo que sea la identidad del encapuchado lo que les atraiga. El joven Malfoy, por ejemplo, proviene de dos prominentes líneas de magia oscura, Malfoy y Black. El poder que conlleva ese ritual, que en sí mismo podría abarcarlo todo, la realización de todos sus deseos, la Magia sin límites en su estado más puro y a un alto precio, debe resultar algo hipnotizante para él. Y en lo referente a tu amiga, Granger, si su sed de conocimiento es tan grande como la has descrito, ocurrirá algo semejante con ella. Se sentirá fascinada. Tú eres quien me sorprende, por el poco interés que muestran en comparación. ~ **

**Tú dijiste que todavía no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para traerte de regreso con la ayuda de un ritual, por lo que carece de cualquier incentivo útil para mí.**

**~ Lo comprendo, Harry. Aunque no deje de asombrarme. Sin embargo, no te equivoques. El que puedas hacer uso o no de un ritual que me conceda un cuerpo no tiene que ver con tu fuerza. Será algo que descubras más adelante. ~**

Harry deslizó la pluma sobre la página para contestar, pero se detuvo en el último momento. Estaba siendo vigilado. La percepción llegó hasta él como un eco lejano. Unos ojos lo observaban, no había duda. Harry garabateó una rápida despedida en el Diario y cerro sus tapas, sumergiéndolo de nuevo en el hechizo que lo protegía bajo su pecho.

Examinó a su alrededor. La Sala Común estaba vacía, no quedaba ni un alma. ¿Entonces? Cerró los ojos y se concentró en el escalofrío que ascendía por su nuca, advirtiéndole. Giró el cuello con un movimiento brusco de cabeza que le causó algo de daño, pero ignoró el dolor. Sus ojos no se habían topado con una persona, sino con un cuadro. El retrato del joven Salazar Slytherin.

Permanecía inmóvil, como siempre. Debía ser el único de los cuadros del colegio que no visitaba a otros retratos. Su serpiente, en cambio, se había enroscado alrededor de su cuello y sus fauces abiertas permanecían muy próximas a su rostro, sin que a él pareciera incomodarle. Harry clavó la vista en esos colmillos que lagrimeaban gotas de veneno y recordó el día que había atravesado su cuello, para la selección. Un ardor muy caliente ascendió desde sus pies hasta su rostro, formando un nudo en su estómago y aún más abajo, en algún punto intermedio de sus pelvis. Las pupilas negruzcas del hombre, bañadas por ese río de esmeralda fundida, se clavaron en él y parecían burlarse. Sus labios también se habían torcido en lo que, sin duda, era una burla.

Permanecía estático, cada músculo de su rostro inmóvil e indiferente, pero de alguna manera, en su inmovilidad, no había duda de que se estaba riendo de él, de Harry. Y sus ojos deseaban pronunciar tantas palabras, mientras que sus labios no se movían. Estaba seguro de que había sido él quien había alertado sus sentidos. No era la primera vez que Harry sentía que aquel cuadro lo observaba.

- ¿Quién eres? – preguntó, de forma algo estúpida. Hubiese sido más acorde a sus deseos el decir "¿Qué escondes?" –.

- ¿Harry?

El corazón del muchacho brincó; olvidó cómo latir, lo recordó, y comenzó a bombear acelerado. Harry tardó exactamente tres segundos en comprender que no había sido el cuadro quien hablara, sino que la voz había surgido desde su espalda. Se giró hacía su origen, todavía tratando de normalizar sus latidos. Unos ojos muy dulces que parecían ocultar una herida y rostro delicado en formación de corazón lo estaban observando.

- ¿Anne? – efectivamente, se trataba de la niña. ¿Había sido ella y no el cuadro quien disparara sus alarmas? ¿La había pasado por alto mientras escudriñaba la habitación? ¿Habría visto el Diario? –. No te había visto. ¿Llevas aquí mucho tiempo?

La muchacha abrazó sus libros con fuerza y negó con la cabeza.

- Acabo de llegar – alegó; su voz era tan suave que parecía casi una disculpa –. Pensé que no habría nadie, que estarías todos en la inauguración del club de Duelo.

Harry creyó que su voz era sincera. ¿Debía dejar de sospechar? Anne siempre evitaba a sus compañeros, por lo que sus palabras guardaban sentido. Entonces, ¿su percepción había sido correcta desde el principio? ¿Había sido Salazar?

- Ahora iba a reunirme con ellos – aclaró informalmente –. Puedes venir conmigo, si quieres…

El ofrecimiento era sincero, pero a que sabía de antemano que ella lo iba a rechazar. Olvidando sus anteriores sospechas, Harry deseó que aceptara. Anne ocultaba tantos misterios… No, no era ese el motivo, se dijo. Caminaba siempre tan sola, y parecía siempre tan desprotegida. De algún rincón de su mente, surgió el extraño deseo de reconfortarla. Ella había cuidado de _Sky_. Y le había ayudado a él a superar su pérdida.

- Gracias, Harry. Pero de verdad me gustaría acabar este libro.

Su sonrisa fue triste al rechazar su oferta, pero sus ojos brillaban ahora con un poco más de vida que antes. Harry se sintió feliz de haber contribuido a ese cambio, al menos. Le sonrió con cariño y se despidió de ella, antes de desaparecer por el lienzo de camino a las mazmorras.

Sus pasos hicieron eco en las estrechas paredes de piedra. Harry examinó el reloj y aceleró el paso. Le había prometido a Draco que llegaría puntual y que formaría pareja con él, y deseaba cumplir su palabra. Hacía un par de semanas que la escuela se había cubierto de coloridos carteles que anunciaban la apertura de un nuevo Club de Duelo, y tanto Hermione como Draco habían insistido en acudir a la inauguración. Pese a sus reservas iniciales, el propio Harry se sentía excitado con la idea.

Tal como el curso anterior, los tres amigos habían encontrado la forma de extender el temario de las clases con nuevos hechizos que practicaban en su dormitorio por las tardes. También practicaban diversas modalidades de duelo entre ellos, pero Harry sospechaba que sus sentimientos por sus amigos, y los de ellos por él – jamás había permitido que Draco y Hermione compitieran –, impedían que su potencial se desarrollara al máximo. La propia magia sentía que se hallaba frente a dos personas queridas, y se negaba a arriesgarse a dañarles seriamente. Competir con otras personas, especialmente si pertenecían a cursos superiores o a su propia casa, sería… interesante.

Sus pies dejaron atrás las mazmorras y Harry se introdujo en el vestíbulo, inundado de estudiantes. La mayoría se dirigían con sus compañeros al Gran Comedor, por lo que Harry dedujo que la propaganda para el Club de Duelo había sido un éxito. Él mismo atravesó con entusiasmo las puestas de roble que franqueaban la entrada, y se detuvo para buscar sus amigos.

Los halló a los pocos segundos, pero sus alarmas se dispararon de inmediato; algo no funcionaba bien entre ellos. Theo, Blaise, Pansy y Daphne franqueaban a Draco, el cual se estaba enfrentado de forma directa con la única Gryffindor del grupo. Theo y Pansy no deberían estar ahí, Harry hubiera jurado que ninguno de los dos se sentía atraído por ese tipo de actividades. Y ninguno de ellos se hubiera conformado, usualmente, con un lugar tan apartado, en el extremo opuesto de la plataforma de duelo y semi oculto por unas columnas. Indudablemente, algo sucedía. Temiéndose lo peor, Harry comenzó a andar hacía ellos.

- ¡Eres una estúpida entrometida, Granger!

- ¡Y tú un inconsciente! Dumbledore estaba presente, ¿qué crees que habría sucedido? No sólo te habrían expulsado a ti, habrías metido en problemas a Harry.

Sus voces iracundas fue lo primero que escuchó al acercase. Harry recorrió el camino que lo separaba de ellos en un pocos y rápidos pasos e irrumpió en la discusión sin advertencia previa, confiando en que la sorpresa y la vergüenza fueran suficientes para frenar su enfrentamiento.

- ¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Su plan fracasó. Ni Draco ni Hermione prestaron atención a su pregunta, ni a su presencia. A decir verdad, fue como si no lo estuviesen viendo fruncir el ceño hacia ellos, como su fuera una presencia transparente. Continuaron taladrándose los ojos con furia, mientras sus mentes discurrían diversas maldiciones con las que someter el uno al otro.

Dado que ningún otro parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, Blaise tomó la acción por su mano y le tendió a Harry una página cuidadosamente doblada del periódico. Éste la desdoblo rápidamente, sin prestar atención, y clavó los ojos en las brillantes letras del título.

**Ilícita colección de objetos oscuros hallada en la Mansión Malfoy.**

**Tras la repentina redada de ayer por la noche a su mansión, tanto el Señor como la Señora Malfoy serán llamados próximamente a declarar ante el Wizengamot. De acuerdo con la nueva ley de Protección a los Muggle redactada por el reconocido Arthur Weasley, el patriarca de la familia, Lucius Malfoy, podría ser condenado a una pena en Azkaban que abarque entre los seis meses a los dos años, si es declarado culpable de los cargos.**

Harry no necesitó ninguna otra explicación para comprender lo que estaba ocurriendo. Sus ojos brillaban furiosos cuando se levantaron del papel para contemplar a Draco. Todavía le costaba creer la falta de respeto de ese sucio traidor a la sangre, y aun más que el ministerio hubiera autorizado tal redada. Un simple obrero como él nunca podría haberlo conseguido. La firma de Dumbledore quedaba impresa tras éstos sucesos.

- ¡Y ese estúpido e inmundo Weasley se atrevió a reírse en mi cara!– cada palabra dicha destilaba veneno –. ¿Puedes creerlo? ¡Y Granger me impidió maldecirlo!

Draco, sin duda, se refería a Ronald. El gusano pobretón se sentiría muy ufano y lo suficientemente confiando después de que su padre pescara una presa tan grande.

- ¡Iba a hacerlo delante del todo el Gran Comedor! – la aguda voz de Hermione surgió para defenderse –. ¡Con Dumbledore presente! ¡Hubiera acabado expulsado!

- ¡Mi padre puede ser condenado a Azkaban, Granger! ¿De verdad crees que esa minucia me importa?

Harry condujo sus manos a su cabeza, resentida por los gritos de la pelea, mientras el resto de los Slytherin no hacían nada para detenerlos. Se mantenían completamente neutrales. Sin duda, compartían el razonamiento de Hermione y veían lógicos sus motivos, pero comprendían la ofensa hecha a la familia Malfoy de un modo mucho más profundo que ella, y tampoco considerarían negarle a Draco su venganza. O tal vez, simplemente, no se atrevieran.

Él cerró los ojos y apretó los párpados. Nunca había escuchado a Hermione gritar tan indignada, y jamás había contemplado tanta ira en los ojos de Draco. Más que ira. La ira sólo servía para ocultar un profundo y desgarrador temor.

Debía existir algún modo para calmarlos.

- Muchachos, muchachos… ¿Qué está ocurriendo aquí?

Harry abrió los párpados y giró el cuello para contemplar el origen de aquella empalagosa voz. Su ridículo profesor de Defensa, Gilderoy Lockart, se había acercado hasta ellos y aguardaba por una explicación.

- ¿Y a usted qué mierda le importa? – Harry dudaba que la iracunda respuesta de Draco contara como una –.

Los ojos azules del hombre se entrecerraron.

- Más respeto, jovencito. Dado que yo estoy soy el encargado de este Club de Duelo, tengo todo el derecho a saber porque este pequeño grupo no estaba prestando atención a mis lecciones.

Harry se dispuso a contestar educadamente antes de que Draco lo hiciera, pero otra voz, fría y deslizante, se le adelanto.

- Cinco puntos menos para Slytherin por esa falta de respeto, señor Malfoy. Y agradece que no sean más.

Severus Snape se había introducido en la escena sin que ninguno de los presentes se percatara. Gilderoy giró el rostro hacía él, con una profunda sonrisa.

- ¡Severus, mi querido ayudante! Tampoco quiero que seas demasiado severo con tus chicos… – si las miradas matasen, pensó Harry, Gilderoy estaría muerto –. A decir verdad, se me ocurre una excelente idea. Ya que le cuesta tanto mantener su atención, ¿por qué no permitimos que sea el joven Malfoy quien nos haga una demostración?

El rostro de Snape forzó una sonrisa.

- Excelente idea, Gilderoy. Malfoy, Potter, al escenario.

Harry asintió, satisfecho con el arreglo. No había prestado atención a ninguno de los hechizos que ellos hubieran practicado, de hecho, ni siquiera sabía si habían practicado alguno, pero un duelo contra él ayudaría a Malfoy a liberar adrenalina y lograría calmarlo.

No obstante, antes de que pudiese efectuar un único paso hacía el estrado, una mano en su hombro lo detuvo. Gilderoy sonría, pero también había algo escalofriante en sus ojos que a Harry no le gusto nada.

- Vamos, Severus – alentó a su compañero con su empalagosidad habitual –. No seamos tan crueles para obligar a dos amigos a enfrentarse. ¿Por qué no, mejor, elegimos a Malfoy y Granger?

_Hijo de puta_. Fueron las primeras tres palabras que cruzaron la mente de Harry. Inmediatamente después, abrió la boca para asegurar que a él no le molestaba en absoluto pelear contra Draco, es más, que le hacía mucha ilusión. Pero, de nuevo, otra voz se le adelanto.

- Esa es una excelente idea profesor. Será un honor enfrentarme en un duelo contra Granger – los labios del adolescente rubio de curvaron con crueldad.

_No, Draco, joder. _

- Estoy de acuerdo con él – Harry giró el cuello desesperado para contemplar a Hermione, que lucía en su rostro la misma expresión decidida del rubio –. Creo que hay un par de lecciones que Malfoy debería aprender, y me encantaría ayudarlo con ello.

Gilderoy ensanchó su sonrisa. El muy hijo de puta. Lo había planeado desde el principio, Harry estaba seguro. Esta era su venganza por todas las veces que lo desautorizó y se burlo de él durante sus clases. Pero nada bueno saldría de ese duelo. Draco estaba demasiado asustado y enfurecido para controlar sus emociones, y Hermione estaba demasiado ofendida para no defenderse y contraatacar.

Sin ninguna oportunidad para frenar el desastre que se avecinaba, Harry giró el cuello hacía quien se había convertido en su última esperanza. Contempló a Snape suplicante. Pero el profesor de pociones simplemente se encogió de hombros, incitándolo a seguir a sus amigos hasta el estrado. No había nada que él pudiera hacer.

- ¿Varitas preparadas? – Draco y Hermione adaptaron sus posturas para el inicio del duelo, como tantas habían practicado con él –. En mi cuenta de tres. Uno, dos…

Draco no aguardó al número tres. Apuntó con su varita a Hermione y exclamó:

- ¡Expelliarmus!

Harry se sintió aliviado de que, al menos, hubiese empleado un hechizo de desarme en vez de otro más potente. Pero la bruja esperaba ese desacato a las reglas y esquivó el rayo carmesí con un elegante giró del cuerpo hacía la derecha. La capa oscura ondeó alrededor de ella dotándola de un aspecto espectral y fue levemente sacudida por el hechizo. Sin prestar tiempo a un nuevo ataque, Hermione apuntó a Draco con la varita y exclamó:

- ¡Flipendo!

El hechizo se estrelló de pleno contra el torso de Draco, quien, tomado por sorpresa ante el veloz contraataque, fue elevado por los aires y empujado hacía atrás. Aterrizó en la plataforma con un golpe seco y gimió, pero su mano todavía sostenía la varita con firmeza. Harry contempló con horror como de su labio inferior comenzaba a discurrir una pequeña hiñera de sangre, pero el adolescente rubio paso su mano por encima del líquido carmesí sin prestar atención, preparándose para un nuevo ataque.

Desde lejos, podía escucharse el eco de la voz de Lockart: "¡_Sólo desarmar! ¡He dicho sólo desarmar!"_. Con la emoción de un auténtico duelo frente a sus ojos, nadie le estaba prestando atención.

- ¡Rictusempra! – Hermione hubo de arrojarse contra el suelo para evitar que el hechizo la impulsara fuera de la plataforma. Percibió como algunos cabellos de su cabeza se alborotaban sacudidos por la corriente de energía, que acabo estrellándose contra la pared. Su intento por pronunciar un nuevo conjuro se vio frustrado. Draco había previsto sus intenciones y no le permitió tiempo. Apenas surgió de sus labios el primero hechizo ya estaba formulando el segundo – ¡Desmaius!

La bruja supo al instante que si ese hechizo la alcanzaba supondría el final del duelo, y ella habría perdido. Pero en su posición actual apenas le permitía espacio para maniobrar y esquivarlo. Esa había sido la estrategia de Draco desde el principio.

Pues bien, la había infravalorado.

- ¡Protego!

Un escudo se creo alrededor de la bruja y devolvió el conjuro ha su contrincante. Hermione había practicado durante meses el encantamiento de defensa, primordial en cualquier enfrentamiento, y lo había perfeccionado tanto que no sólo repelió los hechizos sino que los devolvía reforzados.

- ¡Protego! – el propio Draco fue forzado a levantar un escudo frente a él con algo menos de pericia que la bruja, por lo que el _desmaius_ fue finalmente disuelto –.

- ¡Confundus! – Hermione aprovechó el momento de debilidad para atacar velozmente a su contrincante. Esta vez, fue Draco quien se arrojó al suelo para esquivarlo –. ¡Petrificus totalus!

No alcanzó a Draco por poco. La bruja maldijo entre dientes. Éste, apenas recuperado del _confundus_, tuvo que rodas sobre sí mismo en la plataforma hacía el lado contrario para esquivarlo. Algunas risas se alzaron desde la multitud. Los Gryffindor, encabezados por el imbécil de Ronald Weasley, se estaba riendo de él. La furia nubló su visión y emborronó sus pensamientos. Actuó por instinto.

- ¡Arrows Statum!

Paralizada, Hermione contempló con temor y con los párpados muy abiertos como una combinación de seis o siete flechas mortíferas atravesaban el aire silbando para dirigirse contra ella. ¡_Hermione_! El grito surgido de la multitud fue lo que la hizo despertar. Reaccionó ante el pánico.

- ¡Wingadium Leviosa!

En un acto reflejo, la bruja convocó frente a sí los objetos más gruesos que estaban dentro de su alcance, algunas mochilas y dos libros viejos que saltaron de los brazos de un estudiante. Actuando como escudo frente a su cuerpo, cuatro fechas fueron interceptadas por ellos, una atravesó el espacio varios centímetros por encima de su cabeza y otra silbó muy próxima a su cuerpo, en la parte derecha, y le rasguñó el brazo. No pudo contener un gemido de dolor, pero no permitió que éste la distrajera. Señaló a Draco con la varita y exclamó:

- ¡Opugno!

Los objetos que habían servido antes para su protección, emergieron disparados contra el muchacho. Draco lo vio venir, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido para esquivarlo. Uno lo golpeó en el estómago y otro en el rostro. Salió disparado hacía atrás y se estrelló contra el suelo. La victoria que había sentido al contemplar la herida el brazo de su oponente, se tornó amarga al percibir el sabor de la sangre en su boca. No se lo pondría tan fácil. No pensaba rendirse tan fácilmente.

En su mente, Draco ya no relacionaba a Granger con el contrincante que se mantenía tozudamente de pie ante sí. En su desequilibrada mente, pues la posible condena de su padre en Azkaban había nublado su racionalidad totalmente y la adrenalina del duelo había perfeccionado el proceso, no estaba enfrentándose a esa pequeña y fea arpía a la que tanto había odiado en un primer momento, no sólo por inmunda sangre muggle, sino porque intentara hacerle competencia con Harry. No luchaba contra esa sabihonda repelente, cuya fragilidad oculta lo afectaba en algunos momento más que lo que a él le gustaría reconocer, ni contra esa bruja muerta del miedo del bosque que, pese a todo, había elegido quedarse a su lado y arrastrarlo a un lugar a salvo, en vez de huir para salvarse a sí misma y abandonarlo a él a su suerte.

Draco se estaba enfrentado a todos sus demonios. Se enfrentaba al temor que le inspiraba el destino de su padre, la condena a la terrible prisión de Azkaban, a la ira que traía el conocimiento de saber su noble apellido mancillado, a la furia que lo embargaba imaginando a su pobre madre siendo obligada a declarar, sentada en esa silla y rodeada por esas horribles cadenas; a la debilidad que se escondía dentro de sí mismo, pues Draco sabía que era débil, lo veía escrito en los ojos de su padre cada vez que lo sorprendía observándolo con esa mirada oculta tan decepcionada, o cuando se negaba a entrenarlo personalmente por no considerarlo digno de su tiempo. Si ganaba ahora, si vencía a este adversario, tal vez las cosas cambiaran y todo volviera a ser como debía ser, con su familia de nuevo a salvo, e, incluso, como mucha suerte, con su padre replanteándose su juicio hacía él.

Por eso Draco no podía perder. Por eso Draco no _planeaba_ perder.

- ¡Finite Incantatem! – los objetos cayeron al suelo inertes y dejaron de golpearle por un momento; entonces, Draco volvió a animarlos y los empujó contra ella, regados por un río de fuego –. ¡Flipendo! ¡Incendio!

Hermione los contempló atravesar el espacio sobrecogida por un momento, impresionada por la estela de las llamas que se difuminaban en un amasijo de colores entre naranja y el rojo, pero el instinto fue más fuerte. Hielo contra fuego.

- ¡Glacius! – la ráfaga de aire helado logró apagar las llamas y Hermione se apresuro a poner fin al _flipendo_, con el mismo hechizo que Draco había empleado un par de turnos atrás –. ¡Finite Incantatem!

Su victoria fue breve.

- ¡Everte Statum!

Esta vez, el hechizo de Draco sí logró golpearla. Su cuerpo fue impulsado hacía atrás y rodó por la plataforma. El adolescente levantó su varita y se preparó para el ataque final. Hermione fue más rápida.

- ¡Fumus! – de la varita de la bruja emergió una corriente de humo, impidiendo a su oponente localizarla correctamente, lo que le otorgó algo de tiempo para recuperarse del golpe. Dos haces de luz, uno carmesí y el otro casi transparente atravesó el aire varios centímetros a su derecha, fallando en su objetivo –. ¡Demaius!

El hechizo surgió por sorpresa de entre la niebla y se dirigió velozmente contra Draco, quien aún tuvo tiempo de conjurar un escudo. Ella misma había revelado entupidamente su posición, un fallo tonto que Draco se aseguraría de que pagase muy caro.

- ¡Protego! ¡Impedimenta! ¡Inmovilus!

- ¡Protego! ¡Diffindo!

Harry observaba con preocupación como el número de heridas ascendía en los cuerpos de sus amigos, y como cada vez éstos se valían de hechizos más peligrosos para atacarse. Los estudiantes que rodeaban la plataforma contemplaban el duelo con algo más que interés, hipnotizados por los rápidos movimientos y el resultado incierto; cada casa apoyaba a un oponente e incluso los alumnos más mayores parecían sorprendidos por la destreza con la que se estaba llevando a cabo.

En ese momento, Draco volvió a emerger de estrellarse contra el suelo y Harry pudo ver que al levantarse cojeaba. Su labio todavía estaba manchado de sangre y su ceja se había abierto en un corte con muy mala pinta. Hermione no sangraba en el rostro, pero su brazo izquierdo permanecía inerte en un costado, como si se lo hubiese roto o le doliera mucho moverlo, y el derecho estaba atravesado por la herida de la flecha que había intentado sanar torpemente. Estaban empatados, uno empuñaba el ataque y la otra era una maestra en la defensa. Los resultados de ese duelo ya habían superado por mucho lo que debía estar autorizado en un colegio; ridículamente, aunque por distintos motivos, ninguno de los dos profesores parecía verdaderamente interesado en hacer algo para detenerlo.

Harry intentó acercarse a Snape, su única esperanza. Lockart estaba, sin duda, demasiado asustado para intentar algo.

- Profesor, por favor – no le molestó suplicar; si inclinaría de rodillas si con eso conseguía frenarlo antes de que acabase en desastre –. Ya ha sido suficiente. Deténgalo.

Snape lo taladró un momento con sus orbes tan profundamente azabaches; después giró el cuello para concentrarse de nuevo en la plataforma. Sus labios se curvaron involuntariamente en una imperceptible sonrisa. Harry supo que su lado más cruel, por no llamarlo sádico, estaba disfrutando con esa demostración de magia virulenta que componía el duelo. Sin embargo, sus ojos fueron atrapados de nuevo en Harry, y asintió una única vez con resignación.

Se complaciese o no de su profesión, Snape era un maestro de la escuela, y sería una falta terrible en su expediente que no interviniera antes de que dos alumnos acabaran cortándose en pedazos. Tentado por la posibilidad de semejante espectáculo, pero recordándose a sí mismo su deber – no admitiría ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí mismo, que quizá se preocupara por el destino de, al menos, uno de esos dos alumnos –, el profesor de pociones preparó para finalizar el duelo.

A su derecha, el muchacho que le había rogado anteriormente adivinó sus intenciones y suspiró con alivio, integrando en su rostro una sonrisa bobalicona que le recordaba insoportablemente a su estúpido padre. A continuación, todos los eventos sucedieron de forma muy rápida.

- ¡Serpensortia! – había gritado Draco –.

Su intención no era otra que la de asustar a su oponente para ganar tiempo y vencerle con otro hechizo más certero. Había practicado varias veces esa invocación en compañía de Harry con excelentes resultados: víboras, cobras, corales, serpientes albinas…

Quedo tan sorprendido como el resto cuando una mortífera _mamba negra_ de cuatro metros de longitud y pocos centímetros de ancho, la serpiente considerada más peligrosa en el mundo muggle, emergió de su varita y se lanzó velozmente contra la primera presa que se antepuso a sus ojos.

- ¡Hermione! – aquella exclamación provino de la garganta de Harry –.

La bruja no lo escuchó; estaba paralizada, como el resto de los presentes. La terrible serpiente alcanzó su altura en el tiempo que ocupa un parpadeo y alzó la parte posterior de su cuerpo, quedando sus fauces en paralelo a su cuello. Su cuello retrocedió unos pocos centímetros, sus colmillos gotearon veneno y…

- _Detente_ – de nuevo, fue Harry quien hablara; sólo que ésta vez no lo hizo en el idioma común, sino que entonó la susurrante legua de las serpientes –. _Detente, no le hagas daño. Por favor_.

La _mamba_ giró imperceptiblemente el cuello hacía él, pero sus mortíferos colmillos continuaba demasiado cerca del cuello Hermione para que cualquiera se arriesgara a destruirla.

- _Tú… Humano… Hablas nuestra lengua pero, ¿por qué iba yo a obedecerte? Mi especie jamás cerró ningún trato con el Encatador de Serpientes. A diferencia de mis hermanas del otro continente… ¿por qué habría yo de profesarte lealtad?_

Harry se devanó los sesos. Hermione estaba muy pálida, lo contemplaba con ojos suplicantes y parecía a punto de llorar. Draco tampoco presentaba mejor aspecto. Cualquier pizca de rubor había abandonado sus mejillas, que brillaban ahora tan pálidas como mortecinas. Sus ojos reflejaban un profundo conocimiento de culpa y también reflejaban temor.

Trató de apelar a su bondad.

- _Ella no te invocado. Nunca te ha herido, ni… _

- _¡Se ha convertido en mi presa!_ – lo interrumpió la serpiente; su viperina lengua emergió de su boca y con ella rozó casi la piel caliente del cuello de Hermione. La bruja cerró los ojos aterrorizada, pero continuaba inmóvil.

Que siguiera así, trató de trasmitirle Harry. Hasta ahora, dicha inmovilidad era lo único que le había salvado.

- _Observa a tu alrededor_ – indicó; Snape y Lockart la apuntaba con la varita, el primero con mano izquierda elevada impidiendo que el otro hiciese cualquier movimiento; algunos prefectos de los cursos superiores imitaban sus posturas –. _Si la matas a ella, ¿a cuántos más podrás? ¿Uno, dos, tres? A lo sumo. Inmediatamente después, estarás muerta_. _Si le perdonas la vida, te doy mi palabra de que se hará lo mismo contigo_.

- _¿Y confiar en ti, mago? ¿Qué validez me ofreces?_

Harry sospesó sus opciones con resignación. Suspiró profundamente y comenzó a ascender, muy despacio, sin presentar ninguna amenaza, las escaleras que conducían al estrado. La mano izquierda de Snape se posó sobre su cuello como si deseara retenerlo, pero él insistió y finalmente le permitió ir. Sin romper en ningún momento el contacto visual con la serpiente, se aproximo hasta quedar a escasos centímetros de distancia.

- _Déjala a ella_ – ofreció –. _Enróscate alrededor de mi cuello. Te ofrezco mi vida como prueba de mi palabra._

La serpiente dudó. Harry contempló la duda corroyendo su mente a través de sus ojos ambarinos. Pero el deseó de preservar la vida fue más fuerte que el de conservar a su presa. Lentamente, su cuerpo serpentino comenzó a abrazar el cuello de Harry precursado por sus colmillos, que aún mantenía abiertos y filosos, alerta ante cualquier súbito ataque.

Harry escuchó como los murmullos se extendían entre los espectadores, tensando el cuerpo de la desconfiada serpiente. Deseó maldecirlos. Por un segundo, su mente trajo a su memoria el recuerdo de Sky – ella jamás habría atacado a un humano sin su permiso, y jamás habría enfocado sus peligrosos colmillos contra él – pero lo desechó en seguida; no era el momento para la nostalgia. A escasos centímetros de él, Hermione estaba muy pálida, más aún que cuando era su vida la amenazada; la valiente bruja parecía a punto de desmayarse. El aspecto de Draco no era mucho mejor. Bueno, se lo merecía.

- ¿Qué diablo cree usted que está haciendo, Potter?

Harry giró su cuello muy lentamente para encontrarse con la turbada mirada de su profesor de pociones. Había hablado en un susurro, tan frío como deslizante, pero no bastó aquella máscara para evitar que Harry percibiese su miedo. Por él. Por su seguridad.

Mientras meditaba qué contestar, la mamba negra concluyó de enroscarse cómodamente alrededor de su cuerpo.

- Es un trato – explicó el voz alta, retornando a la lengua común –. Mi vida por la suya. Si la envío de regreso a donde se encontraba antes de que Malfoy la llamara – pronunció el apellido con rabia –, no me morderá.

Snape asintió, aunque todavía parecía sumido en un shock. No era nada si se comparaba con el resto de los presentes. Si Harry no hubiese percibido la tibia piel de la serpiente presionar contra su cuello en un movimiento impaciente, se había sentido ofendido por los que lo contemplaban como si fuera un monstruo de feria muy peligroso.

No tenía tiempo para molestarse. Alzó la varita y se concentró con fuerza. Aquel era un hechizo muy complicado y difícil, cuya complejidad se incrementaba aún más debido a la distancia. El año anterior lo había empleado una única vez, pocas semanas antes de que acabase el curso, para transportar una pequeña piedra desde el tercer piso hasta su dormitorio y se había desmayado por el agotamiento. Auque también es cierto que entonces acaba de superar un duelo a muerte. Esta vez, las condiciones eran algo mejores.

Sacudió la varita, pronunció las palabras y se concentró, permitiendo que la magia emergiese de dentro de sí. La serpiente se sacudió un momento y su cuerpo brilló, Harry temió que había fallado; pero al segundo siguiendo, su estela se desvaneció. Como si nunca hubiese estado allí. Ya no existía presión en su cuello. No tuvo tiempo siquiera para respirar tranquilo.

Harry percibió como un material muy sólido apresaba su brazo y lo arrastraba fuera del Gran Comedor. Intentó protestar – aún debía verificar el estado de salud de Hermione, y de Draco, admitió a regañadientes, y acompañar a la muchacha a la enfermería –, pero sus protestas fueron inútiles. La estela de una capa oscura ondeando tras sus veloces pasos fue todo lo que quedó tras de sí.

Hasta que Snape lo soltó. Habían llegado a su despacho.

- ¡Ay! – la presión en su brazo se desvaneció, pero dejó un sordo eco de dolor tras ella; Harry se acaricio la zona herida con resentimiento –. Me ha hecho daño – se quejó, sin importar que sonase infantil –. Eso no era necesario.

- Me trae sin cuidado, Potter – el hombre desechó sus protestas –. ¿Qué entiende usted por no llamar la atención? Creo que la última vez que estuvo aquí le deje muy claro cuál era su condición. Realizar encantamientos de séptimo grado y entonar la lengua de las serpientes delante de todos sus compañeros no entra dentro del contrato.

- ¡No tenía otra opción! Iba a matarla. Hice lo que tenía que hacer.

- Fue un movimiento tan arriesgado como presuntuoso, digno hijo de padre.

Snape era un maestro en mantener su fría y presunta calma pese a la ira que centelleaba en sus ojos negros. Harry pudo ver que realmente creía lo afirmado. Estúpidamente, aquel reproché le hirió; aunque no se hiciese consciente de tal hecho hasta mucho tiempo después.

- ¿Presuntuoso? – la palabra se tornó amarga en sus labios; su mejor amiga había estado a punto de morir envenenada y lo acusaba de ¿presuntuoso? –. En tal caso, ¿qué se puede decir de usted? Tan sádico como infantil. Si hubiese detenido ese duelo cuando debió hacerlo, nada de esto habría ocurrido.

- ¡Suficiente! – Snape se irguió en toda su estatura, varios decímetros por encima de Harry –. ¡No olvide con quién está hablando, Potter! – sonó más a amenaza que advertencia –.

- Usted parece olvidar que es de la vida de mi mejor amiga de quien estamos hablado – Harry se obligó a replicar, manteniendo la mente fría; un enfrentamiento directo con Snape era lo último que necesitaba y no le convenía –. Pensé que, usted mejor que nadie, lo comprendería.

Tal vez él no amara a Hermione del mismo modo que Snape había amado a su madre, pero el hecho de que su amor por ella fuera totalmente fraternal no lo hacía menos profundo. Un pequeño cambio se produjo en los orbes del profesor, tan pequeño que otro menos observador, o que lo conociese un poco menos, no lo habría notado. Fue como su un iceberg de hielo se desquebrajara y dejara entrever una chispa del profundo dolor que se ocultaba en lo más profundo de sus entrañas.

- Es su elección, Potter. Usted enfrentara las consecuencias – la voz de Snape sonaba extrañamente serena, comparada con la agitación anterior; había dado la espalda a Harry y éste adivinó que huía su mirada; no soportaba sentirse vulnerable frente a nadie, menos frente a él –. Ahora váyase a su dormitorio y quédese allí el resto del fin de la tarde – ordenó con sequedad –. Y rece – añadió en el último momento –, porque a los oídos de Dumbledore no llegue palabra sobre el incidente, o porque éste decida no mostrar interés sobre él.

Harry asintió y abandonó el despacho con paso seguro, auque, desobedeciendo las órdenes, no tomó la dirección hacía su dormitorio, sino aquella que lo conduciría hasta la enfermería. Tomó varios atajos y se oculto de los pocos alumnos que hubiera podido encontrarse con él. Cuchicheaban. Y no necesitaba ser un genio para adivinar el tema de conversación. Él. Él y su "_maligna_" demostración de la lengua _pársel_.

Por suerte, logró evitarlos a todos hasta llegar a la enfermería. Un cubículo de paredes muy blancas, separadas entre sí por cortinas del mismo color y varias camas entre ellas, que apestaba a pociones curativas y desinfectante, le traía varios recuerdos. Y en su mayoría, no muy gratos. Harry comprendió que no había vuelto a pisar el hospital desde su larga convalecencia a finales del año pasado.

Golpeó la puerta con los nudillos antes de entrar y fue alivio cuando Madame Pomfrey, pese a su usual reprobación a las visitas, lo recibió con solemnidad y lo condujo en seguida a la cama donde se hallaba descansando su amiga, como si hubiese estado esperando su visita desde el principio. Harry se preguntó cuánto habría escuchado sobre el accidente. ¿Sabría ya que él era un _parselmouth_? Si así era, no connotaba ninguna diferencia en su trato.

Hermione no presentaba muy buen aspecto. Continuaba extremadamente pálida y su melena de rizos estaba tan enredada que ofrecía el aspecto de una fregona vieja. Había un pequeño corte surcando su mejilla, que comenzaba a desaparecer, y lo mismo ocurría con la herida de su brazo derecho. El izquierdo permanecía inmóvil sobre el colchón, sujeto por un cabestrillo, y la bruja se mordía los labios para contener un gemido de dolor cada vez que sin querer lo movía.

Harry se colocó a su lado en la cabecera.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – preguntó con suavidad –.

- No es nada grave – los ojos de la niña centellearon durante segundo, culpables, antes de desviar la mirada al cabestrillo –. Lo peor es este brazo, me lo he torcido. Pero Madame Pomfrey afirma que tardará sólo unas horas en sanar, y que no será necesario que me quede aquí esta noche. Lo siento mucho, Harry – concluyó, a punto de llorar –.

- ¿Qué? No seas tonta. Nada de estos es culpa tuya. Tú sólo te defendiste.

- Pero la serpiente, si hubiera… Por mi culpa…

Sus balbuceos eran prácticamente inteligibles, pero la herida de sus ojos centellaba profunda. De verdad se sentía culpable. Y aterrada. Aterrada no por su seguridad, sino porque a él hubiese podido ocurrirle algo. Harry sintió un agudo dolor en su pecho. El sufrimiento de Hermione se materializaba como propio.

Siempre se había sentido reacio al contacto físico. Tal vez debido a que se crío con una familia que lo odiaba, que jamás lo había abrazado ni hecho sentir protegido, o que las únicas veces que sentía su tacto iban acompañadas del severo dolor de la paliza, pero el contacto humano lo hacía sentir vulnerable. Sin embargo, en aquel momento, su mano se alzó voluntariamente y sus dedos acariciaron el rostro de Hermione con completa complicidad, en un toque muy íntimo que no conllevaba ninguna emoción negativa. La bruja cerró los ojos y suspiró con alivio.

- Yo estoy a salvo, ¿de acuerdo? Se necesita mucho más que una serpiente para hacerme daño – prometió, ante esos ojos castaños que volvía a contemplarlo –. Ahora tienes que recuperarte tú. Eso es lo único importante.

Hermione asintió y Harry se sintió más relajado. Lo suficiente para percibir como unos ojos grises lo espiaban con emociones contrariadas. No giró el rostro para encontrarse con ellos.

Desde que entró en la enfermería, supo que Hermione no estaba sola. Draco también descansaba a unas pocas camas de distancia. Pero Harry no había querido ir a verlo. El enfado con él era lo suficientemente fuerte para no saber si deseaba su recuperación, o si prefería maldecirlo. E intuía que si esos ojos grises atrapaban los suyos y se clavaban en su alma, tan asustados como arrepentidos, la furia no sobreviviría mucho tiempo. Pero tenía motivos para estar enfadado.

Harry sabía, tan bien como lo sabía Snape, que no existía manera humano ni infrahumana de que Dumbledore no llegase a descubrir incidente, así como las escasas posibilidades de que no llegase a interesarse por él.

Dado que Hermione estaba más o menos a salvo, y dados los graves motivos que habían desencadenado el enfado de Draco, hubiese sido fácil perdonar su conducta infantil y violenta al iniciar ese estúpido duelo –duelo que, tozudamente, Hermione había continuado –. No obstante, habían sido sus acciones egoístas y desprovistas de control las que habían obligado a Harry a revelar uno de sus más preciados secretos frente a toda la escuela y, prácticamente, a convertirse en un blanco de investigación e injurias por parte de la luz. Resultaba un poco más difícil perdonarlo por ello.

Harry meditó sobre ello mientras regresaba a la soledad de su dormitorio, pero se sentía demasiado cansado para trabajar en la solución del problema justo ahora. En vez de eso, prefirió sustraer el diario de su pecho y confió en que una larga y profunda conversación con Tom sirviera para relajarlo. Después de todo, su compañía siempre servía para incrementar positivamente su estado de ánimo.

El tiempo transcurrió con extraordinaria rapidez mientras hablaba con él. Faltaban sólo unos minutos para el toque de queda, cuando la figura de Draco se escurrió dentro de la habitación. Su rostro estaba bastante demacrado y en sus manos sostenía un sobre abierto y un pergamino de aspecto caro. Aunque Harry seguía oficialmente enfadado con él, su preocupación se extendió ante su estado y temió que la carta pudiese traer malas noticias.

- ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Draco giró el cuello hacía él con sobresalto, como si estuviese sorprendido de que Harry le hablara. Su rostro se contrajo con culpa.

- Es mi padre. Dice que ha hablado con el Ministro y que está tan disgustado como él por la redada; que no había dado permiso, y que todo se está solucionando. Me pide que no haga ninguna tontería.

_Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees? _Harry se mordió el labio con fuerza para que no se le escaparan las palabras. Aunque fuesen ciertas, Draco parecía ya por sí mismo suficientemente destrozado para que él añadiera más carga. Se giró de espaldas y se dirigió de nuevo hasta su cama, para cerrar las cortinas de terciopelo.

Su rostro desencajado, sin rastro del ego o el engreimiento habitual, totalmente hundido en sus defectos, cruzó de nuevo su mente. Aquel no era Draco. Aquel nunca había sido su amigo. Y algo en su férrea defensa se ablandó. Tuvo que añadir algo más, unas pocas palabras insustanciales que le demostraran a él y, también a sí mismo, que, aunque ahora mismo se hubiese roto, su amistad siempre perduraría en el tiempo.

- Me alegro de que tus padres estén a salvo.

Aquellas fueron las últimas palabras que dirigió a su mejor amigo en una larga temporada.

**S**

Hermione escupía fuego cuando entró en la Biblioteca. Harry lo supone en seguida, sin necesidad de que ella arrojara su mochila de mala manera sobre la mesa, y bufara demasiado alto.

- Ese estúpido, Weasley. ¡No lo soporto! – exclamó con ira -. Han pasado tres semanas desde ese ridículo duelo, y aún no se la ha metido en la cabeza que aunque yo me pelara con públicamente con Malfoy, eso no me convierte en su amiga. Cada vez estoy más convencida de que sufre un retraso mental, ¡ni sus propios hermanos lo soportan!

- Creo que el hecho de yo hablara en pársel delante de él también aliente ese comportamiento – determinó Harry, muy poco sorprendido por la explosión de su mejor amiga -. Ahora está más convencido que nunca de que yo soy un ser maligno o algo así.

Y no era el único. Desde que revelara públicamente su condición de _parselmouth_, las cosas habían cambiado mucho en la escuela, especialmente, en la opinión de los demás estudiantes sobre él. Los de su propia casa, con la obvia excepción de los de su mismo curso, con quienes la relación era lo suficientemente estrecha para obviar esa reacción, lo observaban ahora como si el fuera un especie de precursor, o algo así. La mayoría lo admiraba, los prefectos lo colocaban como ejemplo durante sus clases de Historia y lo saturaban a preguntas como si creyesen que él poseía todas las respuestas. Ya no había miradas de desconfianza, ni cuchicheos sobre él aunque lo vieran compartir el tiempo con Hermione. La posibilidad de que un _parselmouth_ fuera traidor era inimaginable.

Los Ravenclaw compartían en su mayoría esa concepción, aunque también se mostraban algo más cautos a la hora de demostrarlo. Los Huflepuff estaban divididos, muchos los temían, otros lo admiraban, y había algunos que lo temían, aunque también reconocían que en ningún momento hizo otra cosa que proteger la vida de Hermione y que había sido muy valiente arriesgando la suya propia en el proceso.

Sorprendentemente para Harry, según le había jurado Hermione, existía una sorprendente cantidad de Gryffindor que compartían esa postura. Por supuesto, Ronald Weasley no formaba parte de los moderados, pero sus hermanos no habían variado en nada su comportamiento hacia Harry, aunque ahora tendía a llamarlo "nuestro domador de serpientes favorito" cada vez que se cruzaban por los pasillos. Neville también le había ofrecido su apoyo, y esa chica rubia… Parvati, seguía sonrojándose cada vez que coincidían juntos en algún aula.

- ¡Pero lo hiciste para protegerme! – la efusiva voz de Hermione lo distrajo de sus cavilaciones. Harry parpadeó e intentó centrar su atención en ella aunque fuera difícil; se sentía muy cansado -. No entiendo como no pueden ver eso.

- Que más da – el muchacho se encogió de hombros con desgana -. Me importa una mierda lo que ellos piensen.

La bruja a su lado entrecerró los párpados e intentó olvidarse de su propio enfado para examinarlo con objetividad. Estaba paliducho y profundas ojeras azules afeaban sus párpados. Sus ojos verdes habían perdido también parte de ese brillo que los hacía especiales.

El aspecto del idiota de Draco, aún cuando apenas se hubiese cruzado con él por los pasillos, no era mucho mejor. Era obvio que ambos se echaban de menos y que sobrevivían a duras penas sin el otro. Hermione frunció el ceño y se odió a sí misma por ser tan buena amiga.

- ¿Has hablado con él? – preguntó distraídamente -.

Los hombros de Harry se tensaron de inmediato, aunque no dio otra señal de que sentirse incomodado.

- Ya sabes que no.

- Deberías.

Harry suspiró y apartó de mala gana la vista de sus libros para observar a su amiga. Sabía que ella se preocupaba por él y que no debía enfadarse, pero odiaba que tocara aquel tema.

- ¿No se supone que deberías estar contenta de que no le hable? Os odiabais. No había día que no quisierais mataros el uno al otro. ¿Qué te ha hecho cambiar de idea?

Hermione se modio el labio.

- No me preocupo por él, me preocupo por ti. Estás siempre tenso y estresado y te excusas detrás de los estudios y de las reacciones de la gente, pero lo que en realidad pase es que le echas de menos.

- Muy observadora. Estuvo a punto de matarte.

- Esa no fue su intención. Perdió el control de sus nervios, igual que lo hice yo. Además, él se disculpo conmigo…

Hermione todavía recordaba la sorpresa que sintió cuando Malfoy se había acercado a ella pocos días después de que le dieran el alta en la enfermería, con la vista clavada en las baldosas del suelo y sin mirarle, susurró una breve disculpa, seguida de un torpe tartamudeo en el que juraba, textualmente, que aunque ella no le gustaba mucho, nunca había sido su intención causarle verdadero daño. Él era sincero en esa disculpa y, lo que es más, estaba avergonzado por sus acciones.

— Y yo lo perdone — continuó la bruja, agitando la cabeza para disipar los recuerdos —. Seamos sinceros, Harry. Estoy bien. Y ambos sabemos que ese no es el motivo por el que dejaste de hablarle.

Harry suspiró con desgana Hermione tenía razón, como siempre. Cuando Draco había provocado aquello, después de las veces que le suplicó que se detuviera… Se sintió traicionado. Y muy asustado. Su amigo había puesto en peligro a Tom sin saberlo. A causa única de su estupidez. Por lo menos, en las semanas posteriores al accidente, Dumbledore no había dado muestras de interesarse. Su desconfiada curiosidad hacia él no se había incrementado. O eso parecía…

- Simplemente piénsalo, ¿de acuerdo? – insistió Hermione -. Eso es todo lo que pido. Me he dado cuenta de que os necesitáis el uno al otro y, lo reconozcas o no, tú también lo sabes.

- De acuerdo — accedió de mala gana —. Lo pensaré.

Odiaba tener una amiga tan tozuda, pero se sentía feliz en cierta manera de que ella se preocupara tanto con él. Había acertado en cada una de sus suposiciones. Lo echaba de menos. Muchísimo. Y, después de todo, el incidente había acabado bien. Hermione estaba a salvo y Tom continuaba siendo un secreto. Tal vez ya fuera hora de perdonar. Por el bien de ambos.

Aquella noche, en su cuarto, aguardó sentado en uno de los sillones situados frente a la puerta hasta que Draco apareciese. Y unas pocas palabras fue todo lo que necesito para sabe que todo iban bien. Volvía a ser amigos y, en su sangre, de nuevo sentía que todo volvía a ir bien.

* * *

><p>¡Buenos días! Sé que a pasado bastante tiempo desde la última vez, lo cierto es que no tengo excusa. Me supero la universidad. El año pasado apenas pasé por clase y las notas se resintieron, y éste intento mantener una media de sobresaliente en la mayoría de las asignaturas para compensar.<p>

Pero no toda la culpa es de la uni. Lo cierto es que me sentía algo cansada de la historia. Casi un año trabajando con Harry Potter, y los que aún quedan... No sé, digamos que voló la inspiración y el cariño a los personajes. Necesitaba tomarme un tiempo para indagar por otros rincones, espero que lo entendais. Aun así fui escribiendo, sólo que no estaba segura de que me gustara o de querer publicarlo todavía. Pero aquí estoy, así que confi oen que lo hayais disfrutado.

Este capítulo va dedicado a vosotros, ya sabeis quienes, **las maravillosas personas que me dejais un reviews tras otro en cada capi**, mandandome vuestros animos de manera incansable, y a Johan, que sin su PM preguntando por mí no se me habría actividado el ansia de escribir y este capi no estaria aquí.

No voy a a mentiros, no sé para cuándo será el siguiente. Confio que para Navidades, y ahí Harry y compañía llegarán a la Mansión Malfoy. Tengo algunas ideas interesantes... XD

Un saludo mientras tanto, y de nuevo disculpas por mi tardanza.

Anzu Brief.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo X<strong>

El traqueteó del tren se amortiguaba cada vez más con el transcurso de los kilómetros y la locomotora roja había ido adquiriendo velocidad desde su arranque en la estación de Hogsmeade. La silueta de castillo se había disipado hacía varios minutos, y la cálida temperatura del interior del compartimento supuso un alivio para los siete muchachos, que comenzaron a desprenderse lentamente de sus recias capas de lana y de sus chalecos de piel de dragón.

Campos helados se divisaban a través de la ventaba. Harry releyó una vez más la breve nota del pergamino que sostenía entre sus manos, mientras sus amigos colocaban los baúles bajo los asientos, y sus labios se curvaron con una sonrisa de triunfo. Con seguirlo había sido más fácil de lo que el propio Tom había supuesto.

_Querida tía Petunia._

_Este trimestre en la escuela ha resultado más largo y pesado de lo previsto, por lo que no me atrae nada la idea de pasar las Navidades en Hogwarts. Sé que mi dormitorio en Privet Drive está siempre disponible para mí, y que tanto tú como el tío os alegrareis mucho de verme antes de lo esperado. Sin embargo, también sé que mi carta es algo precipitada y no deseo incomodaros._

_Un amigo de la escuela está altanto de mi problema y me ha invitado a su casa para disfrutar juntos de las vacaciones. Él es dueño de una enorme mansión y tiene muchos criados, por lo que atenderme no será un problema. Pero para aceptar su oferta, el ministerio me exige una autorización firmada por mis tutores. Así que ya sabéis, la decisión es vuestra. Considerarlo y pensad en el bienestar de mi querido primo Dudley. ¿Deseáis verme por casa estas Navidades?_

_Atentamente, vuestro sobrino que os quiere, _

_Harry._

Su nombre iba acompañado de un garabato con su firma. Unas líneas más debajo de ésta, escrita con mala caligrafía y urgencia evidente, podía leerse la respuesta.

_Yo, Petunia Dursley, tutora legal de Harry James Potter, autorizo a mi sobrino a visitar y a permanecer durante las semanas de Navidades en las casas de tantos amigos como él deseé, y le ruego que considere también la posibilidad de residir con ellos durante las vacaciones de verano._

_Firmado: Petunia Dursley._

¿Quién lo hubiera adivinado? Tía Petunia siéndole útil por primera vez en su miserable e inmunda vida. Había hecho bien en anticiparse, y había sido un extraordinario deleite mostrarle la autorización a la profesora McGonagall, o mejor dicho, a la subdirectora del colegio, como ella misma se había presentado aquella mañana en el desayuno, mientras le comunicaba que pese a sus deseos de marchar a la mansión Malfoy y de haber firmado dicha opción en la lista, resultaba imposible permitir que abandonase Hogwarts sin la autorización escrita de sus tutores legales.

Un plan orquestado por un pez más gordo, sin duda. Seguramente Dumbledore había pretendido sorprenderlo con ese requisito en el último momento para retenerlo en el castillo, pero Harry se le había adelantado. Un dulce placer que planeaba saborear más a menudo a partir de ahora.

— ¿Harry? ¿Harry, me estás escuchando? —los ecos de una voz vacilante lo distrajeron de su ensimismamiento—.

Harry parpadeó y enfocó la vista. El pálido rostro de su mejor amigo lo observaba con el ceño fruncido y una mueca de ansiedad. A causa de su reciente distanciamiento, Draco había dudado durante semanas que Harry fuera con él a su casa para pasar las Navidades, y no se había convencido de ello hasta el último minuto, cuando ambos habían subido juntos al tren. También se hallaba bajo el constante temor de que Harry no lo hubiese perdonado del todo o de que, en cualquier momento, recordara los motivos de su enfado y volviera a dejar de hablarle.

Harry intentaba ser comprensivo, pues entendía que era el peso de la propia conciencia de Draco quien actuaba, más que su comportamiento hacía él. Además, las vacaciones serían bastante largas y una oportunidad perfecta para recomponer los fragmentos rotos de su maltrecha amistad.

— ¿Eh…? Lo siento —se disculpó—, me he distraído un momento. ¿Qué estabas diciendo?

— Que probablemente mis padres enviarán un elfo doméstico para recogernos en la estación. A ellos les disgusta la cantidad de… —los ojos grises del muchacho se desviaron un segundo hacía la espesa cabellera castaña sentada a la derecha de Harry, quien charlaba animadamente con Theodore Nott, después regresaron a su amigo—. Les disgusta encontrarse entre tanta gente —concluyó, tras un breve tartamudeo—.

Harry apostaba su varita a que no era eso lo que pretendía decir originalmente, pero prefirió no insistir en ello. Seguramente lo que de verdad disgustaba a los señores Malfoy era entremezclarse con los muggles y los sangre sucia que acudían a recoger a sus hijos a la estación. Que Draco mostrara la suficiente delicadeza para no señalar esto en presencia de Hermione era una buena señal.

— Bueno, por mí no hay problema —se encogió de hombros y sonrió con despreocupación —. Siempre he deseado conocer a un elfo domestico en persona. ¿Crees que será Dooby?

El año pasado Draco había compartido con él muchas historias protagonizadas por ese elfo domestico loco y tenía muchas ganas de conocerlo. Ojala fuese a él. El rostro de su amigo dibujo una mueca poco comprometida.

— No lo sé. Como hasta algo loco, mis padres no suelen fiarse mucho de él para enviarlo por su cuenta... —sus facciones se iluminaron de pronto—. ¡Puedo enviarles una carta y pedírselo! Aún queda bastante tiempo hasta que lleguemos a Londres…

— ¡Genial!

A Harry le complació la idea. Draco brincó del asiento y comenzó a rebuscar en su baúl un pedazo pergamino y una pluma para redactarla. Harry le ofreció a Hedwig para trasportarla, ya que Heracles, la lechuza negra de Draco, permanecía en la Mansión Malfoy desde que hace dos días llevara a sus padres una carta de éste.

La conversación se generalizó pronto tras los primeros minutos. Los siete muchachos, seis con el emblema de Slytherin y una con el escarlata y dorado, comenzaron a comentar sobre sus expectativas para esas Navidades y los regalos, sobre los finales del primer trimestre, los profesores, y las aventuras vividas en el castillo de Hogwarts.

El viaje en sí transcurrió con varias similitudes a aquel que comenzó el curso, aunque para un ojo experto quedaron expuestas también varias diferencias. El cambio principal radicaba en el trato hacia Hermione. Si bien antes la habían tolerado por exigencia de Harry, en los últimos tres meses la leona se había ganado un hueco por derecho propio dentro del estrecho grupo.

Su relación con Theo era especialmente buena. Ambos eran muy inteligentes y ambos compartían la misma tendencia a racionalizar cualquier hecho extraño que no pudiera comprender. Dichas cualidades unidas a que el muchacho era el que menos prejuicios de sangre poseía dentro del grupo, los había llevado en convertirse en buenos amigos, aunque ni mucho menos tan cercanos como ella y Harry. Tal vez el término "compañeros de estudio" sería el más apropiado.

Zabini y Parkinson mostraban a Hermione igual consideración que la que se mostraban entre ellos mismos. Si bien ésta última solía desprender un aire de elegante superioridad en sus interacciones con ella, lo cierto es que Pansy los menospreciaba secretamente a todos excepto a Draco — o tal vez incluso a Draco —. Por su parte, Blaise solía prestar a Hermione la misma atención que dedicaba a cualquier otro individuo de carácter femenino: muy poca. Pero desde el desafortunado duelo, su opinión sobre ella — y la de muchos otros Slytherin que hasta entonces había contemplado a la Gryffindor como si fuese una fea alimañaza — había cambiado un poco. Al menos ahora respetaban su poder.

Curiosamente para Harry, pues no comprendía causa, era Daphne Greengrass quien más problemas manifestaba para tolerar a Hermione, y podría asegurar que el desprecio era mutuo. En el caso de Draco y Hermione, se había establecido entre ellos una irritante relación de fría cordialidad. Eran educados e incluso amables con el otro, pero desde la distancia. Harry sospechaba que el daño que habían causado al otro durante el duelo aún estaba fresco en la memoria de ambos, y evitaban cualquier discusión donde esa rabia volviera a aflorar.

— ¿Y qué harás tú?

— Supongo que yo me quedaré en Rusia —comentó Blaise, encogiéndose de hombros con indiferencia—, en la mansión de mi antiguo padrastro. Porque no me apetece nada pasar las Navidades con mi madre y su nuevo marido norteamericano.

— ¿Para trabajar con esos experimentos extraños por los que nuestro querido Ministro te regalaría en Azkaban una estancia perpetua?

— Precisamente, Potter. Lo has adivinado.

Harry y Blaise compartieron una sonrisa privada, mientras Draco y las chicas los miraban a ambos con envidia y curiosidad. Únicamente Theo, además de ellos dos, estaba al corrientes de las actividades ilegales de Blaise e incluso le ofrecía su ayuda a veces, aunque las artes oscuras no eran su terreno. Pero el moreno estaba empeñado en continuar la labor de su padre adoptivo, Alexandre, un poderoso mago que había dedicado su vida a la investigación y la recuperación de las artes oscuras. Harry creía que Blaise llegaría lejos, y que sería un importante aliado cuando Tom recuperar su poder.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, Hermione? ¿Qué hacen los muggles para divertiros durante las Navidades?

La bruja se encogió de hombros con indecisión, mientras la mirada zafira de Daphne la taladraba a ella y a Theo con evidente desprecio. No podía creer que el idiota de Nott se hubiera atrevido a preguntar algo semejante. ¡Interesarse por muggles! Ridículo. Y lo peor es que Harry la observaba ahora con mayor atención de la que jamás le dedicaba a ella.

Hermione se irguió y respondió con mucho aplomo, sin permitir que el odio de esa débil muñequita de porcelana que no dejaba de perseguir a Harry la intimidara.

— Depende del tipo de muggles, supongo. Mi familia nunca ha sido muy religiosa, por lo que adornaremos un árbol, nos reuniremos con la familia para cenar el año nuevo, y yo me presentaré a los exámenes muggles de segundo grado de secundaria.

— ¿Exámenes? — Harry frunció el ceño, sorprendido de su amiga no hubiera compartido con él una información tan elemental—.Nunca me habías contado que continuabas con tus estudios muggles a distancia.

— No lo hacia —se justificó ella—. Pero el curso pasado comprobé que la educación de materias básicas en Hogwarts escasea bastante, así que, después de pensarlo mucho, este verano tomé la decisión de continuar la secundaria.

Harry asintió; en realidad, la medida le parecía bastante acertada. El mismo había seleccionado algunos libros de Biología e Historia, sus asignaturas favoritas, en una biblioteca muggles y los estudiaba de vez en cuando. Aun así, no pudo evitar un ramalazo de decepción porque su amiga no se lo hubiera contado.

— ¿Y para qué querríamos aprender esas estúpidas cosas muggles en Hogwats? Los magos somos superiores a vosotros, no necesitamos ninguna de esas tonterías que inventáis para sobrevivir.

La voz de Greengrass nunca había sonado tan chillona en opinión de Hermione. Sus preciosos ojos azul-marinos la contemplaban con una mezcla de burla y desprecio y, aunque su físico nunca le hubiese importado mucho, la sobresaliente belleza de Daphne siempre la subyugaba y la hacía dolorosamente consciente de su enmarañado cabello, sus larguiruchos dientes de ratón y sus horrorosas piernas de palillo. ¿Cómo podía ayudarla su proverbial inteligencia a luchar contra algo así?

Para Harry ella siempre sería su mejor amiga, con quien lo compartía todo y en la que más confiaba, y aunque Hermione jamás cambiara aquello por nada, a veces, muy de vez en cuando, deseaba también ser ella quien provocara esas mariposas en su estómago que surgían cada vez que Daphne se acercaba a él demasiado, o lo miraba con demasiada intensidad. Pero la inteligente Hermione jamás permitiría que esta debilidad ascendiera a la superficie, del mismo modo que tampoco consentiría darle el placer a Daphne de averiguar hasta que punto la había afectado su anterior comentario, al referirse a ella como parte de ese "_vosotros_", o lo mucho que la había herido que ninguno de los presentes, ni siquiera Harry, hubiera alzado la voz para contradecirla. Hermione era una auténtica Gryffindor entre serpientes y planeaba hacer honor a ese nombre.

— Yo no creo que todos sus inventos sean cosas inútiles —la voz de Blaise se alzó sobre el resto tras unos segundos de incomodo silencio—. Desprecio a los muggles como el que más y, aunque no tengo nada específicamente en tu contra, Hermione, no me agrada la idea de que ellos estén cada vez más cerca de nuestro mundo. Pero Alexandre siempre decía que despreciar al enemigo no es razón suficiente para cegarnos a las cosas buenas que él haga, y creo que hay algunas investigaciones e inventos muggles que no serían muy útiles si supiésemos adaptarlos a nuestro mundo.

— Estoy de acuerdo —Theo apoyó la teoría—. Sus investigaciones sobre genética y sobre el funcionamiento del cuerpo humano son muy superiores a las nuestras. Esa es la razón para que los mejores sanadores tengan por lo común un origen muggle.

— Pues yo he odio que creen en las cosas más extrañas —se burló Pansy, sin duda aburrida con la actual conversación—. Que hablan con las imágenes y los cuadros, pero de esos suyos que no se mueven, no de los nuestros, que siempre están hablando de un fin del mundo, y que creen que un bebé con alas de ángel será quien los salve…

— Bueno, eso es cierto —reconoció la leona—. Aunque mis padres siempre se han tirado más la rama científica que la religiosa. Supongo que cada sociedad necesita sus propias leyendas para dar un sentido su vida…

La conversación había ido ascendiendo en su gravedad hasta desembocar en una materia demasiado trascendental para sus ligeras mentes de doce años. En esa última afirmación, Harry había recordado porque Hermione era un año mayor que ellos, cosa que usualmente olvidaba. Él nunca se había plantado nada relacionado con dioses, o existencias vacías… Para él, Tom era un motivo suficiente para continuar subsistiendo y progresando. En cierto sentido lo idolatraba, y no necesitaba de ningún otro dios o leyenda porque, en su corazón, Harry estaba seguro de que ningún dios podría superarlo.

Una extraña melancolía se apoderó de ellos, quizá como fruto de lo debatido, quizá a causa de las distintas emociones que divergían entre ellos, y un abatido silencio se extendió durante varios minutos, en los cuales cada cual permaneció inmerso en sus propios pensamientos, hasta que la señora del carrito de la comida se detuvo frente a su compartimento y las ranas de chocolate, las varitas de regaliz y las nubes de azúcar consiguieron enmendar en parte su animo.

Ya había oscurecido cuando la locomotora roja aminoró la marcha y los muchachos adivinaron que el tren arribaría pronto en la estación de King Cross. Con un suspiró perezoso, pues los siete se habían acostumbrado al cálido ambiente del interior del vagón, comenzaron a envolverse en sus gruesas capas y gorros, consolándose con la idea de que pronto se reunirían con sus familiares, después de meses sin verlos.

Harry contempló a sus amigos abrigándose mientras un inexplicable y frío vacío se iba hundiendo en su pecho. Comprendió que iba a echarlos de menos. A todos. Se había acostumbrado mucho a su presencia durante aquellos tres meses, más que el curso anterior, pues su relación con Theo, Blaise y Daphne se había estrechado mucho desde entonces. Y también iba a extrañar a Hermione, a quien amaba tanto como a una hermana. Por lo menos, esta vez no tendría que separarse de Draco. Aquel pensamiento le trajo una pizca de consuelo.

— Cuídate, Potter. Nos veremos pronto en Hogwarts —la despedida de Blaise fue la menos emotiva—.

Se estrecharon la mano y él supo que iba a echarlo tanto de menos como a los demás. Después hubo de decir adiós a Theo.

— Suerte en la mansión Malfoy, Harry. Supongo que nos veremos en la fiesta de Año Nuevo.

— Eso espero — respondió con una sonrisa —. Cuídate tú también, ¿de acuerdo? Y suerte con tu proyecto para los Inefables.

Daphne ignoró la despedida de Theo y avanzo varios pasos para aproximarse a él.

— Me echarás de menos, ¿vedad Harry? —inquirió ella—.

Él asintió sintiéndose un poco tonto. Sus cuerpos se habían aproximado mucho y sus increíbles ojos azules resplandecían como zafiros muy cerca de su rostro. Prácticamente podía señalar cada peca de sus preciosas mejillas níveas. Ella curvaba sus labios con una sonrisa brillante y su larga melena de tirabuzones rubios expelía un aroma hechizante pero peculiar, ¿una mezcla de frutas silvestres y hierba buena? Su cercanía le hacía sentir muy nervioso y un tanto incomodo pero, al mismo tiempo, no quería retirarse.

— Claro —tartamudeó—.

— Bien — ella sonrió satisfecha, y su sonrisa iluminó aún más la belleza angelical de su rostro —. Nos veremos en la fiesta, entonces.

Dijo aquello y se marchó. Harry permaneció inmóvil unos segundos, confuso, y tuvo que parpadear varias veces para recuperar sus ideas. Escuchó como Pansy se despedía escuetamente de él y después era Draco quien se acercaba para despedirse de ella con mucho entusiasmo muy poco correspondido. Pansy estaba más pendiente de la escena que sucedía tras él, donde Theo se despedía de Hermione y ella le regalaba un abrazo espontáneo que lo hacía titubear al principio, pero que acababa correspondiendo después, seguido de buenos deseos.

Lo más extraño de aquello es que ninguno de los dos, ninguno, ni Draco ni Pansy, era consciente de la mucho atención que ella dedicaba a esa escena. Pero por alguna razón, razón que Pansy era incapaz de entender y todavía menos aceptar, aquel abrazo le disgustaba. Mucho. Muchísimo. Le retorcía las tripas. Y de repente, todos esos insultos que Daphne aplicaba a la Gryffindor en cualquier momento del día y la noche, siempre que Harry no se hallaba presente, y que ella se limitaba a ignorar como una molestia constante, en su mente comenzaron a cobrar sentido.

A diferencia de ellos, de Draco y de Pansy, Theo sí se percató de la atención que ella le brindaba. Pues mientras Hermione lo abraza, él no desvió la vista de ella. Observó su ceño fruncido y la contracción de sus cejas, el brillo despectivo que expedían sus ojos pardos, el odio hacia la leona y los celos por su cercanía a él, y, finalmente, la mueca de incomprensión que empañaba sus facciones ante tantos sentimientos. Lo observó, y sonrió.

Finalmente, Harry acabó de despedirse de Hermione, a quien abrazó voluntariamente incluso antes de que ella echara sus brazos sobre su cuello. Gracias especialmente a su mejor amiga, su repulsión ante contacto físico casi había desaparecido y, cuando se percató, no pudo sino estarle muy agradecido a Hermione.

— Disfruta mucho y aprovecha el tiempo con tus padres, ¿vale? ¡Te escribiré y enviaré a Hedwig con mi regalo de Navidad!

— Te quiero mucho, Harry. ¡Nos vemos muy pronto!

— Yo también te quiero, Hermione. ¡Cuídate mucho!

El cabello de la muchacha se perdió entre el gentío de familias que abarrotaban el andén después de que Draco la sorprendiera con un "¡_Feliz Navidad, Granger_!" que la hizo sonrojar por la sorpresa, y que ella correspondió lo más coherentemente que pudo. "_Muchas gracias, Malfoy. Cuida de Harry en mi ausencia._" Tal vez no fuese la despedida más cariñosa del mundo, pero le había confiado a Draco la persona que más significaba para ella después de sus padres, y, lo más importante, Hermione confiaba en él plenamente para llevar a cabo ese trabajo.

Los labios del joven Malfoy permanecían todavía curvados en una extraña y esquiva sonrisa cuando, entre la inmensa multitud, Harry reconoció un pequeño cuerpo de elfo que flexionaba las huesudas rodillas y saltaba sobre las demás cabezas, unas orejas puntiagudas y un par de ojos saltones que buscaban a su alrededor como si trataran de localizar a alguien específico. Había conocido a otros elfos domésticos en las cocinas de Hogwarts y Draco le había hablado de él lo bastante para reconocerlo sin problemas.

— ¡Draco, ahí! —lo señaló con el índice—. Mira, ¡es Dooby!

— ¡Dooby! — la exclamación fue lo suficiente alta para que el elfo la escuchara y girara el rostro hacía su pequeño amo—. Dooby, ven aquí —ordenó el muchacho con voz inflexible; pérdida la expresión anterior, ahora sus facciones había adquirido una mueca de maldad y diversión—. Fíjate Harry, ya veras que divertido. Tú, Dooby, dime, ¿me has echado de menos?

— Si, señorito Draco — contestó el pobre elfo, con las orejas caídas y sin atreverse a enfrentar esos ojos grises que tanto le recordaban a los de su amo —. Dooby ha echado mucho de menos a su joven amo.

Los labios del joven se torcieron en una sonrisa entre sádica y satisfecha. Como si aquella respuesta fuese la que él justamente estaba esperando, la primera movida de una ficha ante otro más grande.

— Pero Dooby, tú sabes que nunca debes mentir a tus amos, ¿verdad? —el elfo asintió, temblando—. Así que, dime, lo preguntaré de nuevo. ¿Me has echado de menos?

Las orejas del elfo palpitaron y su extraño rostro se convirtió en una continua mueca de aspavientos, ante la confusa mirada de Harry. Sus dedos se contrajeron hasta formar dos puños y estos se abrían y cerraban de forma discontinua. Su siguiente movimiento fue tan rápido que apenas tuvo tiempo de verlo. El elfo se lanzó disparado contra una columna cercana y comenzó a golpear su frente con la sólida roca, coreado por las altas carcajadas de Draco.

— ¡Dooby malo! ¡Dooby malo! —repetía una y otra vez el elfo, mientras se autoinfligía el castigo a sí mismo—. ¡Dooby malo!

Asqueado por la grotesca escena y tras comprobar que Draco no planeaba detener el castigo en breve, Harry alcanzó al elfo en un par de zancadas y lo agarró por la roída y sucia tela que lo cubría para detener sus golpes.

— Detente. ¡Dooby, para! — pero el elfo era muy fuerte y apenas le prestaba atención mientras seguía golpeándose y gritando "¡_Dooby malo!_" "¡_Dooby malo!_". Tras comprobar que sus esfuerzos por detenerlo eran inútiles giró el rostro hacía su amigo con reprobación, en busca de ayuda—. ¡Draco, haz que pare!

El aludido suspiró con pereza y se acercó a ellos para ordenar secamente al elfo que se detuviera. Él realmente no comprendía porque Harry se había molestado tanto, ni porque había saltado en defensa del idiota de Dooby. Un elfo domestico no era un _muggleborn_, ni siquiera un muggles. Carecía de cualquier inteligencia o emoción. Eran seres creados exclusivamente para servir y complacer a los magos. ¿Dónde estaba el daño? Pero Harry era su mejor amigo y lo último que deseaba era discutir de nuevo con él, aún cuando en esta ocasión no comprendiera el origen del problema ni creyera que era culpa suya, de modo que obedeció.

— ¡Suficiente! Ahora quédate quieto un segundo, ¿entendido? —el elfo asintió, mientras un moraron de color negruzco comenzaba a rodear su ojo derecho—. Tengo que presentarte a alguien. Este es Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo. Le obedecerás y le complacerás en todo mientras se quede con nosotros, como si fuera un miembro de la familia, ¿está claro?

El elfo asintió. Harry se arrodilló a su altura y trató de formar una sonrisa amistosa, pese a lo cual le fue difícil borrar los restos de compasión, mientras le tendía la mano.

— Un auténtico placer conocerte, Dooby. He oido hablar mucho de ti —comentó con educación—.

El pequeño ser observó su mano con temor, después lo miró a los ojos y, finamente, se concentró de nuevo en su mano. Varios lagrimones corrían por sus mejillas y parecía a punto de echarse a llorar estruendosamente.

— ¡Un honor! ¡Señor Potter, un honor! Dooby también ha escuchado mucho hablar sobre su grandeza, señor, pero nunca de tanta amabilidad.

Draco giró las corneas hasta poner los ojos en blanco. Elfo idiota. No lo reconocería ni siquiera ante sí mismo, pero se sentía celoso de la repentina atención que recibía su elfo domestico loco por parte de su mejor amigo.

— Genial, Harry —se burló—. Y ahora que ya has conocido al que quiere ser tu novio, tal vez sea hora de movernos para casa.

— ¡Eh! —protestó ofendido el muchacho moreno, pero fue incapaz de contener la sonrisa—. Supongo que no es mala idea. El andén se está quedando casi vacío y tengo muchas ganas de conocer formalmente a tus padres.

* * *

><p><em>¡Feliz Año Nuevo a tods! Sé que no ha sido un capítulo muy largo, pero no quería haceros esperar más tiempo y esto es todo lo que tenía escrito para esta fecha. Aun así estoy bastante satisfecha de como me ha quedado, así que confio en lo que hayas disfrutado mucho y que os guste mi regalo de Año Nuevo.<em>

_Gracias de nuevo a casa una de vosotras por vuestros comentarios, y quiero nombrar de nuevo a Lord Queen a Johan Kira Spelliarmus, sin sus animos constantes y sus PM dudo que este capítulo hubiera visto la luz tan pronto. Para ellos dos y para los demás, vosotros que siempre estais allí, apoyandome desde la distancia, y también para los encantadores nuevos lectores, un saludo muy fuerte._

_Os quiere, Anzu Brief._

_Alias Itsumi Riddle._


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><em>¡Lamento mucho el retraso! Han sido ya casi cinco meses desde la última vez y sé que no tengo perdón. Es de suponer que muchos de vosotros os hayais olvidado ya de esta historia, y los que no, no me perdoneis facilmente la tardanza. No hay excusa que valga. La universidad y la vida es un ajetreo constante, sí, pero lo que en realidad me ocurría era que no era capaz de escribir. Estaba totalmente bloqueada, especialmente con este fanfic. Todo el capi de hoy ha sido escrito hoy por completo, la primera vez que lo toco en meses. ¡Y como lo he hechado de menos! Espero que este lapsus teporal no se repita de nuevo pronto y que pueda continuar actualizando la historia como os tenía acostumbrada con anterioridad.<br>_

_Quiero agradecer a todos aquellos que me dejasteis un comentario en el capitulo anterior, así como los muchos PM que he recibido preguntando cuándo continuaría la historia. Acabo de leerlos todos, se me había acumulado y por desgracia no pude responderlos. Pero este capi no estaria aqui sin esos animos, así que aprovecho y os lo digo ahora: ¡Muchísimas gracias! _

_El capi va por vosotros.  
><em>

* * *

><p><strong>Capitulo XI<strong>

En los pocos desde el comienzo de las vacaciones Harry se había adaptado completamente al entorno de la Mansión Malfoy, y la experiencia también le había válido mucho para comprender mejor algunas de las peculiaridades y características de su mejor amigo. El protocolo bajo el que se había criado era rigurosísimo. Por ejemplo, los señores Malfoy había rechazado el deseo de Draco de compartir su habitación con él, sino que había ordenado a los elfos preparar un dormitorio adecuado al renombre y la alcurnia de su huesped.

La cena en Malfoy Manor era servida puntalmente a las ocho, en el comedor principal, y cada miembro de la familia debía vestirse adecuadamente si pretendía asistir. Lucius Malfoy había reprendido con severidad a su hijo pocas horas después de su llegada porque sus notas en Historia de la Magia y Defensa no habían sido lo suficientemente buenas ese semestre. Cuando Harry había alzado la voz para protestar contra su alegato, remarcando la ineptitud de dichos profesores, el señor Malfoy le había señalado muy educadamente que aquel asunto confería estrictamente a los miembros de la familia, silenciándolo de inmediato.

Draco no había pronunciado una palabra en su favor, aceptando la reprimenda en silencio y con la vista clavada sobre los cubiertos de plata, pero Harry había detectado en él la misma mirada de tristeza y decepción que había estado presente cuando, tras su llegada, Narcissa Malfoy había descendido de inmediato los escalones del jardín para abrazar a su hijo y darle la bienvenida, pero su padre, Lucius, había optado por aguardar en la cima clavando en él una mirada valorativa, y a continuación le había estrechado la mano brevemente, pronunciando un parco:

— Te hemos echado de menos, hijo.

Sin embargo, en otros aspectos, Draco era lo que Hermione calificaria como un niño perdidamente mimado. Ya que se trataban de las vacaciones de Navidad sus padres no habían considerado necesario imponerle un horario riguroso, y se le permitía permanecer durmiendo la mañana entera, hasta la hora del almuerzo, que era servido en un comedor mucho más íntimo que el de la cena. Como Lucius tenía por costumbre gastar la mañana completa en el Ministerio —por la tarde se encargaba de sus otros negocios junto con Narcissa—, únicamente asistían ella, Draco y el propio Harry.

El desayuno era servido en sus dormitorios cuando cada miembro lo requiriera. Un elfo domestico había sido asignado para atender todas sus necesidades y caprichos; y la nueva ala de la mansión, retirada del resto, ya estaba siendo construida en los inmensos jardines. Dispondría de varios dormitorios, tres lavabos, un recibidor, un comedor, un despacho y una sala de estar; la cocina no era necesaria porque los elfos se ocupaban de la comida; y estaría conectada a la mansión principal mediante un trasladar permanente.

Lucius pretendía originalmente que aquello se convirtiera en el regalo de Draco para su cumpleaños número trece, pero Narcissa se había impuesto con su argumento. Incluso si la propiedad se inscribía a nombre de su hijo, Draco no podría tomar propiedad de ella hasta que tuviera legalmente la edad adulta.

Narcissa era una mujer admirable. Incluso si su poder mágico no era comparable al de su esposo, uno de los magos más potentes que Harry conocía, su mente era ágil y astuta y podía rivalizar perfectamente con la de aquel, e incluso dominarlo en algunos aspectos. Sus habilidades se inclinaban siempre hacia el sutil arte de la persuasión, había notado, y su mente era impenetrable. Era probable que ni siquiera un maestro Ligilimens fuera capaz de quebrarla.

Lucius la adoraba. Eso era innegable. El hombre era totalmente reacio a cualquier muestra de afecto o amor en público, pero ni siquiera él era capaz de resistirse a su esposa. Sus ojos notaban en seguida cuando ella se hallaba cerca, y seguían su estela mucho después de que se hubiera marchado. Harry había percibido esto desde su primera cena con ellos.

Dooby los había conducido a ambos hasta la Mansión, donde los padres de Draco aguardaban en lo alto de la escalinata del jardín por su llegada. Narcissa había avanzado hasta su hijo y lo había envuelto en un cálido abrazo.

— Draco. Bienvenido a casa, hijo.

— Me aplastas, madre —había protestado el muchacho con vergüenza, pero había correspondido su gesto—.

— Es mi derecho. Han sido cuatro meses sin verte —se justificó la matriarca tras depositar un suave beso en su frente—. Tu padre estaba deseando que llegaras.

— ¿De verdad?

— Por supuesto. Pero no esperes que lo reconozca ahora que ya estás en casa.

Los ojos de Draco, que se había iluminado tras su confesión, perdieron una pizca de brillo, pero su sonrisa se mantuvo.

— Creo que iré a saludarlo —decidió—. Pero antes, madre, deja que os presente. Harry Potter, mi mejor amigo y compañero de dormitorio en Slytherin. Harry, Narcissa Malfoy. Mi madre.

Harry avanzó unos pasos, abandonando la discreta posición que había asumido para no interrumpir su encuentro. El cambio de registro en la voz de Draco al dirigirse a su madre era notable.

— Un gusto conocerla al fin, señora Malfoy —se presentó educadamente—. Draco me ha hablado mucho de usted.

Los ojos de Narcissa habían abandonado cualquier rastro de la calidez anterior mientras se reunían con los suyos y estrechaban su mano. Tampoco expresaban antipatía, ni recelo. Únicamente un interés cortés.

— Buenas cosas, espero, Señor Potter. También yo aguardaba desde hacia años la oportunidad de conocerlo.

Una respuesta muy Slytherin, donde lo no pronunciado trasmitía más información que las palabras dichas. El muchacho sonrió con malicia. Sabía jugar a ese juego.

— En su mayoría. Nuestra estancia en Hogwarts no habría sido igual de placentera sin sus consejos sobre como tratar con los elfos, o sobre como acallar a Peeves. Me siento obligado a agradecerle por ello.

Narcissa se disponía a devolver dicho cumplido cuando su esposo decidió finalmente avanzar hacia ellos, con Draco caminando a su vera, y se interpuso en la conversación.

— Señor Potter, nos encontramos de nuevo.

— Señor Malfoy.

Harry cabeceó hacia él y Lucius correspondió su saludo, cumpliendo con las viejas tradiciones entre magos. Carecía por completo de la sutiliza gentil de su esposa pero su mera presencia imponía un respeto difícil de igualar. Si Harry se sintió intimidado por su presencia no lo demostró.

— Me satisface que haya decidido aceptar nuestra oferta para acompañarnos.

— A mi me complace haber sido invitado de nuevo. Tenía muchas ganas de pasar estas Navidades con Draco — declaró, sustituyendo el tono formal por una respuesta sincera.

Lo cual Narcissa aprovechó para tomar de nuevo el revelo en la conversación.

— En tal caso yo estoy complacida por recibir entre nosotros al amigo de nuestro hijo. Lucius, ¿por qué no los acompañamos dentro? Los niños están cansados por el viaje. Ordenaré a los elfos que retrasen la cena unos minutos para que puedan desempacar sus pertenencias con tranquilidad.

Sus instrucciones se dieron por válidas mientras Draco refunfuñaba entre dientes:

— Ya no somos unos niños, madre.

La cena de aquella noche había sido bastante breve y formal y Harry se excuso rápidamente. Era evidente para él que ambos Malfoy anhelaban compartir algo de tiempo de calidad junto a su hijo, pero no mostrarían tal deseo mientras él siguiese presente. De cualquier modo él también ardía en deseos de conversar con Tom, con quien no había hablado desde la noche anterior, y agradeció ese tiempo en privado.

Conforme los días de vacaciones transcurrían Draco fue abandonado poco a poco aquel aire de formalidad frente a sus padres, especialmente frente a su madre, si bien jamás dejo de mostrarse atento con ella. El propio Harry aprendió a relajarse, recuperando el espíritu inquieto y aventurero que lo poseía en Hogwarts, muy diferente al que empleaba cuando un asunto trascendente, comúnmente relacionado con Tom, requería su atención.

Los días transcurrían velozmente entre partidos improvisados de Quidditch, competiciones de natación en las increíbles termas romanas que se habían escavado bajo el dormitorio de Draco por su cumpleaños número once, paseos sobre a sus preciosos corceles alados, y juegos del escondite. Él y Draco se ocultaban en algún tenebroso rincón de la mansión o los jardines, y Dooby estaba obligado a buscarlos. Usualmente el elfo debía castigarse a sí mismo si tardaba más de veinte minutos en encontrarlos, pero Harry había exigido a su amigo que retirara esa clausula del juego si quería que se escondiese con él. Como consecuencia el elfo lo idolatraba.

— De verdad que no lo entiendo, Harry. Es un jodido elfo domestico. ¿Qué más da si nos reímos un poco a su costa para divertirnos? —había cuestionado Draco hacia unos días—. No es como si fuera un muggleborn o un muggle. Ni siquiera es humano.

Harry no se habría molestado en responder si no fuera porque sabía que su confusión era sincera. De verdad no lo entendía.

— Que no sea humano no significa que no tenga sentimientos. Ni que no posea unos poderes de los que los magos carecemos.

Su amigo seguía contemplándolo con escepticismo.

— Pero es… es una bicho loco. Ni siquiera funciona bien. Está totalmente loco.

El moreno resopló, incapaz de negar la totalidad plena de esas palabras. Era cierto que Dooby estaba un poco loco. Era evidente que no era feliz sirviendo a su familia, una anomalía extraña entre de los de su especie para la que no había razón. También era cierto que Draco no trataba mal a ninguno de los otros elfos de su casa, sólo a Dooby.

— Sigue sin ser excusa. Que poseamos poder sobre otros no significaba que debamos usar ese poder para torturarlos. Incluso si no son humanos o están un poco locos. No estuvo bien cuando nos torturaron a nosotros.

El rostro de Draco palideció de inmediato con el recuerdo de Quirrell y la maldición cruxiatus. Ni él ni Harry habían hablado apenas del tema desde que comenzó el curso, prefiriendo enclaustrarlo en la zona de recuerdos desagradables, pero era evidente que Draco no lo había olvidado.

Harry se sintió culpable. No había querido traerlo a su memoria.

— Lo siento —se disculpó con sinceridad—. No quería decir eso. Soy un idiota. Vámonos al campo de Quidditch, ¿quieres? Todavía me debes la revancha por lo de ayer.

Draco sonrió levemente pero la sonrisa apenas alcanzó los ojos.

— Oye, Harry… Yo no creo que haya que torturar a nadie, ¿de acuerdo? Ni siquiera a los muggles, aunque ellos no me gusten. Ni tampoco quería hacerle daño a _ella_.

Harry intuyó en seguida a quien se refería. Su duelo con Hermione.

Ese era otro tema delicado del que no habían hablado.

Desde que se habían reconciliado tras su pelea, la opinión de Draco había cambiado mucho respecto a la muchacha. Su preocupación por Harry y su curiosidad por el misterio del Ritual Antiguo ya los había unido un poco con anterioridad, pero ahora era diferente. Se había asustado de verdad cuando apareció la serpiente y había estado a punto de inyectarle su veneno en el cuello. Había comprendido que incluso si a veces lo irritaba con su aire de superioridad, su suprema inteligencia, su devoción por las reglas y su pasión por Harry, no quería verla muerta. Era lo último que deseaba.

Entonces, cuando Harry se había intercambiado por ella entregándose a sí mismo a la _mamba negra_ había sido mucho peor. Su mejor amigo había estado a punto de morir por su culpa. Porque él había perdido el control de sus emociones y había tolerado que la ira y el miedo lo controlaran. E incluso si Harry y hasta Hermione lo habían perdonado, resultaba mucho más complicado para Draco perdonarse a sí mismo. Tal vez porque fuera una de las primera veces en su vida que aceptaba la culpa por algo y se arrepentía de sus acciones.

— Lo sé. Ya no estoy enfadado por eso, Draco. Ni siquiera entonces estaba enfadado por eso. Sabía que no querías hacerle daño en serio.

— ¿Lo sabías? —existía un fuerte matiz de sorpresa e incredulidad en su voz—.

— Ajá.

— Pero… Entonces, ¿por qué...?

— Estaba asustado, ¿de acuerdo? —reconoció Harry de mala gana—. Tú no sabes cómo era… Dumbledore estaba muy pesado esos días. ¿Recuerdos eso que ocurrió y que no os pude contar ni a ti ni a Hermione? Fue peor de lo que puedas pensar.

Draco frunció el ceño con desconfianza.

— ¿Ese viejo chalado se atrevió a hacerte daño?

Harry lo observó tentativamente y a continuación examinó el jardín donde se hallaba, comprobando que no había nadie alrededor. Sabía que podía confiar en su mejor amigo con su vida, pero también estaba arriesgando a Tom. Y tampoco quería añadir más presión de la necesaria sobre de Draco. Sin embargo… Su amigo se había enfrentado a Quirrell con valor el año anterior. Con más valor del que podría exigírsele a un Gryffindor. No había flaqueado frente al peligro, ni lo había traicionado pese a la tentación. Podía confiar en él y en cierto sentido lo necesitaba.

Lo tomó de la mano y lo guio hasta un tramo del terreno oculto por varios arbustos, al otro lado de la orilla del lago. Después se acomodó a sí mismo sobre las raíces de un viejo tronco.

— ¿Recuerdas el año pasado cuando fuimos tras la piedra filosofal?

Draco asintió.

— Es difícil olvidarlo. Casi nos matan.

— Cierto. Pero si no hubiese sido porque coincidimos con Quirrel, si lo hubiésemos intentado una noche antes, o dos, todo habría ido bien. La habíamos conseguido.

— ¿Y qué?

— Tú mismo lo dijiste, Draco. ¿Por qué demonios un mago tan poderoso como Dumbledore oculta un tesoro tan valioso como la Piedra tras unas pruebas que pueden ser sorteadas por dos críos de primero? —no aguardó a que su amigo respondiera, sino que habló—. ¡Te diré por qué! Creo que me estaba probando.

— ¿Probando?

— Si. Quería que me enfrentara al Señor Oscuro. Quería que averiguara quien iba tras ella y fuera detenerlo.

Las facciones de Draco reflejaron un completo escepticismo.

— ¿Por qué diablos quería una cosa así ese viejo loco?

— ¿No te lo imaginas?

— ¿Quiere…? ¿Quiere que luches contra él? —su voz reflejaba indignación—. ¿Que lo destruyas como cuando eras un bebé?

Harry asintió. Su mejor amigo se había quedado sin palabras.

— Pero no es lo peor. No estoy seguro de cómo, pero creo que el sospecha que no íbamos tras la Piedra por eso. Creo que sabe que queríamos quedárnosla. Y tampoco le gustaron mis declaraciones al Profeta. Él intentó… Intentó corroborar esa información por la fuerza. Me temo que cree que estoy traicionando a su bando.

— ¿Y lo estas haciendo?

Draco lo examinaba ahora mortalmente serio. Harry se sacudió de hombro ligeramente, mitigando la presión. Si bien había confiado en Draco algunos de sus temores, hablar más sería peligroso. Hasta que su mente no estuviera totalmente protegida y hasta que no fuese mucho mayor, la respuesta a esa pregunta debería quedar en silencio.

— Eso no importa ahora —rechazó—. Lo que importa es lo que él cree. Cuando me vi obligado a revelar mi condición de _parselmouth_ frente a toda la escuela temí que volviera a por mí. Por eso me enfade tanto contigo.

Su amigo agachó la cabeza y comenzó a juguetear con el césped a sus pies. La culpa se incrementaba. Ni siquiera se le ocurrió insistir más en aquel tema.

— Lo siento mucho, Harry —se disculpó de nuevo—.

— No importa. No importa, en serio —insistió, logrando que sus palabras dieran sus frutos—. Yo no debí enfadarme tanto sabiendo que fue un accidente. Además, tú eres mi mejor amigo. No hubiera podido sobrevivir muchas mas semanas sin ti sin convertiré en otro obseso de los libros como Hermione —sonrió—. Olvidémoslo todo, ¿de acuerdo?

La mirada perlada Draco capturó la de Harry durante algunos instantes, como si esperasen detectar cualquier rastro de mentiras, hasta que finalmente cedió a sus palabras.

— Vale, vale… Olvidado. Vamos a jugar ese partido Quidditch. Pero Harry —lo detuvo cuando ya se incorporaban; su expresión era muy seria, más que en cualquier momento de la conversación—. Yo sé que en realidad tú no pretendes luchar junto a Dumbledore. Y ya estoy aprendiendo _Oclumancia_. Por eso quería decirte… que tú también eres mi mejor amigo. Y que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea.

— Lo sé —Harry asintió muy serio—. ¿No nos llaman el trío de plata por nada, verdad? Cuándo crezcamos seremos imparable, invencibles.

— ¡Seguro! ¡Los mejores magos de nuestra generación!

Se contemplaron fijamente a los ojos duante unos segundos y a continuación, como por arte de magia, las carcajas estallaron en el prado. Incluso cuando ambos habían hablado en serio era difícil resistir la tentación del momento. Esa era la magia de su amistad, pensó Harry. No importaba si por las noches su mente se plagaba de dudas o de planes imposibles para traer a Tom de regreso, o para que triunfara la oscuridad. Ni siquiera importaba si después de mucho meditas, cuando finalmente se quedada dormido por el agotamiento, era Dumbledore y sus afilados iris de color azul quienes lo recibían en sus pesadillas. Porque cuando estaba con Draco era muy fácil para Harry ser lo que en realidad era.

Únicamente un niño.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XII<br>**

Conforme los días se sucedían en la Malfoy Manor, crecía el ajetreo y los elfos se hallaban cada vez más imbuidos en la organización de la lujosa cena de Año Nuevo. La familia había sido anfitriona de tal acontecimiento desde hacia siglos y aun así se las congeniaban para superarse a sí mismos con cada Navidad. Los miembros más prominentes del Ministerio, así como la mayoría de las familias sangre pura estaban convidados, y cada respetable mago o bruja de Gran Bretaña consideraba un honor ser invitado a dicho cena. Todo debía resultar perfecto.

Harry se hallaba completamente entusiasmado por la celebración. La posibilidad de ganar influencias sobre algunos magos poderosos lo atraía sin medida, y sabía que aquella sería una oportunidad única. El y Tom ya habían conversado mucho al respecto, e incluso había recibido un encargo especial de aquel para aquella noche. De ahí que durante la cena, Harry solicitara el primer favor a sus anfitriones desde su llegada.

Se hallaban los cuatro cenando en medio de una conversación distendida, como ocurría la mayoría de las noches, aligerada de cuando en cuando por algún comentario divertido de Draco. Los cuatro lucían túnicas formales, pero no de gala, y Dooby se había instalado discretamente en un rincón y aguardaba cualquier llamada para servirles, cuando su amigo había traído a colación el tema de la fiesta.

— Padre —había cuestionado el muchacho con visible descontento—, ¿es cierto que Laurie y sus primos han sido invitados personalmente por ti a la cena?

— Su asistencia ya ha sido confirmada —fue la respuesta del patriarca—. Francois nos ha escrito una carta de agradecimiento en nombre de su hijo.

— ¡Oh, pero padre! No es justo. Laurie es un completo idiota. ¿Por qué tenemos que invitarle?

Laurie... El nombre resultaba familiar para Harry.

— Cuida tu lengua, Draco —corrigió el Señor Malfoy con disgusto—. Ese muchacho es hijo del Ministro de Francia, razón suficiente para invitarlo y para que tú hagas gala de toda tu amabilidad con él. Ya no eres un niño. Debes comenzar a entablar contactos por ti mismo.

La respuesta no parecía ser suficiente satisfactoria para el joven, que había abierto la boca para seguir insistiendo. Hasta que su madre lo interrumpió.

— Draco —pronunció su nombre con suavidad—. Que el muchacho asista a la cena será una excelente modo de retribuir la hospitalidad que su padre mostró a nuestra familia el verano pasado. Sé que Laurie no es de tu completo agrado. Pero tramaste muy buena relación con sus primas, ¿lo recuerdas?

Draco asintió y se mordió el labio inferior, reprimiendo la réplica que amenazaba con escapar de su boca. Harrry comprobó con sorpresa que sus mejillas se habían sonrojado y sus ojos no se desviaban del mantel. Lucius continuó saboreando su comida con calma. La dulce voz aterciopelada de Narcissa había logrado silenciarlos a ambos.

Ya que el tema había surgido por sí mismo, tal vez fuese una buena idea aprovechar la oportunidad.

— Señores Malfoy —se dirigió a ambos—. Sobre la cena… Draco me ha explicado que los magos menores de edad disponemos de nuestra propia mesa en el salón de banquetes.

— Eso es correcto, Señor Potter —asintió Narcissa—.

— En tal caso de pedirles como favor… —tomó aire y reunió el valor necesario—. Me gustaría sentarme a la mesa con ustedes.

El interés de la pareja recayó sobre él, ambos con las cejas ligeramente arqueadas. Tom ya le había advertido de que estarían curiosos cuanto menos sobre sus motivos, por lo que Harry se mantuvo firme y centró toda su atención sobre patriarca. Su estoicismo y arcaica soberbia le resultaba más fáciles de resistir que la sutil cortesía de su esposa, quizá porque ya se hubiera encontrado a unos pocos magos de índole parecida.

No obstante, fue la voz de la señora Malfoy quien decidió interrogarlo al respecto tras unos instantes de silencio.

— Esa es una petición curiosa… que se podría tomar en cuenta —dijo—. Tal vez si conociésemos algunos de los motivos que la impulsan…

Tom también había explicado ya a Harry cuál sería la respuesta correcta:

— Por supuesto, Señora Malfoy. No son ningún secreto. Como último miembro de mi linaje, creo mi deber representar de un modo digno mi apellido frente a la comunidad mágica. He escuchado que mi compañero de casa, Graham Montague, también ha decidido hacerlo de ese modo.

— Muy cierto —asintió Lucius—. Sin embargo, tras la muerte de su familia, Montague fue adoptado por la familia Flint, aprendiendo los enrevesados caminos de la política desde muy joven, y la celebración de Año Nuevo será poco menos que una cena de estado. Desde que tu caso es diferente, no desearíamos que te sintieses desplazado de la conversación...

Harry apretó los puños bajo la mesa pero no permitió que ningún otro movimiento variase su expresión. Cualquier muestra de debilidad o de ofensa lo haría perder credibilidad frente a sus interlocutores.

— Tanto como agradezco su preocupación, Señor Malfoy, puedo garantizarle que no hay tema sobre política que me resulte aburrido. Excepto tal vez las tontas redadas que tan asiduo es a organizar Arthur Weasley —la mandíbula de Lucius se endureció, probablemente recordando la reciente humillación a la que lo había sometido dicho mago, pero Harry continuó sin dar cuenta a su reacción—. Pero admiró muchísimo a nuestro ministro de Magia —mintió, ignorando la ceja alzada de Narcissa—. Y seria un honor para mí conocerlo en persona. Por otro lado... —su tonó de voz se incrementó, decidiendo jugar su carta definitiva—. El que yo me haya criado con muggles no significa intrínsecamente que haya carecido del instructor apropiado durante mi infancia.

Sus sedosas palabras, susurradas con la elasticidad de una serpiente, atrajeron la curiosidad de los tres miembros de la sala; incluso Draco lo miró interesado.

— ¿Es así? —inquirió Narcissa—.

Cualquier rastro de inseguridad que Harry hubiera podido sentir desapareció de su mente. Acaba de iniciar un juego muy peligroso. No había espacio para vacilaciones. Su corazón palpitaba con fuerza. El cálido contacto de las tapas del Diario sobre la piel de su pecho le trasmitía fuerzas. Representaban un recordatorio constante de que Tom había depositado toda su confianza en él. Si fallaba… No. No. Harry prefería morir antes que decepcionarlo.

— Así es —Harry asintió—.

Narcissa y Draco lo observaban ahora curiosos, a la espera de más palabras, pero Lucius no había pronunciado una sílaba. Sus ojos escudriñaban las pupilas oscuras de Harry y parecían taladrarlo, casi como si esperasen extraer la verdad de su mente, disipando así sus temores. Sus nudillos estaban blancos y por primera vez desde que Harry lo conocía parecía casi… impresionado.

— ¿Fue él quien te habló de los Malfoy, Harry? —inquirió Draco introduciéndose en la conversación—. ¿Ese amigo que citaste cuando nos conocimos en Madame Malkin hace dos veranos?

Harry asintió de nuevo.

— Y dicho amigo tendrá un nombre, imagino —lo impulsó a hablar la señora Malfoy—. ¿Tal vez un nombre conocido?

— ¡Oh, si! Se lo garantizo —corroboró Harry fingiendo entusiasmo, mientras se forzaba a sí mismo a ingerir un pequeño trago de su copa de agua en un teatro planificado—. Muy conocido. El problema es que se retiró de la vida pública hace unos años, usted sabe, y no desea que su identidad sea revelada por el momento. Me pidió que le guardara el secreto. De cualquier modo —añadió despreocupadamente, mientras elevaba su copa hacia Lucius—, supongo que debo estarle agradecido a usted, señor Malfoy. Si no fuera por su indirecta intervención, mi _maestro_ y yo nunca nos hubiéramos conocido. Tal vez algún día cualquiera de los dos consigamos devolverle ese favor.

Los labios de Harry se torcieron en una sonrisa maliciosa, que pretendía ser cortés, mientras el aludido asentía rígidamente a su brindis. Ni Narcissa ni Draco comprendían el mensaje oculto tras sus palabras. Sus vagas expresiones de desconcierto constituían prueba suficiente.

Lucius, en cambio, sí que lo hizo. La tensión de su postura aumentó, si cabe, todavía más, y la insondable capa de hielo que cubría sus ojos, siempre tan opacos, se resquebrajaba. Durante breves instante Harry pudo contemplar los anhelos que se ocultaban tras ella. La chispa de congoja y temor que había sido suscitada por sus palabras. La… reverencia.

Una reverencia antes inexistente que no iba dirigida ni a Harry ni a sí mismo, sino… a _él_.

Satisfecho, el muchacho comprendió que su mensaje había sido captado. Era una buena oportunidad para retomar su argumento original.

— En cualquier caso, sobre la fiesta…

— Considere su deseo un hecho, Señor Potter —lo interrumpió el Señor Malfoy—. Al fin y al cabo, serás el invitado de honor a nuestra cena. Habrá mucho magos y brujas importantes que desearan conocerte. Por mi parte, anhelo intensamente analizar sus interacciones con ellos.

— Os lo agradezco a ambos. E intentaré no decepcionarle, Señor Malfoy.

Ganada la discusión Harry se contuvo para no suspirar con alivio. Había vencido el primer obstáculo, y sabía que Tom se sentiría orgulloso cuando se lo contara aquella noche. Si Narcissa se sorprendió ligeramente ante la repentina decisión de su marido supo disimularlo, pues no habló una palabra en su contra y su expresión no delató ningún sentimiento.

No se produjo ninguna nueva charla trascendente tras aquella, y la cena transcurrió con velocidad desde ese momento. En algún momento, Draco intentó convencer a su padre para que se le permitiese a él también sentarse en la mesa de los adultos, más como medio de alejarse de Laurie que por verdadero interés, pero la negativa había sido firme y sus súplicas apenas le valieron de nada.

— Ni una palabra más al respecto, Draco —se había sentenciado—. Tu tarea será ganarte la confianza y la amistad del hijo y los sobrinos del Ministro, y para ello deberás sentarte a la mesa con ellos. No me decepciones y tal vez el que viene se te permita sentarte con los adultos.

Harry no se había atrevido a argumentar en defensa de su amigo y tampoco lo había hecho Narcissa, probablemente por motivos similares. Los dos conocían a Draco lo suficientemente bien para saber que, pese a sus deseos, compartir varias horas con el inútil del Ministro o sus amigos saturaría su paciencia, y un desplante hacia cualquiera de aquellas influentes figuras sería fatal para sus perspectivas futuras.

— ¿Por qué te molesta tanto la idea de pasar el rato con el hijo de Ministro Francés? —había preguntado Harry a Draco una vez se hallaron a solas en el dormitorio del segundo—.

Él se había tendido sobre la moqueta del suelo, cerca de un gran ventanal por donde se divisaba el cielo oscuro de la noche, y había colocado un par de almohadones bajo su cabeza para estar más cómodo. Draco en cambio estaba recostado sobre su cama y jugaba con los cojines arrojándolos sobre sí. De vez en cuando alguno se le escapaba y tenía que invocarlo con la varita.

— Laurie es un completo imbécil —protestó su amigo—. Se cree muy superior cuando sólo es dos años mayor que nosotros.

— No suena peor que Blaise.

Pese a que Zabini y él había arreglado sus diferencias, y ahora Harry se hallaba dentro de su reducido círculo de amistades, no era ciego a sus defectos.

— Oh, lo es. Te aseguro que lo es. Muchísimo peor.

— ¿Y sus primos? Tu madre cree que sois amigos.

— Primas —corrigió Draco con un gesto de disgusto pintad en sus facciones—. Sophie es un incordio, como todas las crías de seis años.

A Harry le pareció extraño que fuera tan parco con sus definiciones, en vez de explayarse sobre sus defectos, como solía suceder siempre que alguien no le gustaba. Insistió un poco más.

— ¿Y la otra?

— La otra es Gabrielle —reconoció Draco de mala gana—.

Gabrielle… El nombre también le resultaba familiar, igual que ocurría con Laurie.

¿De qué le sonaban ambos nombres?

— ¡Espera! —se incorporó de repente, sentándose sobre sus rodillas y girándose para contemplar a su amigo—. ¿Gabrielle? ¿No era esa la chica de la que me hablaste en tus cartas ese verano? ¿Con la que que…? Ya sabes…

Draco asintió. Sus orejas se habían coloreado.

— Oh… —el muchacho castaño volvió a recostarse sobre la moqueta, sintiéndose un poco tímido—. ¿Es por eso que no quieres verla?

— En parte. Pero sobre todo porque es una pesada. ¡No se cansa de seguirme a todas partes! Cómo si un beso fuera tan importante…

Harry percibió como sus propias mejillas enrojecían. Se sintió agradecido de que estuviese oscuro y de apenas hubieran encendido unas pocas velas. En las cartas que intercambiaron durante el verano Draco le había confesado de pasada sus relaciones con aquella chica, pero nunca había comentado el tema en persona.

Era distinto. Casi se sentía avergonzado. Como a principio de curso, cuando Draco había perdido el pudor que lo caracterizaba el año pasado y no parecía molestarle salir de la ducha desnudo o caminar de un lado a otro en ropa interior. Pero también se sentía curioso.

— ¿Y cómo fue? —se atrevió a preguntar, enfrentándose a su propia vergüenza—.

Su vista permanecía anclada sobre el cielo de la ventana, a mucha distancia de Draco. La falta de contacto visual lo ayudaba a vencer su nerviosismo.

— ¿Cómo fue el qué?

— Ya sabes… Besar a alguien.

— Oh.

Harry juró que ahora era Draco el avergonzado. El muchacho seguía jugando a lanzar los cojines y su semblante luchaba por parecer indiferente, aunque sus orejas seguían rojas.

— Húmedo, creo —respondió sin titubeos—.

— ¿Húmedo?

No era esa la definición que Harry esperaba.

— Si. Bueno, había saliva. La saliva es húmeda. Y un poco incomodo, porque su nariz chocó con la mía. Cuando abrí los ojos casi podía contarle las pecas de la nariz —añadió entre risitas—.

— No parece muy agradable —juzgó Harry—.

Por alguna razón, casi se sentía decepcionado.

— Supongo que no —reconoció su amigo—. Pero me gustaría volver a intentarlo.

Harry arqueó las cejas incapaz de entender la lógica de Draco. Si besar a esa chica había resultado ser algo desagradable, y era incapaz de calificar el beso como otra cosa que "húmedo" e "incómodo", ¿por qué diablos querría alguien repetir la experiencia?

— No lo sé —arguyó su amigo cuando expuso ante él sus dudas—. Es que… No es que sea agradable, pero te sientes bien, ¿entiendes? —Harry sacudió la cabeza—. Bueno, tampoco es que te sientas bien. Es sólo que está bien. Bueno, no sé. No creo que sepa explicarlo. Cuando beses a alguien me entenderás.

Harry asintió interiormente. Tal vez fuera algo muy difícil de explicar con palabras. En cualquier, caso él no tenía planeado besar a nadie pronto. Por alguna razón los rostros de Daphne y Anne parpadearon en su cerebro, pero los desechó en seguida. Y entonces le sobrevino el eco de un recuerdo que no era más que un sueño. Unos labios rojos acompañados de unas pupilas oscuras y el frío tacto de unos dedos deslizándose sobre sus mejillas…

Sacudió la cabeza. Ni siquiera quería analizar de donde procedían esos sentimientos. El Diario palpitaba sobre su pecho, su presencia repentinamente consciente, y sus mejillas estaban todavía sonrojadas.

Se esforzó por dirigir su atención hacia otro tema.

— Hay algo que no entiendo —dijo Harry—. Si esa chica te resulta tan pesada, ¿cómo fue que acabaste besándola?

La voz de Draco tardó unos segundos en contestar.

— Pues no sé... No era tan tonta al principio. Yo casi no hablaba con ella, estaba demasiado ocupado organizando mi cumpleaños y quejándome a mis padres porque quería volver a casa.

— ¿Y entonces…?

El muchacho se encogió de hombros.

— Curiosidad. Supongo que ella me miraba a veces. Y yo alguna vez pensé que se parecía un poco a Pansy. Pero… —dudaba—.

— Pero ¿qué? —insistió Harry—.

Le disgustaba esta nueva faceta de su mejor amigo donde estaba obligado a interrogarlo constantemente para que hablara. Draco nunca se había mostrado antes avergonzado sobre cualquier tema. Ni siquiera a causa de un beso.

— ¡Pero todo fue culpa de Laurie, ¿de acuerdo? ! —confesó al fin el joven heredero—. Absolutamente culpa suya. Yo ni siquiera sabía que ella existía hasta que él empezó a hostigarme con ello. No hacia otra cosa que burlarse de mí llamándome niño, y repetía constantemente que no sabía lo que su prima había visto para que yo le gustara.

Harry rompió en carcajadas. Giró el cuello y contemplaba a su amigo con incredulidad, mientras este le devolvía una mirada iracunda.

— No te rías —le reprochó—. Fue mucho peor de lo que puedas pensar. El muy gilipollas se pasaba la vida acariciándome el pelo como si fuera un chucho, y llamándome "hombrecito Malfoy", ¡incluso delante del Ministro!

— ¿Eso quiere decir que tú solo le diste un beso a ella para vengarte de su primo? —consiguió vocalizar Harry entre risas, tras desechas la euforica imagen de su mente—.

— ¡Por supuesto que no! —Draco rechazó la idea indignado—. No quería vengarme. Era mi cumpleaños, ¿de acuerdo? Y yo estaba abriendo mis regalos y él me estaba ridiculizando delante de todos mis invitados, quienes le hacían caso por ser hijo de quien era. No lo soportaba más. Quería demostrarles a todos que no era un niño, así que, recordando sus palabras, le pide a Gabrielle si quería dar un paseo conmigo a solas. Eso era todo. Y entonces, bueno… Ella intentó cogerme de la mano y yo la retiré espantado. Ya sabes… Esas son sólo cosas de niñas. Pero Laurie nos había seguido y él debió verme, y volvía a burlarse de mí a escondidas detrás de unos arbustos, así que… Bueno, darle un beso a ella fue la mejor idea que se me ocurrió para que él se callara, y además demostrarle de una vez que yo era un crío.

— Oh —Harry comenzaba a entenderlo—. ¿Y funciono?

Escuchó a Draco suspirar desde la cama. Supuso que eso no era una buena respuesta.

— Un par de días. Luego fue peor. Él no se cansaba de sugerir lo que había ocurrido con Gabrielle frente a mi madre y otros adultos, pese a que yo lo negaba. Y se siguió burlándome de mí por ser un crío cuando estábamos a solas, aunque… Bueno, ya sabes. Siempre estaba repitiendo las palabras "polla" o "coño" como si eso lo convirtiese en muy mayor…

Harry asintió. Lo cierto es que aquello explicaba muchas cosas acerca del comportamiento de Draco desde que comenzara el curso. Como su nuevo vocabulario mucho menos refinado, o su falta de pudor. Suponía que todo ello eran costumbres adquiría para demostrarle a Laurie que en realidad no era un crío.

— El problema —continuó su amigo—, es que yo debí decirle a Gabrielle que ella me gustaba antes de besarnos, o algo parecido, porque cuando nos separamos ella dijo "tú también me gustas, Draco". Aunque yo lo no recuerdo. ¡Estaba de los nervios por culpa de su primo! Y como me daba vergüenza decirle a ella que todo había sido un error, tuve que pasar todo el verano esquivándola. ¡Fue horrible!

— Te está bien empleado —se burló Harry—. Para que no vayas besando por ahí a niñas que estás muertas por ti.

Draco gruñó pero no replicó contra su argumento. Probablemente él había llegado a la misma conclusión después de cansarse de ser perseguido.

Algunas horas más tarde, cuando Harry había abandonado el cuarto de su mejor amigo y descansaba en el suyo propio, sus palabras sobre aquel beso se repetían en su cabeza mientras examinaba el Diario de Tom con sus manos.

Sentía un extraño cosquilleo en el estómago mientras acariciaba sus tapas gastadas, coloreadas de insondable color negro, e imaginaba a su propietario no como un mero recuerdo sino como un ser de carne y hueso, tan carnal como él. La distante memoria del Espejo de Oesed invadió sus sentidos. No su horripilante encuentro con Quirrell, sino la primera vez que había experimentado su magia durante las vacaciones de Navidad.

Hacía ya casi un año de eso. Y no había vuelto a pensar en ello hasta hoy. Las palabras de Draco había traído de regreso el recuerdo a su memoria. ¿Por qué?

Harry se había contemplado a sí mismo en compañía de un hermoso joven, unos pocos años mayor que él, varios centímetros más alto. Sus labios habían sido rojos como las fresas en primavera y su piel blanquísima. Sus ojos habían estado teñidos de un verde esmeralda pero, de cuando en cuando, se había visumbrado tras ellos una peligrosa chispa de color carmesí. Su rostro ovalado y muy atractivo habia invitado a la reverencia. Sus dedos largos y estilizados, fríos al tacto, habían acariciado la mejilla de Harry con ternura. Una ternura que había provocado en él un escalofrío. Sus labios habían susurrado entonces promesas inteligibles expresadas en susurros…

Incluso ahora, doce meses más tarde, Harry era capaz de describir con precisión las sensaciones que lo habían inundado tras la vista de aquella magia. Tal vez todavía se avergonzara de ellas.

Había sentido anhelo, un profundo anhelo. Había sentido tristeza por saberlo nada más que un sueño. Un ansia desesperada por transformar aquel sueño en realidad. Un calor muy profundo había nacido desde lo más profundo de su alma… provocando reacciones extrañas en su cuerpo. Reacciones que entendía fisiológicamente pero que no era capaz de explicar.

Harry no había percibido un ardor semejante en su cuerpo desde aquella primera noche de principios de curso, cuando la serpiente del retrato de Slytheron había reptado a través de su cuerpo y había hundido los colmillos en su cuello mientras las hipnotizantes pupilas oscuras de su maestro no se desviaban de sus ojos. El mismo color esmeralda.

La mente del muchacho se negaba a indagar más profundamente en esas sensaciones. Estaba asustado. Temía que si averiguaba la causa, su propia vergüenza en consecuencia se interpondría en su relación con Tom, o peor aún, que éste al presentir algo extraño se apartaría de su lado. No podría soportarlo. No sería capaz de sobrevivir sin Tom. Harry era esclavo de su presencia tan como sus pulmones del aire que respiraban.

Sin embargo, resultaba difícil para él ignorar el calor que desprendían las tapas del Diario cuando entraban en contacto con la piel de su cuerpo. Parecía como si aquel pedazo de alma quebrado brincase y reviese ante su contacto. Como si lo reconociese como parte de sí mismo. Él nunca se había sentido tan completo como estando próximo a Tom. No creía que jamás pudiese sentirse de aquel modo junto a otra persona.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Tom?<strong>

**~ Hola, Harry. ¿Cómo ha ido la cena? ~**

**Ha estado bien. Logré convencerlos de que dieran un asiento en la mesa principal.**

**~ ¿De verdad? ~**

**Si. Pero primero tuve que insinuar tu existencia para que Lucius me autorizase.**

**~ Oh. ¿Y cómo reacciono mi escurridizo mortífago? ~ **

**Creo que se sorprendió. Estoy convencido, sin embargo, de que él ya poseía sus sospechas.**

**~ Es natural. Al fin y al cabo, él fue mi guardián durante casi diez años. Y fue él quien me deposito frente a la casa de tus tíos en base a mis instrucciones. ~**

**Se sorprendió mucho de verme el verano pasado. Creo que no esperaba encontrarme con vida. A lo mejor creyó que no habías conseguido llegar a mis manos.**

**~ Quizá. ~**

La respuesta de Tom fue escueta, como Harry ya esperaba. Siempre le disgustaba recordar la época cuando sus intenciones para con él no habían sido las mejores. No era capaz de entender que Harry ya lo había perdonado por eso desde hacia mucho.

Su vida hubiera sido un desastre sin Tom.

Por eso cambió de tema.

**Pasado mañana es la cena de Año Nuevo.**

**~ ¿Tan pronto? El tiempo pasa deprisa siendo un Diario… ¿Sabes ya lo que tienes que hacer? ~**

**Si. No te preocupes. No te defraudaré.**

**~ Sé que no lo harás, Harry. Pero te prohíbo que arriesgues demasiado, ¿de acuerdo? Si accedí a este plan fue sólo porque tú insiste, y porque debo aprender a aceptarte como un adulto. Pero no quiero que te arriesgues. Tu vida es sagrada, Harry. No lo olvides. ~**

**Sabes que lo hago. En realidad tengo muchas ganas de que ocurra. Y también quiero conocer a algunos amigos franceses de Draco…**

**~ Este bien. Tienes que divertirte, todavía eres joven. ~**

Harry se planteó la posibilidad de contarle la historia de Draco y Gabrielle, pero decidió no hacerlo. En cambio estuvieron charlando tendidamente sobre sus planes para la cena, y sus expectativas con el hechizo. Era ya más de medianoche noche cuando, finalmente, el sueño le venció y tuvo que despedirse de Tom.

**Buenas noches, Tom. Te echaré de menos.**

**Que descanses, pequeño.**

* * *

><p><em>Quiero agradeceros a todos vuestro comentario y la comprensión y el entusiasmo que habeis mostrado por la historia pese a mi retraso. Os estoy muy agradecida. Este capitulo va por vosotros:<strong> Alexander Malfoy Black, VeroSev, Dafne10, Rubinegro, septimaluna, Princesa Vampirica, Ru.Q, AnaBrest15, Johan Kira Expelliarmus, Kitzune no Kyuubi, jovas, Maru M Cullen, Gabriella Scarlet, Dvaita, satorichiva, itari, tomXharry y Rebecca Salvat're.<br>**_

_El proximo ya lo tengo casi acabado asi que probablmente lo cuelgue el proximo sabado.  
><em>

_¡Un gran abrazo para todos!  
><em>

_Anzu Brief  
><em>


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

La mañana de Año Nuevo Harry despertó más temprano de lo habitual, pese a que la noche anterior había permanecido conversando con Tom hasta muy tarde. Se sentía nervioso y eufórico, demasiado excitado para dormir. Las horas que faltaban para la cena se le hacían eternas y sabía que necesitaba distraerse urgentemente o de lo contrario enloquecería por la espera. Desde que Draco tardaría en despertar unas pocas horas, tal vez fuera una buena idea dar un paseo por la biblioteca de la mansión.

Satisfecho por la idea, Harry se incorporo perezosamente de entre las sábanas, seleccionó de su armario una túnica diaria apropiada y la arrastró consigo al baño. Una ducha fresca sería perfecta para terminar de despertarlo, y quizá hasta sirviera para acallar el persistente cosquilleo que lo recorría de un extremo al otro del cuerpo.

La estancia en la Mansión Malfoy lo estaba volviendo perezoso, pensó mientras se enjuagaba la espuma del pelo que olía a pino. Los elfos domésticos de la familia, particularmente Dooby, a quien había tomado un cariño especial, se encargaban de satisfacer hasta las más mínimas de sus necesidades, y los escasos deberes que les habían encomendado los profesores de la escuela habían quedado olvidados hasta el último día.

Harry se pasaba las tardes con Draco correteando por los jardines de la mansión, que habían sido hechizados para mantener una temperatura agradable. Por las mañanas, mientras su amigo todavía dormía, gastaba horas y horas en la biblioteca, estudiando viejos volúmenes de tradiciones y Artes Oscuras.

El muchacho apagó el grifo de la ducha, cerró las puertas de la tina tras él, y se envolvió a sí mismo con la toalla. Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo ante el contraste de temperatura. Se dio prisa en secarse con un hechizo que aprendió el año pasado, y se vistió con la túnica.

— ¡Dooby! —llamó al elfo domestico—. ¡Dooby!

Un chasquido se escuchó como respuesta a sus palabras.

— Harry Potter, señor —el elfo apareció frente a él, con la funda de almohada tan sucia como siempre, e inclinaba tanto su cuerpo para reverenciar que su larguirucha nariz casi rozaba las baldosas del suelo—. ¡Es un inmenso honor atenderle! ¿En qué puede servirle Dooby?

— Buenas días, Dooby —lo saludó el joven amablemente, provocando que al elfo casi le escurrieran dos lagrimones por sus mejillas—. Hoy tengo la cabeza un poco embotada. ¿Crees que podría traerme un vaso de chocolate caliente, tan rico como el de ayer?

— ¡Por supuesto, señor! ¡Por supuesto! Usted espere unos momentos a Dooby, señor. Dooby traerá el chocolate que Harry Potter desea, porque Dooby admira mucho a Harry Potter.

El elfo volvió a desaparecer tras varias reverencias, apenas dado tiempo a Harry para pronunciar un leve "_gracias_" con las mejillas sonrojadas. Debía conversar con Dooby para pedirle que dejara de halagarlo tanto, o de lo contrario Draco continuaría burlándose de él toda la vida. En cualquier caso, su eficacia era indiscutible.

La criatura regresó dos minutos más tarde con una enorme y deliciosa copa de chocolate en las manos. Un chocolate sembrado bajo una capa de leche condesada y recubierto con una gran bola de nata con brillantes polvos dorados que sabían deliciosos.

Este era uno de los lujos a los que fácilmente podía acostumbrarse, pensó el muchacho mientras saboreaba su delicioso desayuno.

— Muchísimas gracias, Dooby. Eres estupendo.

El pequeño elfo pareció crecer bajo el halago e hinchó el pecho orgullosísimo, mientras emitía nuevas reverencias. "_Lo que sea por usted, Harry Potter. Lo que sea._"

Era obvió para cualquiera que la criatura servía con disgusto a su familia, lo que era una pena. Pese a su anómalo comportamiento podía representar una estupenda cuando se lo proponía. Eso sin considerar su capacidad para aparecerse en casi cualquier sitio, incluso Hogwarts. Una habilidad que podía resultarle muy útil a Harry.

Tal vez un día tuviera una conversación con Lucius a ese respecto.

Una vez acabado su delicioso desayuno Harry dejó la copa tras él y abandonó su dormitorio. El único problema que tenía con la mansión, que era casi tan inmensa como un cualquier palacete inglés, era lo fácil que resultaba perderse. Harry casi se sentía de nuevo como un primer año Hogwarts entre sus majestuosos e infinitos corredores.

Esa mañana no hubo modo de encontrar el camino hacia la biblioteca. Cuando parecía hallarse ante un recodo conocido, avanzaba unos pasos, la familiaridad se disipaba y volvía a sentirse perdido. Se disponía a reconocer su derrota y a pedir ayuda a Dooby para que lo guiara, cuando unas voces captaron su atención.

Se trataba de unas voces graves, sin ninguna duda masculinas, y parecían arrastrar un matiz peligroso consigo. Provenían del corredor izquierdo.

La curiosidad lo invadió. Harry se sintió atrapado en medio de la indecisión. ¿Llamaba a Dooby y continuaba con sus planes, o cruzaba el pasillo y asomaba con cuidado para captar algo?

— ¿Señor Potter?

Una nueva voz lo libró de tomar cualquier decisión.

Harry se sobresaltó y giró el cuello. Narcissa Malfoy lo observaba desde el extremo opuesto del corredor y a juzgar por su mirada conocía sobradamente el debate interno que acuciaba a Harry hacia unos instantes. Lucho por no sonrojarse.

— Buenos días, señora Malfoy —camino hacia ella y agradeció internamente que su voz no trastabillara—. Iba a la biblioteca, pero creo que me he perdido de nuevo.

Su anfitriona asintió, pero no pareció disgustada. Por el contrario, sus ojos resplandecían con una familiaridad que no era habitual.

— Permite —dijo, invitándolo con un ademán a seguirla —. Será para mí un placer mostrarte el camino.

Harry asintió y se lo agradeció con voz baja. La biblioteca no estaba muy lejos, lo que consoló a Harry, aunque si tuvieron que torcer varias esquinas. La estancia era impresionante, incluso si se comparaba con su homologa en Hogwarts.

Cada generación Malfoy había ido añadiendo sus propios volúmenes a esa colección, convirtiéndola en un tesoro magnifico. Los contenidos eran también de lo más variopintos y no eran pocos los que se aproximaban peligrosamente a material censurado. Aun así, era evidente para cualquiera que Lucius ocultaba las obras más controvertidas en secreto.

— Es impresionante —halagó, dirigiéndose a su anfitriona —. Su familia debe estar muy orgullosa de esta colección, señora Malfoy.

— Lo estamos. Es agradable que usted aprecie su valor, señor Potter. No son muchos los magos de su edad que se sientan atraídos por los libros.

Harry aceptó el cumplido en silencio. Era evidente que Narcissa se había ofrecido a acompañarlo por una razón, y no era mucho lo que él pudiera expresar hasta que ella hablara.

— ¿Te importaría compartir unos minutos de tu tiempo conmigo? —inquirió la mujer tras unos momentos de silencio, confirmando así su instinto—. ¿Tal vez una taza de te?

— Por supuesto, gracias —aceptó por educación—.

El té no era su bebida preferida pero hubiese sido de mala educación rechazarlo. Narcissa lo acompañó hasta una delicada mesa de cristal que se hallaba entre dos estantería, junto a la ventana, y lo invito a que se sentara primero. Un precioso tablero de ajedrez artesanal se hallaba entre ambos. Harry comenzó a juguetear con sus piezas mientras ella llamaba a un elfo para que les trajese la bebida.

El silencio se extendió entonces entre ambos.

— Mi hijo te aprecia, señor Potter.

Harry parpadeó. No esperaba que la conversación se iniciara con esas palabras.

— Lo sé —asintió un tanto descolocado—.

— Y creo que tú sientes aprecio por él —continuó la voz de la señora Malfoy—.

El muchacho asintió de nuevo. ¿Dónde pretendía llegar?

— Confieso que guardaba ciertos recelos respecto a la sinceridad de dicha amistad antes de tu estancia con nosotros, pero los reconozco infundados.

Ah. Bueno, Harry comprendía esas dudas. Eran Slytherin después de todo. La confianza rápida no era una de sus virtudes. Tal vez debiera tranquilizarla en ese sentido.

— Su hijo me importa mucho, señora Malfoy —sentenció con seriedad—. Usted sabe que mis padres están muertos, y Draco le habrá contado que no guardo ningún cariño a mis parientes muggles. Hay sólo tres personas en mi vida ha quienes considero mi familia, y Draco es una de ellas.

Narcissa realizó un ademán afirmativo, y dio un pequeño sorbo a su te.

— Te creo, señor Potter —dijo—. Porque te creo, quiero que entiendas que lo que voy a decirte ahora no está basado en mi opinión personal hacia ti, sino únicamente en mi preocupación como la madre de Draco.

Harry asintió con comprensión, dispuesto a escucharla.

— Draco te aprecia —repitió—. Pero es más que eso. Tu aprobación es muy importante para él, y eso te otorga a ti una considerable influencia sobre sus actitudes… Como es el caso de esa chica, la hija de muggles.

— Hermione —apuntó Harry velozmente—.

Narcissa cabeceó hacia él con asentimiento.

— No creas que el tema me disgusta especialmente, señor Potter —advirtió—. Soy una bruja orgullosa de mi sangre, desprecio a los muggles por lo que son, y poseo motivos personales que me oponen a los _muggleborn_.

— ¿Entonces? —inquirió Harry confuso—.

— Ambos sois unos niños —apuntó la mujer—. Yo puedo ser comprensiva con las amistades de Draco mientras éste vaya al colegio; mientras estas no vayan más allá de una mera amistad. El que aprenda a ser tolerante con los magos que provengan de familias menos… dignas de consideración, incluso puede serle útil en su futuro.

Ese era un modo muy diplomático de exponer la cuestión. Probablemente Lucius no sería tan tolerante. Pero Harry seguía sin comprender el punto. Si Narcissa no estaba disgustada porque por su culpa su hijo estuviera forzado a convivir con una _muggleborn… _

En tal caso… ¿Cuál era el proble.

— Me temo que sigo sin ver su punto, señor Malfoy.

La mujer frunció el ceño y pareció meditar la cuestión por unos segundos, mientras daba un nuevo sorbo a su bebida. Harry aguardó en silencio. Su instinto le decía que estaban aproximándose al meollo de la cuestión. Sus dedos jugueteaban ahora con los arfiles.

— Los dos sois unos niños ahora, señor Potter. Pero dicha situación no se extenderá eternamente. Creceréis, y cada uno os vereis obligados a asumir ciertas responsabilidades, ciertas lealtades. Unas responsabilidad implícitas en vuestro apellido que determinarán en gran manera el estilo de vida que elijais defender. Unas lealtades, en el caso de un Potter y un Malfoy, que entraran en contraposición inevitablmente. Yo no quiero que mi hijo sufra.

¿Había sido imaginación suya o existía una pizca de tristeza empañando su voz?

Sus ojos azules atravesaron los de Harry. Incluso si el color era diferente, unos tonos más claro, la forma almendrada y el brillo de sus pupilas le recordaban vívidamente a los de su hijo. Era la primera vez que Harry se percataba de tal semejanza.

Sintió nacer una extraña comunión con ella.

— Yo tampoco deseo causarle dolor a Draco —expresó sinceramente—. Pero creo que usted se equivoca, señora Malfoy. No tengo intención de permitir que nadie elija por mí mi camino a seguir. Ni siquiera mi apellido. Voy a tomar mis propias decisiones.

Sus palabras provocaron que una sonrisa afectuosa asomara en los labios de Narcissa. Una sonrisa muy similar a las que solía dedicarle a su hijo.

— No dudo de tus intenciones, joven. Pero cuando crezcas, descubrirás que todos acabamos siendo peones de alguien más grande en algún momento, incluso si son pocos quienes se atreven a reconocerlo. Tú… —extendió además hacia él— eres un símbolo. Eres el-niño-que-vivió. Tú posición en el mundo ya ha sido establecida por otros anteriores a ti. Lo mismo ocurre con Draco. Su padre no permitirá que se desvíe de ese camino, y yo odiaría ver a mi hijo forzado a optar entre su lealtad a sus amigos o a su familia —advirtió—. No porque tema no resultar los elegidos Potter, sino porque sé por experiencia que cualquier elección resultara en un grave dolor para él, uno que lo acompañara toda su vida.

¿Era posible que Narcissa estuviera refiriéndose a alguna experiencia en concreto?

No había modo de saberlo. En cualquier caso, Harry comprendió que debía disipar sus temores; y debía hacerlo con mucho cuidado. La señora Malfoy era muy diferente a su esposo. El profundo vínculo que compartían no les impedía a ambos ser individuos independientes. La sangre de Lucius ardía ante la posibilidad de un combate, la adrenalina coagulaba su sangre siempre que se presentaba la ocasión de vencer o morir defendiendo su honor como mago, y considerando su presunción y su orgullo probablemente ansiara un destino similar para Draco.

Narcissa, por el contrario, aunque compartía dichos ideales, no sería feliz mientras el peligro acechara a su hijo. Ella valoraba la vida de Draco por encima de todo. Quizá esa fuera la causa por la que Lucius la mantenía ignorante en lo relativo al Diario o a sus sospechas sobre Harry.

El muchacho decidió dar un sorbo a su te para ganar algo de tiempo, mientras meditaba con cuidado su respuesta, pero en seguida contuvo una de desagrado cuando el amargo líquido tocó sus labios.

— Comprendo lo que usted dice, señora Malfoy; y respeto sus palabras. Pero usted se equivoca al dar por supuestas mis lealtades. Yo no seré la herramienta de nadie —afirmó optando por hablar claro—. Ni siquiera de Dumbledore, por mucho que a él le pese. Mi lealtad ya ha sido comprometida.

— ¿Es así? ¿Por quién?

Los ojos celestes de Narcissa lo taladraron. Había decidido continuar su registro de palabras directas.

— Creo que usted ya lo sabe —pronunció Harry con cuidado; inconscientemente sus dedos se habían trasladado del arfil y la torre al rey negro, y después pasaran a juguetear con su reina—. Creo que su esposo… y su hermana, comprometieron su lealtad a esa misma persona… hace mucho tiempo.

La comprensión alumbro el rostro de la bruja, seguido de un férreo entendimiento, una pizca de temor, y un nuevo respeto que no había estado presente antes. El muchacho adivinó que todos los apuntes que Narcissa guardaba respecto a él estaban siendo valorados de nuevo. Rezaba porque el resultado fuera positivo.

— ¿Es correcto de mi parte presuponer, entonces, que esa… persona está de acuerdo con tus condiciones?

— Muy de acuerdo —asintió Harry—.

— ¿Y Draco?

— Él no sabe nada. Nunca se lo he dicho. Lo último que deseo es colocarlo en una situación de peligro. Además, cuando estoy con él es fácil… sentirme sólo como un niño, como si no existieran más preocupaciones —confesó con sinceridad—.

Harry se sintió evaluado. Sus palabras y sus expresiones estaban siendo examinadas minuciosamente por Narcissa, quien buscaba de cualquier rastro de engaño. Rezó para que optara por confiar en él.

Los minutos transcurrieron en silencio hasta que…

— Voy a optar por creer en su sinceridad, señor Potter —concluyó la bruja—. Le confiaré la vida y la felicidad de mi hijo. Ojala nunca me vea obligada a arrepentirme —lo cual era tanto una amenaza como una suplica—.

Harry asintió y agradeció esa confianza de corazón.

La entrevista fue breve a partir de ese instante. Los dos habían manifestado ya todo cuando tenía por decir. Se intercambiaron unas pocas palabras corteses y Narcissa se despidió en seguida, pues los últimos preparativos de la cena requerían su atención. No obstante el gélido azul de sus ojos ya no era tan frío mientras intercambiaban miradas, y Harry supo ver con claridad que aquella mañana había ganado una aliada importante.

* * *

><p>¡Síii! Sé que ha sido un capi breve y que todos deseabais averiguar que ocurrirá el la fiesta, pero era necesario que Narcissa y Harry tuvieran esa charla, y no supe encontrar ninguna excusa para alargar el capi... de todos modos, aunque cortito, espero que l hayais disfrutado.<p>

Para el próximo sí ya es la cena, y muchos eventos oscurrirán... por lo que la longitud del capitulo aumentara considerablemente. Me está costando un poco de escribir algunas escenas, con tanta gente presente, y porque quiero que trasmitan la intensidad adecuada... así que **no puedo prometer el capitulo hasta el viernes o el sábado que viene**. También **podría dividir el capítulo por la mitad**, lo que conllevaría unas ocho páginas,** y subir la primera mitad el martes o miércoles**, y la segura parte el fin de semana. Pensadlo vosotros y me decís** que preferís**, ¿vale?

Un saludo para todos y muchas gracias por leer.

Anzu Brief.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XIII<strong>

La tibia luz el atardecer todavía alumbraba los jardines cuando los invitados comenzaron a congregarse en la mansión de los Malfoy. La mayoría acudían en carruajes tirados por caballos o por algún tipo de bestias aladas, otros elegían aparecerse, y los menos y más importantes empleaban _trasladores_ privados.

Una vez aterrizaban en los jardines, todos habían de seguir la hilera de luces flotantes que los guiaba hasta el recibidor principal de la mansión, donde Lucius y Narcissa Malfoy aguardaban para otorgar personalmente la bienvenida a su hogar. En aquel salón los invitados se saludaban los unos a los otros e interaccionaban con sus más allegados mientras bebían copas de champang, o saboreaban alguno de los deliciosos aperitivos acomodados sobre fuentes de cristal que habían sido suspendidas mágicamente a diversas alturas.

Desde las paredes de su dormitorio, Harry era capaz de escuchar los delicados acordes de la música clásica que amenizaba el encuentro; una famosa orquesta oriental que Lucius había contratado a petición del propio ministro, quien era acérrimo al grupo. Sabía que su entrada no podía ser retrasada mucho tiempo.

Repasó su imagen en el espejo. La elegante túnica de corte clásico que había comprado en Madame Malking hacia dos veranos, y que no había tenido ocasión de estrenar hasta hoy, se abrazaba con facilidad a su delgada figura e incluso lo hacia parecer un par de centímetros más alto. Harry se alegraba de haber acudido con Draco al callejón Diagon hacia unos días para que adecuasen sus medidas. La tela era toda de color verde esmeralda, a excepción de un par de ribetes plateados en el cuello, y como consecuencia acentuaba el color natural de sus ojos. Pero no era su aspecto lo que lo tenía tan nervioso. Lo que estaba oculto era mucho más importante.

Su capa de invisibilidad, reducida al tamaño de un mero pañuelo con un complicadísimo hechizo que Tom le había enseñado, reposaba silenciosamente en el bolsillo izquierdo de su capa, junto a su varita. En el bolsillo derecho, bajo un encanto de permanencia e invisibilidad, se hallaba el Diario de Tom.

**¿De verdad crees que el hechizo funcionara?**

Había cuestionado el muchacho por enésima vez hacia tan sólo unos minutos. Los nervios lo carcomían. No sentía miedo de ser atrapado, únicamente lo avasallaba un profundo temor a fracasar y decepcionarlo.

**~ Relájate. Confía en ti mismo. Sé que lo hará. ~**

**Pero es un hechizo muy oscuro y poderoso. Yo todavía no he llegado a dominar ese tipo de magia. Y además… está vinculado a ti por defecto. Si es otro quien lo intenta…**

**~ No va a ser otro quien lo intente. Serás tú quien lo haga. Eso hace una completa diferencia. Confía en mi, Harry. Yo sé como el hechizo funciona, yo fui quien lo inventé, no muy homologo adulto. Sé que funcionara si eres tú quien lo invoca, y nunca me he equivocado. ~**

**Está bien, Tom. Confío en ti.**

Por supuesto que Harry confiaba en él, y aun así… ¡No! Ya era demasiado tarde para cuestionarse de nuevo el plan. No iba a fracasar. Tom había depositado su completa confianza en él y Harry moriría antes de decepcionarlo.

El muchacho se forzó a sí mismo a tomar aire, exhaló, encerró disimuladamente su puño alrededor de la varita, percibiendo como este gesto lo colmaba de tranquilidad, dibujo una sonrisa inocente en sus labios, y abandonó su habitación en dirección al salón de banquetes.

Había más invitados de lo que esperaba. La mayoría estaban absortos en sus propias conversaciones, notó, por lo que fueron pocos los ojos que se giraron hacia el cuando atravesó las puertas internas del recibido. Harry se relajó ligeramente. Tan sobresaliente como era capacidad para tomar el control dentro de un marco de discusión, entre unas pocas personas, todavía le incomodaba muchísimo ser el centro de atención de masas más numerosas. Tantos ojos enfocados en él, examinándolo, como si quisieran indagar cada uno de sus secretos… lo hacían sentir extremadamente vulnerable.

— ¡Harry! —la voz de Draco resonó entre la multitud—.

Harry giro el rostro en su busca. Su amigo se había reunido con un grupo de figuras de similar estatura, la mayoría de ellas familiares. Se dirigió hacia sus amigos.

— Ya era hora. Comenzaba a creer que habías vuelto a perderte —se burló el muchacho, haciendo referencia a su impuntualidad—. Daphne aquí presente no dejaba de incordiarme preguntando por ti.

La niña ignoró a Draco y tendió su mano para saludarlo con una sonrisa tímida en los labios.

— Felices Saturnales, Harry —dijo—.

Ella estaba preciosa, como comprobó Harry mientras se acercaba a ella para corresponder sus deseos. Quizá su cuerpo no se hubiera desarrollado como el de Pansy, pero la belleza de su rostro no poseía parangón; su cabello se desprendía en una perfecta cascada de rizos dorados hasta su espalda, sus ojos celestes destacaban sobre su piel pálida y sus labios, muy rojos, a juego con su túnica, se movían sinuosamente al hablar.

Era tan hermosa como las famosas princesas de la Edad Media que solían aparecer en las películas muggles.

— Oh —se sonrojó—. Eh… Igualmente, Daphne. Theo, Pansy, me alegro de veros de nuevo. ¿Qué tal las vacaciones?

Theo había elegido para sí una discreta túnica de azul oscuro, acorde con sus ojos, y Pansy lucía un moderno vestido de color vino, muy a la moda, cuya falda de gasa estaba cortada por encima de sus rodillas.

— Soleadas —respondió la muchacha—. Mi familia y yo nos hemos visitado nuestras empresas textiles en el sur de la India, por lo que no ha habido tiempo para aburrirme.

— ¿Y las tuyas, Theo?

— Yo he estado con Blaise. Mi padre me dio permiso para pasar con él unos días en sus propiedades en Rusia —explicó—. La biblioteca mágica de Mosku es un tesoro. Me ha permitido avanzar un montón en mi proyecto para los inefables.

Harry sintió deseos de indagar más en el tema, curioso por los avances de Theo, pero Pansy interrumpió su pregunta. Parecía ligeramente irritada por algo, mientras que Nott sonreía burlón.

— Por favor —requirió la muchacha de cabellos caoba—. Estamos en una fiesta. Dejemos los temas aburridos para más tarde. ¿Qué nos estabas contando sobre tus vacaciones, Draco?

— Eh… ¡Oh, si! —recordó—. Que cuando Harry y yo fuimos al callejón Diagon, nos encontramos con esos pobretones de los Weasley. La familia al completo en una tienda, ¿podéis creerlo? Weasley junior se puso rojo de celos cuando nos vio con todos nuestros regalos, y la hermana de la comadreja se atrevió a venir donde estábamos para desearle a Harry feliz navidad.

— ¿Eso hizo?

Daphne no parecía particularmente feliz con ese conocimiento.

— Ya lo creo —replicó Draco—. Fue hilarante... sobre todo por las muecas de rabia de _Weasel_. Yo creo que…

Pero fuese cual fuera su creencia se vio interrumpida por la imponente figura de su padre. Lucius había surgido a su lado con sigilo. Iba vestido con una elegante y clásica túnica negra, adornada con piezas de plata, y traía consigo el bastón que tanto intrigaba a Harry, uno en cuyo extremo surgía la cabeza de una serpiente plateada en cuyos ojos brillaban dos esmeraldas.

La proximidad de Lucius Malfoy silenció las distendidas conversaciones del pequeño grupo.

— Señor Nott, señorita Parkinson, señorita Greegrass —cabeceó hacia los tres, quienes correspondieron quedamente su saludo—. Señor Potter, me temo que debo tomarlo requisado unos minutos. Draco, tú también vienes.

Sin opción para replicar, Harry se encontró a sí mismo siguiendo la estela de Lucius a través del inmenso salón. Compartiendo una mirada con Draco comprendió que éste se hallaba con descolocado como él. El muchacho se e instó a sí mismo a guardar la calma. Nadie había descubierto su plan todavía, y no había posibilidad de que Lucius estuviese planeando nada peligroso mientras su hijo estuviera presente.

El señor Malfoy aminoró su paso mientras se aproximaban a una esquina y Harry también lo observó dibujar cuidadosamente una simpática sonrisa en los labios. Pronto diviso su destino.

A una distancia cada vez más breve, Narcissa Malfoy estaba conversando con una figura pequeña y masculina, cuya reducida estatura se veía disimulada por un estrafalario sombrero de copa adornado con plumas. El rostro del mago de mediana edad resultaba familiar para Harry.

Lucius carraspeó y aprovechó el momento de descuido para unirse a su esposa. Tanto él como Draco fueron arrastrados dentro del círculo por sus manos.

— Cornelius —se dirigió al hombre con un tono sorprendente sumiso—. Por fin logró traerlos de vuelta. Mi hijo Draco, quien ya tuvo el placer de saludarte el año anterior; y Harry Potter, nuestro huésped e invitado de honor.

Los ojos el hombre se deslizaron sobre Draco casi sin verlo, y se detuvieron de inmediato en Harry; concretamente, sobre su cicatriz. Harry detestaba cuando otros magos observaban su frente como si él fuese un mono de feria, pero había llegado a la conclusión de que sólo ante una persona Lucius se mostraría a sí mismo tan lleno de amabilidad y respeto, y no entraba en sus planes desaprovechar la ocasión.

— Señor Ministro —lo saludó y le tendió la mano con una deslumbrante sonrisa—. Es un honor para mí conocerle personalmente.

El hombrecillo en seguida correspondió su gesto, incapaz de creer sus palabras.

— Oh, igualmente muchacho. El honor es todo mío. Espero que me perdones por haber pedido a Lucius que te apartara de tus amigos… ¡Todos hemos escuchado hablar tanto de ti! —exclamó entre pequeñas risas, mientras jugueteaba con las plumas de su sombrero—. Confieso que no resistí la tentación de saludarte en persona.

— No tanto como yo de usted, señor —replicó en seguida Harry, regalándole una mirada de completa admiración—. Y no es necesario que se disculpe. Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando conocerle, especialmente desde que Draco me habló de vuestro encuentro las Navidades pasadas. ¡Él que quedo tan impresionado! Incluso les pedí a los señores Malfoy que permitieran sentarme a su lado en la mesa. Hay tanto que me gustaría aprender de usted…

Los labios del ministro dibujaron una enorme sonrisa, mientras sus ojos se giraban hacia Draco como si lo contemplase por primera vez.

— ¿Es así?

Éste asintió rápidamente, e intentó imitar la expresión embelesada del rostro de Harry.

— Oh, si señor. Por supuesto. Muy admirado —sus palabras sonaron creíbles, pese a que oprimía severamente sus labios para evitar que se le escapara la risa—.

Por suerte el ministró decidió achacar ese gesto a la vergüenza, e incluso le dedico una sonrisa alentadora antes de centrar de nuevo su atención sobre Harry.

— Bueno, muchacho. Me siendo halagado. Será para mí un honor compartir la mesa contigo, por supuesto.

Harry cabeceó hacia él con una sonrisa.

— Estupendo —la voz de Lucius intervino—. Todo arreglado. Estoy seguro de que tal encuentro será gratificante para ambos. Ahora, si nos disculpas, señor Potter, me temo que hay otras personas en busca de tu presencia, Cornelius. Draco —sus ojos se desviaron hacia su hijo, y después hacia la entrada—. Ya sabes lo que espero de ti.

El muchacho imitó los gestos de su padre, y Harry lo observó fruncir el ceño con disgusto, pero fue un lapsus que rectificó en seguida. Narcissa optó por permanecer con ellos unos momentos, en vez de seguir a su marido. Los ojos del muchacho la examinaron con creciente respeto.

— Está usted preciosa, señora Malfoy —la halago con sinceridad, incapaz de frenar a tiempo el cumplido—.

Pero imposible no pensarlo.

La esposa de Lucius podía no ser la bruja más joven o de belleza más despampanante de cuantas se había reunido en la fiesta, pero siempre existía un verlo deslumbrante en torno a ella, quizá fruto de su propia confianza, o de su innegable elegancia, que atraía las miradas de magos y brujas por igual, y que aquella noche se veía magníficamente resaltado por su atuendo.

Su vestido de raso plateado, largo hasta más allá de los pies y de finos tirantes que derivaban en una capa, se adhería a su piel resaltando su esbelta figura y potenciaba su altura. Algunos mechones rubios hondeaban en su espalda mientras el resto de su cabello estaba en vuelto en un recogido. No lucía ningún collar a la vista, pero sí dos notables pendientes de oro blanco decorados con piedras preciosas y esmeraldas, herencia de su familia, y una pulsera que combina a juego, regalo de Lucius por su décimo aniversario.

Narcissa asintió y le dedicó una sonrisa sincera, de esas que eran fruto tan reciente entre ellos, pues no había surgido hasta su conversación sobre Draco.

— Gracias, señor Potter.

— Madre, ¿he de hacerlo? —la mirada de Draco era suplicante mientras contemplaba a Narcissa—.

— Ya has escuchado a tu padre —replicó ella seriamente—. No tendremos de nuevo está conversación, Draco. Eres un Malfoy y un Black. Yergue la cabeza y enfrenta el resultado de tus acciones sabiéndote superior.

Su hijo asintió. Harry lo observó tomar aire con confusión y se preguntó interiormente que había suscitado tal cambio. Sus ojos enfocaron las puertas de la entrada con curiosidad. No había nadie especial allí. Al menos, no nadie que él conociera.

Una pareja de magos de mediana edad conversaba íntimamente en una esquina de las portaladas de roble, dos o tres brujas más ancianas reían maliciosamente entre ellas mientras apuraban sus copas de champang. Había también una pareja de jóvenes. Una pequeña bruja de su edad y un mago que debía ser unos pocos años mayor, si se juzgaba por su altura.

Lo único sorprendente que Harry pudo encontrar en cualquier individuo de ese grupo, esforzándose mucho, fue la apariencia del mago más joven, el que iba acompañado por la muchacha. Era realmente guapo.

Su cuerpo no parecía del todo asentado, como si se estuviera desarrollando muy deprisa y necesitase tiempo para adaptarse a los campos, pero su rostro era casi perfecto. Su nariz recta y su mentón palidecían ante unos ojos que reflejaban el azul del cielo en sus momentos más resplandecientes. Su cabello, castaño muy oscuro, estaba cortado para constituir una pequeña melena, muy corta; y varios tirabuzones rizados dibujaban cascadas onduladas en su frente.

Una idea asaltó la mente de Harry. ¿No era posible qué…?

— Adelante.

Narcissa los empujo a ambos hacia las puertas de entrada, venciendo las reticencias de Draco y casi confirmando las sospechas de Harry. Cada vez estaban más cerca.

Pero era imposible. No podía ser él…

Se hallaban ya frente a ellos.

— Laurie, Gabrielle… —la voz de Narcissa interpeló a ambos jóvenes, extendiendo sus brazos hacia ellos y sonriéndoles a ambos con afecto—. Celebro tanto vuestra presencia. Lucius y yo estamos encantados de recibiros en nuestra casa. Pero ¿dónde está la pequeña Sophie?

— Temo que mi tía se retracto en cuanto a ella en el último minuto —respondió el muchacho tras inclinarse ante Narcissa, haciendo gala de una pronunciación exquisita—. La noche era fría en Francia y tuvimos miedo de que enfermara. En cualquier caso, es un gran honor para nosotros haber sido invitados a su casa, señora Malfoy. Igualado únicamente por el placer de su distinguida presencia. Y la del joven Draco, por supuesto. Gabrielle estaba especialmente ansiosa por dicho encuentro.

Narcissa sonrió y devolvió fácilmente el cumplido, instando a Draco a hacer lo propio. Harry no salía en sí de su asombro. Lo había sospechado, pero… La imagen mental que había creado de Laurie en base a sus incidentes con Draco era muy diferente.

No lo había imaginado tan guapo. Ni tan adulto. Ni tan… educado.

Harry se halló a sí mismo examinando a Laurie con detenimiento, intentando encontrar en él algo que lo relacionara con el muchacho molesto y burlón que Draco describía. Pero sus ojos no trasmitían ninguna emoción, además de la superficial capa de afecto. Interesante. Guardaba sus pensamientos en privado.

La muchacha que lo acompañaba, Gabrielle, por el contrario, era completamente expresiva. Su cabello rizado y castaño oscuro era igual que el de su primo, salvo que ella lo mantenía más largo; su rostro poseía algo de la elegancia del de aquel, pero desprendía un aura mucho más infantil e inocente. Sus ojos pardos eran constantemente atraídos por la presencia Draco, a quien sus labios dedicaban una sonrisa tímida e indecisa.

_Harry… Harry Potter._

Harry parpadeó y centró su atención conversación tras escuchar su nombre. Narcissa le sonreía amablemente y Laurie había avanzado hacia él para tenderle la mano.

— Un gusto conocerle, señor Potter —dijo—. Su nombre es conocido incluso en las tierras del continente.

— El gusto es mío —replicó Harry—. También yo he escuchado hablar mucho sobre usted.

El joven le sonrió con condescendencia y sus ojos se giraron en busca de Draco, burlones.

— Seguro que sí. Estoy seguro de que el joven Malfoy se ha entretenido poniéndolo al día sobre… eh… nuestras pequeñas desavenencias.

Draco apretó los labios y sus dientes rechinaron, pero su madre parecía totalmente ajena a este hecho. Sonreía complacida y pronto se excuso ante los cuatro, pues la cena no tardaría en dar comienzo y Lucius la requería a su lado. Se retiró tras dejar instrucciones explicitas a su hijo sobre cómo comportarse adecuadamente con sus invitados.

Cuando la figura de Narcissa desapareció entre los invitados, sin embargo, la expresión de educada cortesía desapareció del rostro de Laurie, cuyos labios se torcieron en una mueca descaradamente mordaz, y sus ojos, todavía inteligibles, se burlaron de los de Draco.

— *Je suis surpris, mon amour —dijo, abandonando el inglés por su idioma de nacimiento—. Le petit joue Drago Malefoy d'être amis avec qui a tué le seigneur de son père. Une pièce de théâtre que Lucius avait prévu, mais non de vous. À moins que votre amitié ridiculement sincère —sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa maliciosa—.. Suis-je le droit, non?

* [Estoy sorprendido —dijo, abandonando el inglés por su idioma de nacimiento—. El pequeño Draco Malfoy, amigo del famoso niño que derrotó al Señor de su padre. Ese un teatro quehabría esperado de Lucius, pero no de ti. Has madurado. Casi siento cómo si debiera felicitarte… A no ser, claro, que en vez de un acto la tuya sea una amistad tidiculamente sincera —sus labios se torcieron en una sonrisa maliciosa—. He acertado, ¿no es así?]

Los párpados de Draco se estrecharon, mientras sus orejas se tornaban rojas. Harry no tenía que ser un genio por ver que su amigo estaba completamente furioso. Laurie debía haberlo ofendido mucho para obtener una reacción tan rápida de él.

— *Ne vous regarde pas —replicó la voz iracunda de su mejor amigo—. Vous ne savez pas quoi que ce soit à propos di Harry, Laurie.

* [Eso no es asunto tuyo —replicó la voz iracunda de su mejor amigo—. No creas saber nada sobre Harry, Laurie.]

_Harry_. Harry era su nombre, en francés, japonés o árabe. Estaban discutiendo sobre él. No era justo que estuviese siendo excluido, entonces, pero el problema era que Harry no entendía ni una gota de aquel idioma.

Su amigo no compartía tal problema. Su acento era casi tan exacto como el de Laurie.

— *Contrôlez votre colère, petit Drago —se burló el muchacho francés—. Je n'ai aucun intérêt chez l'enfant. Je suis surpris qu'il n'ait pas commencé à poser des questions. Il serait si facile pour lui de faire ces raccordements... sur un Seigneur des Ténèbres ... sur un tatouage sur le bras de votre père —sus cejas se arquearon, divertido ante la expresión perpleja de su interlocutor—. Oh, mais j'ai oublié! Pas non plus vous savez ce que je veux dire, à droite, mon petit garçon?

* [Controla tu cólera, Draco. No tengo ningún interés en el niño, tan sólo me sorprende que no haya comenzado todavía a hacerse preguntas. Sería fácil para él establecer ciertas conexiones... sobre un Señor Tenebroso... cierto tatuaje en el brazo de tu padre —sus cejas se arquearon, divertido ante la expresión perpleja de su interlocutor—. Ni siquiera tú sabes de lo que hablo, ¿verdad?]

— *Va te faire foutre!

* [Que te jodan.]

Harry no necesitaba ser un experto en francés para intuir que lo dicho por Draco no era un insulto amigable. Las palabras anteriores de Laurie, fueran cueles fuesen, habían logrado incrementar aún más su ira. Pero no pareció amilanarse ni sentirse ofendido por la replica, sino todo lo contrario.

El rostro de Laurie sonreía; sus labios habían conjugado una sonrisa maliciosa; y sus ojos chispeaban con una emoción traviesa, sincera. Estaba disfrutando de verdad con el argumento. Su próxima acción descolocó totalmente a Harry, aunque quizá no fuese la primera vez que su amigo se enfrentaba a una reacción semejante.

El muchacho francés avanzó con descaro hacia Draco, avasallando las fronteras de su espacio personal, y su rostro se inclinó hacia él con ligereza, quedando sus ojos únicamente unos centímetros por encima de los de aquel. Sus labios se habían asentado en un espacio peligrosamente cercano de su boca y, durante unos instantes que se hicieron etenos… Harry creyó que iban a deslizarse hasta ella y silenciarlo con un beso.

Él no fue el único que poseyó tales pensamientos.

— *Déjà faire —susurró la sedosa voz de Laurie—. Je vous promets. Bien que je préfère habituellement le faire. Je pense que je trouve que de façon plus ... enrichissante. Je te donnerais plus de détails, mon petit gracor, mais je ne vais pas corrompre votre innocence.

* [Oh, lo hacen —susurró la sedosa voz de Laurie—. Te lo prometo. Aunque generalmente prefiero hacerlo yo. El hecho de mantener el control sobre el otro, me resulta más… gratificante. Te ofrecería los detalles, lo sabes, pero no quisiera arriesgarme a corromper tu bendita inocencia.]

La mandíbula de Draco estaba rígida. Sin embargo, ni su postura ni su expresión cooperaban con su orgullo para trasmitir la sensación un disgusto riguroso. Torno a él había surgido una emoción diferente, una oscura turbación que centelleaba a través de sus ojos, y que Harry no supo definir con precisión.

¿Adrenalina? ¿Pasión por el peligro? ¿Curiosidad? ¿Atracción?

Era incapaz discernirlo. Tal vez si la discusión hubiese continuado, o si él hubiese sido capaz de comprender el significado de su conversación...

— *Laurie, assez. S'il vous plaît! —la voz de Gabrielle intervino en la discusión—.

* [Laurie, es suficiente. Por favor.]

La muchacha, que hasta entonces había permanecido en silencio, miraba a Laurie suplicante. Su primo pareció compadecerse de ella. Cabeceó con asentimiento, y retrocedió, recuperando el halo formal.

— Tienes razón, me disculpo —dijo, regresando al inglés—. Ha sido de muy mala educación por mi parte actuar como si el señor Malfoy y yo estuviésemos a solas. Espero que sepa perdonar mi conducta, señor Potter.

Harry asintió, todavía curioso sobre el intercambio.

— Sin rencores.

Se sentía curiosidad acerca de ese brujo francés, tan capaz de cambiar de registro cuando la situación lo ameritaba, pero necesitaría más información por parte de Draco para encasillar con acierto su personalidad; para averiguar los secretos que se ocultaban tras ese color celeste de sus ojos, tan brillantes y tan opacos, y tras su sonrisa burlona. Por desgracia, Harry dudaba seriamente que su amigo accediera a cooperar con buena gana en dicha tarea.

Tampoco hubo tiempo para buscar una alternativa. En esos momentos la voz de Lucius Malfoy se alzó mágicamente por encima de las conversaciones de la multitud, y con esquisita desenvoltura informó que la cena estaba siendo servida. Harry debía separarse de Draco. El ministro lo esperaba.

* * *

><p>¡Holaaa! Si, ya veis, al final he decidido escuchar a la mayoria y he decidido subir el capi hoy, más que nada porque la segunda parte ya se ha extendido por más de quince páginas y si no me parecía muy largo. ¡Sí! También <strong>sé que todavía no he respondido vuestros reviews<strong>, pero ha sido cosa de escribir y escribir, y ver cómo el tiempo se esfumaba. Nos os preocupeis. No voy a dejarlos olvidados. ¡**Ahora mismo me pongo con ellos**!

Pero bueno, ¿qué os ha parecido? Ha sido casi una introducción para lo que viene, pero ¿qué pensais por el momento? ¿Os ha gustado Laurie? Os prometo que el chico dará que hablar. Eso sí, será la ultima vez que escribo en francés, incluso cuando el persoanje lo hable. Espero que no os haya resultado muy molesto. Para mí ha sido un lio, siempre pendiente del traductor porque no entiendo ni una gota del idioma. Pero la cosa es que le pega mucho al personaje de Laurie, no sé... y por eso he decido escribir lo así hoy.

¡Abrazos!


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XV<strong>

La mayoría de las mesas del salón de banquetes poseían forma esférica, quizá siguiendo la tradición de la corte del rey Arturo, pero Harry se hallaba estratégicamente sentado en la principal, que presidía las demás en línea recta desde el extremo más elevado, donde era fácil observar y ser contemplado. Junto a él se hallaban ambos anfitriones, sentados a ambos a su izquierda, el Ministro de Magia, a su derecha inmediata, y otras selectas y respetadas personalidades de la sociedad mágica como el Ministro de Finanzas, el máximo inversionista del hospital San Mungo, o la jefa del departamento de Aplicación de la ley Mágica. ´

Cada uno de ellos había intercambiado saludos con Harry mostrando algún grado de interés hacia su persona, y él supo ganarse el respeto de todos y la aprobación de la mayoría. Por lo demás, la cena estaba resultando estupenda.

El muchacho no había degustado en su vida unos alimentos semejantes, tan suculentos que hacían ensombrecer las cocinas de Hogwarts, ni servidos tan exquisitamente. Los había para elegir entre todos los gustos, pero siempre de la mejor calidad; Dooby le había confesado hacia unos días que los Malfoy se negaban a servir cualquier plato cuyo costo fuera inferior a una docena de galones.

Pero, incluso así, los alimentos palidecían a ojos de Harry si se los exentaba de la sutileza de la conversación.

— ¡Vaya, muchacho! Es realmente una sorpresa que estés al tanto de dichos temas. Pero me halaga, por supuesto.

Harry sonrió al Ministro.

— Estoy sobre todo interesado en su última propuesta —señaló—. Su licitación para exigir a los gigantes un compromiso de lealtad para con el Ministerio de Magia Británico como recompensa a los servicios prestados por los magos anualmente, ocultando su presencia a las comunidades no mágicas, es absolutamente brillante. Me parece muy injusto que mientras nosotros hacemos tanto por ellos, ellos incluso se nieguen a reconocerlo a usted como autoridad en los asuntos comunes.

— ¿Verdad que sí lo es? —Fudge parecía totalmente complacido tras esa afirmación—. ¡Una grave injusticia! Por eso mismo intenté yo con tanto ahínco convencer a mis colegas… Pero me temo que la moción no prosperará, Harry.

El muchacho elaboro una mueca de incredulidad fingida e indignación absoluta. El ministro se hallaba ahora tan sumido en la conversación, que hasta había olvidado el bocado de langosta que se enfriaba en su plato.

— Pero ¿por qué? Si es una idea estupenda. Yo creo que incluso contribuiría a reforzar nuestra economía, con los consiguientes impuestos.

Fudge cabeceó varias veces, reforzando con asentimiento sus ideas, pero después suspiró y se desinfló como un viejo globo arrugado.

— Así lo creía yo, pero reconozco que fueron pocos los miembros del Wizengamot que me apoyaron. Dudaban, al principio… Pero Dumbledore habló con nosotros y nos advirtió que la mera propuesta resultaría indignante para la comunidad gigante, hasta amenazo con que podría desembocar en un enfrentamiento entre ambas razas. No estoy totalmente de acuerdo, pero… si él lo dice —se encogió de hombros con resignación y poca elegancia—.

Harry asintió como si compartiese dicho credo y le pesase de igual modo. Por dentro, se reía de la estupidez del Ministro. Por supuesto que una propuesta como esa no prosperaría, era ridícula. La licitación no estaba sólo mal redactada, sino que sería considerado un insulto descarado a la tan autoproclamada autonomía de los gigantes. Exteriormente, su enojo era palpable.

— ¡Pero usted es él Ministro! —replicó con indignación—. Nadie debería poseer una influencia tan grande para desechar a la ligera una propuesta suya.

La expresión de Cornelius se torció en una mueca poco precisa, casi como si se viera acobardado.

— Lo sé, muchacho, lo sé. La cuestión es que el tiempo siempre acostumbra a otorgar razón a las palabras de Albus. Es… prudente para el Ministerio confiar en su juicio.

Harry asintió, de repente serio.

— Entiendo. Yo respeto mucho al director Dumbledore, claro. Él fue un mago muy brillante en su día.

El Ministro cabeceó con poco entusiasmo, mientras aprovechaba el momento para beber otro nuevo sorbo de su copa de _Veuve-Cliquot_, un _champagne_ tan exclusivo que sólo era servido a los miembros de la mesa principal.

— Y dime, querido muchacho —requirió de Harry poco después, tomando distancia del tema que evidentemente le incomodaba—. ¿Cómo es que estás tan informado sobre estos asuntos? El borrador de mi proyecto de ley sobre los gigantes todavía no ha sido aireado por la prensa. ¡Oh, espera! Déjame adivinar. Mi escurridizo amigo Lucius te ha puesto al corriente de ellos. Nuestro anfitrión tiene un don para saber todo cuánto acontece en mi despacho, ¡incluso mejor de lo que yo mismo lo hago! —risoteo complacido—.

Harry compartió su chiste privado dedicándole una sonrisa de lo más amplia, pero después negó con la cabeza.

— Esta vez no, señor. Reconozco que soy yo quien ha estado indagando por propia cuenta.

Cornelius arqueó las cejas con curiosidad.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿Y cómo es eso?

— Verá, fue todo cosa de un trabajo de la escuela —se apresuró a explicar Harry—. El profesor de Historia de la Magia nos encargó realizar una investigación sobre un mago o bruja prominente de nuestra época, y mi amiga Hermione y yo lo elijamos a usted.

La expresión del Ministro se infló con el halago.

— No lo dices en serio, muchacho —risoteó con entusiasmo—. ¿De verdad me elegiste a mí?

— ¡Por supuesto! Quiero decir, bueno, usted es el Ministro de Magia Británico —se justificó, luchando contra un repentino nerviosismo—. ¿Qué vida puede ser más prominente que la suya? Muchos de mis compañeros eligieron a Dumbledore, claro; especialmente los Gryffindor. Pero verá, yo sé que él fue un mago invencible y todo eso, su duelo contra Grindelwald debió de resultar épico, me hubiera encantado estar allí para verlo… Pero ahora es muy viejo. Hace décadas que no se escuchan proezas suyas. Si se hubiese tratado de la vida de un mago del siglo pasado supongo que habría escrito sobre el…. Pero usted es el importante ahora, para el presente, para el futuro. Me entristece mucho ver que se valora tan poco a sí mismo, Ministro. Hay una cantidad increíble de personas que lo admiran, y todas dependemos de usted —concluyó con seriedad—.

Harry pronunció su discurso enfatizando cada palabra, y lo endulzó con un ademán de admiración absoluta, además de con una sonrisa brillante. Cornelius estaba literalmente sin palabras. Sus mejillas había enrojecido y espalda estaba hueca sobre el asiento, pero era incapaz de devolver el halago dignamente.

Por suerte para el muchacho, hubo alguien que considero aquel el momento perfecto para interrumpir en la conversación.

Lucius Malfoy había estado al tanto de la conversación casi desde el principio, mientras fingía intercambiar cumplidos de rigor con Madame Bones, constantemente pendiente de las intenciones de Harry y de las reacciones del Ministro.

— Espléndidas palabras —aplaudió gravemente el anfitrión—. Y muy sabias. Bien sabes que he gastado años enteros repitiéndote el mismo consejo, Cornelius, aunque quizá ahora que las palabras provienen de una boca más joven e inocente que la mía seas de creerlo.

— Oh, bueno… Lucius, yo… —tartamudeó el Ministro, colorado—.

Harry cabeceó hacia el señor Malfoy, agradeciendo su intervención. Sus miradas coincidieron y ambos compartieron unos instantes de mutuo entendimiento. El muchacho decidió que era el momento apropiado para indagar en un nuevo tema.

— Dígame, Ministro —pidió—, ¿ha pensado alguna vez en acudir a Hogwarts para darnos una charla a los estudiantes? Es decir, yo sé que usted es un hombre muy ocupado, pero habría tanto que podríamos aprender de su experiencia en el ámbito político… La educación que ofrece la escuela para quienes nos interesan esos temas es un poco… Bueno —se interrumpió, como si le diera vergüenza emplear la palabra para calificarla—. Usted ha debido dar clase con el profesor Binns. Seguro que sabe a qué me refiero.

Fudge asintió, totalmente comprensivo, y muy a favor de las opiniones de Harry. Cuando llegó el momento de degustar los postres y, más tarde, cuando éstos desaparecieron mágicamente de sus fuentes, el muchacho estaba totalmente satisfecho con su trabajo.

No sólo había plantado las primeras semillas de ansias de independencia en el corazón del Ministro, agravando discretamente el rencor que ya sentía por la fama y el prestigio de Dumbledore, sino que Cornelius se hallaba tan encantado con él que parecía reticente a dejarlo marchar con sus amigos. Tom tendría razones para sentirse orgulloso cuando se lo contara.

_¡Doce!_

_¡Once!_

_¡Diez!_

Harry había averiguado de antemano lo que iba a ocurrir y aun así se veía tan incapaz de apartar los ojos del cielo como el resto. Una vez concluida la cena, a las doce menos veinte, el señor y la señora Malfoy habían requerido unos instantes de atención y, tras un breve brindis en favor del nuevo año, y otro a la salud del Ministro, habían pedido por favor a sus invitados que se dejasen conducir hacia los jardines.

El muchacho había aprovechado el barullo general para adelantarse a los huéspedes e intentar encontrar a Draco y al resto de sus amigos con poco éxito. Había demasiados asistentes y los jardines eran inmensos. Pero Daphne había abandonado a su pequeño grupo para buscarlo y, al final, ella acabó encontrándolo a él.

_¡Nueve!_

_¡Ocho!_

_¡Siete!_

La cuenta atrás era cada vez más breve para la media noche. Lucius Malfoy había conjurados un enorme reloj de manillas doradas suspendido a varios metros sobre suelo, y ahora las voces de todos los invitados parecían alzarse al compás con los números.

El propio Harry contaba. Draco a su lado hacia lo propio. Incluso Dapnhe, quien había tomado la mano de Harry para conducirlo dónde el resto, después de haber ido a buscarlo, y que se había negado a soltarla hasta que pasase la media noche, exclamaba con entusiasmo.

_¡Seis!_

_¡Cinco!_

_¡Cuatro!_

Hacia unos días que Tom había relatado a Harry lo que sucedería a continuación pero, contrariamente a lo que creía en un principio, eso únicamente había servido para incrementar su interés.

Todavía era capaz de recordar cada una de sus palabras con exactitud. Sus promesas…

**~ Confía en mí, Harry. Será un espectáculo emocionante. ~**

**Pero no lo entiendo. Sé que será la última noche del año según el calendario solar, pero no comprendo qué tiene de especial.**

**~ Mágicamente, no mucho. Las noches del 21 de diciembre y del 24 de junio, los solsticios, junto con las festividades de Beltayne y Samhain, son las más poderosas del año. ~ **

**Si, lo recuerdo. **

**~ Los astros influyen intensamente sobre la magia esos días, dotando de gran poder a determinados hechizos o rituales. Pero la magia que tú experimentarás hoy es un tipo diferente. Incluso si la festividad no conlleva ningún poder especial en sí, habrá millones de magos y brujas celebrándola por todo el planeta. Tanta magia reunida, bullendo al mismo tiempo… Ya lo verás. Será una sensación increíble. ~**

**Ojala estuvieses conmigo para compartirla, Tom.**

**~ Lo estaré. Incluso si no puedo estarlo en persona, de alguna manera, siempre te acompaño. Siente mi presencia a tu lado, pequeño, y algún día estaremos juntos. ~**

**¿Me lo prometes? ¿De verdad?**

**~ Por lo más sagrado. ~**

Harry esperaba que Tom nunca se olvidara de cumplir esa promesa.

_¡Tres!_

_¡Dos!_

_¡Uno!_

El reloj del señor Malfoy repicó la última campanada y todas las voces se unieron para aclamar esas dos tímidas sílabas. Brujas y magos habían alzado sus varitas hacia el cielo estrellado y pronunciaron al mismo tiempo, en completo silencio, decenas de diferentes conjuros que se materializaron a la vez para dar la bienvenida al nuevo año.

Las luces del jardín se encendieron, alumbrando el paisaje de varios colores, y las fuentes comenzaron a emerger hilos de agua dorada. Los invitados habían conjurado los hechizos más diversos, a cada cual más espectaculares: jaurías de fuegos artificiales, columnas de fuego esmeralda que brotaban de la tierra y atravesaban los jardines alzándose hasta el cielo, mariposas, luciérnagas, hadas, truenos rugientes… decenas de animales mágicos que reflejaban con la luz de su piel el brillo de la luna. Los _patrunos_.

Harry no cabía en sí de su asombro. Sus ojos jamás habían contemplado un espectáculo de magia semejante, pues era casi como si ésta hubiera cobrado forma propia. Como si por primera vez en su vida fuera capaz de contemplar todo su esplendor, hasta de tocarla. Como si la magia hubiera inflamado sus venas y encendiera su sangre con su presencia.

Su interior se ardía saturado de sentimientos encontrados, a casa cual más intenso. Harry se percibió a sí mismo celoso, inflamado, maravillado… Justo como Tom se lo había advertido. Ojala estuviese aquí para contemplar con él, deseó… Pero ni siquiera ese pensamiento fue capaz de entristecerlo. Esa noche era imposible.

No era el único. Todo el grupo había enmudecido. Cada miembro contemplaba el paisaje a su alrededor con los ojos brillantes por el asombro y la codicia, silenciosos…

— Es increíble…

La voz de Pansy Parkinson nunca había sonado tan colmada de respeto.

— Es magia… —un respeto que Theodore Nott compartía—.

Los dos volvieron sus rostros en busca del otro, y sus miradas coincidieron. Las negras pupilas de la joven, coronadas por unas aureolas castañas que se asemejaban asombrosamente al color del oro, y los ojos de él, de un azul tan oscuro como la noche, unos ojos usualmente opacos, que nunca habían reflejado con tanta intensidad las emociones de su propietario como hasta esa noche.

No hubo sonrisas sentidas para el otro, ni palabras de amistad… Tampoco fue necesario. Los dos lo habían sentido con igual intensidad. La magia. Esa conexión especial.

— Es una lástima que no se nos permita realizar magia fuera de la escuela… —comentó alguien varios minutos después—. Habría sido tan hermoso contribuir a la creación de este paisaje.

La voz de Daphne era suave… Más cálida de lo que Harry recordaba haberla escuchado nunca en la escuela. Sus ojos reflejaban el brillo plateado de los _patrunos_ como piedras preciosas en un mar de oscuridad. Se sintió atraído por ella.

— Ya lo creo… —mostró su acuerdo el muchacho—.

— En Francia sí nos está permitido —la tosca pronunciación de Gabrielle, empañada por su marcado acento francés, se veía compensada por el dulce sonido de su voz—. Pero nunca había contemplado algo semejante.

Sus ojos castaños buscaron coincidir con los de Draco sin éxito. Él todavía mantenía los suyos sobre los jardines y no había pronunciado una palabra, ni siquiera para Harry. Parecía pensativo. Laurie compartía su mutismo.

Hubieron de transcurrir muchos minutos para que el influjo de la magia comenzara a desvanecerse. La sensación de invencibilidad, de poder puro, se esfumaba con ella. Harry nunca había consumido ningún tipo de droga al que tan aficionado eran los muggles, pero supuso que los efectos debían ser bastantes similares. Lentamente, su cabeza fue despertando y sus sentidos revivieron.

El resto de los invitados parecía sufrir una regresión parecida. Las voces que provenían de la multitud volvían a alzarse, los conversaciones entre amigos y familiares se reiniciaban de nuevo. La mayoría abandonó la explanada principal, donde los encantos todavía bullían, y se dirigió hacia los cómodos sillones que rodeaban el perímetro. Las bebidas volvían a ser protagonistas con sus copas de plata y muchos fueron optaron por algo más fuerte que el _champange_.

La música inundó los jardines. La orquesta de música clásica reinició sus compases en el interior de la vivienda, donde las parejas más tradicionales bailaban al son de los vals. Para los menos aficionados a la música clásica, una famosa banda de rock había sido contratada y alumbraba de acordes y vida a sus aficionados. Los espectáculos también dieron comienzo, desde acróbatas y actores de comedia griega, hasta adivinos y diversos practicantes de encantos.

— ¡Alucinante! ¿Habéis visto como dobla ese la espalda?

Draco observaba al acróbata con los ojos muy abiertos. Daphne bufó con disgusto y retorció el ceño.

— Es repulsivo.

Laurie sonrió con malicia, e inclinó su cuerpo ligeramente sobre la espalda del rubio, apoyando su mandíbula sobre el hueco de sus hombros.

— He visto a tíos capaces de retorcerse mejor que eso —susurró en su oreja en francés, para que nade más fuera capaz de escucharlo—. Claro que a lo mejor fue porque yo tuve algo que ver con ello.

— ¡Piérdete!

Draco le asestó un golpe en las costillas, con las orejas muy rojas.

Todos los del grupo se entretuvieron varios minutos contemplándolo a los trapecistas, hasta que Pansy decidió que era suficiente.

— Larguémonos ya; por favor. Este espectáculo me aburre tremendamente.

Theo sonrió burlón y se aproximó hasta ella.

— ¿Preferirías malgastar tu precioso tiempo en otro sitio, Parkison? ¿O sólo estás disgustada porque Draco te ignora desde que llegó ese chico francés?

— Guárdate tus observaciones para ti mismo, Nott —refutó ella en otro susurro—. Te prometo que a nadie le interesan.

La replica no lo ofendió, sino que retorció su sonrisa. Los dos sabían que había dado en el clavo.

— ¿Podríamos ir a ver a la encantadora de serpientes,por favor? — pidió Gabrielle con educación, después de contemplar gran parte del espectáculo pirotécnico—. Siento una extraña afición por esos animales.

Su comentario hizo que Harry le dedicara una sonrisa de aprobación. Una gesto que fue captado por Daphne y que incrementó su disgusto por la bruja francesa.

— Sería una pérdida de tiempo ir a verlo. En Gran Bretaña, nosotros poseemos nuestro propio encantador de serpientes, ¿verdad, Harry? Él es mucho mejor que cualquier imitador.

Los ojos de Gabrielle escanearon a Harry con una pizca de curiosidad, pero fueron los de su primo quienes relampaguearon realmente interesados. Ante la falta de respuesta del muchacho, Daphne insistió.

— Yo prefiero la música a los espectáculos. La música y el baile… el baile bajo las estrellas… —su cuerpo se movió sinuoso al son del lejano compás—. ¿Querrías compartir conmigo un baile, Harry?

Harry se atragantó con su propia saliva, teniendo que toser para desatascar el tabique nasal. Su rostro enrojeció hasta las cejas. La petición de la niña le había pillado totalmente desprevenido. O, bueno, quizá no totalmente.

Después de todo, ella había abandonado su grupo por buscarlo a él cuando salieron a los jardines, y hacia tiempo que Harry se había percatado de sus miradas, unas que al principio lo incomodaban y ahora sólo le hacían sentir nervioso, como si tuviera una enfermedad del estómago. También había notado el hecho de que ella se negara a devolverle la mano.

¡Pero si él ni siquiera sabía bailar!

¿Cómo demonios iba a salir de este lio?

— Oh. Me encantaría, Daphne —tartamudeó—. Pero le prometí a Draco hace días que… que iría con él a escuchar a los _Lores del Sith_. Es que… es que el odia la música clásica.

Draco arqueó las cejas con escepticismo, como si estuviera intentando recordar dicha promesa, y Harry contuvo las ganas de pisotearle el pie para que reaccionara. Su túnica de gala no era tan discreta como las de Hogwarts y hubiese sido un gesto demasiado evidente. Por fortuna para él, otro amigo acudió en su ayuda.

— Esa es una buena idea. Yo he escuchado muy buenas críticas sobre la banda, y eso que dicen que todavía están emergiendo.

Harry sonrió a Theo tan agradecido como si el otro acabara de salvarle la vida.

— Yeah! Vamos hacia allí.

La banda era realmente buena, si bien la mayoría de las canciones se decantaban más hacia el rock duro que hacia el pop, que también las había, hecho que complació a Harry. Eran canciones que contaban cuentos sobre galaxias lejanas y planetas de hielo, sobre cruceros interestelares y épicas batallas, sobre guerreros justos y valientes, guardianes de la paz, que eran cruelmente traicionados y aniquilados por un vil villano.

La favorita de Harry era el canto a un héroe caído; la trágica vida de un niño profetizado que vendía su alma al diablo para salvar la vida de quien más amaba, pero al sellar el pacto caía en la trampa del demonio y era él mismo quien la acababa sentenciando. Sólo tras muchos años atrapados en los confines más negros de la oscuridad, el amor de su hijo convertido en hombre conseguía redimirlo, sacrificando su vida por salvarlo y trayendo así la paz y el orden de regreso a la galaxia.

No sabía por qué aquella historia le había tocado en lo más profundo de su alma. Incluso tuvo que realizar un esfuerzo por reprimir las lágrimas que amenazaban sus ojos al son de las notas. La imagen de Tom estaba muy clara en su mente…

La noche transcurría veloz.

Harry sabía que aquel era su momento. El grupo se había dividido hacia tiempo. Draco había desaparecido de la vista discretamente, igual que Laurie. Gabrielle había sido requerida por Narcissa para presentarla a algunas amigas y no había regresado. Theo se había excusado hacia algunos minutos, pues estaba cansado y planeaba regresar temprano a su casa. Daphne todavía andaba a su alrededor junto con un par Ravenclaw de su año que habían coincidido, y el muchacho ignoraba totalmente qué había sido de Pansy.

Resultó bastante sencillo escabullirse lejos de los amigos que todavía estaban presentes, pues las luces mágicas habían perdido parte de su intensidad con el transcurso del tiempo, y el cielo oscuro, las risas y la música atronadora componían un caos confuso que difuminaba los jardines. Harry sabía que bajo esas circunstancias sería difícil encontrar a Montangue, pero no planeaba rendirse. Lo necesitaba para poner en práctica su plan.

Su primera acción fue encontrar un espacio privado entre los arbustos, y cubrirse a sí mismo con la capa de invisibilidad. Una vez estuvo totalmente oculto, comenzó la búsqueda entre los invitados.

Conforme la noche transcurría, los huespedes bailaban y reían cada vez más desinhibidos, y las formas corteses había sido aparcadas de lado. Cada quien se había unido con sus más afines, la mayoría de ellos reunidos en pequeños corrillos, algunos frente a las inmediaciones del bosque, otros frente al escenario, y los había quienes preferían los sillones que colindaban con la casa.

Harry evitó con cuidado las multitudes más numerosas, pues hubiera sido fatal que alguien chocara con él por descuido; la capa hacia invisible su cuerpo, no encubría su presencia. Aun así, cada vez estaba más convencido de que podría pasearse frente a ellos sin la capa y desnudo, y muchos de ellos ni siquiera se darían cuenta. Eran los desastrosos efectos del wiksy de fuego y la ginebra.

Mientras recorría la parte frontal de los jardines, Harry se había topado visto con las escenas más variopintas de la noche, más divertidas aún que los espectáculos que había contratado el señor Malfoy; lo suficientemente extravagantes para jurarse a sí mismo que no probaría una bebida alcohólica en su vida.

Una estirada bruja del Ministerio hacia cabriolas sobre el bordillo de la fuente en ese mismo momento, mientras una pequeña multitud de espectadores aplaudía y cruzaba los dedos para que cayera. Uno de ellos, un mago que ni siquiera podía mantenerse en pie quieto, sacó la varita y la apunto con ella, intentando derribarla, pero sólo consiguió explosionarse a sí mismo con el hechizo. Risas y más risas, e imitadores que pretendían seguir su ejemplo sin la misma gracia.

Harry hizo una mueca y se alejó de ellos. Tanta vulgaridad… No entendía que podía haber de gracioso en ella. Él la encontraba repulsiva.

Sus pasos lo encaminaron hacia la parte trasera de la mansión, donde los jardines limitaban con el bosque. No había apenas gente por allí, y Harry casi agradeció el cambio, aunque las posibilidades de encontrar a Montague se reducían.

— Estate quieto. Eres un mentiroso —protestó la voz de alguien—. No hay nadie por aquí cerca. ¿Qué mierda querías que oyera con tanta insistencia?

— ¡Ssssh! No tal alto —replicó otro—. Te digo que hay alguien. Espera y verás. Y ahórrate las palabrotas —añadió picante—, no son parte de tu encanto.

— ¡Jodete!

Harry reconocía esas voces. No necesitaba descubrir sus figuras para conocer sus identidades. Él compartía dormitorio con una de ellas nueve meses del año, y el acento extranjero de la otra, si bien muy leve, era indiscutible.

Draco y Laurie.

Por sus palabras estaban a la espera de alguien, pero ¿de quién?

Era imposible que se tratara de él. No había forma de que ese chico lo hubiera descubierto. ¡Ni siquiera habían compartido más de dos frases! Por si acaso, Harry se arrebujó a sí mismo cuidadosamente bajo la capa y continuó escuchando.

— ¡Te digo que aquí no hay nadie! —era la voz de Draco—.

— Yo te digo que sí. Vendrán. Toma, he traído esto por si se alargaba la espera.

Desde su escondite entre los arbustos, Harry observó como Laurie entregaba algo a Draco, quien lo aceptaba a regañadientes. Era imposible para él adivinar qué era. No había iluminación suficiente. Draco examinó el contenido de la copa y arqueó las cejas, incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa.

— ¡Estás de coña! —susurró—. ¿Cómo lo has conseguido? A mi me ha dado un calambrazo en la mano cuando he intentado coger una.

Las suaves carcajadas de Laurie se perdieron entre los árboles.

— Usé mis encantaos —explicó muy satisfecho de sí mismo—. Era evidente que tu padre encantó las bandejas para que ningún menor de edad tuviera acceso a las copas, por lo que convencí a un mago idiota y borracho para que las cogiese por mí.

— ¿Y te hizo caso? —la voz de Draco sonaba escéptica—.

— Lo seduje. Es difícil que alguien diga _no_ a un rostro como el mío. ¡A tu salud!

Laurie alzó la copa frente a él, y se la bebió de un sorbo. Draco bufó, rumiando la palabra _idiota_ entre los dientes, pero después imitó su gesto. El líquido le escaldó la lengua y estuvo a punto de escupirlo; lo habría hecho de haberse hallado solo. En vez de eso, rechinó los dientes y se obligó a sí mismo a tragar hasta la última gota. Laurie se moriría de risa si lo vomitaba.

El alcohol abrasó su garganta a su paso, y fue incapaz de contener una mueca de asco. Suficiente para que su compañero se burlara de él.

— ¿Demasiado intenso para tus papilas? Quizá debí ofrecerte algo más suave.

Draco lo ignoró y se negó a caer en sus burlas. Tampoco era que aquella fuese su primera vez con el alcohol, ni mucho menos; sus padres siempre le había permitido beber una copa de vino o _champange_ durante las cenas especiales, pero el _wisky_ era diferente. Era como comparar la velocidad de una escoba de juguete con su nueva _nimbus_ 2001.

A pocos metros de ellos, Harry exhaló un suspiró de alivio bajo su capa. Era evidente que ninguno de esos dos estaban persiguiendo su rastro. Había sido un imbécil al creerlo. Los nervios le habían jugado una mala pasada. Aun así, fue incapaz de reprimir la sonrisa. Esa situación explicaba muchas de las cosas dichas por sus mejor amigo, y además le gustaba ver a Draco tan relajado, tan sumido en sus fechorías.

Su conciencia también le advertía que estaba interviniendo un momento privado, que no poseía ningún derecho para permanecer allí. Más tarde, Draco le narraría sus aventuras con el alcohol si así lo deseaba. Ahora era hora de irse. Harry todavía tenía un trabajo que hacer.

— ¡Me largo!

Esa exclamación detuvo en seco sus pasos. Al parecer, Draco y él habían llegado a la misma conclusión al mismo tiempo. Harry no quería ser descubierto. Era mejor si esperaba a que ellos se marchasen y después seguía su camino por su cuenta.

— ¡Quieto aquí! —la mano de Laurie apresó su hombro e impidió que Draco se alejara—. ¿A dónde mierdas vas?

— Me largo —repitió el otro, tirando de su brazo para soltarse—. Quiero otra copa. Seguro que yo también consigo que alguien me la pase. ¡Y es obvió que aquí no hay nadie! No soy un gilipollas…

— ¡Te digo que sí! Mira, a lo mejor se han escondido entre los árboles —cabeceó hacia el bosque—. Buscamos unos minutos y nos vamos.

Era obvio que estaba desesperado por quedarse, o de lo contrario jamás negociaría con él. Eso avivó su curiosidad, por lo que Draco acabó cediendo de mala gana. Si todo resultaba ser una broma para reírse a su costa, juraba vengarse por ello.

Bajo su capa y contra su mejor voluntad, Harry también se sintió curioso. Draco y Laurie comenzaron a alejarse hacia la espesura del bosque, mientras él todavía permanecía inmóvil en su actual escondite, y sabía que no debía seguirlos. No sólo porque Draco no mereciera que lo espiara, sino porque estaría poniendo en juego toda la operación si perdía el tiempo de esa manera. Pero todo su instinto le gritaba que los siguiera.

Tom siempre le decía que aprendiera a escuchar su instinto por encima de la lógica en situaciones como aquella. Harry rezó porque no se equivocara en esta ocasión.

Caminaron por un par de minutos. La noche estaba oscura, casi sin luna, y las luces de los jardines no alcanzaban a alumbran tan lejos. Se suponía que ningún invitado debía adentrarse tanto en el bosque. Laurie y Draco caminaban en completo silencio, y Harry los seguía a una distancia prudente. Pero, con cada paso que avanzaban, se hacía más y más evidente que allí no iban a encontrar a nadie.

Tal vez todo fuese realmente una broma del francés.

Harry se había convencido a sí mismo para detenerse y empezar a retroceder, rezando por encontrar el camino de regreso entre tantas sombras, cuando llegó a sus oídos el rumor de unas voces lejanas. Draco y Laurie también se habían percatado, porque detuvieron sus pasos para atender con más atención.

El eco provenía de entre los árboles, a su derecha. Con mucho cuidado para no provocar ningún sonido, los tres decidieron aproximar un poco más.

Pronto, el sonido se hizo más fuerte. Era más de una voz, se trataba de varias; y todas masculinas, muy graves. Quienes quiera que fuesen, parecían hallarse en medio de una discusión. Lo curioso es que las voces resultaban familiares para Harry, incluso aquellas que no reconocía por sus propietarios; sentía como si ya las hubiera escuchado antes, recientemente.

¿Seria posible...?

Draco y Laurie continuaron avanzando, siempre con cuidado de no ser vistos ni odios, al cobijo de los árboles, y él hizo lo propio bajo su capa. En pocos instantes, los tres se habían acercado lo suficiente para distinguir al grupo de oscuras figuras entre las sombras, si bien todavía eran incapaces de diferencias sus rostros. Harry detuvo sus pasos, y comprobó que ni un centímetro de su cuerpo sobresalí de la capa. Observó como los otros dos se acurrucaban tras el grueso tronco de un árbol.

— …no escucharé una palabra más al respecto, Macnair. Creo que ya te di mi respuesta esta mañana.

— Si, lo recuerdo —replicó la voz de un hombre con malicia—. También recordarás cuál te dije que era mi opinión al respecto. ¡Traidor!

— ¿Te atreves a insultarme en mi propia fiesta? ¿En mi propia casa? ¿Tú?

Harry reconoció de inmediato la voz de Lucius. Él no fue el único. Varios metros más allá, los hombros y la espalda de Draco se tensaron, y el muchacho dirigió a Laurie una mirada penetrante, exigiendo una explicación. Éste sacudió la cabeza, y le indicó con un gesto que se mantuviera en silencio.

— Suficiente —interrumpió una nueva voz, voz que Harry reconoció al instante—. Estas disputas entre nosotros sólo nos debilitan. Personalmente, me encuentro a mí mismo estando de acuerdo con Lucius.

— Nadie aquí dudaba que fuera de otra manera, Severus. Todos sabemos que tu viejo fuego se ha esfumado. Actualmente no eres nada más que la perra de ese viejo chiflado, Albus Dumbledore.

El profesor de pociones mantuvo a sí mismo sereno y controlado pese al insulto.

— Guarda tu saliva para quien se ofenda, Nott —replicó con gracia—. Todos los aquí presentes hemos tenido que lamer el culo de alguien para que los nuestros pudieran sentarse fuera de una celda en Azkaban. No eres la excepción.

Se produjo un tenso silencio entre ellos, mientras las piezas iban encajando lentamente en la mente de Harry. Lucius, Macnair, Snape, Nott… Todos eran nombres que le resultaban familiares. Por supuesto. Se sintió ridículo por no haberlo intuido antes. Todos ellos eran antiguos mortifagos.

Su interés por la discusión se multiplicó.

— También yo me hallo de acuerdo con Lucius —intervino una nueva voz, esta vez femenina—. Y antes de que intervengas, Macnair, todos sabéis que no soy ninguna cobarde. Pero tú estás permitiendo que tu celo y tu pasión por la acción nublen tu buen juicio. Los rumores son sólo rumores por el momento. En lo que a mi respecta, carezco de cualquier interés de comprometer mi vida y mi lealtad hacia un mago que ni siquiera ha actuado todavía, uno cuyo poder desconozco.

— No son sólo rumores, Alecto. Hasta los duendes hablan de ello, si sabes donde escuchar. Un nuevo Señor Oscuro ha nacido en el continente.

— Pero mi hermana todavía está en lo cierto, Yaxley —intervino Amycus—. No sabemos nada sobre él, ni su nombre, ni su estatus, ni siquiera el alcance su magia. Tampoco yo estoy a favor de actuar con tan poca información. Tened en cuenta que, incluso si nos arriesgáramos, tampoco poseemos ninguna certeza de que este nuevo Lord esté interesado en el chico.

— El chico es un símbolo —insistió la voz de Avery—. Haya involucrado o no cualquier sentimiento personal contra él, su muerte bien podría facilitarle el camino a la conquista de Gran Bretaña.

— No discutiré este punto de nuevo, Avery — advirtió Lucius con descontento—. El asesinato de Harry Potter no es una cuestión.

Un jadeo ahogado escapó de los labios de Draco tras escuchar el nombre de Harry. Su corazón latió dolorosamente fuerte contra su pecho. Las palabras "Harry Potter" y "asesinato" se repitieron constantemente en su mente. Su conmoción estuvo a punto de delatarlos.

La mano de Laurie voló con velocidad hasta su boca y aprisionó con firmeza su palma contra sus labios, salvándolos por poco. Sus ojos destellaban una extraña comprensión, mientras le suplicaban en silencio que no dejara escapar ni una sílaba de protesta. Draco asintió lentamente, derrotando su deseo suicida de delatarse a sí mismo para encarar a Avery, Nott, Snape y el resto de los amigos de su padre. Al menos, él había rechazado tal crimen. Ese conocimiento envió suaves dosis de alivio a su corazón. Al menos, su padre no lo había traicionado.

Ajeno a la reacción de su mejor amigo, varios metros más allá, Harry seguía centrado en la conversación, que derivaba hacia argumentos interesantes… En absoluto sorprendido por la mención de su propio asesinato.

La lealtad de Lucius, en cambio, si lo había impactado.

— Harry Potter es actualmente el mejor amigo de mi hijo, mi huésped y un invitado en mi casa. Mientras esa situación no cambie, cualquiera de vosotros que deseé su muerte, deberá enfrentarse a mi varita primero —sentencio—.

— Eso sí puede ser considerado un insulto, Malfoy —la voz de Alecto poseía un tinte oscuro, peligroso, que había estado ausente en su intervención anterior—. Amenazas con dirigir tu varita en nuestra contra por salvaguardar la vida de ese… chico mestizo. ¿Por qué?

Era necesario algo más que palabras para que Lucius se sintiese amenazado, sin embargo él la respetaba. No muchas habían sido las mujeres capaces de lograr un alto ascenso entre los mortifagos, y el sádico refinamiento y la fría inteligencia de Alecto siempre lo habían hecho preferirla a ella sobre su cuñada. Quizá se mereciese una respuesta sincera… tan sincera como pudiera ofrecerla sin revelar todas sus cartas, claro.

— Tengo motivos privados, pero de considerable peso —enunció lentamente, atrayendo la atención de todos hacia sus palabras—, que me conducen afirmar que la muerte de Harry Potter no es un hecho que complacería al Señor Tenebroso.

Las carcajadas de Macnair resonaron con claridad en el bosque. Algunos de los presentes arquearon las cejas. La suya no era una reacción esperada.

— El Señor Tenebroso… —escupió el nombre con desprecio—. ¿Crees que sus posibles deseos me interesa? Él está muerto, Malfoy. Muerto. Lleva una década muerto. Nosotros, en cambio, sobrevivimos. Nuestro futuro es lo que importa. No los deseos de un cadáver.

Su declaración fue seguida de un tenso silencio.

— Sin renegar por completo de tus palabras, Macnair —la voz de Severus maniobró con cuidado—. Considero que deberías mostrar un mayor respeto. No olvides quién fue, ni sobre quien estás hablando.

La mayoría de las figuras mostraron su acuerdo con él. Macnair no lo hizo.

— No sentiré temor por un cadáver, Severus —advirtió secamente—. Lo que es más: ¡me avergüenzo de haber honrado alguna vez a un mago lo suficientemente débil para dejarse matar por un mestizo recién nacido!

¡_Crack_!

El chasquido atravesó el bosque, silenciando cualquier réplica. Las siete figuras se pusieron repentinamente en guardia.

— ¿Qué ha sido eso? ¿Lo habéis escuchado?

Harry se maldijo a sí mismo en silencio. Había sido un tonto. La rabia que había despertado en él por las palabras de Macnair era tal que hasta había olvidado donde se hallaba, y lo importante era pasar desapercibido. Su puño había aferrado la rama con tanta fuerza mientras lo escuchaba insultar a Tom con impunidad, que la había quebrado.

Ahora los mortifagos estaban en guardia.

— Os digo que he escuchado un ruido extraño —advirtió Amycus—.

— También yo.

—Si alguien ha estado escuchando… —el posterior silencio de Yaxley fue muy esclarecedor para todos—.

— Ningún invitado se acercaría por aquí —la voz de Snape permanecía en calma—. Están todos borrachos y divirtiéndose... Habrá sido un animal salvaje.

Lucius se mostró de acuerdo.

— Hay muchas liebres y conejos en este bosque, incluso algún ciervo.

— Si alguien ha estado escuchando… —insistió Yaxley con firmeza—. Si así ha sido, entonces alguien sabe más de lo que debería.

— Cierto. Pero basta un simple hechizo para que se revele la presencia del intruso —Severus alzó la varita—.

El corazón de Harry se paralizó con terror. Conocía el conjuro que iba a convocar Snape, y sabía que no había modo para defenderse. Su presencia dejaría de ser un secreto; y la de Draco y Laurie. También sabía que cuando su identidad fuera revelada no habría otro medio para sobrevivir que combatir contra ellos y vencerlos, pero no se engañaba. Se trataba de mortifagos de alto rango y bien entrenados. Incluso si unían los tres, sus posibilidades no escasas.

Su única opción consistía en que Lucius y Snape decidieran luchar de su parte, y ni siquiera con ellos de su lado la victoria estaba garantizada.

— ¡Homenum Revelio! —se alzó alta y firme la voz de su profesor de pociones—.

El bosque permaneció en silencio.

Harry volvió a respirar. El hechizo no había funcionado. Tras el tronco que los ocultaba, Draco y Laurie compartieron un profundo suspiro de alivio. Ambos se habían considerado atrapados, pero ahora estaban a salvo. Casi no podían creerlo.

— ¿Lo veis? Nadie nos ha estado escuchando. Somos los únicos seres humanos en este bosque —se jacto el profesor—.

— Yo no estoy tan segura, Severus. Todos sabemos que hay medios para repelar ese hechizo y yo os digo que el ruido que escuché no provenía de ningún animal. ¡Asegurémonos!

El resto de mortifagos se mostró de acuerdo con Alecto mientras Lucius permanecía en silencio. Si él compartía con el profesor Snape las sospechas sobre quién podría haber estado escuchando, eligió guardarlas para sí. Lo pasos se acercaban.

Harry apretó los labios con fuerza y prescindió de respirar, mientras arrebujaba su cuerpo contra la capa invisible con una mano y aferraba la varita con la otra. Draco estaba congelado por el terror. Sabía que su padre jamás intentaría matarlo, incluso lo defendería contra cualquiera, pero le aterraba lo que los otros pudiesen pretender a sus espaldas. Su pecho subía y bajaba muy rápido. Eran asesinos... Estaban discutiendo sobre si asesinar a Harry o no, les traería ventajas.

Luarie fue más práctico. Mientras su mano izquierda se mantenía firme sobre la boca de Draco, impidiendo que pudiera escapársele cualquier sonido, su mano derecha agitó la varita sobre sus cabezas. Él no era estúpido. Había conocido los riesgos de sobra cuando insistió en acudir al bosque, y sabía que ser hijo del ministro de magia no lo salvaría. Como mínimo, si no se llevaban su vida, le arrebatarían sus recuerdos. Nadie debía encontrarlos.

El hechizo desilusionador comenzó a obrar justo cuando los pasos se acercaban. Su cuerpo se inclinó todavía más sobre el Draco, aprisionándolos a ambos contra el tronco del árbol. Una de las figuras, Yaxley, cruzó a escasos dos metros de ellos.

— ¿Veis algo?

— Nada extraño por aquí.

— Por aquí tampoco —respondió Nott—. Comienzo a estar de acuerdo con Severus. Quizá fue sólo un animal salvaje.

— Y ya es tarde —advirtió Lucius—. Los invitados podrían comenzar a notar mi ausencia en la fiesta.

Al cabo de pocos minutos, Alecto no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante ellos.

— Está bien. Supongo que lo habré imaginado. Regresemos.

Harry no se canteó ni pronunció una sílaba hasta que todos ellos hubieron desaparecido. Incluso entonces continuó inmóvil, por si acaso. Unos árboles más allá, Draco y Laurie se hallaban en una situación parecida.

— Se han ido —la voz de Draco fue la primera en alzarse, si bien apenas constituyó un susurro—. Se han ido de verdad. Puedes quitar el hechizo.

Su respiración se había regulado pese a que sus latidos continuaban indomables, repiqueando contra su pecho. Laurie lo hizo. Draco sabía que él también se había asustado. Sus cuerpos estaban tan próximos que era capaz de sentir el ritmo desbocado de su corazón tan veloz como el propio. Lo que sí le sorprendió es que su mirada celeste atrapara sus ojos con una seriedad tan inusitada.

— Lo que hemos escuchado… lo que tú y yo hemos oído, no puedes repetirlo ante nadie —requirió el francés—.

— Ya sé que no. No soy tan idiota, ¿sabes?

Los labios de Laurie dibujaron una sonrisa torcida ante su replica, una que pretendía sin éxito ser como las que empleaba habitualmente para burlarse de él.

— Ni siquiera a tu amigo… ni siquiera a Harry Potter, ¿entendido?

Draco dudó unos instantes, pero acabó asintiendo. El otro muchacho frunció el ceño, claramente insatisfecho.

— Un gesto ambiguo no es suficiente —dijo—. Quiero tu palabra de mago de que no dirás a nadie una palabra.

— Si quieres mi palabra de mago, tú tendrás que darme primero la tuya.

Laurie volvió a sonreír. En esta ocasión, su sonrisa se acercó un poco más a la suya habitual. El pánico que los había inundado anteriormente se desvanecía para ambos, y la confianza en sí mismos regresaba.

— Ni en tus mejores sueñes. No pienso realizar ningún juramento ante un niño —se burló—.

— ¡Vete a la mierda! —escupió el más joven—. No soy ningún crío.

— Sí que lo eres —insistió Laurie—. Ni siquiera has besado nunca a nadie.

Las orejas de Draco se encendieron, mientras la rabia inflamaba sus mejillas ante tamaña acusación.

— Sí lo he hecho y lo sabes. Y si no, ve y preguntárselo a tu prima.

— Yo estaba allí, ¿recuerdas? Eso ni siquiera fue un beso. Tus labios apenas alcanzaron a tocar los de ella.

— ¡No me importa! Si quieres mi promesa, primero tendrás que darme tú la tuya. Y si tú no lo haces —amenazó—, voy ahora mismo a buscar a mi padre y a decirle que yo y el hijo del Ministro de Magia francés estábamos escondidos en el bosque y lo hemos escuchado todo.

Laurie meditó el asunto con detenimiento.

Su cuerpo y el de Draco continuaban todavía muy próximos el uno del otro, pese a que el peligro ya había pasado, y él había desecho el encanto desilusionador. La espalda del muchacho inglés seguía encaramada contra el árbol y sus piernas ligeramente separadas, con su rodilla encajada entre ellas. Lo había hecho enfadar de verdad. Lo supo por el color escarlata de sus orejas y por los carillos de su nariz, que se habían dilatado.

Sus ojos, sin embargo, lo contemplaban retadores; y sus labios estaban entre abiertos. Laurie clavó en ellos una mirada penetrante. Era obvio para él que Draco no iba a ceder en ese asunto. Había sido más inteligente que él y se había adelantado a sus propias intenciones.

Este hecho le hizo sonreír. Él había sido su maestro, después de todo.

— Has aprendido —lo felicitó en francés—. Casi me siento orgulloso de ti. Pero si quieres que yo te de mi palabra, primero tú deberás demostrarme que no eres ningún niño.

— ¿Y cómo pretendes que yo haga eso?

El rostro de Laurie se inclinó peligrosamente hacia el de Draco; y los ojos grises del muchacho relampaguearon en consecuencia. Su lucha interna, el debate entre la aprensión y la excitación, era palpable tras sus pupilas. Su cuerpo eligió retroceder, pero su espalda chocó contra el tronco del árbol. Estaba prisionero. Como última defensa, alzó las manos sobre el pecho de su captor, presionando para que éste se alejara. Fue una súplica ignorada.

El juego había llegado demasiado lejos para detenerlo ahora.

El _climax_ sucedió en un instante. Un instante mágico, como una revelación. Draco había separado los labios para insultarlo, o quizá para rogarle que se detuviera, cuando la boca de Laurie se arrojó salvajemente sobre la suya, ahogando entre su tacto y su lengua furibunda el gemido de protesta, que tras pocos segundos derivó en uno de sorpresa y en otro de placer.

¡_Merlin, no_! ¡_No_!

Harry no quería ver ni escuchar aquello. Era mortificante. ¡Que alguien le arrancara los ojos del rostro, por favor!

_¡Agggg! ¡Qué asco!_

El muchacho cerró los párpados con fuerza bajo la capa, mientras se maldecía a sí mismo por no haberse largado cuando tuvo ocasión, incluso si eso significaba quedar atrapado por los mortifagos. Las torturas que ellos le hubieran infligido no habrían sido peores que esto. Incluso ya no era capaz de ver, todavía escuchaba. Y los jodidos sonidos eran muy reveladores.

¡_No_!

Tenía que largarse de allí. Tenía asuntos serios que atender. Ese… esa cosa, rectificó, era un momento privado entre su mejor amigo y Laurie. No estaba hecho para que él lo presenciara.

Con mucho cuidado para no producir ningún ruido que los alertara, casi sin atreverse a abrir los ojos, acomodó la capa sobre él y comenzó a caminar con propósito de alejarse. A los pocos segundos, empezó a correr. Necesitaba olvidarse del jodido atractivo de Laurie, de los escalofriantes gemidos de Draco, de sus palabras, de sus juegos y, sobre todo, de ese maldito beso. No quería detenerse a pensar en él, ni mucho menos detenerse a reflexionar las emociones que había despertado en su estómago, ni lo que significaban.

Centrar su atención en otro tema, eso funcionaría. Y sería sencillo. Sólo necesitaba otro maldito tema en lo qué pensar.

Tuvo éxito. Mientras la vergüenza y la culpa por haber estado espiando se desvanecían, a su mente regresaban las palabras de Macnair, y la rabia que había despertado con ellas. Fue fácil para Harry concentrar en esa sensación, pues era muy intensa. Ese hijo de puta no sólo se había atrevido a menospreciar el poder de Tom frente a los otros mortifagos, sino que también se había burlado de su muerte.

Harry deseaba matarlo, pero se forzó a sí mismo a ser realista. Quizá no poseyera todavía el poder suficiente para enfrentarse a él y triunfar, pero sí podía vengarse. Macnair se orinaría encima por el terror antes de que la noche finalizara. Lo juraba.

Las luces de la mansión comenzaban a divisarse a lo lejos, y la espesura del bosque se aligeraba. Pronto, Harry alcanzó la entrada de los jardines. Había sido un éxito para él abandonar el bosque sin perderse, especialmente desde que apenas había prestado atención al camino mientras andaba, pero Harry lo consideró una señal de que la magia le daba su aprobación para sus planes. La siguiente señal no tardo en presentarse.

¡Montague!

Su silueta alta y fornida era inconfundible. Se hallaba solo, sin ninguna otra compañía, junto a los límites del bosque. Su espalda estaba apoyada sobre el viejo tronco donde Harry y Draco habían compartido una conversación sincera hacia unos días, y su vista clavada sobre el oscuro cielo. Se veía pensativo.

Tras haber dedicado más de tres horas a su búsqueda, intentando encontrarlo sin éxito entre el resto de invitados, Harry se negaba a creer que fuera mera casualidad lo que los había unido ahora, justo en ese instante, después de todo lo que había escuchado. Esta era su oportunidad. Lo supo. Tenía que aprovecharla.

Inspiró aire. Todos los pensamientos anteriores habían sido desechados ahora como insignificantes. Expiró. De repente, volvía a sentirse nervioso. Su mano derecha sudaba al sujetar la varita. Necesitaba centrarse. Su concentración tenía que ser total. Cerró los ojos e inspiro de nuevo. Cuando los abrió, estaba preparado.

Harry lanzó el ataque de improviso. No se trataba de ningún hechizo, ni de ninguna maldición, no había luces fluyendo de su varita para impactar contra el otro. Era algo más invisible, más peligroso, más letal. Un ataque directo a su mente, que luchaba por defenderse, por elevar sus barreras e impedirle la entrada a sus más profundos pensamientos.

El muchacho observó como el cuerpo de Montague se ponía rígido de repente, sus músculos tensos, en guardia, y su mirada escrutaba desesperadamente a su alrededor, en busca del _legilimens_ que lo acosaba. No era suficiente. Harry duplicó la presión con un gran esfuerzo, percibiendo como sus propia paredes mentales comenzaban a vibrar con dolor, como si hubiesen sido sumergidas en el agua ha demasiada profundidad.

Montague cayó de rodillas sobre el barro del césped, lo cual constituía un avance. Aun así, todavía se resistía a dejarlo entrar. Era un experto _oclumency_. Harry percibió sus propios ojos empañados en lágrimas. Sabía que él mismo no podría resistir ese ritmo durante mucho más tiempo. Pese a todo, volvió a incrementar la presión.

— ¡_Aggh_!

El slytherin mayor fue incapaz contener por más tiempo el dolor en silencio, pero incluso así, sus escudos continuaron alzados. Parecía en completo dominio de su persona. Harry admiró su coraje. Él casi había enloquecido la última vez que se halló en una situación parecida. No obstante, todavía presionó una última vez.

Después, súbitamente, todo acabo.

El corazón de Harry latía con tanta fuerza contra sus costillas que el muchacho temió que fuera a escapársele del pecho. Pequeñas gotas de líquido caliente emergieron de su nariz. Harry las palpó y condujo sus dedos a sus ojos, aun sabiendo lo que iba a encontrar allí. Sangre. Se había acercado demasiado a su límite. Tom se pondría furioso cuando se lo contara… pero él había necesitado estar seguro.

Montague todavía jadeaba sobre el césped, y Harry luchó por aislar su mente del dolor. Era el momento de actuar. Ahora.

— Me disculpo por la rudeza —dijo—. Pronto comprenderás que fue un acto necesario, pero no temas. No tengo intención de acabar tu vida. Seria un desperdicio…

El Slytherin mayor jadeó, y escaneó su alrededor con temor. Las palabras de Harry no habían emergido de sus labios, sino que habían sido proyectadas directamente sobre su mente mediante un tono de voz grave y susurrante. Únicamente un mago muy poderoso, o uno que se hallase muy próximo, sería capaz de valerse de la telepatía sin su consentimiento. La capa de invisibilidad hacia imperceptible la presencia de Harry, por lo que Montague escogió la segunda opción.

— ¿Quién coño eres?

— ¿No lo sabes? —se burló Harry con condescendencia—. Ya tendrías que haberlo adivinado. Al fin y al cabo, eres tú quien me ha estado buscando todos estos meses.

Montague parpadeó, mientras la reverencia y la excitación enmarcaban sus facciones.

— ¿El Señor Oscuro? —era tanto una pregunta como una respuesta—.

— Los rumores viajan rápido, Graham Montague… Incluso entre continentes. He venido a comprobar si son ciertos.

— Lo son —respondió inmediatamente el muchacho, tan entusiasmado que proyectó el pensamiento en palabras—. Son ciertos. Quiero servirte. Estoy preparado para entregar mi vida a la causa.

Una risotada fría y burlona se proyectó dentro de sus escudos mentales. Harry recordaba haber escuchado un sonido similar en sus sueños. Tom le había impulsado a imitarlo.

— ¿Servirme? ¿Tú? ¿Qué utilidad piensas que puede tener para mí los servicios de un niño?

— Soy un mago poderoso, incluso si no he finalizado mis estudios todavía. Sé que puedo serte de utilidad —insistió Montague con fe ciega—.

— Un mago poderoso… —Harry repitió sus palabras en susurros, completamente en vuelto en su papel—. ¡Yo soy un mago poderoso, muchacho tonto! Poseo centenas de magos poderosos y plenamente formados a mi servicio. ¿Qué te hace creer que necesito uno más? Uno que sólo es un muchacho asustado de dieciséis años…

Sus palabras habían sido proyectadas junto a una buena dosis de ira, y Montague se encogió sobre sí mismo, repentinamente intimidado. Pero su determinación no cedió.

— Por favor… —suplicó—. Sé que puedo serte útil. Haré cualquier cosa que me pidas para demostrarlo.

Harry permitió que un largo silencio se extendiera, fingiendo que meditaba en su solicitud.

— Lo que yo necesito es alguien en quien confiar —confesó finalmente—. Alguien que sea capaz de proteger mis secretos ferozmente, en contra cualquier ataque. Lo que yo necesito son magos y brujas formados que, una vez hayan acabado sus estudios, posean rápido acceso a las altas esferas del Ministerio. Necesito que se convierta en mis ojos y oídos en Hogwarts mientras se aproxima mi momento, capaz de reunir fieles seguidores para mí entre los cursos superiores; un mago una bruja con habilidad suficiente para hacer todo ello con discreción, bajo la afilada mirada de Albus Dumbledore. ¿Serás tú ese enviado, Graham Montague?

— ¡Si! Lo seré, lo juró —se comprometió el muchacho con pasión—. Sé que soy capaz de hacerlo.

— Quizá sí… —fingió escepticismo Harry, con la voz del Lord—. Quizá no… Podrían transcurrir años hasta que mi momento llegara. Tu celo podría decaer con el tiempo…

El rostro de Montague se descompuso con desesperación. Necesitaba lograr que creyera…

— Eso no sucederá —afirmó—. No os fallaré. ¡Dadme la oportunidad para demostrároslo! Toda mi vida he guardado por esta oportunidad. ¡Moriré defender a la magia oscura a quienes la practican de un mundo que los oprime!

El toque de Harry en su mente se hizo más gentil tras esa promesa.

— Eres valiente, muchacho, tal como yo esperaba. Te daré esa oportunidad.

— Gracias, mi señor —la sonrisa del joven Slytherin no podía ser más amplia—. No os defraudaré.

— Eso espero, por tu propio bien —la amenaza velada quedó suspendida entre sus mentes—. Ya sabes lo que quiero de ti. Conviértete en mis ojos y oídos en la escuela y guarda esa información con sigilo hasta que yo la requiera. Lábrate un buen nombre. Tantea a tus compañeros…

— Lo haré.

— Si tu celo no decrece y tú no me defraudas, serás formalmente aceptado en mis filas cuando empiece la conquista de Gran Bretaña. Hasta entonces, todavía serás libre de decidir tu destino —concedió—. Sin embargo, exijo ahora tu sagrado juramento de que no revelarás a nadie, de ningún modo, la conversación que hemos compartido.

Montague asintió. La expresión de su rostro no podía ser más satisfecha. Sus pupilas resplandecían con deseo, y su mirada estaba en vuelta en una profunda excitación.

— Juro por mi honor como mago y por la sagrada magia que no revelaré a nadie, excepto a vos si así lo exigís, lo discutido esta noche entre nosotros.

Harry asintió y permitió que su agrado se manifestara a través de su mente. Montague sonrió y se inclinó ligeramente dentro de su contacto mental, sin embargo, Harry también percibió algunas dudas…

— Habla —autorizó—. Expón la cuestión que atormenta.

— ¿Por qué yo? —pidió el muchacho, tras unos instantes de duda—. Me siento honrado, pero reconozco que hay otros… hay otros más preparados que también aguardan por serviros.

— Un Señor Oscuro siempre se venga de quienes le decepcionan —advirtió muy serio—. De igual manera, un Señor Oscuro nunca olvida a quienes bien le sirven. Y siempre recompensa a aquellos que perdieron sus vidas por la causa.

Los ojos de Montague denotaron confusión al principio… después, mue despacio, la comprensión fue empañando sus facciones.

— ¿Es posible lo que insinúas? —a través de su contacto mental, Harry sintió toda la emoción que lo embargaba, incapaz de ser expresar correctamente mediante palabras—. ¿Acaso sois vos…?

— Extiende tu brazo, muchacho —lo interrumpió Harry—.

Montague obedeció su orden de inmediato. Harry sabía que se enfrentaba a la prueba de fuego. No poseía ninguna garantía de que el conjuro funciona. Se trataba de una magia única, diseñada por el propio Voldemort, complicadísima y sumergida por completo en las Artes Oscuros, una rama que a él todavía se le escapaba. Además de eso, el conjuro había sido concebido para que nadie sino el Señor Oscuro pudiera invocar su poder.

Pero Tom confiaba en él; estaba convencido de que Harry podía lograrlo. Y la fe de Harry en Tom era ciega. Si bien todavía reservaba algunas dudas sobre su propia capacidad, no podía permitirse un fracaso.

Harry siguió sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Cerró los ojos y respiró con lentitud, colmando sus pulmones de aire y exhalando, una técnica de relajación que resultaba muy útil. A continuación, se sumergió en la parte más profunda de su mente, allá donde su espíritu se fundía con su alma. Pensó en Tom y en las intensas emociones que suscitaba su presencia, en la forma que su cercanía lo hacía sentir radiante y en cómo él lo completaba en cada sentido.

Trajo a su memoria cada pequeño detalle que conocía de él: una inteligencia sin límites, su brillante clarividencia, el rencor que guardaba oculto, su inflexible determinación, la crueldad que a veces afloraba, su marcada consideración de sí mismo como un ser superior, la ternura que sólo mostraba ante Harry, su instinto protector para con él…

Lo conocía tanto como se conocía a sí mismo, incluso mejor. Y ahora buscaba esas sensaciones dentro de sí mismo, como si la presencia de Tom se mantuviera siempre oculta en su interior y él ahora tuviera que encontrarla… Hasta que la halló.

Lo descubrió. Incluso si Tom no se hallaba corporalmente junto a él en ese momento, él lo sentía a su lado. Las dudas se esfumaron, desvaneciéndose en un temporal de oscuros deseos, y Harry supo que hacer.

El muchacho alzó la varita y siseó, no en un hueco susurró mental, sino con voz alta y clara en la lengua de las serpientes.

— ¡Morsmordre!

Montague jadeó de dolor y sorpresa, y cayó al suelo de rodillas sujetándose el antebrazo, que ardía intensamente mientras comenzaban a dibujarse en él las difusas líneas de una calavera y una serpiente que la envolvía. El conjuro funcionaba. Harry habría suspirado de alivio de no hallarse demasiado envuelto en el hechizo para permitirse cualquier distracción. Cualquier mínimo instante de debilidad y el éxito se arruinaría.

Los segundos discurrían eternamente mientras el dibujo de la Marca Tenebrosa seguía su curso. El muchacho no sabía cuando tiempo más podría continuar cediendo tal cantidad de poder. La magia oscura drenaba sus fuerzas y lo debilitaba como nunca antes. Por fin, Harry entendía porque Tom había insistido tanto para que se sometiera a un régimen de ejercicio físico tan intenso; de no ser por la nueva resistencia que su cuerpo había ido ganando poco a poco, nunca lo habría conseguido.

Él mismo cayó de rodillas bajo la capa. La práctica anterior de Legilimancia lo había debilitado en extremo, y la energía que ahora exigía de él el conjuro lo estaba matando. Pero se negaba a rendirse. La clave de este plan no era tratar con Montague, ese era sólo un pequeño aliciente, la finalidad era trasmitir un mensaje.

La marca oscura que ardía en el brazo del joven Slytherin, trasmitía ese mismo fuego allá donde se quiera que hallaran sus hermanas. Cada mortifago en esa maldita fiesta, cada leal rata en la prisión de Azkaban, cada seguidor desperdigado por el mundo, sentiría en propia carne el odio y la ira devoradores del maestro que habían creído derrotado. Todos y cada uno de ellos sabrían que Lord Voldemort estaba con vida, y que sus poderes aumentaban.

Macnair se orinaría de miedo, obligado a tragarse sus propias palabras, aterrorizado ante la posibilidad de ser el centro de la ira de su antiguo maestro. Yaxley, los Carrow, incluso Lucius… todos palidecerían de pánico, todos se arrepentirían de haber renegado de Voldemort cuando cayó y, al mismo tiempo, sus ansias despertarían. Ansias por la vieja gloria, por la posibilidad de ganar una guerra que habían creído perdida.

Por eso, Harry se negaba a rendirse, incluso si el esfuerzo acaba consigo. Esta la única oportunidad que poseía para vengarse de aquellos que habían hablado contra Tom, contra aquellos que lo habían abandonado. Y con gusto daría su vida en ello, incluso si Tom no estaba de acuerdo.

Finalmente, cuando considero que su objetivo estaba cumplido, permitió a su magia ir retirándose con calma. Un giro demasiado brusco sería fatal para él. La calavera con la serpiente que nacía de su boca se habían grabado a fuego negro en el antebrazo de Montague, y su oscuro brillo resplandecía a la luz de la luna.

— Esto es sólo un anticipo —explicó mentalmente al Slytherin, sin permitir que su agotamiento quedara manifiesto en la voz—. Se borrara en unos pocos días. Mientras tanto, no permitas que nadie lo vea. Si me sirves como me has prometido, la próxima será permanente. Ahora retírate, descansa… tu magia necesitará tiempo para recuperarse.

Montague inclinó la cabeza hacia la oscuridad. Las lágrimas asomaban en sus ojos pero él supo contenerlas con autoridad.

— Mi Señor —se despidió—. Confiad en mí. No os fallaré.

Harry se retiró del contacto mental y aguardó a que obedeciera su última orden. Sólo cuando la figura del Slytherin se perdió en la oscuridad, se permitió a sí mismo colapsar. Su cuerpo se desplazó sobre el césped, completamente exhausto. Se sentía tan adolorido como si alguien lo hubiese sometido a los efectos de la _cruciatus_. Ni siquiera poseía energía para arrastrarse de vuelta al dormitorio. Los párpados se le cerraban…

— ¡Dooby! —llamó al elfo domestico—. Dooby…

La pequeña criatura se apareció frente a sí con un chasquido y examinó a su alrededor asombrado, intentado encontrar su presencia.

— ¿Harry Potter, señor?

Con mucho esfuerzo, Harry apartó de sí la capa, revelándose ante el elfo.

— Estoy aquí, Dooby. Necesito que me aparezcas en mi dormitorio, por favor. Sin hacer preguntas. Necesito… Estoy muy cansado. Necesito dormir.

Dooby se apresuró a cogerlo entre sus manos hacia como le pedía, mientras murmuraba advertencuas que el muchacho ni siquiera era capaz de entender. El sueño le vencía. Se sentía tan débil, tan débil…

En cuanto su cuerpo rozó la cama, Harry Potter perdió el conocimiento. Y durmió durante muchas horas, en paz, ignorante del revuelo que sus actos habían creado en los jardines, de las muecas de pánico y pasmo que determinados invitados intercambiaban entre ellos, de las sospechas de otros pocos. Harry Potter durmió ajeno a la larga y meditabunda mirada de un anciano de ojos azules dedicó a un cuadro en su despacho, a las ilusiones de victoria y venganza que turbaría en el sueño de un muchacho poco mayor que él, a las carcajadas lejanas y exentas de cordura que se alzaron durante ese noche en una prisión del mar del norte.

Exento de todo eso, Harry Potter durmió abrazado a un Diario, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios.

* * *

><p>¡<em>Por Ra! ¡Qué largo se me ha hecho de escribir el jodido capitulo! Lo cierto es que hacia mucho que me entusiamaba la fiesta, llenando mi cabeza de ideas, pero no esperaba que fuera tan largo, ni que no fue capaz de interrumpirlo a medias. Espero que os haya gustado, al menos. Comentaria mucho al respecto, pero son casi las tres y tengo sueño. El capi lo subo ahora sin revisar, antes de irme, porque mi familia y yo nos vamos mañana tempranoel finde a los Pirineos, así que era eso o esperar hasta el lunes.<em>

_Sé que tiene muchos errores, e intentaré corregirlo aunque sea más tarde. Ahora no soporto volver a leerlo. Mis partes favoritas, me encantaria saber lo que opinais de ellas: Laurie y Draco, of course, la reunión de los mortifagos, Harry y el ministro... ¡y la marca tenebrosa! ¿Os esperabais que fuera ese el hechizo? Sé que algunas lago parecido, aunque creias que iba a invocarla en el cielo, no a tatuarla en el brazo de alguien... Y algunas tambien decías un hechio en parsel, así que los dos grupos habeis acertado XD_

_Por cierto, ¿reconoceis la banda Lores del Sith? ¿aHí se me ha ido la bola, no? Todo mi lado más friki saliendo como la espuma._

_¡Waaaaaaaaaa! ¡Estoy super contenta! No sólo por el capi, y aunque no venga a cuento, un amigo mio y yo hemos hecho planes definitovs para ir a Madrid el 30 de junio, ¡fiesta! Va a ser mi primera vez por allí de juerga y estoy entusiasmada!_

_Ahora ya sí que deliro asi que no os molesto más. Un gran abrazo a todas y todos y a dormir. ¡Hasta mañana!_

* * *

><p><strong>Ya lo he editado y corregido algunas faltas. El finde me ha ido genial, gracias por vuestros buenos deseos. El próximo capi todavía tengo que escribirlo y si es como este, podría extenderse algún tiempo. Tal vez para dentro de dos semanas, o sólo una semana si recido muchos reviews. ¡Eso me animas a escribir!<strong>

**Saludos!**

Anzu.


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclameir: Harry Potter no es mío. Si lo fuese, Voldemort y Harry acabarían liados, o a lo mejor Harry estaría con Draco, o quiza Hermione se quedaría con su mejor amigo, pero nunca, nunca, el pelirrojo se quedaría con ella. ¡Ah si! Y al llegar a sexto todos los alumnos montarían una orgía. Como esto nunca pasa en los libros, me veo forzada a reconocer que JK Rowling es la dueña, y yo soy una simple aficionada que disfruta con sus historias. XD**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo XVI<strong>

Era muy temprano cuando Harry despertó esa mañana. Una tenue corriente de luz se filtraba a través de la inmensa ventana de su dormitorio, pero el Sol todavía no había asomado. El piar de los pájaros resonaba con insistencia. El muchacho se despabiló en seguida, sintiendo cómo su cuerpo rebosa de energía. Una sensación curiosa, si tenía en cuenta su deplorable estado la noche anterior.

Sacudiendo de sí las sábanas, Harry comprobó la hora del reloj de la mesilla izquierda. Marcaba las siete de la mañana del segundo día de Enero. Parpadeó y detuvo la vista sobre la fecha para someterla a examen, incrédulo. El segundo día de Enero. Eso explicaría porque se sentía tan repleto de ímpetu. Había estado durmiendo durante casi dos días.

Perplejo pero no molesto por el descubrimiento, se preguntó a sí mismo por qué los Malfoy no lo habrían despertado antes. Aunque tampoco era un hecho tan insólito. La cena de hacía dos días se había prolongado hasta más allá del primer amanecer del año, alrededor de las ocho de la mañana, y él no habría sido el único exhausto con una alta necesidad de descanso después de la larga fiesta, si bien por motivos diferentes.

La invocación de la Marca Tenebrosa había llevado a Harry hasta el límite, hasta el punto de haber creído que no viviría para celebrar su éxito. Incluso ahora, con la mente y el cuerpo totalmente repuestos, continuaba percibiendo su núcleo mágico un tanto resentido. No lo suficiente para preocuparse, pero sí para vigilar la cantidad de magia a invocar por un par de días, hasta que sanara por completo.

Consultaría a Tom al respecto. De hecho, Harry se moría de ganas por contactar con el Diario y narrarle todos los éxitos de la noche anterior. Pero lo devoraba un hambre atroz. Tendría que pedir a Dooby que le trajera un poco de comida, primero. Y tal vez un ducha. También le debía un agradecimiento al elfo domestico.

Si no fuese por ayuda, Harry no quería imaginar lo que habría sido de él. Cualquiera podría haber topado por casualidad con su cuerpo invisible y desmayado en los jardines, y ese alguien hubiese sido un mortifago… Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda. Mejor no pensarlo. Pero tendría que concebir alguna idea para corresponder el gesto con el elfo.

Harry aparcó el pensamiento para más tarde, e hizo como había planeado. Una vez aseado, vestido y con el estómago lleno, y tras calmar todas las preocupaciones y advertencias de la histérica criatura, hallándose nuevamente a solas, por fin tomó una pluma y el cuaderno entre sus manos, y se sumergió en la conversación.

Tom correspondió sus buenos días con su cortesía típica, si bien Harry pudo intuir a través de sus palabras y una percepción especial —una que siempre había estado ahí, pero que repentinamente se había convertido en una conexión más intensa—, su ansiedad por el éxito del plan, y su profundo alivio al comprobar que Harry estaba todavía a salvo.

Una preocupación que hizo sentir al muchacho increíblemente feliz.

**De verdad, Tom. ¡Fue tan emocionante! Durante algunos segundos, mientras sellaba la marca en su brazo, pude percibir todo lo que había dentro de él. Todo el sufrimiento que le han hecho pasar, su odio hacia los asesinos de sus padres, su ira, su entrega a la causa, su magia, su dolor… ¿Siempre es así para ti?**

**~ En distintos grados de intensidad, pero sí. La marca crea un profundo vínculo entre el creador y el recipiente, de alguna manera, entrelaza sus almas para siempre. Pero tú eres mucho más sensible que yo, especialmente que mi viejo yo. ~**

**¿Y eso es malo?**

**~ No lo sé. La mayoría de las emociones que atan un ser a otro escapan de mi comprensión. Yo las despreciaba. Las consideraba el epicentro de la debilidad. Nunca sentí amor por otras personas, Harry. Ni siquiera como un niño. Nadie me lo mostró. ~**

**Pero hay gente que te quiere. Hay mortifagos que darían su vida por ti.**

_Yo daría mi vida por ti,_ pensó Harry con desesperación, sin atreverse a exponer esa verdad en palabras. Las declaraciones de Tom sobre el amor habían abierto una herida en su pecho, y lo habían hecho sentir repentinamente triste.

**~ Lo sé. Unos pocos. La mayoría de mis mortifagos eligieron seguirme por ambición, porque contribuían a sus propios intereses, porque consideraban justa la causa... Pero hubo unos pocos que me amaron, algunos con desesperación. Unos pocos que habrían interceptado un **_**Avada Kadavra**_** por mí. Yo no habría recibido un **_**Cruciatus**_** por ellos. No amé a ninguno. Pude sentir respeto, una admiración reticente, deseo sexual, incluso algún tipo de cariño, pero nunca los amé. A veces, me cuestionaba a mi mismo si era capaz de amar. ~**

**Ya veo…**

**~ Por eso, a diferencia de ti, cuando yo conjuraba la marca sobre el brazo de alguien, apenas sí percibía sus emociones. Era el acto de sumisión y control lo que lo hacía sumamente atrayente. ~ **

Harry intentó imaginárselo, sin éxito.

Recordó la noche anterior, mientras marcaba Montague, e intentó buscar dentro de sí una emoción similar a la que Tom describía. Había sentido respeto por la determinación de su compañero de Slytherin, una cierta comunión con él, quizá porque ambos eran huérfanos, o porque ambos compartían un ansia de venganza similar. También un extraño sentido de responsabilidad, él le había comprometido su lealtad y eso convertía a Harry en responsable de su vida o su muerte. Pero ninguna de las emociones que Tom describía.

**Creo que no lo entiendo.**

**~ Es natural. A diferencia de mí, tú amas y sientes compasión. Yo sé cuánto quieres a tus amigos, lo mucho que te preocupas por ellos. Sé que tal vez, contra mi voluntad, sacrificarías tu vida por la de ellos. También sientes un curioso aprecio hacia otros seres más débiles, algunos con los que te identificas en parte, como ese chico de Gryffindor, Lombotton, o aquellos que conectan con la parte más inocente de tu ser, como el guardabosque. Y a mí me fascinan esos sentimientos tuyos, Harry, tanto como me disgustan. ~**

**También te quiero a ti. Mucho más que a cualquiera. Y te necesito.**

**~ Sé que me amas, pero no me necesitas. Te has hecho fuerte, pequeño. Eres más independiente de lo que crees. Anoche lo demostrarte. Si yo te dejara, serías capaz de sobrevivir por ti mismo. ~**

**¡No!**

Harry odiaba hacia dónde se dirigía esta conversación. Deseaba no haberla iniciado nunca. Se sentía horriblemente. Las dudas de Tom sobre su capacidad para amar le habían herido, pero no era nada, nada comparado con su insinuación de dejarlo. Harry no podría sobrevivir sin él, no importaba cuánto creyera Tom lo contrario.

**¡No digas eso, Tom! ¡Por supuesto que te necesito! Hay tanto que todavía tengo que aprender. Aún soy demasiado débil. Ni siquiera…**

**~ ¡Harry! Calma. No planeo abandonarte. Tan sólo señalaba tu mayor debilidad: te infravaloras demasiado a ti mismo. Muy pocos magos habrían conseguido la hazaña que tú lograste anoche, y aun así menosprecias tu poder. ~**

**Porque casi no lo consigo. Ni siquiera fui capaz de regresar al dormitorio por mis propios pies, tuve que pedirle ayuda a un elfo para que me llevara. Tampoco soy el mejor de mi curso. Estoy al nivel de Theodore y Hermione en Encantamientos, y Draco y ella me superan en Transformaciones. Cada vez que intentó una maldición oscura la magia se me traba… **

**~ ¿Por qué nunca me habías comentado estas dudas? ~ **

… **No quería decepcionarte, Tom. Lo siento.**

**~ Tú no me decepcionas. No podrías. Te conozco perfectamente, Harry, cada parte de ti. Tus emociones, tu personalidad, tu potencial… Es posible que yo jamás haya querido a nadie, pequeño, pero me amaba muchísimo a mí mismo. Por encima de cualquiera. Y ese sentimiento se desplaza hacia ti. Te valoró tanto como me valoró a mí mismo. No sólo tu vida, sino todo de ti. Tu mente, tu magia, tu inocencia… Jamás me sentiría decepcionado. ~ **

**¿De verdad?**

**~ Si. ~ **

**Pero… ¿por qué?**

**~ Me reservaré los motivos para otra ocasión. Sé que este hecho te disgusta, pero es pronto para que lo entiendas. Un día compartiré esa verdad contigo. ~**

**De acuerdo.**

**~ Sobre tus dudas… Quizá en los hechizos que os hacen practicar en clase estés a la misma altura que tus compañeros, Harry, pero eso no prueba nada. Las Transformaciones no son tu área, es cierto, pero en Encantamientos y Defensa puedes llegar más lejos que cualquiera, incluso si tú mismo no lo crees. En cuanto a la magia negra… Se trata de una rama vieja y complicada, que exige ciertos… requerimientos de quienes la practican; ciertos sacrificios que tú eres demasiado joven para entregar. Pero ten esto en cuenta: tu potencial mágico está enterrado muy dentro de ti, y permanecerá siempre contigo. Tan sólo debes encontrar la puerta de acceso. ~**

Harry asintió sintiéndose aliviado, si bien intuía que ésta no sería la última vez en dudar de sí mismo. Pero difería con Tom sobre su mayor debilidad. El problema no era la falta de confianza en sí mismo. Él reconocía que había cometido hazañas impropias de un mago de su edad, conocía sus puntos fuertes y flacos, y sabía que, incluso si la teoría se le escapaba, era capaz de superar sin mucha dificultad a cualquiera de sus compañeros de clase en un duelo.

Pero no era sus compañeros de clase ante quien debía probarse. Eso no era suficiente. A Harry no le importaba la aprobación de los profesores, ni de los miembros de su casa, ni siquiera la de sus amigos. Era Tom. Constantemente, incluso si éste nunca se lo exigía, Harry debía probarse a sí mismo que era digno de Tom. Tom. El mago oscuro más poderoso de todos los tiempos.

La presión era demasiada algunas veces. Sobre todo, después de haber revisado de cerca la mente de Montague. O la de Lucius. O la de cualquier de los mortifagos del bosque. Harry no estaba a la altura de ellos. Harry nunca sería capaz de servirle tan efectivamente como ellos, ¡si ni siquiera era capaz de lanzar una simple maldición de Artes Oscuras de modo eficiente!

Las dudas lo atormentaban… ¿Y si un día Tom llegaba a la misma conclusión que él y decidía abandonarlo?

Harry prefería la muerte.

Por eso, sus palabras lo relajaron. Cuando Tom había reconocido que sí sentía amor por él o, al menos, que lo valoraba tanto como se valoraba a sí mismo, el alma de Harry había vuelto a latir bajo su pecho. De repente, el paisaje nublado de afuera se había convertido en un espectáculo brillante de luces y colores, y cualquier rastro de tristeza o depresión lo abandonó.

Aun así, eligió insistir:

**Tom... Prométeme que nunca me dejarás, ocurra lo que ocurra. Prométeme que estarás para siempre conmigo, incluso cuando consigamos tu cuerpo de vuelta.**

**~ Te prometo que siempre estaré a tu lado, Harry. Y que sólo te dejaré momentáneamente si tu vida peligra, y si mi ausencia puede contribuir a mantenerte a salvo. ~**

Eso era lo suficientemente bueno.

**Gracias.**

**~ Prométeme tú algo a cambio. Promete que si esa situación se presentase, si tuviera que dejarte por algún tiempo, te mantendrás fuerte y sobrevivirás por ti mismo hasta que yo regrese. ~**

**Te doy mi palabra.**

* * *

><p>La mañana había avanzado considerablemente cuando Harry se despidió de Tom y volvió a conjurar un hechizo de invisibilidad sobre el Diario, envolviéndolo alrededor de su cuello, pero aun era temprano y le sobraba mucho tiempo hasta que Draco despertara, por lo que decidió aprovechar el momento para contestar la carta de Hermione y agradecer su regalo de Navidad.<p>

_Querida Hermione._

_¡Enhorabuena! Estoy muy contento de que hayas aprobado los exámenes de la secundaria muggle, incluso si tratándose de ti no es una sorpresa. Es increíble que hayas conseguido nueve sobresalientes mientras estudias por tu cuenta, especialmente desde que tus notas de Hogwarts siguen siendo las mejores._

_Ya sabes que estoy muy interesado en echar un vistazo a esos libros, así que sería genial que pudieras traerlos contigo a Hogwarts. Si no te caben en el baúl, puedes hechizarlo mágicamente al llegar a Londres con tus padres. Ya te expliqué que el Ministerio no controla quién hace la magia, sino únicamente dónde se hace. Si no te sientes cómoda infringiendo las reglas, cosa muy propia de ti, avísame por carta y enviaré a un elfo domestico de los Malfoy para que los recoja. Lo mismo para cualquier otra cosa que quieras transportar. Se llama Dooby y es muy simpático, aunque esté un poco loco._

_Por otra parte, quiero darte de nuevo las gracias por tu regalo de Navidad. ¡Ese equipo de mantenimiento de escobas es un pasada! Las nimbus 2001 de nuestro equipo de Quiddith te estarán eternamente agradecidas. Pero guardaré el secreto de los Gryffindor, no quiero que ahora te acusen de colaborar con el equipo enemigo. _

_Ya te dije que mi regalo prefiero dártelo en persona, sería un desastre que se perdiera con la lechuza, pero no creas ni por un momento que me he olvidado de ti._

_La cena de Año Nuevo fue bien. Compartí la mesa con el Ministro de Magia, el cual es un imbécil, por cierto. Pero logré que me cogiese cariño. Ojala lo hubieses conocido. Creo que verificar por ti misma su incompetencia te ayudaría a superar tu celo por las normas. Todo es una cuestión de política y poder, incluso las leyes que rigen en Hogwarts. _

_Por otro lado, Draco se hizo muy amigo de un chico francés, la banda de Rock que Lucius contrató era una pasada, un día te invitaré a un concierto suyo, y los espectáculos fueron increíbles, aunque creo que a Daphne no le gustaron demasiado._

_Te hecho de menos. Estoy deseando regresar a Hogwarts para verte. La vida no es la misma sólo con Draco como mejor amigo. Mientras tanto, cuídate mucho y disfruta del tiempo con tus padres. Entiendo que sus recelos sobre la magia te disgusten, pero sé lo mucho que los extrañas durante el curso._

_Un abrazo. Tu amigo, _

_Harry._

Satisfecho, Harry enrolló el pergamino, lo selló y se lo tendió a Hedwig. La lechuza ululó y le picoteó cariñosamente la oreja.

— Quiero que lleves la carta a casa de Hermione, ¿de acuerdo? —instruyó—. Después tienes permiso para descansar una noche o dos en su casa, y si ella te lo pide me traes su contestación de vuelta. Supongo que para entonces todavía estaré aquí, pero sino tendrás que volar hasta a Hogwarts.

Harry la observó marchar hasta que la silueta de la lechuza se perdió entre las nubes algodonadas. Seguía siendo temprano y ya no tenía nada urgente que hacer. Tal vez pasarse por la biblioteca sería una buena opción, al menos hasta que Draco se despertara. Su amigo sabría dónde encontrarlo, y había un estupendo libro sobre duelos que quería consultar.

El tiempo se esfumaba a una velocidad extraordinaria mientras leía. Harry había tomado prestado el volumen del estante y se había sentado en un discreto sillón, junto a la ventana. Era su lugar favorito para leer, luminoso, confortable, y oculto tras una columna desde donde le era posible controlar la biblioteca al completo pero que escondía su silueta de los recién llegados.

Lucius Malfoy entró en la habitación precedido por el sonido de su bastón. El ruido alertó a Harry de inmediato, quien elevó la vista del libro y lo observó caminar entre los estantes sin delatar su presencia. El andar del mago era firme, elegante y soberbio, como solía ser usual en su persona, y su mirada revisaba los títulos de algunos volúmenes con limitado interés, pero sostenía el bastón con el brazo derecho, no izquierdo, un detalle que no paso desapercibido para Harry.

Tampoco la sombra de dolor que cruzó su rostro cuando se rozo el antebrazo izquierdo con una estantería.

— ¿Le ocurre algo en el brazo, señor Malfoy? —inquirió Harry, atrapándolo desprevenido—.

Lucius reparó por primera vez en su presencia. Los músculos del hombre se tensaron y su agarré sobre el bastón se hizo más rígido, pero no dio otra muestra de sobresalto.

— Señor Potter —inclinó la cabeza hacia él con educación—. No le había visto; pero es bueno saberle despierto. ¿Ha disfrutado de sus noches de sueño?

— Como un niño —respondió Harry, sonriendo con inocencia—. Su brazo... Parece que le duele. Confío en que no sea una herida grave.

El mago irguió su mentón con soberbia y elaboró una sonrisa falsa mientras sus párpados se contraían.

— Oh, no se preocupe. Se trata sólo de una vieja cicatriz de guerra… que parece haber despertado recientemente.

Harry asintió y fingió que se relajaba.

— Ya veo. Tal vez sea cosa de la fiesta —añadió casualmente, portando su expresión más inocente—. Creo que todos cometimos algunos excesos durante la noche. Aunque debo felicitarle, señor Malfoy, la comida y los espectáculos fueron exquisitos.

— Trasmitiré esas felicitaciones a Narcissa —prometió Lucius mientras lo examinaba con gravedad—. Ella fue el verdadero genio tras la gala.

Sus ojos de hielo taladraban los de Harry mientras intercambiaban cumplidos, intentando ver más allá de ellos, tratando de adentrarse en las profundidades de su mente para desvelar sus secretos. El muchacho sintió el tirón de su mente al golpear las barreras. Lucius carecía de la sutileza de Narcissa. El muchacho arqueó las cejas, entre escéptico y divertido, y dobló los labios en una mueca torcida, dándole a conocer qué Harry sabía lo que él estaba intentando, y que no iba a tener éxito.

Todo el talento que Harry echaba en falta para dominar las maldiciones más oscuras, lo compensaba con su perfecto dominio de las artes mentales. Tom solía decir que era porque éstas conectaban directamente su fuerza mental con su núcleo mágico, y en ambos casos él era un prodigio. Nadie invadía su mente. La había protegido en contra de Dumbledore y no planeaba ceder ante otro.

Lucius lo perforó con su mirada. Sus ojos eran tan distintos a los de Draco, reparó... Su amigo era igual que su madre, los dos poseían la misma aura, la misma sensibilidad; incluso si su aspecto externo era casi idéntico al de su padre. Quizá esa fuera la causa de que el sincero afecto que Harry sentía por Narcissa, no se reproducía en su esposo. Pero, aun así, Lucius le gustaba… de un modo distinto. Uno que no terminaba de comprender plenamente.

Una vez se resignó, aceptando el fracaso de la invasión a su mente, el mago avanzó hacia él sin perder su elegancia. Su mirada repasó el grueso volumen que Harry todavía sostenía entre sus rodillas, el que había estado leyendo hasta su llegada, y pronto se apropió de él con curiosidad.

— _El duelo y las Artes Oscuras: el estrecho límite entre lo censurable y lo ilegal_ —leyó en título en voz alta—. Fascinante enciclopedia. Ignoraba que estuvieses interesado en tal materia.

Harry arqueó las cejas, y lo cuestionó con diversión.

— ¿En qué materia? ¿En los duelos, o en las Artes Oscuras?

Su interlocutor parpadeó y, por unos instantes, dudó cuál era la respuesta apropiada. ¿La diplomacia o la sinceridad? El muchacho se adelantó a sus conclusiones.

— Era una broma —dijo—. Las dos me entusiasman; lo que es más, diría que me fascinan. Pero me parece una lástima que su biblioteca esté tan privada de una de ellas. ¿Culpa de Arthur Weasley, quizá?

Lucius oprimió los labios, y su rostro fue incapaz de reprimir una mueca de odio ante la mención de ese nombre que a Harry le resultó divertida. Un mago tan poderoso y soberbio como Lucius denigrándose al sentir una emoción tan intensa, si bien negativa, hacia alguien tan insignificante como el patriarca Weasley.

Harry jamás llegaría a sentir algo parecido al odio por Ronald Weasely, por mucho que éste lo molestara. Lo despreciaba, le exasperaba y hasta podía producirle un poco de lástima, pero eso era todo. Tal vez el padre y el hijo hubieran encontrado por fin un punto en común.

Sin embargo, Harry cometió el error de subestimar al mago y al poder que ejercían sobre él tales emociones.

— Me temo que sí —respondió Lucius con acritud—. Pero si tanta es su pasión por dichas materias, tal vez no diría que no a una lección práctica... Yo estoy dispuesto. ¿Usted, señor Potter?

La cuestión lo pilló de improvisó. Por unos instantes, Harry tan sólo fue capaz de contemplarle confuso.

— ¿Me está preguntado si quiero participar en un duelo contra usted? —planteó con escepticismo—. No soy un Gryffindor, señor Malfoy. Conozco mis posibilidades. Quizá dentro de un par de años.

— Por supuesto —se apresuró a clarificar el hombre—, no sería un duelo serio. Yo tendría… muy en consideración su edad y sus capacidades. Mi último deseo es herir en modo alguno a mi huésped.

— Mi respuesta no varia —aseveró Harry—. Reserve dicha proposición para dentro de un par de años.

Lucius inclinó ligeramente la cabeza hacia él, aceptando su negativa. No obstante, pese a su firmeza, a ninguno de los dos les paso desapercibido el brillo codicioso que resplandecía en las pupilas de Harry. Un duelo real, sin las restricciones de la escuela, contra un mago experimentado y tan poderoso como Lucius Malfoy…

Las lecciones que podrían extraer de él serían tremendas. Eso, sin mencionar lo fascinante que resultaría contemplarlo en acción.

— Si ese es su deseo —cedió su anfitrión—, no insistiré más. Pero me apena de verdad, señor Potter. Creo que ambos hubiéramos disfrutado mucho con tal encuentro.

Lucius lo estaba tentando y Harry lo sabía. Por su propio bien, debía mostrarse lo bastante fuerte para rechazar su proposición. Pero, al mismo tiempo, le resultaba tan atrayente. Tanto poder fluyendo, tanta magia… Serviría para probarse a sí mismo sus capacidades.

¿Qué opción le recomendaría Tom? ¿Lo animaría o le sugeriría que lo rechazase?

De pronto, a Harry le sobrevino una idea. Sería muy útil, pues ambos acabarían ganando, incluso si él perdía, y resolvería una vieja cuenta pendiente. Pero no dejo transparentar la emoción. Sus ojos se retaban. Verde y gris estaban oprimiéndose mutuamente.

— ¿Y qué ganaría yo si aceptara? —inquirió muy despacio—.

Lucius parpadeó con confusión, y lo examinó como si no lo entendiera.

— Perdóneme, me temo que no le comprendo.

— Es una pregunta muy simple —replicó Harry, completamente serio—. ¿Qué ganaría yo si aceptase? Usted podrá evaluar por sí mismo mis habilidades, lo que es obvió que le interesa, y además tendrá la oportunidad de humillarme cuando yo pierda. ¿Qué gano yo?

— ¿Qué es lo que quiere? —rebatió astutamente su anfitrión la pregunta—.

Harry sonrió internamente, pero apenas permitió que sus labios se estiraran. La idea era en realidad una locura y no tenía garantía de que fuera a funcionar, pero en caso contrario tampoco perdía nada. Simplemente, habría conseguido la excusa perfecta para rechazar ese duelo.

— Quiero a Dooby.

Lucius arqueó ambas cejas, esta vez genuinamente perdido.

— ¿A quién?

— A Dooby —repitió Harry—. Dooby, su elfo domestico.

— ¿Quieres un elfo domestico? —interpretó erróneamente el hombre—.

La confusión era todavía palpable en su voz. Harry sacudió la cabeza.

— No quiero un elfo domestico, me interesa ese elfo domestico en particular —explicó—. Y estoy dispuesto a pagar muy por él.

— ¿Y por qué harías tal cosa?

Los ojos del mago lo taladraban con un recelo que era evidente tras la confusión. No se fiaba de sus intenciones. Ni siquiera era capaz de entender las razones de su extraña petición.

— Eres un estudiante —enumeró el hombre—. Hogwarts suple tus necesidades diez de cada doce meses del año, y los otros dos restantes los pasas entre muggles, si no me equivoco. Un elfo domestico sería para ti una carga más que una facilidad. ¿Qué motivos te impulsan a interesarte tanto por mi sirviente?

Harry considero que eran puntos acertados y se apresuró a explicarse, intentando desechar sus temores.

— No estoy interesado en los secretos de su familia, si eso es lo que piensa, señor Malfoy. Sé que usted conoce suficientes encantos y medidas para asegurar que estos nunca sean revelados por Dooby, incluso si dejara de pertenecerle. Mi necesidad de un elfo domestico va más allá de atender las necesidades de un hogar. Los elfos son criaturas poseen una magia fascinante, superior a la de los magos en algunos aspectos, y muy útiles.

En ese punto, Lucius arqueó las cejas y resopló, incapaz de compartir su opinión, pero Harry ignoró su escepticismo y continuó.

— Soy un mago menor de edad y hay varios aspectos de la magia que todavía no controlo. Ni siquiera puedo realizar magia libremente durante las vacaciones de verano. De por sí, el tener la custodia de un elfo supliría mi necesidad constante de un _traslador_. E incluso más importante, me otorgaría la libertad para entrar y abandonar Hogwarts según mis deseos, sin que ninguna barrera me lo impida, y sin el conocimiento de Albus Dumbledore.

Esa era la principal razón para su deseo, y era un motivo de peso.

— Muy astuto de su parte —aceptó Lucius, casi sorprendido—. Me cuesta creer que en algún momento cuestioné su vocación dentro de la casa Slytherin. Pero, ¿por qué _mi_ elfo?

Harry lo meditó durante algunos instantes, ignorando el insulto encubierto. Esta era la pregunta complicado pues carecía de un motivo racional para exponerla, se trataba más bien de un asunto emocional.

— Me gusta Dooby. Tiene personalidad, no como los otros. Creo que me sentiría muy incomodo con a un sirviente tan sumiso. Él está un poco loco, y yo le caigo bien. Me alegraría las vacaciones de verano. Además, sospechó que él no es feliz sirviendo a su familia y Draco me ha confirmado que ustedes no son felices con él. Usted, señor Malfoy, incluso intentó venderlo en un par de ocasión sin éxito. Ningún mago o bruja aceptaría a un sirviente con ideas tan extravagantes, ni siquiera pagando por él la mitad de la tarifa normal. Yo se la ofrezco entera. Ochocientos galeones. Todo lo que usted debe hacer es acceder a vendérmelo, y a cambio, yo accederé al duelo.

Lucius lo estaba meditando. Harry cruzó los dedos en silencio y espero. En realidad, estaba un poco asustado por donde se estaba metiendo. El dinero no le preocupaba. La Piedra Filosofal era capaz proporcionarle todo el oro que necesitara. Pero si el trato se cerraba, no sabría muy bien qué hacer con Dooby todo el tiempo que no requiera de sus servicios.

¿Tal vez podría permanecer en la mansión Malfoy ayudando a la familia y alojándose con ellos a cambio de sus servicios? Enviarlo con los Dursely sería una idea horrible, e incluso si el elfo le caía lo suficientemente bien, tampoco deseaba tenerlo a su alrededor todo el día.

El muchacho comenzaba a arrepentirse de su propia idea, cuando Lucius tomó una decisión y asintió.

— Muy bien —aceptó, teniéndole la mano—. Trato hecho, señor Potter. Ochocientos galeones y un duelo, y el elfo es suyo.

Harry se la estrechó. Los ojos grisáceos del hombre relampaguearon un brillo helado, dejando traslucir una emoción victoriosa, y él volvió a cuestionarse a sí mismo si había tomado la decisión correcta, o si debió persistir en su rechazo. Sea como fuera, ya era demasiado tarde. Pronto tendría a un elfo domestico loco bajo su cargo, pero antes tendría que competir contra Lucius Malfoy.

* * *

><p><em>¡Holaaaa! Aquí os traigo el nuevo capi, casi pensé que no lo conseguía. En realidad, mi intención original era también incluir el duelo contra Lucius en esta parte, pero se me atraganto al escribir esa parte... esto lo escribí en apenas tres días, y ese duelo todavía no lo consigo. No sé si será por los conjuros, o porque se centra en lo gráfico sobre las emociones, que siempre que me pongo con ello me bloqueó a las pocas frases. Al final, no sabía si dejarlo para la semana que viene o divir en dos el capítulo, y como recibi tantos reviews pidiendo que actualizará, ¡pues aquí lo tenéis! ¡Muchachas va por vosotras! ¡Y muchachos también claro, que no se me escapa que cada vez hay más chicos lectores! XD<em>

_El próximo ya lo dejo pa la semana que viene, si es que consigo terminarlo... pero con el apoyo que me dais siempre, prometo esfozarme al máximo para no defraudaros. De momento, espero que lo hayais disfrutado. A mi me encanta las interacciones de Harry con el patriarca de los Mafoy, y las suyas con Tom, claro..._

_Un abrazo a todos! Os quiere, _

_Anzu._


End file.
